Pleasing Myself and everyone else, PokéStyle
by Raptor-kun
Summary: I sincerly lack a good title, I know. This is just a story just for fun, I don't care if it's perfect or not. I do it for someone, because that person likes it a lot : D. Severely inspired by Goombario Jr. and thus, this is filled with lemons. (Story's done)
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, i was at chapter 2 with my story about Raph, i'm going to rewrite it and do a little more in-depth battling and ofcourse a lot of smut.**_

My name is Raph, it is an early day in May, my birthday is on the 26th of June, i will turn 20 then. So that makes me 19 years, in any world i would be in college, but in the world of Pokémon, you are old. At the age of 10, you are allowed to make your own journey and that pretty much made you an adult. My father was a unofficial gym leader in a random town, he was filthy rich. I could afford to stay home and do nothing. My mom split years ago, chasing her own dreams.

I finally decided to make my own journey, the town of Pallet is boring. There were only a few families and most people left at the age of 10 and never came back. The only interest i had was girls. Now that's perfectly normal for any guy, but i was a true ladies man. I treat them with respect, but i had this unexplainable charm that attracted the ladies. I'm not Prad Bitt, i am just a normal guy. I was at average lenght and weight. I only wore jeans and 1-color shirts. My hair was long and shaggy and i had a light beard. I didn't sport, the only exercise i got was,well...fucking.

Like i said, i was a ladies man, there was always some pussy. Some men were always far from home and that left a horny milf at home. They all knew i was going around and they didn't mind. They appreciated my spirit and were happy to let me in. Pallet town wasn't big, so i nailed the same woman more than 1 time. Of course, when the man is home from work, i had to stay away. This town was full of cheating women, i liked it.

Most notably of all the women was the mother of ex-champion Red, who was training at Mt. Silver. Her name was Deliah Ketchum, some people named Red, Ash. Deliah was my personal favorite, there was no husband. There were rumors that the father of Ash was Samuel Oak. Who knows, maybe it was him. I didn't care so much, she was always ready, she would get on her knees when you wanted. She had her red hair in a ponytail and she had a really cute and young face. She was of course in her thirties, but she looked like 23. She knew i liked skirts on a woman. I didn't have a preference for legs, boobs or ass, but i always enjoyed them.

A Skirt made the legs of a woman come out just fine, it looked like it had no end, her legs were long, thin and beautiful. As for her ass, you could always see a thing sticking ut when she bent over. It wasn't too big or too small, just a perfect fit for my hands. Her tits were a nice C-cup. Big enough for a tit-fuck and perfectly round. Those three thing about her made me wanna go over there every single day. She also knew about the other lone women in town and she didn't mind. She actually enjoyed the stories i told her about it. She knew herself that being lonely is awful. One day i opened my mail and got a picture from Deliah, she was in black lingerie on the couch winking me over. I still have that picture for masturbate material and i might have to use it on my adventure.

It was 11 am and i was supposed to be at the Laboratory at noon, i got off the couch and took a shower. The thoughts about Deliah definitely had some effect on my dick. I tried to think about something else, because i really didn't want to walk with a boner over the street. I got dressed and packed my stuff, i turned off the electricity in the house and locked the door. I didn't want to bring all my money so i only brought 10,000 Pokédollars on my trip. I didn't want an unfair start. The lab wasn't very far from my house, it was on a hill and it was the biggest building of Pallet town, so it wasn't hard to miss.

I was greeted by a scientist who worked under Oak, i was lead by him to the main room. Professor Oak was waiting for me, because i was the last one there, i saw a lot of machinery and stuff i don't know how to operate. But most of all, there was a capsule with 3 Pokéballs in them. Luckily for me, the other 2 trainers were very, very cute girls. One had long blond hair and looked very young. She wore a red skirt and a blue shirt. She wasn't busty or had any form whatsoever. Howver, the other girl was something though. Her tits were huge, her ass was great and i had nothing to complain about that. I hoped i would see these two back again.

Without realizing Oak was in a middle of a speech when i was staring at the girls, i didn't miss much because i got to choose my first partner. There was a symbol for Grass, Water and Fire next to the Pokéballs. I liked the element of fire, so i chose Charmander. I wasn't totally ignorant with Pokémon. I went to Pokémon School, just like anyone else. The busty girl chose Bulbasaur and the other girl chose Squirtle. After a few final words, we got a set of empty Pokéballs and our PokéDex. The latest edition of the PokéDex had a calling function and you could use internet on it. I liked my goodies, so i would make use of this.

After Oak was done, he went send us outside and told us to catch Pokémon. Before i could leave i was asked a question from the blond-haired girl: "So, what's your name?" Even her voice sounded cute, i was quite a bit taller and looked down and said: "Raph, yours?" She giggled and said: "My name's Ashley and this is Chelsea." She pointed to the other girl with the curves. I could tell she was shy, she blushed and didn't say anything. Ashley told me they were going to travel together because they have been friends for a long time. After some small talk, they headed towards route 1. I stood there for a moment and checked out the 2 girls. Chelsea wore some tight jeans and Ashley wore her red skirt. The jeans made Chelsea's ass come out great, Ashley had another way of impressing me, a wind whipped up under her skirt and i saw that she wasn't wearing anything under her skirt. That girl is not innocent.

Before i actually leave Pallet town, i felt oblidged to say goodbye to Deliah. I knocked on her door and she opened it. She just cam from the shower and she wore a revealing bathrobe. She told me come in, i walked in her humble home and sat on a chair in the middle of the room. She sat down on the other chair while combing her hair. "Deliah, i hav.." before i could fionish what i wanted to say, she moved her legs under the table and started rubbing my crotch with her foot. She knew how to shut me up, i stood up and hugged her. Our lips moved to eachother and with that, we kissed in a passionate way. She places her hands on my cheek, i placed one hand on her butt and one hand on her wast. It felt like forever, but without saying anything she stopped kissing and pulled off my shirt, she kissed me from my lips to my chest and even lower. With her mouth, she opened the zipper, making the bulge in my pants seem greater. She managed to get my pants off and pulled down my green boxershorts. My erection showed a bit of pre-cum. Any other time than this, Deliah would've said the nastiest of things. It was different now, she took the tip of my cock in her mouth and sucked on it. I looked in her beautiful eyes. One hand of her disappeared under her robe, the other hand worked my shaft. Deliah wasn't fan of long foreplay, she just wanted to get to it. But she knew how much i liked blowjobs. I could tell that she knew i was going to leave and that this is her way of repaying me. Her tounge wrapped around my cock and she was jerking the lower part of my cock. I didn't want to shoot a load this quickly and she could see that i was close, she backed off and slowly took off her bathrobe. The pink silky goodness fell on the floor, revealing a naked Deliah.

We left our clothes in the room and went upstairs. In her room, we kissed one more time. I slowly pushed her on the bed and opened her legs, revealing her wet snatch, completely shaven. I went on my knees and starting licking her pussy. She grasped the sheets tightly while moaning. She sometimes let go of the sheets and groped herself or started fingering her clit. I made sure she had a great orgasm, she tasted great. I kept licking her, without stopping, i was determined to make her cum. I knew what she liked, i moved my pinky to her butt and slowly entered her. She never wanted to do anal, but having a small object or finger in her ass was okay for her. It stimulated her and it made her cum alright. It wasn't much but i felt some of her juices on my face. Ignoring that, i climbed on the bed and kissed her another time. She pushed me down and she positioned herself over my cock fr a cowgirl position. I grabbed hold of her hips and she put my cock in her beautiful snatch. Her eyes opened wide when every single inch of my cock went in. She got used to it and rode me, her tits going up and down. I always hated switching positions, even though i was high in energy and consumption. "You are getting close, right? I'll swallow it, you aren't wearing a condom. she said to break the silence. I nodded and stood up on the bed, she started where she was left up and gave me the second part of that killer blowjob. I pu my hand behind her head and moved her on my pace. Coming!" i said and without taking my cock out of her mouth, she took every single jet of sticky cum. I made sure this was a good one, i pulled out and saw that she had a mouthfull. She closed her mouth again and swallowed every last drop.

"Thanks, and when you get back, come see me and every else. I'll manage on my own, there should be some toys." she said after we got dressed, i walked out and saw that it was getting late, so i didn't have time to mess around. I wanted to reach Viridian before the sun will go down. Route 1 was between Pallet and Viridian and was the home to make wild Pokémon. There weren't any trainers, but there was a nice guy who worked at the PokéMart and gave me a free potion. Other people would just talked to you and gave you obvious pointers. You had to move through the grass one way or another, so without any fear, i walked through it. I could hear something rustling in the grass, i grabbed Charmander's Pokeball and waited for the sneaky bastard. All of a sudden a wild Rattata jumped out, i threw my Pokéball and ordered Charmander to use his Scratch attack. The wild Pokemon in this area were pretty weak, even the PokéDex said that this Rattata was at a mere level 3. Every starting Pokemon would start out at level 5. Rattate attacked by using Tackle and Tail Whip. The latter is to lower the other Pokemon's Defense. In a very boring-to-watch battle, Charmander defeated the Rattata and gained experience for it. I thought we would make it without any more scratches, but i was being stopped by a Pidgey, this one was at a very rare level 5. I wanted this one, Just like normal, i let Charmander used his Scratch and Pidgey used his tackle. After exchanging some more blows, they were both at their ends, i grabbed an empty Pokéball and lobbed it at Pidgey. Pidgey was turned into a red light and after some shakes, the Pokéball stopped shaking and that made me one Pokemon richer. I called back Charmander, because he was pretty beat up and i walked to the next city, Viridian.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun went down and it was a beauty, i finally reached Viridian City. This is only the beginning of my journey though, Viridian city was a way bigger city than Pallet town could ever dream to be. There was a main road and at the end there was a huge building witha red roof on top. I knew that was the Pokémon Center and it was a place for trainers to rest, but more importantly, it was a place for Pokémon to heal up.

I stepped in and was greeted by another beauty, this one had the weirdest hairstyle, it was pink and it looked like rings. I didn't know if it had a name, but it's pretty hard to explain. I walked up to the counter and told her that my Charmander needed rest. She took the Pokéball and put it in the machine to heal. She introduced herself as Joy and told me to stay here for the night. I went to the Trainer's room and saw it was full. Suprised, i walked back to Nurse Joy and asked why it was full. "Oh Honey, you don't have to sleep there, i got another room behind here, i hope you don't mind?" said Nurse Joy. "N-No, not at all, thanks." I responded. I went to the room and put my bag there, seeing that there were 2 beds instead of one.

After getting something to drink from the vending machine, i sat down in the longue, there was a huge comfy sofa. I wasn't the only one there, even Ashley and Chelsea made it here. Ashley ws talking to some trainer and Chelsea looked at me, blushed and looked away. From the ceiling there ws a TV screen with the Pokémon channel. I was staring at the screen for quite some time, it was a very imformative channel with the latest new and such. I snapped back to reality when i heard my name, all of a sudden, i saw a smiling girl, almost creeping me out.

"Haven't seen you yet, new trainer?" said the girl. She was wearing almost the same clothes as Ashley, the only thing is that she wore a white hat and had brown hair. "Uhh Yeah, I'm Raph, pleased to meet you." i said, sticking out my hand for a shake. She laughed and said "I'm Leaf, nice to meet you. I see that you've met my slutty sister Ashley?" Everything was fine until she said slutty, i didn't expect Ashley to be like that. "Slutty? But she's so..." "Innocent? Yeah, don't let her looks fool you, she is my younger sister and went more on her knees than any Gardevoir" she said, interrupting me. "Don't get me wrong, i'd love to get down, but that girl does it with any random stranger" she explained. I didn't know what to say, i didn't want to say something perverted so i just nodded, even though i was kind of happy to know that.

I talked a bit more with Leaf, she is really kind. Eventually it got late and the Pokémon Center closed and Joy said tha lights will go out in a couple of minutes. Everyone who wasn't already gone, went to their rooms and went to sleep. I went to my own room and saw Joy clean up the last things. I undressed myself while yawning, normally i didn't walk as much as i do today. The last light went out and i pulled off my pants. Ready to step into bed, Nurse joy entered the room. She saw me, half-naked, getting into bed. "Wow" she whispered. I clearly heard her and saw her staring at me, i felt uncomfortable and got under the covers, closing my eyes. Well, my eyes were closed for a second, i saw Nurse Joy getting undressed. Her cute white uniform fell on the ground, revealing her white bra and thong. I didn't want to get caught, so i closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

She stepped into bed and turned the light off, now it was completely dark and silent. I couldn't fall asleep, because i knew she was there. Of course i saw everything and i got an erection. My boxers felt tighter than ever, i wanted to jerk off now, but i couldn't. I heard a click, but the light didn't turn on. I could hear a buzzing noise, she was using a vibrator. Too bad it wasn't glow-in-the dark, but i could hear her moan. She had to work here every day, so i figured she didn't have that much action. With her moaning, i thought it was safe to relieve myself a bit. With one hand, i entered my underwear and started to jerk off slowly. I hadn't masturbated in forever, so it was hard to get off. I always had someone, who could lend me a hand.

"I can hear you breathe." Nurse Joy turned on the lights and saw my hand under the covers going up and down. "Shit." I stood up and grabbed a pillow and my blanket and went for the lounge to sleep on the couch. Before i could open the door, she stopped me. "Show me." Nurse joy said it while pointing at my hidden crotch. I dropped the blanket on the ground and my erection was clearly visible. She fell on her knees, making her on level with my erection. She licked it. A shiver went down my back, it felt that great. She grasped my cock with her hands, stroking it up and down. All of a sudden, she stopped jerking me off, i wasn't even close yet. She stood up and jumped towards me. With a good reflex, i caught her, her boobs pressed against me. She was very light, so i used my hand to position my cock under her pussy. I lowered her on my cock and fucked her standing up. Her arms were behind my neck and my hands were tightly grasping her ass.

She was wet from the vibrator, so it was an easy fit, the position was very annoying and energy-draining. She was enjoying it though, she didn't say anything, only loud moans. At a point, i couldn't take it anymore, i dropped her on the bed and proceeded to fuck her that way. I made sure every slam was enjoyable. Her tits were going up and down by every thrust, my cock went in and out in her almost-shaven pussy. I saw a hint of some pink fuzz. I felt her tightening up inside, she grasped the sheets tightly and came. She was exhausted, but most of all, satisfied. She smiled, i smiled back to her. I was getting close, i pulled out and jerked myself off. Several shots of cum hit her chest, stomach and chin. Ner naked body was covered in sticky cum, she didn't mind, she fell asleep right away. I went to my own bed and got some sleep for the next day.

The next day started out fantastic, i woke up and got a glimpse of a naked Joy next to my bed. I enjoy my naked women, we talked a bit about last night and thanked me. I got a goodbye kiss from Joy, because i was pretty sure i wouldn't be seeing her for a while. I got dressed and left early. The sun was shining directly in my face, i guess it was getting summer soon. Before i went out and trained my Pokemon more, i wanted to get some stuff. The main place where you go for your Pokémon needs was the PokéMart. I entered the PokéMart and saw shelves stocked with potions and cures for status ailments. I stocked up on several potions and some cures, i paid the cashier and left. I was quite a bit of money lighter.

Personally, i didn't like huge crowds, that's why i liked Pallet town. The sun was startng to get on my nerves, so when i left the main road of Viridian City, i grabbed my black sunglasses and put them on. I always felt like some badass dude with those glasses. I was full of myself. You could leave Viridian on two more ways apparantly. Of course to Pallet Town, but this was the town with the final gymleader, you can go from Viridian to the Pokémon League. Of course you can't enter there without at least 8 badges. As for the North road, it went to Viridian Forest.

The only thing between Viridian and the forest was a small route, route 2. It had your typical people who were happy to give you tips and some grass with some new Pokémon. I took the liberty to train my Charmander and Pidgey here. There were some new additions to the pokemon here, you could find some Bug-typed pokemon like Weedle and Caterpie. Of course, there were some stronger Pidgey and Rattata is this area. I liked hanging around with my buddies, Charmander was a kind Pokémon, he smiled a lot. Pidgey always pecked at my hair. You could tell that they liked being with me, i hoped for more adventures with these guys. The training went well, Pidgey learned the Gust attack. Charmander learned his Ember and Smokescreen attack. I was ready for the Forest, i healed up my Pokémon and had my bag ready. I had a tent, in case i didn't make it through the forest before evening.

There was a building before you actually entered the forest, yet again, people were dying to give tips. More interesting is that i saw Ashley here, alone. "Hello Ashley, where is Chelsea?" i asked her. Apparantly, they got into a fight about some guy and they split up, each going on their own trail. I thought back to what Leaf said, about Ashley being a huge slut. I still had trouble imagining it. I wasn't planning to beg her for a good ol' fucking. So i just head into the forest, there were wild Pokemon everywhere. I liked the place though, it wa different from the city. The forest wasn't only home to bugs, but also to bug catchers. Those kids were pretty young and they spent the day in the forest, raising their bugs. Which sounded awfully creepy.

Out of nothing, a fewllow trainer saw me and challenged me to a battle. This was supposed to be my first one, i couldn't refuse this one.  
>Bug Catcher: "Okay, here i go, go Metapod!"<br>Raph: "Pidgey, it's time! Use your Gust attack!"  
>The gust attack sent Metapod flying, Metapod was the evolved form of Caterpie, who looked like a green banana. The gust attack was a success.<br>Bug Catcher: "Use Harden!"  
>I had to stop there for a moment, this guy didn't know what he was doing, he should be attacking or rather to switch in, he was at a major disadvantage. The cocoon hardened as a result of hs move<br>Raph: "He should be finished, one more Gust should do it, go!"  
>I was right, Metapod was a joke, he blacked out after he got hit by the strong wind. The trainer didn't had any other Pokemon and gave me 50% of his money. He congratulated me and left to home, or whatever. <p>

I counted my money and i was disappointed in the amount he had, it was the rule to give 50% after you lost, it's never fun to lose, but only winning 28 Pokedollars is kind of lame. There were more trainers with the same kind of Pokemon to battle with, every single one of them was a joke. Either Charmander would fry them or Pidgey would literally blow them away. The sun was fading through the trees, it was getting late and i was nowhere near the exit. It required hours of walking and i got pretty tired. I healed up my Pokémon, even though the damage was little. I hoped for bigger challenges later on, i couldn't wait to fight the gym leaders. Gym leaders were the best trainer in town and they each held a badge, it was proof that you defeated them. I knew about this, because i was subscribed to a magazine that may sometimes had some certain pictures. It didnt beat screwing a real girl, but sometimes a gym leader would pose for a magazine. Misty always showed her nice ass in a swimming outfit. Erika was always nude in a forest and Sabrina always wore latex. They were all beauties.

I pitched my tent on an open field, i gathered some wood and let Charmander make a fire. I was happy that i saved some canned food, i forgot to bring food in Viridian, because i thought i would make it through this forest with ease. I strongly underestimated this forest, maybe it was me getting lazy, but my legs were starting to hurt. I gulped down several cans of tuna or ham. It wasn't gourmet, but i liked having my stomach not rumble. It felt great to be out in the open, there was a small breeze that made this evening great, i was highly picky with temperature. I didn't like days to be too hot or cold. I just enjoy walking around in a shirt.

?: "Can i sleep with you tonight Raphy?"  
>I Turned around saw that it was Ashley.<br>Raph: "Don't you have your own tent?"  
>Ashley: "Yeah i do, but i hate sleeping alone."<br>Raph: "Sure, make yourself at home."  
>I said it without a single care in the world, i didn't really mind. I dropped my empty can and fork on the ground when Ashley took my last sentence a bit too serious. She took off her clothes and got in the tent, naked. I decided to join her, and threw a bucket of water on the fire to put it out. With the little light that i had, i put my shirt and pants in my bag and hopped into my tent.<p>

I tried to hide my bulge in my underwear and tried to sleep quickly. She, however, foundout and started touching my dick when i tried to sleep.  
>Raph: "Can we do it some other time?"<br>I wasn't crazy, i was just tired.  
>Ashley: "Oh come on, i'm not tired yet!"<br>She clumb on top of me and opened the fly on my boxers.I was too tired to get her off of me, so i gave up. I did, however, enjoyed the sight of her ass. My chest was getting wet from her young pussy. I could see her cute little ass when she gave me head. Instead of returning the favor, i wanted to punish her. I raised my hand and spanked her cute little butt, a red spot appeared on her right side of her ass. However, she didn't flinch or complain. She kept sucking, i was suprised, my hand was still mid-air. She interrupted the silence by spanking herself. Leaf was right, this is no ordinary girl, i will have great times with Ashley. I grabbed her ass and pulled her off of me. I went on my knees and jammed my cock in her pussy, while grasping her ass tightly. She definitely awakened my spirit.

She might have little to no curves, but her pussy was tight. It was squeezing my dick. She started to get closer and moaned louder by every thrust, eventually it became screams. I bet if this wasn't a forest, we would've created a crowd. She reached a climax a couple of times, her juices were leaking on the floor. "Fuck!" "Fuck me harder!" "Give me that cock!" The stuff she said aroused me. It didn't take much to make her cum, but she had energy alright. Eventually she started to get tired, her little arms were getting tired and only her ass was raised. With some thrusts, i felt the cum boiling up and i knew it was a big one. I slammed my cock all the way in one last time and filled her insides up with hot sticky cum. I pulled out and some cum oozed out. She had her face on the ground, but she scooped the cum out of her pussy and swallowed it.

I didn't know if it was the sex or the fact that i was beat, but i slept for ages. The sun was already shining through the tent. I changed and told Ashley to wake up. I like the girl, but i wanted to travel solo. Leaf was right about Ashley and i didn't want to stop for a blowjob pit-stop. She could go on for-ages, i only have a limited amount to cum to give. Ashley sure woke up slowly, she wasn´t a morning person, after what had seemed an hour, she walked out of the tent with her eyes closed. I put the tent back in my bag and said Ashley goodbye. She waved me goodbye and smiled.

I was more than half/way in the forest, so it was only walking left. Of course, i encountered the random Bug Catcher. But what really interested me was an unusual Pokemon in these parts. It was a Yellow mouse Pokemon with a lightning/shaped tail and red cheeks. It was the rare Pikachu. Electric-typed Pokemon were one of my favorites, so i wanted this one. Pidgey would be a bad idea in this fight, so i called in my Charmander. The wild pokemon here weren't that big of a deal and this Pikachu would be behind a bit in levels, so i took it easy. Pikachu is one of the fastest pokemon, and it even outsped my Charmander who is significatly stronger. He zapped my Charmander with a strong Thundershock, it didn't do much, but it irritated Charmander who proceeded to use it's ember on Pikachu. Without hesitating, i threw my Pokéball, hoping for a catch. Pikachu should be near fainting, the clicks on the Pokéball felt like an eternity. But after 3 clicks, it stopped shaking and i got my very own Pikachu.

I healed Pikachu with one of the few potion that i had left, the wounds started to heal and it showed a Pikachu who was very happy that he got healed. This is my third addition to my team and i knew he would make a good part, i trained him a bit with the weaker Pokemon around here, so he could catch up with Charmander and Pidgey, who were both almost close to evolving. Before noon, i finally reached the exit of this forest, which left only a small part f Route 2 and then, Pewter City. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhh Pewter City, how uninteresting. It was a town mostly made out of stone. There is one guy who tries to sell stones. I don't know what tourist would actually buy one, but i feel sorry for that guy. It was getting late, i spent most of my time in the forest training my Pokémon. I knew the first gym leader was in this town. Before i actually go and try to defeat the gym leader here, i thought it was for the best to heal up my Pokémon and get some rest myself. My legs were killing me, i hated standing.

When i arrived at the Pokémon center, i felt like i had a Deja Vu moment. I walked outside if i wasn't crazy, but it was Pewter city alright. I saw the person at the desk and it was Nurse Joy, but i saw her at Viridian. I didn't have the faintest of clues how she got here this quick, but i walked up to the counter and gave her a tray with the 3 Pokéballs.  
>"So Joy? Want to get crazy in the back again?"<br>I didn't have a clue what i did wrong there, but her hand slapped my cheek in an instant. Some people turned around and looked at me, i felt embarrased. Apparantly, this was a major miscommunication, somehow all Joy's look exactly the same. I didn't know how that would work and a biologist would probably end up shooting himself, so i just go with it.

After my chances getting laid with that nurse were reduced to zero, i decided to go to the Trainer's room to unpack. There was enough space, unlike in Viridian, so i picked a bed all the way in bed. Nobody was there at the moment, so i was alone. This was a good time to look at my favorite picture. I hid it in secret pocket in my bag. It was pretty hard to find for people who didn't know it was there. I grabbed the picture and looked at Deliah. I kind of missed her, i wondered what she was doing. My mind drifted off to some old memeories with her.

"What ya lookin' at?"  
>I never was this startled in my life before, i didn't even realize someone had opened the door and walked up to me. It was Leaf, she looked over my shoulder to the picture. I put the picture back in my bag, not that it mattered, but i didn't really know what to do.<p>

"So? Who is Ms. Nice Tits"

She almost sounded jealous, but i didn't have the guts to say that or give an answer at the moment, i was cornered.

"Well? Do i have to force an answer out of you?"

I still had no words, it was pathetic though. I could easily throw her out of the way, but if it came to intimidating women, i was a scaredy cat.

She pushed me on to the bed. She grabbed my arms and pinned me down. All the strenght i had, magically disappeared. I was completely trapped, i didn't know what to do here.

"I may not know that woman, but i can tell that you like her."

She used her knee to touch my groin, the bulge was indeed pretty obvious. I should be happy that she didn't actually knee'd me in the groin. The room was getting hot, i was nervous and i had a major erection in my pants that i would love to get rid of. It was silent for a moment, but she broke the silence by laughing.

"Now i just know the truth, you've been going around a lot, this woman, Joy in Viridian and my little sister. Yeah, she told me about you, she is a slut, but she doesn't get impressed easily."

Bit by bit, i felt a bit more at ease, it almost felt like an interrogation. Leaf licked her lips, giving me an idea about what was going to happen. She let my arms go and sat on my crotch. She wasn't heavy, but the tightness was getting on my nerves. She just grinned at me, she took off her blue shirt and threw it against the wall.

"Maybe not as nice as Ms. Nice Tits, but i think you would to bury your face in these."

Can't say that she is a liar, she pashed her chest in my face and i felt her smooth skin.I didn't talk, but i definitely moved my mouth to suck on her delicate pink nipples. They got hard in no time.

"You don't have the balls to talk, but you can use that tongue well. I wonder if that applies for everything"

It was pretty humiliating to be submissive to this girl and with the risk of being caught, i was suprised that nobody walked in the Trainer's Room. She got off my crotch, which didn't help much, but she moved her crotch to my face. Her red skirt blinded my eyes, she was nice enough to remove it for me though. My erection wasn't happy, if it had a mind of it's own, it would've walked away and i'd love to get some freedom there now.

Her pussy tasted great, she was starting to get wet. It was hard to breathe when she sat on my face, but i grabbed her hips and started eating her out. She was also nice to shave herself, i love when girls do that. I heard moans coming from her when i used my tongue to penetrate her. I'd prefer using my cock to make girls cum, i wasn't adept at this, but i was glad Leaf was enjoying it.

"Oh my God, that's the spot! Right there! Oh fuck! I'm cumming!"

And with that, she came, directly on my face. I felt the juices directly. She needed a moment to relapse, but she caught her breath from that climax.

"Hmm, i guess you need a turn as well, am i right? You ain't getting one!"

This was pretty much the ultimate tease ever. She just walked off after putting her clothes back on. I will get her back, this wasn't in my book of things that i like. Now i was all alone on my bed with the biggest boner of all time and no woman. I was getting pretty pissed off. Either i would jack off and stain the ceiling or find a girl, really quick!

I ran outside and saw Leaf, talking to her sister, probably telling her what happened. She was for later, i'd get her back. This was more urgent, there were only male trainers in the damn lounge at the moment. However, i noticed that Joy was in the back. I ran right through the people, hoping that nobody saw my throbbing 'problem'. Joy was humming the PokéCenter theme. The door was closed behind me and i saw Joy bend over to get some boxes.

"Can i help yoOH MY GOD"

I picked her up, just like what i did with Joy from Viridian. Nobody would hear us anyway, she could scream all she want, maybe not how i normally roll with women, but i was extremely frustrated. I'd prefer fucking women with their clothes off to see something jiggle, but i didn't have time. With some great skill, i managed to get my pants and her panties off in record time. I thrusted all the way in her sweet pussy. I couldn't tell if she actually enjoyed this or not, i figured that she didn't and i probably have to apologize to her again. This wasn't my day.

Just like in Viridian, i got tired and i made her bed over to the wall so i didn't have to carry her. I gave Joy all i got, whether she liked it or not. I hoped she did, i didn't hear if she screamed or moaned. Or if she said 'stop' or 'faster', faster would be near impossible for me. I thrusted every single inch of my dick in and out. I felt the cum boiling up, i normally would last longer, but this was an extreme buzzkill. I pulled out and made her get on her knees. I jammed my cock in her mouth, acting like it's her pussy. She nearly managed, but she gagged. With some minor facefucking, i came. I came deep in her throat, i felt my own legs weakening with every single jet of cum. Either Joy managed to swallow or she gagged and it drooled out of her mouth.

I got my sanity back after that, it shouldn't have happened to me, it was unlike me. Now i stood in a room with my pants down and a Nurse Joy who was incapacitated to do anything. This was pretty much rape, i felt so ashamed. This wasn't even worth it. I pulled up my pants and helped up Joy to her bed. She was totally in a different zone, i kept saying that i was sorry every five seconds. I can't blame it on anyone but myself. I wanted to tell everyone that the Center is closed because nobody else was able to run it.

"Don't worry, i kinda...liked it. I just need a minute to recover."

I looked back and saw Joy talk to me, i shouldn't be proud of it, but i was lucky that she liked the whole 'forced sex' thing. Any other woman and i would've ended up in jail, which is quite new unless you were a thief. After Joy got back to her older self, she got back to work and even thanked me. She insisted that i asked her first next time i want to have some ass. I couldn't agree with her more, i should've acted more professional.

I went back to the lobby to see that everyone was unaware of the events and i saw Leaf talking with some random trainer. I walked up to her and whispered in her ear: "I'll get you back, you don't toy with me." I made sure nobody else would hear it, it wasn't the best option to handle it, but at least she knew that something was about to happen. If she had a sister like Ashley, she could take it, heck, i'll bet she even would like it.

I went back to the room to get some sleep, i was one of the first there. I saw a few people already asleep and even a couple snuggling under the cover. I paid little attention to that, i went to the last bed in the room and fell asleep on the bed almost instantly. I didn't bother with my clothes, i just leave them on. I was too tired to care. I needed a lot of rest to challenge the gym leader tomorrow.

The next morning started as usual, i was one of the first to stand up, i rushed out to pick up my Pokémon i left to rest. I wanted to get the fight over with and move on to the next place and see more people. I said goodbye to Joy was supringly happy to see me. I rushed out and saw something very weird. I saw Chelsea pretty much licking the skin of some guy's face off. I said hello to Chelsea, who was less shy than before. I thought she was this girl who didn't bother with this kind of stuff, but she picked up some guy who she liked, alot. This guy was named Ben, i always felt at first how some people were. He was nice, but i didn't like him for some reason. I couldn't put my finger on it, he just seemed like a major prick.

After that little rendezvoud, she started to lick his face off again. Too bad she had someone, i would've liked to get some as well. I knew pretty well that you can't win everything you want. I tried to think it away and concentrated on the next match. This match was the most important i would ever had. I arrived at the Pokémon gym, which looked like a cave with a door. I was getting sick of all this stone, so i pushed open the door.

Inside, there was more stone, again. With that said, i noticed some guy sitting on a platform meditating or whatever. I tried approaching him, but a little kid bumped into me and chalenged me to a battle and said i had no chance for Brock, we'll see about that!

Youngster: Go Diglett!  
>Raph: Go Charmander!<br>I knew Pikachu wasn't a great idea and i really needed to train Charmander a bit more, he needed a move that was key to the badge here.  
>Raph: Charmander! Use your Ember!<br>That ember did a ton of damage, as suspected from Charmander, i was at a disadvantage because Fire-typed Pokémon were weak against ground-typed like Diglett. He was no big deal, it was a small mole Pokémon.  
>Youngster: Diglett, use your Scratch!<br>I didn't know how he did it, but Charmander received scratch marks in an instant. It was weird because i didn't see any claws. It was no big deal for Charmander, it did little damage.  
>Raph: One more should do, use Ember again!<br>I am not very creative with moves, i just want to finish the fights quickly. The ember did it though, it set fire to Diglett and he fainted. I didn't expect much from a little mole.

Youngster: Go Sandshrew!  
>This Pokémon should be a little harder than the diglett, it was a sand mouse Pokémon. Yet again a ground-type.<br>Raph: Use Ember again, this should be a joke!  
>He was a little tougher than diglett, but it did a good chunk of damage, wounds were already to see.<br>Youngster: Go Sandshrew, use your scratch!  
>He's like me, he is very repetitive, he just has weaker attacks and Pokémon. It did more damage than Diglett, but Charmander can manage.<br>Raph: Use Ember, one last time!  
>And it was one last time alright, sandshrew received the attack dead-on and fainted which resulted in a win.<p>

I knew it was close, so i prepared for this, a white light surrounded Charmander, he gained height and a different form while in that white light. He finally evolved, into Charmeleon! Charmeleon was a more bulkier Charmander with a more tougher attitude. His skin was now deep-red. I received my money from the little brat and without calling Charmeleon back, i challenged the Gym Leader.

"So, you are here to challenge me? I am Brock, the town's Gym Leader!"  
>Brock: Go Geodude!<br>Raph: Hmpf! Go Charmeleon!  
>I was at a sever disadvantage, but i knew i could manage.<br>Raph: Charmeleon, this should be a breeze, we trained hard for this, use Dragon Rage!(A/N: B&W Pokédex before people say this is made up)  
>Charmeleon fire a purple blast at the rocky Pokémon. Dragon Rage is an attack which always does 40 damage. Geodude was at a low enough level to be knocked out in just one go.<br>Brock: This one shouldn't be so easy, go Onix!  
>Raph: Use Dragon rage again!<br>The rock snake pokémon lasted as long as Geodude, the bigger they are, the harder they fall i should say.

After a humiliating defeat, i received my first badge, the boulderbadge. It wasn't a hard fight, but i trained hard enough to win, even with a disadvantage. I always liked to win battles with great numbers, why get in much trouble when it can be done easy, right?

I was finally done in Pewter city, the city of stone was old new for me. I knew i had talent, i could beat everyone if i wanted. I was deciding if i should stay here for today and stock up or just try to get further. I decided that you can't be too sure, so i stayed here. Maybe i would get lucky and get someone to 'hang out' with.

I went back to the Pokémon Center to relax, i deserved it in my opinion. I gave Joy my Pokémon and she would take care of them. It was quiet in the center though, i talked a bit with Joy to kill some time. If she was too busy, i would be watching TV or getting some stuff from the Pokémart. After having a good lunch i went back to the Trainer's Room, just to see Chelsea there. Now without someone to kiss, or do something else.

Raph: So where is that guy again, uhh  
>Chelsea: Oh you mean Ben? Yeah, he is off training his Pokémon and i don't want to disturb him, so i decided to hang around here.<br>Raph: You and me both, it's pretty boring here without anyone to talk to.  
>Chelsea: Well, i am here now right, haha.<br>Raph: Haha, yeah. Mind if i ask you something? Why did you have that fight with Ashley?  
>Chelsea: We didn't really have a fight, we just decided to split up, because i wanted to move at my own pace. Ashley likes to 'mess around.'<br>Raph: So i've heard, well about that 'messing around.'  
>Chelsea: Heard? Yeah right, you two met and i know Ashley for years and she doesn't keep it at talking.<br>Raph: Guilty as charged, i shouldn't lie to you, sorry.  
>Chelsea: It's okay, but can i ask you something then? How was she? I never get to talk with her temporary partners and now that we know eachother, i can finally find out.<br>Raph: She is really good, i bet it's just experience or maybe it's because i know how to enjoy it.  
>Chelsea: How about you show me some of your experience?<br>Raph: Weren't you licking Ben's face off this morning?  
>Chelsea: Well, he doesn't need to know right? I even bet that you wanted to do me when we met at Pallet.<p>

She was totally right and i'm not turning this down, i am not a white knight. I stepped to her and hugged her, her massive tits pressed against me. I used one hand to fondle her breast and my other hand to finger her. I was amazed by the curves this girl had. Soon enough clothes starting flying in the corner. I got her soaking wet by the fingering and made her ready. She removed her bra which held her big boobs in place and threw it away. The thong that made her ass look extra big was flung into a corner. I was being pushed on one of the many beds, she grasped my cock firmly, giving it a lick from her wet tongue. She put my dick between her breasts and gave me a perfect titjob, my head was sticking out and she took care of that with her mouth.

I didn't know if it was talent or practice, but i liked it. Her tits were so soft and felt so great against my erection. This titjob was unrivaled by any i had before, i needed more. It was time to show her my experience. I told her to stop and orderred her to get on all fours. She got on her hands and knees and i got behind her. Her pussy was soaking wet, my cock was rock hard and ready. I thrusted it all the way in her pussy. She let out a moan and she started groping herself with one hand. With every slam, i could hear my hips against her ass, her tits were bouncing back and forth. I liked this girl and i was glad that i met her.

She may not have the tightest pussy or is a major slut, but she had a nice body to make it up. Her climax existed of making the bedsheets all wet and soggy. My dick used this as a good lubricant. Every single thrust went in smoothly and made the most arousing noises. I was getting close, a fitting way to end was to cum on her tits. I pulled out and she got the idea immediately, she squeezed her tits together for me, with a few pulls. I came, big jets of cum landed on her bust, it was great to see. She used her fingers through my cum and rubbed it all over her tits, making them glisten.

Chelsea and i were talking a bit about whatever came up for quite some time, we knew nobody would enter for the next couple of hours. Only Joy came in just to see that we were still naked on the bed. She didn't want to wear clothes over her cum-soaked tits, so we went to the showers to freshen up and to mess around a bit. After the refreshing shower, we got back and saw that more people were done for today and rested up. We got something to eat and talked all day, we were getting closer to each other. Unlike what i had with Ashley, we were actually good friends and not just fuckbuddies.

Soon enough the sun started to set and we were still talking about whatever. We got a delicious dinner we ate together. Eventually even Ben showed up and Chelsea got excited when she saw him all ragged up from training. I still didn't like him, even less than before. I didn't know if it was jealousy or i had such great senses and this guy was actually a douche. I really didn't know at the moment, i waved Chelsea goodbye and went to bed early. Sleeping with the thought that i was maybe in love with Chelsea and i hated myself for not acting up sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

After having maybe one of the worst nights in my entire life, i woke up. I dreamt about how it was to actually have Chelsea as a girlfriend and i couldn't get her out of my head. I faced the facts and i knew i fell in love with her. Everyone i slept with was a skank and just willing to do anything. Even though i didn't mind haveing sex with her, i can't just break through her love and claim it my own. Even though Ben is a complete tool, he'd probably had some feelings and i would never do that, that's the ultimate low.

The day only seemed worse when Chelsea greeted me after seeing her and Ben in a romantic kiss. It hurt, i rather get shot in the foot than feel this every single day of my life. I needed to get her out of my mind, i occasionally had a bad day and i just went to Deliah and she always knew how to cheer me up. I knew this wasn't as easy and it probably never will go over. It sucked. I got my stuff ready and headed for the next town to defeat the next Gym Leader.

The next road consisted of a lot of trainers which i defeated single-handedly with Pikachu, Pidgey and Charmeleon. They all grew in levels and strenght, i used my medicine on them to hel them up. They knew something was up, they kept looking at me with sad faces. They could feel that i was a wreck. I told them to stop worrying, they were friends of mine and i loved my friends.

Before we could actually reach the next town, there was a mountain to explore. This was Mt. Moon and was famous for the Moon Stone and their spring water. Before i tackled the mountain, i healed my Pokémon at a little Pokémon Center. I didn't bother with the nurse here, i knew a cave is different than a forest and i shouldn't sleep in one. There was also some jackass selling Magikarp for more than it's worth. I stepped out of the Center with my healed Pokémon and saw someone enter the dark cave. It was someone i knew all too well, her red skirt was as short as ever and there was a white hat on her brown hair.

I didn't think about Chelsea for once, i knew this was a great oppurtunity to get Leaf back. I followed her on a safe distance, the cave was lit so if she turned around, she knew that i was there. I made sure i wouldn't make any noises. Mount Moon is no joke, it was huge and it was full of wild Pokémon like Zubat, Paras and Geodude. Of course there was a rare Clefairy to find for the lucky people out there. There were also some trainers, so i needed to be careful not to make a scene here. I'd take care of the trainers here later, payback was more important.

Leaf clumb down on a ladder to a tunnel, still unaware that i was behind her. I saw her battle a wild Paras and knew that this was my oppurtunity. I clumb down quickly and after she called back her Pokémon, i snuck up behind her. I put my hand on her mouth so she couldn't call for help and my other hand was already busy getting her wet by fingering her. This was my moment, time for payback. I whispered in her ear: "Time for payback, nobody will leave me hanging."

My fingers were getting wet, her nipples were starting to stick out of her shirt and it was a sight all right to see her all frightened. I pulled down her panties and put it in my pants, just for a souvenir. I took down her clothes and it revealed a naked Leaf, such a beauty. I whipped out my already erected cock who was ready to have some fun. I needed some form of lube for what i was about to do. I made her sit on her knees and jammed my cock in her mouth. Subtlety was not in my dictionary today, i grabbed her hair and fucked her throat. She gagged and spat all over my cock. She couldn't keep up and several trails of drool came from her mouth.

Her pussy made the rocky floor wet and her nipples on her small breasts were hard. I didn't want her to pass out and i knew i was ready for the next part. I pulled out and she gasped for air. My cock was soaked wet from all her spit. I didn't bothered with giving her any time to recover. I picked her up and made her bend over. This was going to be a blast, i never got to do this with anyone and i was happy to do this. She looked at the wall, still breathing heavily, i stood behind her my cock in my hand.

She yelled. I decided to ram my cock in her ass, she didn't like it so much. It was extremely tight, but i liked it, i made sure that every inch went in if possible. I had the most evil grin on my face, i slammed deep inside of her, not caring if it was good or bad for her. She looked back with wide open eyes, tears were on her cheek, the mascare she had totally ran out. I knew i wouldn't be able to last long, i didn't hold back, with a few final thrusts i came in her ass. I gave everything i had, i grunted loudly. Several jets of sticky cums were shot in her tight little ass. She stood up on her trembling legs and some cum oozed out. Payback was a bitch.

I was happy that i had my payback, i left her sitting there to catch her breath and to recover. I hoped she learned her lesson to never do that with me. I hoped she helped herself after that, just like i did with Joy. I ventured through the rest of the cave defeating a ton of Wild Pokémon and trainers which drained my medicine, but i received a lof of cash from those battles. Several items were littered on the floor. Maybe a bit cheap of me, but i picked up whatever i could and made sure that i could use it.

After a while and a lot of battles with Hikers, Leaf found me. She didn't look all too happy.  
>Leaf: See, i knew you could do it! You finally showed your balls, next time we do this, you better make me cum. I had to find a random trainer who had to eat me out.<br>Raph: Same goes for you, alright?  
>We finally settled that after this little moment and decided to play fair next time, we both apoligized and we were cool again. I already knew she wouldn't stay mad and she knew somewhere it was coming.<p>

Leaf skipped along and went to the next town, i stayed here and trained more, i made sure that my Pidgey was close to evolving. The end of the Cave held an interesting event, a group of people in white clothing threatened this guy who was addicted to his fossils. The two people stole the fossils and headed outside. I followed them on a close trail. Outside they had a hot-air balloon ready for takeoff, i knew i had to stop them.

Raph: Alright, stop right there!  
>Red-haired girl: And who are you to stop us, we are Team Rocket!<br>Blue-haired guy: He certainly is handsome though.  
>They had their own theme song and a random talking meowth. These guys were weird the blue-haired guy was James and he was obviously gay. The other one was a bossy chick called Jessie.<br>Jessie: You are right James, he is handsome. I should take care of this.  
>I grabbed my Pokéball ready for a fight, however she came close to me and kissed me.<br>Jessie: We of Team Rocket don't use violence anymore, we use our 'talents' to convince people.  
>I let go of my Pokéball and i got ready for a different kind of battle.<p>

L loved this battle, i didn't have to anything, i sat down on the grass and Jessie rubbed my crotch, getting all excited. Jessie had deep-red hair in a way i cannot explain, but it kinda looked like a snake. She wore a white top with a red Letter R on a black top, you could see her bellybutton. With that, she wore a white short skirt and under that was a mystery for me. I hoped to see that sooner or later, i even bet that James helped her pick it out. Jessie also wore black boots, i liked that, you've got to love a woman who can make a man crazy with clothes.

She opened the zipper on my pants and it revealed my rock-hard cock. There was a twinkle in her eye, she loved it. I sadly saw 2 twinkles, James was spectating. I kind of felt uncomfortable. I paid attention to the red-haired beauty, she grasped my cock firmly and gave me a handjob. I was disappointed that she didn't do more, i just hoped i would run in these goons a bit more than i should. She spat on my cock to make it all wet.

She stroked my cock fast and hard, i loved it, this beat masturbation all day. She knew how to make someone cum quickly, i had no control over this and i was getting close soon. I thought she was going to enjoy it herself, but she pulled out her black thong. It was dripping wet, she held it in her hand and she proceeded to finish me off with that. She kept going and i started grunting, hot jets of cum were shot in her panties. She actually ate the cum from her panties and got into the hot-air balloon. I still sat there to recover, she gave me a blow kiss ans they took off.

I zipped up my pants again and went for the next town which was close. Before i actually got somewhere that fossil maniac ran behind me and asked if i got the fossils back. I totally forgot. Jessie was a sly devil, she knew how to distract me, or any other guy in that case.  
>Raph: Sorry man, there distracted me<br>Fossil Maniac: Yeah, James is good isn't he  
>Raph: ...Dude<br>After experiencing something i hoped to never see again and to forget, i walked towards the next town. There were some patches of grass with wild Pokémon to fight.

"Pidgey, finish him!"  
>And Pidgey used his strong quick attack to defeat the Sandshrew. Before i called back my Pidgey and call it a day, a white light surrounded Pidgey. Just like Charmander, he evolved. This time Pidgey evolved into a Pidgeotto. This was awesome, my very first caught Pokémon evolved. After having a rough day, the sun started to set and i decided to enter Cerulean City!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Cerulean City was the city of Water, i wanted to go to the Pokémon Center to heal and relax before it was totally dark. The city was just as big as Pewter but had less stone, i always liked waters. I loved fishing and swimming, didn't care so much for the sand. I liked this town, i hoped it had some nice girls swimming in the water here in the afternoon.

The Pokémon Center was just like any other, awesome TV, awesome hot Nurse, awesome TV. Leaf arrived here as well, she greeted me in a friendly way now, rather have her as a friend. I left the tray with Pokéballs at Joy to take care of, i went to the lounge and talked a bit with the trainers here. Most people acted all high and mighty and thought they had the second badge in the pocket after Brock. I knew who the Gym Leader here was, it was Misty, i actually learned something from the magazines. I spent more time on her pictures though.

After catching up with some people, it was getting late and Joy called it a day, so he lights were going out in a bit. There was one bunk bed left and i had to share it with Ashley. I didn't mind, we talked a lot about sex. I didn't expect less from her. Leaf told her about what happened in Mount Moon. She was interested in my story because she wanted to try anal. Her biggest fetish was to take part in a gangbang, multiple guys on that little girl. She asked me how it felt for me and i asked honestly.

Everyone started to fall asleep and i got tired, i'd loved to talk more with Ashleyabout stuff, but she got all excited and started fingering herself. She didn't moan loud, i could easily fall asleep and i did. I didn't have the strenght anyway to 'help' Ashley. Thank Arceus that she wasn't as demanding as in Viridian.

The next morning was a lot better than the previous one, every trainer woke up almost at the same time, we ate breakfast together and talked a bit more. It was all fun and laughs in the lounge, Joy say down and ate with us. Who knows, maybe even this Joy would appreaciate some time alone. It was no time to mess around, there was another badge to get and a lot to chck out in this town, like the Cape.

Cerulean Gym was a place where you could fight or watch a show with 3 girls underwater. I didn't care so much for the show and the girls were extremely popular and the chances for some 'fanservice' were pretty low. Before i actually challenged the Gym, i looked around town. There was a bicycle shop which sold bicycles for 1 million PokéDollars, which was insane. People were nice here, always giving you tips and they were just checking out the water.

There this one house that looked horrible and got cut off by the Police. Someone broke in their house and tried to steal an important item, there wasn't any details. I got the information from Officer Jenny. Who was a green-haired Girl with a cop uniform, just like Joy, she had some identical people in her family. I told Jenny that i saw 2 people from Team Rocket yesterday, apparantly this was a big deal and i got dragged to the Police Station, it wasn't really what i was hoping for.

Jenny: So? What did they do, give me information.  
>Raph: Well, there were 2 people, Jessie and James who stole a rare fossil from this kid i do not know, but they got away after distracting me in an unorthodox way.<br>Jenny: Unorthodox?  
>Raph: Well?<br>Jenny: Well what? It might be useful information!  
>Raph: Well Jessie distracted me by giving me a...handjob.<br>Jenny: How weird that might be, there might be some leftover DNA that we must collect, take off your clothes.

I didn't like it, i prefer to get naked for different situations. I stood up from the interrogation chair and got undressed. I was there in a cold room with a hot officer. The last thing i want is to get a boner right here. She used a swab to collect cells from my penis. I looked at the ceiling trying to not get aroused. I couldn't take it anymore, i looked down and saw that she was softly rubbing my dick and saw nice cleavage.

Jenny: Wow  
>Raph: I'm sorry, i didn't want this to happen<p>

I actually got a boner, in a police station during an interrogation. I must've sunk a new low, my cock stood fierce in the air. Jenny looked at it with a serious look, i was afraid she was going to chop it off for deeper research.

Jenny: I think i've collected enough DNA for the case. I just need a personal example.

II couldn't believe my eyes, she took my cock and put it in her mouth. I was so relieved that i got my nerve back, i placed my hand behind her head and moved her at my pace. She took every inch in without trouble, this Jenny was a deepthroat pro. At first she threw her hat out of the way, her legs opened, she was getting into it. She unbuttoned her own shirt, it revealed her blue bra which held her boobs together. She then threw her shirt across the room, her skirt was next, she actually ripped it off and i got to see her beautiful blue panties.

I didn't want to blow my load already, i threw her on the table and kissed her. It was pretty cliché what i did, but i always wanted to do it. I slowly removed the last pieces of clothing. I fondled her soft breasts with one hand and my other hand rubbed her clit to get her excited. I was happy that the table was sturdy and that people couldn't hear or see us. She placed her legs on my shoulders, i could easily penetrate her like this. I grabbed my erection and softly put it in. She let out a moan, which is unlike her. I though she was a tough woman who is not that feminine, i guess looks are deceiving.

I couldn't thrust that well with her legs positioned like that, it felt great though. She groped her own tits and moaned louder and louder, her nipples got even harder from the cold air. She was so horny, she was soaking wet, she asked for more. I am not a man, that turns down a woman's request. I pulled out and turned her around so i could give it to her harder. Her titswere on the cold table and her ass was raised. I put it back in and controlled my own tempo this time. The table shook with every thrust, after so many thrusts i got to the point that it hit the wall. I grasped her ass tightly and gave it a spanking, i really got into fucking a police officer.

I felt her tightening up a couple of times, she screamed every time when she came, she begged that i kept slamming inside of her. I was getting close, i couldn't hold back anymore. I told her i was cumming and it seemed that we were on the same level, i was about to ask if she could get on her knees. I stood there with my throbbing erection and saw Jenny with her tongue out, ready for my load. It didn't take much, but i jacked off and shot my cum on her face. I made sure i didn't have any cum leftover, her face was covered. Some ended up in her mouth, but her face and hair was all slimy and sticky.

After that little break, i got dressed and got a thank you from Jenny, she told me that she busy investigatng Team Rocket and didn't have much time. Normally one of her colleagues would help her out. I left the police station and apparantly it wasn't unnoticed that i was there. Ashley saw me go in the station and got worried, i told her everything and made her at ease. She told me that she, Chelsea and Leaf all won a badge here. I was still behind on that and Misty was done battling for today and needed to give her Pokémon a rest. On that note, i went back there and took the day off after checking the city out.

At the counter, i saw a girl walk in with bikini, she bent over and her ass was sticking out. I normally wouldn't let this oppurtunity go, but i was tired from the interrogation. She had red hair with a ponytail, the ponytail wasn't located at the back but more one one side of her head. I was used to weird hairstyles already so i didn't complain. I walked up to her and put my Pokéball in a tray to give to Nurse Joy. My Pokémon didn't need rest, but they enjoyed it. I saw the girl and i couldn't believe my eyes, it was like i opened my magazine. It was Misty, she stood right here next to me. She was worried because she was beaten 3 times in a row today and she was out of potions.

I talked with Misty a bit and said that i wanted a challenge tomorrow, it was settled. Of course, i didn't mention that i had erotic fantasies about her. I think i already made a weird impression with Leaf and Joy in Pewter. She got her Pokémon back and went back to her Gym. When she walked out, i looked at her and smiled. She had a really nice ass.

The sun set and the skies turned dark, it was getting late. I talked to the trainers who haven't left Cerulean and got some strategies. I knew already that she use water-typed Pokémon and Pikachu was my best bet. I didn't worry so much about it. Before i went to sleep, i wanted to try the bubblebaths here. It was a big one and 10 people could easily fit in. Sadly i was the only one there and had nobody to talk to. I never tried a bubblebath before and this was a good chance, because nobody was here, i didn't bother with my swimming gear. I took off all my clothes and got in naked.

Me being alone didn't last long, someone had the same idea and joined me in the bath. It was Ashley, she greeted me on her usual, friendly way. She also didn't bother with a bikini or something like that. Her red skirt and blue shirt flew into a corner and she stepped in. She sat next to me and we talked a bit. I hardly could concentrate because i got a bit aroused and i didn't want it to be obvious. The fact that she sat next to me naked didn't really help. The bubbles made it hard to see underwater, but she saw that i was not at ease. Her horny little eyes sparkled.

She moved her hand underwater to my thigh, it made me even more aroused and by now i was rock hard and there was no way to go. I decided to go with the flow and let her hand touch my erection. She started to jerk me off underwater, i just let her do her own thing. I used my free hands to grope her and squeeze her nipples a bit. I didn't want to waste my cum in the water, where it can be perfectly swallowed by someone. I lifted her and put her above my cock.

Because we talked about this before, i decided to give her a taste about anal. I'd love to take that virginity of her. I slowly put in the the head of my cock in her tight little ass. She gasped and then she got used to it. Unlike Leaf, i didn't ram it in and this should feel better. It was a very tight fit. I fingered her pussy for her while she slowly rode my cock. Slow but surely, she went faster and faster. Her little butt slammed on my legs and her long blond hair went up and down.

The handjob and the very tight anal sex took it's toll and i was about to cum, she wanted it inside. She knew that i was cumming and didn't bother stopping with riding me. It was a shame that this was a quickie, but she sure enjoyed it. She looked behind and looked me in the eyes, her eyes begged for my cum. She was in a different state of mind, i might've actually made her a bigger slut, if possible that is. I grabbed her thighs and came.

She felt the cum hit her insides, her eyes widened in suprise. She let out a deep moan and got off my cock. She put a pinky in her own ass and tasted the cum that was oozing out. She sat down again and sighed.

Raph: "So, how did you like it?"  
>Ashley: "It hurted a bit a first, but your cock felt so good!"<p>

As a reward, she kissed me with a lot of tongue. Her nipples were still erect and she was still in the mood. She got out and dressed up, probably looking for a round two. My cock was still half-hard and i didn't want to get out this way.

?: "I hope you have some strenght left, most male trainers come and go by, that cum-hungry little girl can't have taken it all, right?

I looked back and saw that it was Nurse Joy, i bet it was closing time and i didn't noticed it that it was this late. She came up to me and kissed me, one hand was on my cheek and the other hand was cheeky enough to go underwater. I didn't had a double-shift in quite some time and i hoped that i still got it. She walked over to the other side of the bubblebath and gave me a striptease. She got undressed slowly, the uniform she wore slid of her beautiful body.

I was in the bath naked with a rising erection, she wore a pink bra and thong, a clear wet spot was to be seen on her panties. Her boobs were fantastic, just like the other Joy in different towns. She turned around and her nice ass was shown, the thong made it extre nice. I always liked thongs on a girl, best invention ever if you ask me. She opened her bra and cupped it with her hands to tease me. She queezed them together and that worked wonders for my erection.

She took off her thong and threw it in my face, i smelled it and got more aroused. The crotch on her panties was wet and smelled great. She stepped in, her beautful long legs hit the water and when she fully went in, she came over to me for some foreplay. Just like Ashley, she slowly rubbed my dick underwater while we were in a deep intense french kiss. My hands were busy rubbing her pussy and groping her.

I had enough of the foreplay and just like with Ashley i grabbed Joy and placed her above my cock, she was facing me this time. My cock slid in her pussy with ease, it felt so great. Her boobs pressed against me and we resumed the kiss we hand earlier. It went a bit slow for my taste, but she slowly went up and down. I helped her a bit by moving my hand underwater and put my middlefinger in her ass. She was caught by suprise and let out a gasp.

Joy: Aren't you just naughty, i heard from the Joy in Pewter that you had a very horny dark side.  
>Raph: Haha, yeah.<br>Joy: Come, follow me.

She got off of me and stepped out, she went to the lobby and turned on the TV. She changed a few channels and she actually got a hold of Misty using the internet. Misty was to be seen on the screen with her bikini like i saw in the Pokémon Center. She wasn't suprised that Joy was naked, apparantly Joy did this a few times before so Misty could spectate. I walked in the camera and Misty was suprised, she saw me after all when she wanted to heal up her Pokémon.

Misty: I see, it's been a while, even though i like the nightly chat where we both masturbate, it's always better to have someone help you out. And i see that he has 'something big' to help you with.

Misty got turned on and slowly took off her bikini, her nipples on her small boobs were already hard and her pussy was already dripping wet. She sat on the couch and fingered herself. There was also an assortment of vibrators and dildo's to help her with that. I sat down after Joy told me to.

We took the same position, she sat on my erect cock with her boobs pressing against me, i couldn't help but look at the screen. Misty used one of her toys to please herself, but i needed to give a bit more attention to her. I grabbed her ass and helped her ride me. I loved the moans that Joy made and the moans that Misty made. I never tried this before, but i really got into it.

Every single time that Misty came, she screamed a lot. She didn't rest at all and kept going, Joy also made my cock wet with her own juices. I was getting close to my own limit and wanted to give Joy my own juices.

Misty: Do it on her face

Misty knew i was close and i couldn't refuse this request, i lifted Joy off my cock and put her on her knees. Her legs couldn't hold her up anymore, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. She liked the request of Misty, i stood up in front of her and my cock was on level on her face. I jerked myself off in front of her, i saw Misty stop masturbating and see how i finished myself off. I started grunting and came, jets of hot sticky white cum hit her face.  
>Her face was covered in my cum and she turned around to the screen, Misty got aroused by he facial i gave Joy.<p>

Misty: Aren't you just lucky Joy, i'll bet he has pleased you well. I expect to see him tomorrow as well.

She got on her knees and showed her high-quality ass, she put a finger in it and i knew exactly what she meant. That girl wanted it rough and she could get it rough. Joy was licking the cum of her face. I sat down to rest for a moment, i was totally empty and my cock was back to it's normal state. I got my clothes back from the bathroom and went to bed, late or not.

I woke up pretty late the next morning, i was the last one to wake up and saw that everyone had finished breakfast and were about to head out to the next town. I was still behind and needed to get my own badge. I quickly ate something, just to get a little food in my stomach. I needed some extra energy for Misty, i got a pesonal invitation from her.

Cerulean Gym was in fact a big pool, Misty greeted me. She still wore that bikini, i'll bet that hing flies off as soon as i win. There wasn't any audience and the camera was ready to record. It was too early, so Joy couldn't get the live version. She had to work and i needed to leave Cerulean today before i got too far behind.

Misty: Welcome Raph to the Cerulean Gym, i shouldn't have to explain myself further, so let's start shall we? Go Staryu!  
>Raph: Go Pikachu, use Thundershock!<p>

The electric attack hot the starfish Pokémon fully and knocked it out, Pikachu was in top shape and i knew this wouldn't take long.

Misty: Just as i suspected, i guess you have more than one talent. Go Starmie!  
>Raph: Use Thundershock again!<br>Misty: Use Watergun!

This one didn't take the evolved form out in one hit, it still took a large chunk of damage. The top of the starfish shot out a beam of water and hit Pikachu directly. Pikachu wasn't all that great with his defenses, so it really damaged him.

Raph: Come on, one more Thundershock!

And that was it, the electric attack hit Starmie and he fainted. And with that i earned my second badge, the cascadebadge. Misty didn't seem to mind losing, her mind was somewhere else and i had a pretty good idea where it was. She walked over to the camera that was ponting to a platform in the pool for non water-type Pokémon to fight on.

Misty: Now trainer, time to get your reward, i'll bet that this gym trainer won't disappoint you, i've been going around the world in my younger years and i gained a lot of experience.

I took the liberty to get undressed when she jumped into the pool, i jumped in aswell and got on the platform. Misty was waiting for me there on her knees. I placed myself infront of her, i didn't quite already have an erection, but she quickly helped me with that. She was skillfull at this and my cock fully ready in no time.

She liked it rough, she wasn't great at deepthroathing, but i appreciated her attempt to try anyway. Se gagged on my cock, i helped her a bit and grabbed her hair and helped her try to get my cock further in her mouth. I could hear her try to moan under the gags. I thrusted a bit into her motuh, to get more spit on my cock for what is going to happen.

She took off her bikini and threw it in the water, it wasn't like we were going to need it anyway. I pulled my cock out of her mouth and it was drenched with her spit, i loved it. I wasn't here for the blowjob, it's her ass i was aiming for. She got on all fours for some great doggy-style action. I didn't bother taking it easy and i assumed she would prefer it if i just rammed it in.

So i did it and i rammed it in, she didn't scream at all, it was just a moan. Too bad this wasn't as tight as Leaf and Ashley, but i loved this so much.I spanked her hard, a red mark was shown on her ass, i made sure i didn't stop slamming into her. She was such a major PokéSlut, she was so hungry for cock.

Misty: So. Fucking. Amazing! Give it to me harder! Ram my ass!

Normally i don't get any words when i'm doing someone anal, because they are so busy enjoying it. I grabbed and went on my back, it was time for her to ride me. She rubbed her own pussy while riding my cock. I spanked her a few times more, just to get a few more moans. I grabbed her by her waist and and helped her go up and down. This girl had the ass of a Goddess, i liked someone experienced just as much as someone who is an amateur. Misty removed the band from her hair to loosen her beautiful ginger hair. Her nipples were getting harder by the second, her body really started to heat up.

Misty was so good that i didn't even noticed the camera, normally i am very camera shy when people try to take pictures of me. I was in my groove here and i acted like it was any other girl. I wondered if the other gym leaders were half as good, i might just actually renew my magazine to check out the Gym Leaders in different regions.

I was getting close to the end, i knew this climax would be a good one and i'll bet Misty would like it as well. The cum was boiling up and i only could hold it back for a few more moments. Misty was still riding me without stopping. She groped the little breasts she had and threw her head back in excitement.

Raph: Getting...close.  
>Misty: Do it on my face.<p>

She knew exactly what i meant, i felt the cum hit the ledge, i pulled her off of me and put her on her knees, i stood up with my erection in her face. I was so close to blow my load, she grabbed my cock and gave it a few tugs, she opened her mouth to catch whatever she could. The moment i came, my leg started twitching, this was one of the few times i was totally empty. One shot of cum landed in her hair, the second one landed on her face, the third one landed in her mouth and the rest landed on her face. She was glaced in my cum, my cock instantly went back to it's non-hard position.

Misty: Hmm, so much.

I almost fell in the water because my legs were getting weak from this great moment we had. Misty was still sitting there, licking the cum of her lips. This girl was insane, it was such a shame that it was already over, i had to get going eventually. I said goodbye and thanked her while she was still on the platform, probably enjoying it a bit more for the camera which she is going to enjoy it together with Joy.

After I got undressed, I walked outide putting my second badge in my case while being awaited by Ashley and Leaf who already got their badges. I told them what happened and we decided to group to go to the next town. We had to go south from Cerulean, after a quick drop at the Center, we told Joy goodbye and that the DVD would be great. I finished up my errands at the Center and went south together with Ashley and Leaf.

Just south of Cerulean, there were 2 points of interest, first was the tunnel leading to the next town and the Day-care. The day-care is where you could put your Pokémon and the people there would raise it for you, but because it also was a breeding center, there was more kinky stuff going on than just raising. We just skipped the day-care and went for the tunnel.

The tunnel was pretty gloomy and dark, there was a lot of trash hanging around, we also got a glimpse of a group of thugs gangbanging a girl. Probably even younger than Ashley, I just stayed away from those guys, they had bad new written all over them. Almost every light was out so it was hard to see, luckily the tunnel was one straight line and thus easy to navigate in.

At the end of the tunnel, we got to see light and there were only a few trainers between us and the next city, Vermillion City. 


	6. Chapter 6

Vermillion City was another city at the water, this even more than Cerulean City. This city was known for its dock and the famous cruise ship S.S Anne. Of course there was the standard Center and Mart, which we will be making use of. I had to go and get some medicine so I said Leaf and Ashley goodbye while they went for the Center to rest up.

The guy working at the PokéMart was as friendly as ever, there was just one thing that bugged me. It was that Ben guy, of course Chelsea was with him and they probably didn't care that this was a very public place. They noticed me and I already hated the conversation, every time that Ben opens his mouth, I just want to shoot him.

Chelsea: Hey Raph.  
>Raph: Hey<br>Chelsea: You just arrived here at Vermillion? Haven't seen you in quite some time.  
>Raph: Yeah, I just got here with Ashley and Leaf; I got here directly after beating Misty.<br>Ben: Oh cool, you also defeated her? Her Starmie was tough.  
>Raph: Yeah.<br>Chelsea: Well, now that you are here, we want to ask you something?  
>Raph: That is?<br>Chelsea: Seeing that we have sex whenever we feel like it, it's getting boring and we want to spice it up by adding someone for threesome. We reserved a room in the ship and we would like you to join us.

After I got my ticket and Chelsea got back to whatever she was doing to Ben, I went to the Pokémon Center as well. I wasn't sure of I should go, a threesome would be awesome, but I've got to put up with Ben. Then again, maybe I can make him jealous. I decided to go and have fun, as long as he doesn't touch me, I am fine.

It was getting late and my Pokémon needed healing for the Gym leader here and I probably need more training before that. The Lobby was as full as ever, the TV was on and everyone was talking. Because I told Leaf and Ashley about nailing Misty, they told me that they also have been doing some work with the Gym Leaders, so they told me about their personal adventure with Brock. From what I've heard, is that Brock is very 'handy'.

Joy was even friendlier than any other Joy I've met; she actually hugged me when I entered. This of course led to some silence and me staring at her tits, which she saw and didn't mind at all. I didn't have the energy for another round today; Misty took everything I had, so I just decided to go to bed early. I wasn't the only one and some other people followed me and went to sleep. Of course some people didn't go to bed immediately and either masturbated or found someone to mess around with. So the first couple of moments were me being awake by the loud moans.

The next morning started out weird; I woke up and felt something strange. Someone put their panties in my boxers. I didn't see the person, nor did I know from who these were. I appreciated the gift, so I put them in my bag. The rest of the day, I felt like I was being observed. It was like I had a sixth sense for it, I just didn't feel at ease. I ate my breakfast quickly and got the hell out; I needed to check on a cave in the middle of town.

The cave in the middle of the town was Diglett's Cave; of course it was home to the diglett. When I walked in, I was scared shitless by the amount of Diglett there. It was no joke. I wanted to catch one for my team, so I scanned around with my PokéDex to find the strongest one there and quickly enough I found one and engaged him in a battle.

Raph: Go Charmeleon!  
>Diglett: Diglett!<br>Raph: Charmeleon, use Dragon Rage!  
>Diglett: <strong>* Scratch *<strong>**  
><strong>the dragon rage hot Diglett severely, it was also knocked out, the diglett did a counterattack and hit me with a vile scratch attack. From past experience, I knew that diglett were fast and physically strong but very weak in defense, so I knew that one more attack would make him unable to be caught, so I threw my Pokéball. After 3 clicks, it stopped moving and gave my one final click to ensure the capture and now I got my own Diglett.

I walked out of the cave, still feeling uneasy about what happened. I normally like when girls leave me their panties, but this felt too weird. The ship wasn't going to open anytime soon, so I decided to train a bit, in case people ask me for a challenge on the ship. The trainers east of Vermillion were weak; they used too many different Pokémon to name them all. I defeated them one by one and received their money and sad faces.

I went back to Vermillion to quickly heal up my Pokémon from any wounds they got; Joy gave me another hug and gave me back my Pokémon. That Joy was very affectionate towards me. I walked out with my Pokémon in hand and went for the docks. A lot of trainers arrived there, including some familiar faces. I held my tickets tightly and waited for the opening, they smashed the bottle against the ship and everyone rushed on.

I took it easy and I got on the boat as last, I wanted to check out the neat stuff they have here before I actually go to the room of Chelsea. I saw those two run on the boat as fast as they could. The boat was very deluxe; people were already relaxing in the pool and played games or got something to drink. Girls were in bikini and some were even nice to sunbathe topless, sounded like my kind of ship.

I didn't want to let Chelsea wait too much longer, so I went to the part of the ship where the rooms were. I, of course, am sneaky enough to check every window. Most rooms were just normal, kids, parents or old people with their Pokémon. But there was this one room that was loud. I heard a lot of screaming from that place and I was curious, so I looked inside and saw a girl naked on her bed while a waiter was pounding into her. That girl sure enjoyed and screamed at the top of her lungs and yelled: "Waiter, give me a creampie!"

A few doors next to that very interesting room were Chelsea's room. I knocked and opened the door, they were waiting for me after they did some warm-up I could tell, their hair was a mess and Chelsea's nipples were rock hard. They greeted me and they really were eager to get started. Chelsea locked the door and put a "Please, do not disturb sign on the door".

Chelsea went on her knees and told me and Ben to come over, each at one side. Chelsea touched my crotch to get me going, same thing went for Ben. She gave me the horniest look she could give; she really wanted to get banged by two guys. She was still going on with getting me excited; she was bust to take off the pants of Ben. Quickly after, my pants and underwear was also on the ground.

After all, I had nothing to worry about, Ben was nothing special, he was average and that was it. I exceeded him with an inch or 2. Chelsea was still on her knees with a cock in each hand, stroking us off. At turns she gave one of us a small and short blowjob to get my cock wet. I got closer and started touching her chest; she still wore her shirt and jeans. She stopped for a moment to get undressed herself; I took the liberty to take off my own shirt.

She started to take of her shirt, which revealed her bra-less tits, then her jeans came flying off and she was left in her blue panties, which didn't take long to get off. Now she was completely naked and resumed the double handjob. After a while, she was grown tired of it and needed some penetration. She stood up and bent over, Ben stood behind her and thrusted in her already wet pussy while i got a magnificent blowjob. It was a shame that she didn't want anal, i would make sure that i got my turn.

She apparently learned something after I fucked her in Pewter, without my help, she tried to take in every inch of my cock for some good deepthroating. She almost got everything in, but I could tell that she practiced with Ben, because that was roughly the amount that she could take. She spat on my cock and went for it again after a deep breath. Ben was still pounding inside of her, of course Chelsea sometimes stopped for a moment to moan or to scream that she was coming. Right after, her hear would go down again and she would go back to business.

Ben started grunting heavily, indicating he was soon to be cumming. I laughed in my mind, knowing I wasn't close yet. He backed out and sat on the bed and received a blowjob from Chelsea, of course, he had to stop several times. I now stood behind Chelsea and now it was my turn, my cock was covered in spit and her pussy was dripping wet. I grasped her ass tightly and rammed my cock inside. I knew I could keep this up and kept maintaining speed, she now needed more time to scream that she was cumming and to moan. It didn't matter, Ben was about to blow his load over her face.

Ben was so amazed and turned on that his girlfriends was being fucked by some random guy, that he started jerking of without realizing it. He caught Chelsea by surprise by cumming directly in her face. Ben pretty much passed out and went to sleep instantly. I started to get close to cumming, Chelsea was trying to moan and licked the cum of her own face at the same time. My thighs clapped against her ass, which made a lot of noise, arousing noise.

Chelsea decided where she wanted my load; she wanted it on her face. I did not complain, after some more pounding and making her scream one more time, I pulled out and came over her face. Her eyes were closed and she felt the hot sticky load over her face. She sucked out the last drops of cum from my cock and thanked me for the load and the threesome.

I left before Ben woke up and went to my own room and wanted to take a little nap, the ship wasn't going to move until tomorrow, so I had lots of time. I almost fell asleep instantly, dreaming about Chelsea again. I knew I was in love with her and my feelings for her were stronger than what I had with Deliah. I dreamt that we were married and that after I got home she would be home with our 2 kids who also would become Pokémon Trainers.

I dreamt even more than that, even pretending how it would be if it was without kids or when the kids were gone so we would have the house for ourselves. I woke up feeling pretty depressed again because I knew that she was in love with that jackass of a Ben. I needed some help so I went for the deck and see if there were any topless girls to cheer me up.

Music was playing loudly and sadly, most of the girls already left and the majority was guys who were tipsy and were trying to get laid. I knew that staying would be pointless so I thought of leaving for tonight and just sleep at the Center. I went back to my room to pack my stuff and leave. However, someone knocked on the door; I opened and saw that it was a strange girl.

?: So all alone here huh? I'm Sakura Green and I'm here to provide you some services you can't refuse.

She really rubbed that in that I was alone, Sakura Green looked like a model, and her body was great. She wore a black shirt and skirt and had shoulderlenght dark-blonde hair.

Raph: So what's this service?  
>Sakura: Sex. And I won't leave until I get it.<br>Rah: I'm not really in the mood and that says a lot, so just stay, I'll be leaving.

Basically, she was some kind of a hooker, not the dirty kind, but the more sophisticated kind. I preferred sluts, who do anything for free, but I once tried someone like her and they were more adept at it. She didn't want me to go, so she blocked me of.

Raph: Fine, whatever, how much do I have to pay you? By the way, some people prefer having a choice.  
>Sakura: I see that you are pretty cute, so I'll give you a freebie. You won't get that from any other colleague. Oh, and feel free to do what you want, I am your slave until we are finished.<p>

After she was done talking, she was kind to lock the door and got undressed. Her black skirt and shirt were on a stack on the table and she rubberbanded me her black thong, which had a most delightful smell to it. She was beautiful I must say. I sat there and enjoyed that she was there, all naked and to my bidding. I got undressed completely and I wanted to make this a quickie.

I told her to go on her knees, to get things started; I rammed my cock in the back of her throat. I could use the anger that I had about Chelsea here and try to forget about her. I was as rough as I could be, Sakura's face turned red when I fucked her face. My cock went in balls deep and I even tried to get those in her mouth. I pulled out after quite some time and she got on her knees, gasping for breath. She didn't complain one bit. The tears ran in her eyes when I jammed it back in.

I didn't want her to die so I pulled out and thought it was time for a different approach; I grabbed her and put on the bed face down. Her face was still red with mascara that ran out from the tears. She was breathing heavily, I loved this. My cock was all slimy from her spit, I spanked her as hard as I could and a red mark was shown on her ass. I opened the cheeks and saw her wet pussy and tight ass. I jammed in 2 fingers in her pussy and fingerfucked her. It was better than any cock she had, when she had her orgasm, she squirted all over the bed and she twitched all over it.

I grabbed my cock and went for the last hole, I jammed it inside and she let out a high scream. I fucked her as hard as I could. I pulled her hair and pushed her head against the bed right after that. My left hand pushed her had against the sheets while my right hand is spanking her roughly. The right side of her ass is completely covered in red marks; I grab the cheek for support when I pound into her. I didn't see any point in keeping this up, so I pulled out and jammed it back in her mouth. I still fucked her mouth roughly, I was getting close, and I pulled her hair and started cumming in her mouth. She gagged on my cum and I saw her swallow it all with trouble. She was kind enough to lick the last drops of my cock.

After that, we got dressed and I payed her anyway, I knew I was too rough and she didn't deserve it. It wasn't that much, she had a paying table and she was well-known around these parts and she occasionally came by Gym Leaders who were away from home. She did with anyone for free until the age of 16; I had to pay a lousy amount of 35 Pokédollars. She gave me a card and a kiss and she didn't mind that I was so rough on her, she liked it.

It was getting late and I didn't want to stay on the same ship with Chelsea now, so I got off and just went to the almost empty Pokémon Center. When I got back, I threw my bag in the Room and went to sleep, I didn't bother with dinner, I was too lovesick to care. Joy came by to check on how I was doing, but I didn't respond.

The next morning, I woke up with a major headache, when I had breakfast with the small amount of trainers, I took some aspirin to get it away, and I really felt under the weather. The boat didn't leave until the beginning of the evening, so I just went and challenged the Gym. This gym had a small puzzle to it, there were 1 trash cans and there were 15 switches, if you pressed the right one, the second switch is right next to it. It was pretty nifty how they made this, even though I didn't see the point.

The Gym leader here is Lt. Surge; he was a big muscled dude who is extremely loud and American. He fight in wars using Electric typed Pokémon he now uses for these Gym Battles. Of course, I knew about this, that's why I caught the Diglett; he is immune to Electric-typed attacks. He had spiky blond hair and was a head taller than I was, Ashley should look puny in comparison to this guy.

Raph: Let's Get started.  
>Surge: Now, are you that eager to lose this quickly?<br>Raph: Diglett, go!  
>Surge: Go Voltorb!<br>Raph: Dig!  
>Hen Diglett went underground, Surge didn't bother attacking, diglett came up and hit the Pokéball like Pokémon into the air and knocked it out.<br>Surge: Hah, that's nothing, go Pikachu!  
>Raph: Magnitude go!<br>The ground cracked open with great force, Pikachu fell in between and got knocked out by the ground-type attack  
>Surge: It's been a while since I got this easily pushed aside, however this one will take more than attack! Go Raichu!<br>Raph: Magnitude again!  
>Surge: Quick attack!<br>With great speed, Raichu hit diglett and that did quite a bit, diglett was pretty fragile, Diglett then tore up the ground one more time. Raichu clung on the ledge and the attack did quite a chunk of damage, both Pokémon were on their last breath.  
>Raph: Sucker Punch!<br>Raichu just wanted to attack again with quick attack, but the sucker punch hit him in the face and knocked him out, thus making Diglett the winner.

After the fight, a white light surrounded Diglett, also he was evolving. The evolution looked like 3 Diglett's, but its name was Dugtrio. Surge was flabbergasted by the easy defeat; he gave me the Thunderbadge and told me to get the hell out of his gym. I proceeded to do so, because I didn't like the guy anyway.

When I got out, Vermillion was still the same, everyone was still on that boast and I didn't give a damn. I could hear that they were partying because of the loud music, it just reminded me of Chelsea and I didn't want that. I just went back to the Pokémon Center.

For once, nobody was here except for me and Joy. I bet she would've been on the ship if she could; I left my Pokémon in her hands which she would heal over the night so I could get going tomorrow morning. I sat down on the couch in the middle and had the TV remote to myself, I just changed channels. Nothing was on and I just put it on the Pokémon channel and threw the remote on the table.

Joy: What's wrong?  
>Raph: Nothing.<br>Joy: So, that gloomy face is your normal face?  
>Raph: Fine, I just nailed a girl who I am love with and did it together with his dumbass boyfriend.<br>Joy: I'm sorry, I, uh, want to watch a DVD? My niece gave it to me.  
>Raph: Yeah sure, why not, it's not like I have anything to do.<p>

I could've just put the pieces together and maybe assume this is the DVD from me and Misty, I was just so mad at myself that I didn't realize it until I saw it on the screen. I saw Misty on TV, totally naked while giving me a blowjob. Joy was watching it with her mouth open and I just wanted to turn that stuff off.

Joy: I-is that you?  
>Raph: Might as well tell you the truth seeing I'm open book to you already, yes that is me.<br>Joy: That is so awesome! I didn't know you were a porn star!  
>Raph: I'm not a porn star, I just beat her there and that was my surprise. It's a long story.<br>Joy: Oh my! So, how did it feel to fuck Misty there?  
>Raph: Great, why?<br>Joy: Well, I get to hear a lot of stuff. All the Joy's called me, I heard a lot from some girls here about some guy named Raph, you are pretty popular. I thought that after so many people, you get bored of it.  
>Raph: Maybe that's why I don't have a relation, I just love doing girls a lot.<br>Joy: Even me?  
>Raph: Never done it with you.<br>Joy: Would you?

Like I let her to ask that twice, I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off and carried Joy to the desk. I put her down on the desk where she could sit; I used my fingers to help her get in the mood. I pushed her panties aside and started to finger her while I was kissing her. It was like this Joy was totally a novice at this. She acted like this was her first time, I certainly did not hope so, I don't like to take people's virginities, and anal virginity is a different story though.

My fingers started to move faster and started to move as fast as a jackhammer. Joy started to moan so loud that people outside could hear it, she then came. It was like I just rammed a new trainer's ass. I loved the risk that we could get caught though, we were doing it in broad daylight at the entrance, so anyone who would pass by could see it. My fingers were soaking wet and I made her taste her own juices.

Joy got of the counter and bent over in front of me, too bad she didn't want to do it naked. I didn't bother either and pulled my already erect cock from the zipper. I pulled her panties down which were soaking wet and went straight for her pussy. I wanted her to get loud again; she yelled when I rammed it in and told me to be gentle. I was bummed out and moved at a slow tempo, she was really getting into this, her moans were crazy loud and she came and came.

The juices for her slit rolled down my cock to the ground, this girl was super-sensitive. Her legs started to tremble and she barely could stand up. She fell on her knees and thus she fell of my cock, she was totally out of breath and wanted to quit. I wasn't even done yet! I grabbed her to her own bed and just have her lying there. Her panties were still down and she was dripping wet. I pushed it back in and made my own tempo. I put my hand over her mouth so people didn't think I was raping her.

I could hear her clearly through my hand, but she didn't resist at all. I was almost close to cumming and needed a place to blow my load. I had a good idea; I grabbed her ass and used that for support. Of course, she would start to get loud again, but it was worth it and I didn't hear anyone come in. I was almost there, so I pulled out and started to jerk off, I crouched and came in her panties and made her put those back on, so she would walk around with her pussy in my cum. I felt like an evil genius, she needed a moment and was still laying there.

I went back to the lobby to just do some browsing on my PokéDex, I checked a bit on the map and I needed to go through another cave. Not really my favorite thing in the world, but whatever. After doing some random browsing and watching videos about baby Meowth being adorable, people started walking in still drunk from the party. Of course the younger ones like Ashley and Leaf weren't allowed to drink, so they probably made it up by finding some random guy.

I went for the rooms just to lie down and do nothing, I knew it would a bitchfight for the people who wanted the remote and the last thing I wanted is to get something flinged at my face. The Trainer's Room was so quiet; I closed my eyes and thought about Chelsea, no matter what I did, I just couldn't get her out of my mind.

"Hey Raph, come check this out!"  
>Might as well, I stood up and went back to the lounge and saw the DVD still on pause which I totally forgot to eject. All the people were looking at me, some amazed, some about to give me a fist pump. I went outside to get some air, I still heard the cheers and they played the rest of the DVD, I guess it's karma for complaining that there is nothing on TV.<p>

Vermillion was quiet in the evening, the boat left and hardly anyone was on the street, some people were still drunk and were still partying. The alleys contained couples or just 2 random people performing sexual acts. There hardly was anyone sane on the street, someone I could talk to. I would talk to Joy here, but she is still passed out or something or trying to figure out why there is my cum in her panties.

However, at the dock, I did notice something. Chelsea and Ben were kissing each other, they can't see me. I punched the wall and hurt my hand, I fucking hated that guy. They were at the end of the pier and the moon shined on them. There was someone walking towards them on the pier, I got a bit closer to see who it was. It was Sakura; she walked towards Ben and flirted with him. I could see Ben stare down her shirt like a dumbass. He didn't realize that his girlfriend was standing next to him. Sakura offered him the same thing I got and of course he accepted.

Chelsea started crying. Ben walked behind Sakura and followed her like a little dog. Chelsea just stood there crying. She didn't even yell at him, or her. Sakura and Ben walked away and out of my sight, I walked up to Chelsea and wanted to comfort her.

Raph: I saw what happened, I'm sorry.  
>Chelsea: Get away from me!<p>

Now I was the one on the pier, Chelsea walked away with tears in her eyes. I stood there for a moment and felt bad for her, I finally got what I wished for and I still didn't end up with her. She knows that I hate him; she just doesn't know that I love her. I checked my pocket and looked up the address of Sakura and went for those two.

At Sakura's home, I saw those getting it on, I didn't want to interfere, so I just waited outside until they got dressed again. The sight was as boring as ever, he blew his load after a few minutes and that's all she wrote.

Ben: Thanks Sakura, you're the best.  
>Raph: * Grabs him by the collar and pushes him against the wall * Listen up motherfucker, you get the fuck back to Chelsea and you better fucking apologize!<br>Ben: I don't have to do shit! Besides, Chelsea gets boring, I just do what you do; I nail everyone who I can.  
>Raph: Then why do you fucking start a relationship with her, she is in fucking tears.<br>Ben: I don't care; now leave me the fuck alone. Maybe I'll take your advice and nail her one more time and then really ditch her. She is one horny bitch though.  
>Raph: Hey! Fuck you!<p>

After that, my hand which hurt hurt even more when I punched him. I never really got violent and I don't remember the last time I actually punched someone. Ben was on the ground, holding his hand under his nose, collecting a pile of blood. He wanted to punch me, but he just left to get fixed up.

Chelsea: Thanks.

I didn't say anything, I knew she needed some distance, I just waved at her. She left and I didn't see her for the rest of the night, even when I got back to the Pokémon Center. That place was a mess when I got back. There were condoms on the ground and the couch was out of place. I went back to the room, just to be welcomed by several people having sex. They were still half-drunk and turned on by the DVD. I just went back the lounge and went to sleep there instead.

The next morning was a lot better, I actually slept. Though it wasn't much, I was still the last awake and everyone woke up with a headache or a desperate need for a shower. Everyone was a mess and I couldn't bear listening to them complain. I went to the showers; my hand still hurt from last night and hoped I didn't break it.

I was the only one at the showers, it was just like the bubble bath, it was a mixed shower and everyone was allowed in. Sometimes several people just come here just to have sex instead of taking a shower. The hot shower felt great, I was all alone and my hand started to hurt less, the blood that I didn't wash off left a dark stain that I washed up.

"Hey Raphy, I saw your DVD. Now I can see you. I've been following you. I watched you fuck all those girls, I hate those girls. Raphy should be with me. Raphy should never use that precious penis inside in any other girl. If you do, I just have to get rid of those girls."

"What the..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, who is there?"

I was scared; there was a girl who just threatened to kill my friends unless I stop having sex with them. This must be the person that made me feel like I was followed, that's why I didn't know from who those panties were. She is insane.

"Okay, how about this, if you show yourself, we can have some fun now, that's what you want right?"

This wasn't really a moment for me to get into the mood, but this girl really scared me. When she told me to kill my friends, she said it in an evil kind of way. Normally she sounds super-cute; it was like she was bi-polar.

Girl: "Would you? Would Raphy have sex with me? How did you like those panties I gave you earlier?"  
>Raph: "They were nice, I really liked them"<br>Girl: "I'm so happy that you are happy! My name is Katomi. Katomi Hira!"  
>Raph: "Hey Katomi, so where are you?"<br>Katomi: "I'm behind you!"

This girl was something else alright; I didn't even notice her behind me. She sounded shorter, but she was almost as tall as me. She had long black hair and a very cute smile on her face, just like with Ashley.

Katomi: So, what does Raphy thinks of my body?  
>Raph: You are very beautiful.<br>Katomi: Really, what about these breasts then? Are they big enough for Raphy?  
>Raph: Yes they are beautiful.<br>Katomi: If Raphy wants, he can enter me, any way he likes. Even in my butt, I just want to be with you.

This girl was bat-shit crazy but still hot, I had second feelings about this. But this girl required me being with her, but I just knew her for 4 minutes and she already said she was in love with me and already got jealous of everyone I fucked and told me she would kill them so we could be together.

Katomi: Does Raphy need some help?

I didn't get to say anything; she already went down her knees and started to give me a blowjob. She knew exactly what I liked and she really tried her best to deep throat me, she kept gagging but never stopped. I was still a bit scared, but I moved behind her head to guide her a bit. She looked at me with her brown eyes and smiled. "Raphy's cock tastes so good!"

She sure helped me and my cock was in its erect state, if I wanted it or not. It wouldn't go down without me doing something about it. "If Raphy wants, he can cum inside and get me pregnant so we can live together." The last thing I wanted is to have a baby with her, but it almost sounded like I didn't have any choice. I put my cock and entered her pussy; she let out a deep moan. "How does my pussy feel Raphy, I hope its good enough for you." I didn't say anything, I just nodded and slowly raised the tempo, and I didn't want to hurt her to get her mad. Slow but surely everything went faster and she came multiple times, moaning my name over and over.

"Raphy's cock feels so good inside of me." She kept praising me; I still found it weird and just kept pounding her like it she was like any girl. If any other said I could do what I want, I would've pulled out and entered her ass by now. But I am so scared that she would pull out a weapon and start a massacre. She didn't stop saying my name and that she loves me. This wasn't flattering, just creepy. I didn't even know her. I needed to hurry up, I need to get out and go to the next place. "Katomi? Would you like to taste my cum?" "Okay Raphy, you don't have to ask, I'm happy with everything you do".

I pulled out and let her do the rest; she still tried to take everything in but still gagged. I held her head when I started to cum. I shot quite a big load in her mouth for her to swallow. "Hmm, Raphy's cum tastes so good!"

Raph: Okay Katomi, how about this, whenever you want, we can have sex, or even have a date. But you have to promise me not to hurt anyone, you seem like a nice girl, so would you do that for me?  
>Katomi: Will Raphy have sex with other girls then?<br>Raph: I'll try not to.

I felt so stupid by lying in her face; I just hope she wasn't around all the time. I got dressed after I gave her a kiss. I needed to get out, now! Joy asked me why I was in the shower for 40 minutes. I didn't say anything and got the hell out. I needed to go back o Cerulean and go through Rock Tunnel. When outside I headed back north and went through to the tunnel again to Cerulean. I didn't run, I just walked so fast it almost seemed I was running.

When I arrived at Cerulean I immediately headed east, there were a lot of trainers to get my mind of stuff here. I hurried through all the trainers and felt paranoid about that girl, so I kept watching my back. I didn't have the same eerie feeling I had when she put her panties in my boxers. After beating al the trainers and seeing the entrance to Rock Tunnel, there was a Pokémon Center to heal up. There was hardly anyone here, so I just stayed and I would go the next day through the tunnel, I kind of wanted to go with someone. This place was bigger than Mount Moon.

I could not concentrate whatsoever, I tried to watch TV, but I still had to watch my back. Every time the door opened, I looked if it was Katomi. If I just stayed in front of her, I could not get caught. If she managed to catch up to me, I would just act all innocent and just pretend I never had sex with anyone. Soon enough, I started to feel at ease when more trainers came in and it started to get dark. More and more familiar people walked in, the one I didn't see was Ashley. I do, however, saw Leaf. She told me that Ashley was being late so Leaf just went on her own and Ashley probably stayed at the Center in Cerulean.

We talked a bit, I asked her if she wanted to team for Rock tunnel. She, of course, got skeptical since what I did with her at Mt. Moon. I only would do that if she insisted on it, she finally agreed. We all got dinner from Joy, always delicious. Not just the looks, but also great cooking skills ran in the family. We all gulped it down and thanked Joy. Most people went back to the lounge to relax, but Joy called me for help. I walked after her and she told me to sit behind the counter. She handed me a box with syringes and told me to arrange them.

"What kind of stupid request is this, they are already arrang...wow" Joy actually started to get under the counter and wanted something. She started to rub my crotch while I had to pretend to work. "Why don't we just get in the back room?" "Because I like doing this, now shut up while I suck your dick." I shrugged and started to just mess around in the box, pretending it was difficult. I could just look under me and see what Joy was doing; I had to take in the moment.

Leaf came up to me and asked why I was being called here; I could not just announce that I got a blowjob from Joy. Since the whole fiasco with the DVD, people would instantly hear that and cheer for me again. I said that I was arranging some syringes, she was as skeptical as I was. She did not get it and just stayed there and talked with me. Not really what I wanted, I was kind of busy enjoying the blowjob from Joy. Joy was moaning very softly and she used her tongue like a pro. Whenever I looked down, I looked right in her cleavage.

Leaf started to talk about how it would in Rock Tunnel and wondered how scary it would be there. Soon enough we started to talk about anything that would come up. I was still acting like I was working and just chatted with her.

Leaf: Just ditch the syringes, like Joy cares. Just come sit with rest.  
>Raph: I really can't now, I think in a few more minutes.<br>Leaf: You 'think' in a few more minutes? Why are you getting so red and weird now?  
>Raph: I don't know, I'll ask Joy if I have a fever.<br>Leaf: Bullshit, you came in fine. You only get that weird when...You have got to be kidding me, who is it? Never mind, I'll look myself. This Joy as well, you fucking manslut?  
>Raph: Shut up and don't tell anyone, I owe you one then. Just act normal until I'm done.<p>

Leaf thought it would funny just to lift up her shirt in front of me. She whispered some dirty stuff and wanted me to blow my load. It didn't help much because I was almost close. Joy never stopped sucking. I whispered that I was getting close; she still kept sucking and wanted to swallow it. Leaf just gave me the last push by turning around and to lift up her skirt really quick. I held my hand back at Joy's head and started cumming. She did not let one single drop go and swallowed it all. When I was done, I put the box in the corner and then Joy told me she just liked to this with some guys. She just liked the taste of cum.

Raph: So Leaf, how was Surge?  
>Leaf: Yeah, Ashley left there crying of laughter just because his muscles and loud voice compensated for his tiny package.<br>Raph: That bad?  
>Leaf: Yeah, even Ashley didn't bother with him. I just hope the next Gym Leader will be less pathetic.<br>Raph: You always have me.  
>Leaf: Well yeah, but at this rate, I have to make an appointment, you seem to be fucking everyone you see.<p>

After that little conversation, we just decided to head for bed, Leaf and I started to bond more. We slept together in the same bunk bed and we just talked about our personal adventures. I finally told her about Deliah and what my status was in Pallet Town. We shared fantasies and whatnot. Soon enough people started to yell at us for talking this late. Leaf just whispered to me that we better just go to sleep, I agreed and finally we fell asleep.

The next morning was as any other, I woke up as one of the first with Leaf beating me to it. We got dressed together and we left for Rock Tunnel as soon as possible, people were still asleep when we left. The sun was already up and shining directly in my face, not that it really mattered seeing we would be in a dark cave.

When entering Rock Tunnel, the first couple of steps were still lighted by the outside light. Soon enough it was hard to see where you were walking. Leaf held my hand so we wouldn't get separated. I had to touch the air in front of me to check for walls, the path in the cave looked a bit different so we used that to navigate.

Leaf: So Raph, is it already less scary without me?  
>Raph: Yeah yeah, I'm a wuss. I just don't want to get lost here.<br>Leaf: I know, I know. Raph, who is your favorite girl you have fucked until now?

Raph: I don't have any; I like all of them equally. Every girl has their own strong points.  
>Leaf: So what's my strong point?<br>Raph: You are cute, everything is still tight. We get along. There is probably more, I think I'm just simple and I just love to have sex. So who is your favorite?  
>Leaf; why thank you, as for my favorite, I don't have any, just like you. As for your strong points, you have a nice cock, that's all I care about. I guess we also get along.<br>Raph: I am so flattered.  
>Leaf: Way to be sarcastic, jerk.<br>Raph: Ha-ha, just kidding.  
>Leaf: So, sex in the dark or light?<br>Raph: You and your questions, but I can't really answer that, I've only done it in the light until now. I like to see the girls that I'm fucking. Not that I'm against the idea of doing it in the dark.

Leaf then stopped, she moved my hand she was holding to under her skirt. She was already getting wet; the talk about sex really got her going. I tried to see what I was doing so while fingering her snatch; I tried to move my hand under her shirt. Her little breasts were as great as ever, just too bad I had to use my hands as my eyes. She used her hand to go from my body to my crotch; she rubbed it to get me going. I stopped fingering her and opened my zipper and lied on the floor.

The floor wasn't very comfortable, but my cock aimed for the ceiling and it was harder than the rocky walls here. She slowly tried to sit on my cock, when the head got in; she dropped down so my cock went in her pussy. Now it was so much easier to do this, I grabbed her butt and spread it a bit. Her pussy was as tight as ever, just how I liked them. The cave was silent so I only heard the clapping sound of our bodies.

"Before I'm going to be insane from your delightful cock Raph, you can do it inside, I want it inside!" She started to scream and moan loud, she probably scared the wild Pokémon away with that. Her tight little cunt tightened even more when she came, it felt so great. It felt great to fuck Leaf again, it has been a while. Her white hat fell of her head and fell on my chest. She didn't bother to pick it up; she pushed her hands on my stomach and rode me. 

"Leaf I'm about to cum!" "Oh fuck yes, give me that hot sticky load." I grabbed her ass more tightly and thrusted in her. With that, she started screaming again when I shot my hot cum deep in her cunt. She got off instantly and started scooping some out of her pussy to taste it. "It tastes so much better out of my pussy."

We took that as a little break, it's always great to stretch out your legs for a moment. We were walking for quite some bit and we got a little bit bored of the cave, everything looked the same and the wild Zubat that appeared got on our nerves. There were actually some people around here; they were some sort of cosplayers that liked the dark. I was kind of creeped out when they told me and I couldn't leave fast enough. We encountered more and more people and they all said that they were from Lavender and that it wasn't far. Of course we wouldn't get this information without beating them.

It was great to see Leaf in action with her Pokémon, never got to see that, normally when I see a girl, I just ended up in bed with her. The cave became suddenly a bit lighter by the second and we knew the exit was close. The other trainers gave us directions and we finally saw a white bright light. We practically ran towards it and we got to see daylight again. Not only that, but another set of trainers.

Lavender town was gloomy, very gloomy. It was home to the Pokémon Graveyard and to Mr. Fuji. It took us a long time to get through the cave and it cost me a fortune worth of medicine, but it was all worth it, we didn't have to go through it anymore. As suspected, we were the first ones in the Pokémon Center of the main group. We left our Pokémon for care at Joy, who wasn't as friendly as the other ones, she was more depressed.

After her boring talk about the town, we just went to the lounge and talked a bit. More and more people came in the Center all roughed up from Rock Tunnel. They all greeted us and just rested on the couch, telling us how hard it was. Unfortunately, Lavender Town didn't have a Gym, but the next town did. So I would just stay here for the night. Even Ashley came here at last; she must've run through the whole cave quickly. She was totally worn out, her shirt was ripped and her hair was a mess.

Leaf was worried and went after her, now I was just all alone with some male trainers I hardly knew. I talked to them, but I didn't know their names or something. They really were friendly towards me since the whole DVD thing with Misty. They asked me about her and they asked me if I would do the same thing with Erika. I was honest with them and told them I would try, not with the camera though, unless they insisted. They asked me the weirdest questions and I just answered them, it felt like I was some sort of celebrity.

The night came and I was tired, Ashley got back after a shower and was like the old Ashley again, it was nothing too special, she was just tired. We all went to bed; it wasn't the best of days or the worst. This town was so gloomy, that it had effect on all the people, even Joy who was always happy. Everyone fell asleep quickly, very weird though, normally people would stay awake and just chat for a bit until someone got pissed off. I didn't like this town and I hoped I didn't want to go back.

First thing in the morning, everyone got ready and everybody wanted to go. It was almost a race, because I left Lavender in no time and got ready for the next City. I checked the PokéDex and found out that Celadon City was next; it is the biggest town of this region. Some people stayed and checked out some more stuff in Lavender and bought some more medicine. I knew that I had enough and left immediately. The road between Celadon and Lavender was like any other, just different people and Pokémon. I rushed through them and collected experience and money from them, adding it to my already big stash.

When I saw this lass suck off a super nerd, I realized that I love this world. There wasn't hate, we were all okay with everything, every girl was a slut and every guy took advantage, nobody cared. The jails were empty and Team Rocket wasn't even that big of a deal. They were more comic relief than a threat to society. Everywhere I go, there is sex, and this is my paradise.

After that little thought about how great life is, the route came to an end and all that was left was another tunnel. It was infested by scary-looking bikers and of course the random punk chick that was either smoking or having 'fun time' with a biker. Maybe I should hang around with them, bet she would like it hard. No time though, I reached the end of the tunnel and thus Celadon City.


	8. Chapter 8

Celadon was gigantic, Pallet was small time compared to this. The streets were crowded with people shopping. Never was to keen on places with a lot of people, the first thing I had to do was to check in with the Pokémon Center. This Nurse Joy was way better than the previous one, she was happy like any other Joy, like it should. I handed her the tray with my Pokémon and talked with her a bit, I was the first one to arrive from the group anyway.

When I introduced myself, she knew exactly what was up; I knew that the Joy's in every town knew about me and that I am going around. She blushed and she stuttered a bit, normally I am not this flirty, but she was totally infatuated. I bet I would have a great time with her. Not only her blushing gave it away, but her nipples were getting hard under the soft fabric of her clothes. She couldn't o, because she was busy, she knew exactly what I wanted and told me to come at midnight.

I could only wait, and with that, I was instantly bored and wanted some action, I got my Pokémon back and went to the gym, it was a bit sooner than I expected but I decided to not beat around the bush and just get my badge. I also wanted to check out the Casino, but that was for later. The Celadon Gym was a bit away from the town and to my surprise, someone beat me to it. Only he wasn't going to challenge. It was an old man peeking through the window, he noticed me coming and told me he was done and that there were only girls in this gym. Sounded like my kind of gym, he left and I noticed that he had been busy there. The brick wall was soaked and I didn't want to get close, so i just entered the gym.

When I entered, there were 2 intimidating girls blocking the door, asking for my reason to be here. I told them that I was going to challenge Erika and that I wanted my badge. Luckily for me, they let me in, under one condition, my clothes. This gym was also a place for nudists and I had to join in. I got undressed and left my clothes at the guards. They both checked out my naked body and let me through. I hoped they liked the sight.

This gym was huge; it was like an indoor-forest. This place was great, I walked around for a bit and saw some grass-typed Pokémon, and these were obviously tamed and didn't attack me. As soon as walked more to the north, I heard a waterfall, it wasn't a big one, but the lake was pretty big. Pokémon were in the lake swimming around and relaxing. At the lake, several girls were on the grass relaxing as well, in third own natural clothing, nothing. I walked towards them and greeted myself, they didn't mind and they didn't really get scared that a naked guy walked in. Normally they covered their breasts and yell that I should get the hell out, but these girls didn't care. The girls here ranged from young to old and flat-chested to busty, it was a paradise in a paradise. Some girls took the liberty to start fingering or having some lesbian action with each other.

I loved the moaning in this place and I couldn't help but get excited, I had no pants to cover my erection, so it stood fierce in the air and I really hoped I could get rid of it before I leave.  
>"So you must be Raph" said someone behind me. It was Erika and her naked body. I turned around and saw her shoulder long blue hair and her beautiful naked body. Her eyes scanned me from top to bottom and stopped at the part that stood out the most. "I see that you met the trainers of this gym." said Erika. Erika walked over the girl I was talking to and she french kissed her, I loved this gym. "Sadly we don't fight anymore, but I can still give you the badge, just for courage" she said. "If you want, you can join the fine activities here or leave with the badge now, do as you please." Like I would let her say that twice, I was going to fuck every female gym leader and I would bet all my money on it that she wouldn't let me down.<p>

I moved my hand under Erika's ass and fingered her; she was starting to get wet from that very erotic French kiss with the girl who was so horny from it, that she begged for someone to eat her out. Of course, someone was kind enough to get the poor girl off. I removed my hand from Erika's Crotch and cupped her breasts from behind. Her legs showed trails of wetness and her nipples were getting harder by the second. I could feel them through my fingers; I loved how soft her tits were. My cock was erect and was about to burst if someone didn't help me, my sack hit Erika's ass while the head hit her back. I kissed her neck, I almost could feel her body warm up, I wanted her, and I needed her. I put my cock between her legs to rub against her soft pussy; she was hairless, which I appreciated. My cock felt at ease and got more wet by the second, she was getting dripping wet. I could hear her moan even with the louder moans by all the girls around the lake.

I suggested that we'd do a sixty-nine position; I lied down on the grass and told Erika that she had to put her pussy over my mouth. Quickly she was on top of me and my erection was there for her to please with her mouth. I grabbed her ass softly and spreaded it a little. Her soaking wet snatch and tight little anus were easily to see. I went for it and moved my face to her behind. My tongue probed her insides, which she responded me with a moan. Now it was louder than before and it got the attention of the other girls who were staring at us. I could bet my life that they didn't only stare, it was basically live porn.

My tongue and fingers were busy to please her cunt, her juices tasted great; it almost made me addicted to it. I really wanted to put something bigger in her pussy than my fingers and tongue, I tried not to rush it, I needed to soak it all in. She did a magnificent job on her part; she started off very slowly by only using her hand to massage my cock. She rubbed my sack for that extra feeling t it. This wasn't the first time she did it and I bet she had a lot of practice; she was like a guru of Sex, maybe even a Goddess. When she took my erection in her mouth, I had to arch my back in enjoyment, it felt so great. Her tongue was so soft, it almost felt like pillows. She wasn't the type to do things rough and only took in her mouth what she could. I didn't hear any gag or whatever sound she could make to make her a slut. While performing her 'perfect' blowjob, she strokes the base of cock and rubbed my sack. It was her way to please a man and I am surely happy that I came across this place.

She got off of me after that very delightful moment and lied on the grass herself; she opened her legs, telling me to enter. She didn't even need words to communicate; I knew exactly what she wanted. I went on my knees and entered her softly, I did it inch by inch and it was so tight, that I couldn't possibly force it in. She was virgin-tight, just without the virgin. When I got every single inch of my erect cock in, I could move easier. Instead of doing it so impersonal, I moved more towards her so I could see her face up close. I slowly moved in and out, which let to moaning of Erika. I kissed her with intense while still adding more tempos to the fucking. Our tongues were struggling with each other in our mouths. Eventually I hit the speed of what I normally do; her tits were bouncing over the place, which I occasionally stopped with my mouth, just to taste her hard nipples.

It was maybe the place we were in, but everyone was in sync with each other, I could tell that Erika and I were close to coming. So were the girls around the lake, the moaning overshadowed the sound of the tiny waterfall and it was my personal garden of sex. Before we would all hit a universal climax, Erika spoke up, it wasn't loud, but she clearly said "Inside." I didn't let her say that twice, I just nodded and waited for the moment. Nobody of us came and everyone was close and they all prepared for the great feeling that was to come. With a few more thrusts, it hit me as a brick wall. I had one of the biggest orgasms I ever had, possibly the biggest. Everyone in the room starting moaning loudly, including me. For once, I shot every single last drop inside of Erika; I pulled out my already soft-state dick and saw my own cum ooze out of her pussy. She was still on the grass, recovering from her own orgasm, she was exhausted, just like everyone else.

Erika moved in two fingers in her own pussy to scoop out what she referred as her favorite elixir and tasted it. A few other girls requested for some of the 'elixir' and the licked it out of her wet snatch. Erika thanked me and handed me the badge, what was actually just a side-present, I got my main present already. She told me that I was welcome whenever I wanted to come back, she insisted on it. She drawed me in for one last kiss before got my clothes back from the guards. When I came outside, the sun was already starting to set and I still had that moment with Joy planned.

After I hurried back to the Center, I saw all my friends talking. Nurse Joy winked at me when I got in; of course I gave her a wink back. I sat next to Leaf and showed her the badge and they were impressed that I had the badge first for once. I didn't say exactly what happened, but I let them all know that they would like the battle there, because I sure did. Of course the subject would eventually switch to sex and we told a bit about our new adventures, Ashley had a lot of to tell of course, the amount of cocks she had surprised her sister Leaf. Even though she didn't like that her sister was being such a slut, there had to be a sense of pride in her. Maybe even envy and I knew that she liked some herself.

The hours passed and we all got dinner and talked more like we usually do, it was like any other night, some of the girls we just recently met hooked up with some guys in the Trainer's Room. Even one couple was so kind enough to do it next to us on the couch. We didn't mind, Joy sure did, she didn't want the couch all soggy and wet and they just went for the room as well. I told everyone that I wasn't tired yet and that I was going to stay here for a bit longer, everyone went to bed and wished me a good night. It was 11:45 and I couldn't wait for Joy, I was recovered from before and I was up for another round of some sex. The Lobby was getting dark and the TV and the light at the counter were the only sources of light. The clock hit twelve and there she was, in smoking-hot lingerie.

My jaw most likely dropped, even more when she turned around to show her beautiful ass in her pink thong. My cock instantly grew and it was getting pretty tight there and I couldn't wait for some action. She made some nice smooth moves and got me more excited; she sat on my lap and could definitely feel the bulge. I let her do her job and just enjoyed the show; she sat on my lap and shoved her boobs in my face. She rubbed her crotch on my bulge, she was getting excited. She removed her beautiful chest from my face and removed her pink lace bra. Her nipples were getting hard, I moved back into her chest and licked on her hard pink nipples.

Joy got off my lap and went on her knees on the ground. Instead of using her ass to get me going, she took a different approach, her hand moved from my thigh to my crotch. She unbuttoned me, which really made some room. With her mouth, she pulled the zipper down from my pants. She moved back up and with her mouth, she pulled down my boxers as much as she could to reveal the treasure she was looking for. My cock was as hard as ever, surprising Joy. She grabbed my cock and played with it a little, I moved my hand behind her head to guide her a bit. She took it in her mouth, she licked the head of my cock, which made me grunt in enjoyment.

The blowjob didn't last long, to my surprise, she stood up, which her tits jiggle and turned around. I could clearly see the shape of her pussy. I took the liberty of reaching out and grope her ass. It was a handful and I shook it a bit. I spanked her, which made her butt look red, at least that's what I saw in the dark. I pulled her panties down and felt in the middle. She was getting wet, with that, I took off my shirt and threw it on the ground. My pants didn't stay on for much longer and they ended up being thrown away. She got back in her old position and wanted to sat on my lap, I moved my cock under her pussy and she lowered herself on it. I didn't even start or she almost reached an orgasm, I grabbed her ass and guided her on my cock. She moved as fast as she could without stopping, even when she hit an orgasm. I moved a finger in her tight little butt, which made her gasp.

Honestly, I was being lazy and it was time that I did something, I grabbed her and laid on the couch. Still grabbing her ass, I moved in her on a fast pace. Her boobs pressed against my chest and she moaned loudly. My middle finger went back inside her tight little ass, making it only feel better for her. My sack clapped against her ass whenever I thrusted. It felt amazing, with every time she hit an orgasm, I could feel my cock being drenched in her juices. Her legs were getting weak from the fucking, I guess I still haven't lost the touch, not that I don't have enough practice. I stopped and stood up, she was still exhausted and lied on her stomach. I spanked her and spreaded her ass and moved my cock in front of her tight ass. I Put the head of my cock in her ass, which made her moan so loud that people might wake up. I pushed my cock in as far as I could and started moving. She definitely liked it, because she was moaning so loudly that it was screaming and begging for more.

I grabbed her hips and lied down myself again, so she rode me again. While she went up and down and making me getting closer to my own climax, I wanted to make her cum one more time, I moved my hand to her pussy and rubbed as fast as I could. It didn't take long before she had her craziest orgasm of all evening.

"OH FUCK!"

Her legs started trembling and she arched her back, making her get off my cock. She fingered the last bit herself, making her orgasm end up in a squirt. A giant stream of her juices came out of her pussy, making her body spas out. When she recovered from her heavy orgasm, she moved her mouth to my cock to finish me there. With her hands stroking and her lips and tongue making my cock feel good, it didn't take long for me either. Thick streams of cum landed in the back of her throat, forcing her to swallow every single drop.

She opened her mouth, showing that she swallowed it all. "Atta girl." I said to her. I lied down on the couch and Joy joined on top me, her head rested on my chest. She almost instantly fell asleep as soon as we watched something on TV. She was very cute and had a smile on her face. She was my sleeping beauty. Nightly TV really started to bore me and before I realized, I ended up asleep as well.

"Nice going Raph, woo!"

I opened my eyes and noticed a bunch of people in the lobby, the sun was shining through the window. Joy was also awake and moved from my chest. Joy quickly ran to her own room and got dressed. I was still naked on the couch and I kind of hoped that they didn't humiliate Joy so much. I gave them an annoyed look and got dressed myself. My morning wood didn't help much either, it made putting my clothes back on so fast more annoying. Of course Joy avoided talking to me and just did her job in the morning and i just got more popular. They all noticed that the couch was all wet and had marks on it. I ignored them and just ate my breakfast, they kept asking me question and after I had my breakfast, I left, immediately.

After I left the building, I went to the last place in Celadon worth checking. The Casino was open 24 hours a day and it was never quiet. There were always some people playing, because it was early in the morning, only a few people were playing. I decided to give it a try and put it a coin and tested my luck. I guess I should just stick with women, no dice. I didn't really mind, I wasn't the type for gambling. I walked around a bit, it wasn't all that interesting, it should be more interesting in the later hours. There was only a poster on the wall that caught my attention. It was a map of Kanto and it seemed that people moved this poster a lot. The corners were shredded and only the top part was still stuck on the wall with glue. I checked the wall behind it and saw a hole with a button. Being the nosy person, I pressed it.

The floor next to me disappeared and a staircase was revealed. Nobody payed attention to me, I just walked downstairs and saw that it was a very old hideout. There were logo's of Team Rocket everywhere. I walked through the place and tried to look for something interesting. There were pads on the floor that didn't really work, but they were supposed to give you a boost in the direction pointed. Weird technology, I walked past these things and found out that this place goes even deeper, there were old expired items lying around. Even the keys to the lift that was out of order. The only place worth mentioning was a certain office, I sat in the leather seat and felt like an executive. I checked the drawers to see a weird kind of binoculars. The note said that it revealed the spirits in the Lavender Graveyard. When I was done checking everything I could, I stood up and saw someone in the doorway.

James: Oh, It's that cute boy again Jessie! How you doing? Still straight?  
>Raph: Uhh…Yeah.<p>

"Sit down kid!" said Jessie to me in a bossy tone. I guess I should play her game. I sat back in the leather seat and waited. "Okay, since the boss is absent, you are now going to take his place kiddo, just stay there until I'm done." She ordered me. It was until Jessie crawled under the desk that I got the idea. Without any waiting she already unzipped my pants and starting sucking away. Her deep red lipstick looked very sexy on her, it made her lips look bigger and sexier when sucking my cock. Her handjob at Mt. Moon was Godlike and I was waiting when she showed up again. I tried to guide her head, but I wasn't allowed to anything but enjoy it.

Just like the handjob, she wanted to finish quickly. To help me finish sooner, she went as far as she could on my cock, Her face turned red when she tried to take it all in. She gasped for air and started sucking again. Trails of drool landed on my sack, always liked a sloppy blowjob. She lifted herown shirt to show herrack and played with her nipples. She rubbed my cock on her nipples to get excited herself. I rather just jam my cock inside of her and please her that way, but she liked it. She rubbed her tits against my cock and sucked on the head.

My cock was twitching; I was getting close, sooner than I thought. She grabbed my cock and started jerking me like crazy, I practically exploded. She didn't flinch at all when the jet of cum hit her in the face. Several landed in her hair, she crawled back and left again without saying goodbye. Yet again, I needed to soak in the moment and realize what just happened. She was really good in distracting me. I zipped up again, not that it mattered nobody was here and left the Casino.

Celadon pleased me with their women and now it was time for me to go. I had to go back to Lavender Town. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for the extreme lack of updates, school started and the amount of work that I accidentally lost really crushed my spirit to write, I hope I can get a weekly release going, because I have my own 'fun' in making this myself._

As I arrived at Lavender Town for the second time, my mind wandered to Celadon and the fun I had there. It felt like forever, yet it just happened a few hours ago. Lavender Town just made time seem slow down, the depressing state of the city wasn't really 'arousing' or any fun whatsoever. I've been here before and I tried my luck with the nurse here. Maybe it's me being shallow, but I'm so used to a Nurse Joy that looks stunning and this Joy, well, she wasn't. Don't get me wrong here, her body was smoking, but she just looked like this very town, very depressing.

As I walked towards the center, I noticed that the sky was getting darker, it was getting late, but dark clouds filled the sky and it looked ominous. Not that it mattered to me, I always saw the cold and rain as a good weather. People don't like that weather, they just want to sit inside and be lazy then, in the winter people get it cold and want to warm up. So people cuddle up with their loved ones and sit in front of the cozy fire, or what I did was making use of the situation and warmed the ladies up my own style.

Just before I entered the center, the sky roared with thunder and rain poured down from the sky, making everyone on the street run. I looked over to Nurse Joy, who completely ignored me. She was busy looking at her chart, it wasn't even that busy here, and most people were just sitting on the couch. The only thing that didn't make it awkward was the TV that made the only sound. Instead of joining the people and maybe start a fun conversation, I went to 'Little Miss Sunshine' and sat down on the seats behind the counter. I didn't talk and she didn't either, I just looked at her. She was one of the few Nurses that took her job so seriously; every Joy just liked to mess around once in a while.

I just wanted to see if I could find something sexy about her. Just the smallest cleavage would suffice, however she was extremely neat, there was nothing wrong. I knew she had to slip at some point, I just wanted to yell at her to do something erotic, and it was infuriating. Then it happened, she took her pencil and she was thinking about what she had to write. It almost seemed like slow-motion, but her lips touched the back of the wooden stick. In my mind, I reached out for it, wanting to be the very object itself. For what have seemed forever, my mind wandered off and I stared with my mouth open, the most insignificant thing could be so erotic.

"Can you stop daydreaming and help me out?" asked Joy. I shook my head and I stood right up to help her. She had to carry a box of medical supplies and instead of a normal person; I stood behind her to help. I could not think logical, I was taller than her so I had no trouble grabbing the box from behind her, but the sheer erotic memory hasn't fully left my brain and without realizing it myself, I was actually pretty happy to see her. I have never been so embarrassed before, normally I let things warm up and then get things going. Joy let go of the box and pushed herself back against my body. My erection poked against her lower back, I couldn't tell if she wanted it or trying to find what poked her in the back. The sweat was dripping off my forehead, it was severely nerve wrecking. She pointed towards the room behind the counter. I took the hint and walked as fast as I possibly could with having Joy between me and the heavy box. She got away between me and the box and locked the door.

"Okay, see this? It doesn't help me and the last time I got action was months ago" she said while pointing at her dildo on the bed. My mouth fell open and the box fell out of my hands, making a loud noise. She took off her stethoscope and threw it on the bed. "I only have 15 minutes of a break and you seem ready" said she in a hurry while pointing at my crotch. She put her back against the wall and took her panties down. Still staring with my mouth open, I walked to her while taking off my pants. Without any care in the world, she jumped to me and made me catch her. I wasn't the strongest person alive so I pushed her against the wall and penetrated her.

After getting used to the position, I tried to thrust; it just ended up in humping her body. She didn't seem to care; her nails were buried in my back. My own face was buried in her soft chest; I could barely breathe and hear her moan. I never wanted to leave her bust, I could easily die of asphyxiation and I wouldn't mind. As cozy as it was, my hips were still moving, trying to get every inch in. I grabbed her ass tightly, it was all I could grab and to keep her up.

I was relieved that I was fucking this Joy, it almost seemed a quest to fuck every single of them, and I already couldn't wait for the next town. But this Joy didn't take long to reach her climax, soon enough she soaked my cock and moaned loudly in my ear. She rested her head on my shoulder, I couldn't carry her all the time, so after the short break, and I started fucking her again. She didn't bother to get back to her position and only made it heavier for me. I wasn't done yet, I grabbed her ass more tightly and rammed in her as hard as I possibly could. Joy didn't flinch at all and I got a little bit sick of it, I stopped for a moment and threw her on the bed. The impact made the dildo roll off the bed and the stethoscope fly in the air for a short time.

Okay, Joy was in a different state of mind and on a bed with her legs spread, I picked up the pink dildo, it even smelled like pussy. I had an idea, but I wanted to finish up. I grabbed Joy's waist and pulled her on my cock. She gasped loudly and resumed to let me fuck her. It was so much easier this way, as I was pounding inside her I grabbed her toy and rubbed it against her clit. She moaned even though she was not mentally there. She must've climaxed a bit too hard, maybe I could snap her out of it. I moved the dildo from her clit to just under my cock and pushed it softly against her asshole. Slowly I pushed the dildo in, as far as it could, she started to tighten. I looked at her and her eyes widened. She thought we were still in standing position and grabbed my shoulders. She realized quickly that she was on the bed and started to rub her clit.

I was getting close, I grunted louder and louder, I couldn't wait to blow my load. I felt the cum coming up, quickly I pulled out and climbed on the bed, in that swift moment, my cock was in front of her face. She didn't have the time to react, without any more effort, I saw Joy's face get splattered with my cum. After a big sigh, I stepped from the bed and saw Joy squint her eyes shut, her tongue slowly moved around her lips, trying to taste my cum. She wasn't used to it, but she forced herself to lick every drop of her face. Without losing a sight, I put my clothes back on and saw her slowly eat all the cum while having her fingers buried in her pussy. It was way past 15 minutes, but she didn't mind. The time of the day was the last thing on her mind at the moment; I left her there to enjoy herself, the moaning ended as soon as I closed the door behind me.

The center filled up in the time that I was busy, the likes of Ashley and Leaf already arrived and they greeted me when I joined them on the huge couch. They were worried because they haven't seen Joy yet, I acted like I didn't know, and so I shrugged and let them change the subject. Knowing my friends, I knew exactly what was going to be next, it made me proud. Everyone was supposed to tell what they all did since Celadon. Ashley had so many stories to tell, she was practically jumping on the couch in excitement. Eventually, I told them about my story in Celadon, starting with Erika. Because they already knew about Joy, I skipped to Jessie in their Headquarters. I never got used to their faces staring at me. The last few people told their stories, we never got enough of it, we all shared the same sick mind.

The night was coming close and despite the many stories we could make up or tell for the tenth time, we were all getting tired. Most people left their Pokémon on the counter for Joy, she still didn't show up. When everyone went all yawning to bed, I decided to check up Joy. I was the only one left in the lobby and went to the back again to see what Joy was doing. I wish I was dreaming, but she was still in the exact position with her fingers rubbing her soaking wet pussy and the pink sextoy buried in her ass. She stopped when I said that everyone was going to bed and there were Pokémon to be treated. Her legs were weak and they were trembling when trying to keep her up. Not even bothering to put her panties back on, still with a dildo up her behind, she went back to work. Speechless as she was, she was mentally there, I hoped. I went to bed, looking over my shoulder if she was still there.

Even though I was slightly worried, I fell asleep pretty quickly, even after Ashley was busy with some random guy above me in the bunk bed. The wet noises and the giggling kept me awake for a minute, but I eventually slept like a rose.

The next morning started out with an overly happy Joy to wake us up. At eight in the morning sharp she woke us all up for breakfast. She slipped a note under the covers for me when she was trying to wake everyone up. Everyone quickly left, two people left from the bed above me, both naked. Ashley bent over in front of my face, giving me a sweet look of her ass. Too bad, she got rushed and got clothed and went to the lobby. When everyone left, I took the note and read it 'Thanks for last night, you turned everything around.' I smiled and put the note in my pocket when I put my clothes on, as a good luck charm.

At the table, Joy was handing out breakfast like crazy. Not that I didn't like the other Joy's, but we didn't get service like this at any other Center. I even noticed an extra piece of bacon on my plate and a smile from Joy when she poured in some orange juice. I really wanted to put her over the table and pound her so hard. But I knew it wasn't going to happen, she whispered in some guy's ear and they went to the back. I just smiled and ate my breakfast, seeing a glimpse of Joy kissing the guy before they closed the door.

All plates were empty and everyone was going out and go to the next town, I was sure that I could leave Joy here, she took my philosophy and just had fun in life, even in this sad town. As much as I would want to leave this town, I still had one thing to do before I was done in Lavender. Everyone went back to Celadon or went south. I went by myself into the Pokémon Tower, or the cemetery. It was a very quiet place, very ominous. This place was infested by ghost Pokémon and Channelers. I just wanted to see if there was anything interesting to do in here. The only place where there weren't any graves was the absolute top, the attic. As I sneaked through thee place, I reached the final floor and climbed the stairs to the attic. At the very end was an old man being harassed by a very famous couple. 

"You again? Okay, let's get this over with, take off your pants and sit down" ordered Jessie. James grabbed me by the collar and put me down, I was glad that that was all he did. James held the old man where he was and Jessie stepped over to me, with a serious look, she pulled down my pants and starting licking the shaft of my cock. "What, no cuddling this time?" I said sarcastically. "Quiet down brat, I know that only this will shut you up" she said to me. Soon enough, my cock was aiming at the ceiling, showing a bit of precum. Jessie stood up again and reached for under her skirt and pulled down her black thong, she threw it away for now and lifted her skirt up.

She didn't like me smiling at her, she was pissed off at me, I just knew she liked it herself. She positioned her knees on both sides from me and easily lowered herself down on my cock. There wasn't much I could do here, not that she would let me do anything, I just sat there and enjoyed the ride. I tried to grope Jessie, but the moment I moved my hands, she slapped them down to the ground. "That's a bad brat" she said. I just crossed my arms and waited it out for the end. The attic was completely silent, James and the old man were just watching and Jessie wasn't even moaning.

This would go into history for me that I didn't get the girl to orgasm; it was also the very first time that I wished that I was over. Eventually after seeing Jessie bounce hundreds of times, I felt it coming. My legs were twitching and with one big grunt, I came inside of her. Despite the passionless fucking that we had, an orgasm is always good. "Brat, next time when you are going to cum, you warn me" she said. She put back on her panties, even with cum still dripping from her snatch. Before she left, she kneeled down and surprised me with a kiss. As confused as I was, she snapped me out of it by slapping me on the cheek. "Ow, what the…" I complained.

They left and I still had my pants on my ankles and a sore cheek. They always seem to catch me off-guard, they took the Old man with them, no way I can catch up to them, whatever they were going to do. Slow but sure, I pulled my pants back on and left the Pokémon Tower. It was less bad this time, because some people were saying goodbye to their loved ones. It was like nobody saw Team Rocket leaving here; it was still so quiet, even at the front desk on the bottom of the tower. I couldn't get out of here fast enough, screw this place. When outside, I hurried to the south of Lavender, I never wanted to come back here, it was bad luck all around.

Seeing nobody of interest on the way to the exit of Lavender, I quickly noticed that it was a huge dock. I always liked the sea myself; I just hated sand, that's why I never went to the beach. Of course this place was great for Fishermen; they were all throwing out their lines to try their luck for something else besides a Magikarp. I stopped and talked with them for a bit, always fun to know about a life of a Fisherman. Some of them didn't like me talking to them and wanted to battle me, it felt like I haven't fought a battle in a long time, but I was always up for one. It was never too hard, they all used water-Pokémon and those were pretty easy if you had the right Pokémon.

At the end of the long docks, there was a huge building where you can look through binoculars to check out stuff over the sea and other places like that. The dock itself was pretty large and I still had a long way to go for the next town, I saw that Fuchsia city was next on the list, but you could also go to Saffron City. But we decided in the group that Fuchsia City was the next destination and you could either go from Celadon City or from Lavender. I guess Celadon was a good choice if you had a bike, the famous Bicycle Road was south from Celadon, just too bad I didn't have a bike. But then again, there were so many Cue Balls and Bikers ready to annoy you. The docks were way calmer and I always enjoyed walking, so it was the best choice for me.

In the building, that had no official name, was a girl reading a magazine at the desk who was bored out of her mind, she told me that after the building was a long walking road to Fuchsia. She resumed in being bored and read her magazine again. I went upstairs to check out the binoculars and to rest a bit. I was lucky, nobody was up here, so I had them all to myself and I could just lie down on the couches. I placed my bag on the couch and looked into the middle binocular. I could see how huge Pokémon Tower really was and how awesome the sea looked. I even could see Seafoam island from here, it was the home of a legendary Pokémon, but also a beach. The best part of the beach was the girls that were sunbathing there; I could just stare for eternity. Some girls were wearing very skimpy bikinis; some weren't wearing anything at all.

"I see that Raphy is having fun" said a familiar voice; she was talking about the bulge in my pants. I didn't even hear her coming up, I thought I was alone. I knew right away that it was Ashley, I was still looking through the binoculars, but Ashley wasn't in the mood for a romantic evening where we look at the sea. No, Ashley was already on her knees under the binoculars and started unzipping me. I finally removed my eyes from the device and saw the young girls on her knees. She took what she could in her mouth as soon as she got my pants down; she never ceased to amaze me with what she was able to do with a cock. One hand was stroking the shaft of my dick and the other hand was going under her own skirt, but a few fingers weren't enough to please Ashley. 

Ashley let my cock go out of her mouth with a 'pop' sound and stood up. She took off her shirt and skirt and laid face-down on the couch. She really didn't beat around the bush, as I walked towards her; I took off my clothes and sat behind her on the couch. I rammed my cock deep inside her tight cunt, Ashley moaned loud enough for the girl downstairs to hear it. "Hmm, I missed your cock so much Raphy" she moaned. I grabbed her tiny ass and slammed deep inside of her. This girl was so crazy about cock; then again, I was so crazy about sticking my cock in girls. "I'm cumming Raphy, harder" she practically yelled. I moved both thumbs in her tight asshole. That did it, she screamed in pleasure, I could feel her soaking my cock.

"I hope you aren't done Ashley" I said, it was a pretty redundant question, even though she didn't answer. I removed my thumbs from her ass and put my cock against her hole. You would think it would never fit, but Ashley could take the Impossible. I jammed my cock in her tight butt pretty roughly, she screamed in enjoyment again. "Hmm Raphy, I was afraid that you weren't going to fuck me there" she said. She had to stop mid-sentence to moan, she was enjoying it so much, and so was I. "Never worry about that with me" I said confidently. Instead of grabbing her ass, I held her by her waist, sometimes a bit higher to feel her chest.

Nothing was enough for this girl, she didn't have a limit. I was pounding as hard as I could, making her cum multiple times. The couch was soaking wet from her juices, it wasn't a place to sit anymore. Ashley looked over her shoulder and saw my troubled face and laughed. "C'mon Raphy, just fill me up with your hot cum" she said. She knew I was close, and with a grunt that could easily be heard outside, I came. My cock was in her behind as far as it could go, I quickly had to pull out, the cum was oozing out of her butt into her snatch. She reached with two fingers for the cum to taste the goodness. "Hmm, come over here, I don't want a drop to be spilled" she said to me after swallowing some cum. She took my cock in her mouth and sucked the tip dry of it's cum.

It was great to see Ashley trying to get every drop in her mouth; I emptied myself out in her. She'd probably have a blast doing that. As I saw her enjoying it, I put my clothes back on and left, Ashley always took forever and she probably didn't mind, and if she did, I'd make it up to her. As I left the building, I went even more south, coming across more fields of grass and trainers, and of course lots of new Pokémon. Eventually after a long walk, I reached the border to Fuchsia City. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** _I fucked it up a bit by saying that everyone was going to Cinnabar, didn't want to rewrite it. Kind of made it better at the end, half-assed reason, but it'll do :)._

Fuchsia City had an old-fashioned feeling about it, it wasn't the most modern city ever, it kind of felt like Pallet Town, but with a theme. It sure wasn't depressing like Lavender, but I couldn't enjoy the scenery for long, I had to get to the Pokémon Center, it was getting night soon. I came across some interesting places, like the Safari Zone and the Zoo, which was weird, because this world was one big zoo. Next to the center was the Fuchsia City Gym, which looked like an ancient Japanese Ninja building, my knowledge was severely lacking about that stuff. Too bad it had a male Gym Leader, oh well, Leaf could have some fun. Ashley would have fun regardless.

When I entered the Center, I saw a very welcome surprise. It was the last thing I expected, but I was definitely not dreaming. She ran towards me and hugged me. "Haven't seen you in a while Chelsea" I said laughingly. I was so glad to see her again; I haven't seen her since Vermillion since what happened with Ben. She went home after that to get her stuff straight and she caught up on us with badges. I couldn't wait to talk more with her. The group sat down and talked about everything when Chelsea wasn't here. Leaf sat next to me and asked me if I saw Ashley along the road. I filled her in on what we did, but that I didn't have any idea what she was doing now, she probably still is in the same building. "She didn't come with me to Celadon, so I got worried, now I know why she followed you" said Leaf.

The hours passed and people started going to bed, the conversation still resumed, but the amount of people were lessened. It was almost midnight until Chelsea and I were left, it's kind of what I want. I missed her and I was glad that she was happy again. She mostly listened to what other people had to say, but she didn't hear my story. It felt weird to tell her what girls I met; I still had a crush on her. I told her about every Joy, Gym Leader, friend and enemy that I did since Vermillion. She laughed because I had so much to tell; even Joy went to bed because it was so late. Chelsea talked about right after the stuff that happened in Vermillion, after that, she didn't care so much anymore. She was more confident, she always needed someone like Ben, I always remembered her as a shy person.

After that, she told me about the guys she did, she didn't know that I liked her, so it was painful for me to hear her say which guys came inside of her. I faked a smile and a laugh, but I guess it was all worth it, I got one of my best friends back. She even tried to come onto me, but due to recent events with Ashley, I was worn out. I proposed to go to the Safari Zone tomorrow with her, I wanted to be alone with her in one of those resting shacks they had there. Chelsea agreed to it, even though she was in for some action herself. We chatted more about whatever came up, mostly sex, but it was 3 am until Chelsea decided to go to bed. I found it a waste to sleep for 3 hours; sleep wasn't a big deal to me. After a huge caffeine kick, I went outside to check out the gym. I didn't expect it to be open, but looking at the exterior could be interesting.

Without making any noise, I went outside in the dark, it was pretty creepy, but the well-lit Gym was right next to the Pokémon Center. Weird enough, the Gym itself was open and lit. I opened the door to see what was up. The wooden door made a squeaking sound when I opened it and the wooden floor didn't stay silent when I walked on it. It didn't matter though, they couldn't hear me. "I Have to go in 3 hours Janine and you still don't follow the rules as a Gym Leader" Said the old man. "But Father, I find the rules disrespecting to women" said the very young looking woman. "Disrespecting? It's a code of honor for every trainer, leader and elite 4 member. You have to follow those rules, take an example to Misty, Erika and Sabrina" said the Old man strict. "What is our code Janine?" said the Old man like a sergeant. "To give our body to the victor of the battle, as long as it stays consensual" said Janine. "Then what seems the problem, you wanted to be a Leader, then do it" said the old man.

The old man hugged Janine and said that he had to go to join the Elite 4 in Johto, and then he turned around and saw me in the doorway. "And who might you be?" said the old man. "My name is Raph and I was just checking out your Gym and when I saw your lights on, I wanted to see if a challenge is possible?" I said to him. He came closer to whisper something in my ear "So, you are Raph, I heard about you from Misty and Erika" he whispered. Of course he heard about me from them. "I have a favor to ask, can you teach my daughter Janine about your 'experiences', I'd ask one of my disciples, but they are asleep and I can't be bothered to wake them up, I'll let you have the badge" asked the Old man. "Besides the fact that this is the most direct request I ever had, what's your name?" I whispered to him. "Oh, my apologies, my name is Koga, but are you going to help me?" said Koga. I nodded in agreement; Koga walked up to her sulking daughter and told her about the 'final exam'.

I knew instantly that it was a made-up story, but Janine bought it, Koga left the building and gave me the Soulbadge without Janine not seeing it. "Welcome sir, will you be my examinator?" said Janine professionally. "Uhh, yes." I said hesitatingly. I was nervous for some reason until Janine took off her clothes. Her nakedness cleared my insecurity and made physically and mentally ready for this, I just had to act professional. "Okay you can start by giving me a blowjob" I said while taking my clothes off. "Like this?" said Janine. She took the head off my cock in her mouth and sucked on it. "Come on, a bit deeper, you want to be a gym leader, right?" I said to her. Janine took another inch in, but I decided it wasn't enough. I grabbed her head and jammed my cock back in her throat. Her closed eyes opened wide quickly, showing tears. Drool dripped down from my cock to the ground, but Janine managed when I facefucked her roughly.

Janine gasped for air when I pulled my cock from her mouth. You could see how far she went; eventually my cock didn't glisten of her saliva. I gave a her a short breather before we moved onto more fun stuff. "On all fours, you" I ordered Janine. She followed and slowly went on hands and knees while panting from the harsh blowjob. I went on my own knees and positioned myself behind her. "Please be gentle" said Janine softly. As much as I hated it, I had to stay in character. I raised my hand in the air and let it fall down on her small butt. She didn't scream, but it hurt alright. I could see the shape of my hand in red on her ass. I put my cock against her pussylips and pushed it in. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" I said while spanking on her other asscheek. I grabbed her tiny waist and slammed against her. I was sure to make her love this, I was the very first of the many guys to come. After this, she needs to beg for it.

Janine was being awfully quiet; I didn't like that so much. She did orgasm, but she just moaned softly and let me fuck her. I pulled away from her tight snatch and quickly pressed against her ass. "No please sir, not there" she said with fear. "Oh no hun, you'll end up loving it, as much as I'm going to love it now" I said with a smile. Her body was trembling with fear, her breathing was getting heavier as she felt the head of my cock against her butt. "Ready?" I asked her. Janine nodded slowly, even though she really wasn't ready. I rammed my cock as far as I could, deep in her tight hole. "Fuck!" we both said together. Janine's arms failed to keep her up and her face hit the floor. She was so insanely tight, I almost regret taking the Soulbadge, I would gladly fuck her twice.

Janine's butt was raised in the air getting ravaged by me while she was screaming in pain and pleasure, although it was mostly pain. She'd probably hate me for this, but she would like it so much in the end. I pulled my cock from her butt when I got close, seeing her tight ass close slowly. "Come on, get on your knees and get your reward, you better not spill it" I said to Janine. She had tears in her eyes, but she opened her mouth in front my cock and jerked me off with her two tiny hands. "You did great, now keep stroking and…oh God" I said just before cumming. Janine caught every drop of cum and swallowed it all, even though she didn't like the taste. "You'll learn to love the taste, but you passed, you'll be a great Gym Leader" I said to her. Janine just nodded and stumbled back to the back of the gym.

Too bad for her she couldn't rest for very long, the morning came soon enough and loads of guys probably want to have fun with her. I got my clothes and put them back on to get a few hours of sleep at the center before everyone wakes up, I wanted to be fit for when I get to have fun with Chelsea. Before everyone started to wake up, I quickly went to bed and fell asleep before everyone woke up. I knew that most of them would fight the Gym Leader anyway and Chelsea would wait for me.

"Have you seriously slept all day?" said Leaf when I entered the lobby at two in the afternoon. "Sorry, had a long night" I said to them. "Right, you probably fucked someone" said Leaf. "No, Raph went to bed right after me when we were done talking, it was pretty late" said Chelsea. I sat next to them and chatted about why they were so pissed. Apparently, they were psyched to get some Gym Leader action, but Koga left and he had a replacement. The guys were happy, but the girls were pretty bummed out. Now everyone had a Soulbadge, but I had to keep mine secret so I told them that I would get my badge tomorrow. The group didn't want to wait that long and they were planning to take the boat to Cinnabar Island soon. Only Chelsea and I would stay behind, but even Chelsea would take a later boat and reach Cinnabar tonight.

Everyone got ready and left the center, saying goodbye to Chelsea, Joy and I. I felt as good as new after a good sleep, even though it was slightly late, but I was stoked to go to the Safari Zone with Chelsea. Before we actually left, Leaf came back and wanted to talk to me in the Trainer's room. "Okay, when you get back on Cinnabar, you are going to fuck me first, get it?" said Leaf who pushed me against the wall. "I haven't got any action in a while and I'll be damned to act like my sister and screw everything what's loose and tight" she said. I just nodded and she left right away, I felt bad for her, she always a sense of dignity. She didn't want to be like her sister, even though she liked getting it as much as Ashley did. "What was that about?" asked Chelsea. "Oh, Leaf wanted to ask me something in private" I said.

Chelsea and I went to the Safari Zone together, while chatting it up. I couldn't help but to look down into her cleavage a few times, the buttons of her shirt could pop right off. When we entered the building to the Safari Zone, we were stripped of our Pokémon and got 30 Safariballs to catch wild Pokémon. First Chelsea was being handled by two over-energetic people. She didn't really like it that much, when it was my turn, it was awfully less bad. Chelsea gave them one last weird look before we entered the actual place.

The Safari Zone looked awesome; it was beautiful, like it was ripped from a Nature magazine and placed here. Wild Pokémon were everywhere, eating playing, you name it. Chelsea and I were just here to check it out, not for the Pokémon, even though we were tempted with all the rare kinds here. Next to Chelsea's shirt, I sometimes walked behind her to see her ass stick out in her blue jeans. I had to urge to throw her on the ground and plow her right there, but a resting place would seem nicer, although she probably didn't mind.

After finding lots of trash, items and Pokémon we found a deserted shack with a table, two chairs and a bed. We were in desperate need for some rest after walking for what have seemed miles. Chelsea grabbed a bottle of water and drank most of it. Drops of water went from her lip to her neck into her cleavage; my eyes were focused on those drops that were lucky enough to land there. Chelsea caught me staring and slowly wiped away the drops of water from her cleavage and put it in her mouth. "Yeah, you don't see Ashley walk around with these" said Chelsea while pointing at her chest. "Are you going to stop staring? I bet it's more fun when you put dick between them" she said while unbuttoning her shirt.

I stood up and sat down on the bed, taking my clothes off. Chelsea took off her bra and pants and stood there with her pink panties. She took my length between her tits and took the head in her mouth. I was so glad that I had a wide range of female friends. I placed my hand on her head, I didn't know why; she already did it so perfectly. She used her tongue around my cock, she knew what I liked. Chelsea was one of the few that rather gave it to me, instead of me giving it to her. I grabbed her tits and thrust between them so Chelsea could get rid of her panties.

Her panties were on the floor, showing a huge wet spot at the crotch. I picked them up and smelled the goodness. Chelsea climbed on top of me and lowered herself on my cock; I grabbed her tits as she went up and down on me. It has been a while since I didn't have to do anything; slutty girls were always so lazy. As she was bouncing on top of me, I lightly squeezed her nipples, making her moan louder. I let go of her breasts and grabbed her waist and saw her massive tits bounce with her in sync.

Chelsea started to get tired after her latest orgasm; I grabbed her butt and thrust inside of her. I made sure every inch reached the inside of her pussy. "Wow, you can last long, any other guy would have spilled his load inside" said Chelsea while licking her own nipple. I quickly pulled out because I was getting close, she just said it so sexy. I told her to get on her back and open her mouth. I placed my cock between her tits and fucked between them like it was a pussy. In no time, cum started to come out and kit her on the chin and face. She laughed when she felt the first stream of cum on her face.

"Here, take a picture" she said while giving me her cell phone. I pressed the button and took a picture of her cum-covered face. "Thanks, I'll send this to Ben, so he knows he is missing out" said Chelsea with a laugh. She licked the final drops of the tip of my cock and made sure she got everything from her own body. I put on my own clothes as she was making sure she didn't miss anything and washed her own face of the stickiness.

We got fully dressed after that magnificent break and headed back so Chelsea didn't miss her boat. Along the way, we talked about sex and relationships, mostly the latter, because talking was inferior to actually having sex. Chelsea didn't want to be in a relationship for a while, she'd rather go for a carefree life that I had now myself. I told her that I also wanted a relationship and this was cool and all, but it didn't have a future. "Wow, really? I always thought you weren't like that, seeing that you fuck every girl you see, not that I mind, you are amazing" she said to me while hugging. I smiled back to her, but in reality, I wasn't happy.

I made a very bad impression, at least not one that I wanted to make. I was labeled as a guy who didn't give a rat's ass about relationships, even though I wanted it. I had nothing but bad luck with Chelsea, sure, I loved the moments we shared, but I wanted to eventually marry a girl like her. I could settle with only having sex with Chelsea, and that's coming from a guy like me. I wanted to see my kid grow up and tell me which girls he fucked or how much she took up her ass. Maybe I wasn't the best parent in the world, but sex was the main thing here. Sex equals peace in this world, so everyone rolled with it. If you forbid your kid to have sex, you were a bad parent.

At the end of the Safari Zone, we got our stuff back and handed in out Safari Balls we had left. "Had a good haul?" said the guy at the desk? "You could say that" I said to him with a wink directed to Chelsea. Chelsea left directly after getting her stuff back and headed towards Cinnabar with the boat, I stayed behind for a reason. And I would hate to come back here, so I'm just going to stay a bit longer.

When I reached the center, the sun started to set and the town became a whole lot more quiet. Maybe it was because my friends and I were a moving circus, I didn't know. I went inside the center and saw only Joy reading a magazine, it was totally empty. "Thought you were going to Cinnabar" said Joy. "Yeah I'm going tomorrow, I still have something to do" I answered. I sat on a seat on the other side of the counter and saw that it was a typical women's magazine that Joy was reading. "Don't you have to do something Raph?" asked Joy, who probably got a bit annoyed that I peeked in her magazine. "Ha-ha, wish I could right now, maybe in a bit. Is it always this quiet here?" I asked. "Pretty much, you guys were the last group, always looking forward to that, kids with a huge sexdrive, the other Joy probably sucked that right of them" she said disappointingly. I laughed, even though she probably didn't intend that joke.

"Wait, now that I think about it, I keep hearing your name from the other Joy" said Joy with a surprised look. "I know you, because you fucked every single one of my family until now, you have a reputation going" said Joy. I just chuckled, maybe in arrogance, but flattered as well. "When it's this quiet, I always make it my own night, I just slip out of this uniform and walk around naked" said Joy while pulling down the zipper on the back of her uniform. "Sometimes on days off, I just go to the Safari Zone, I just get myself mounted by a Nidorino or any other Pokémon, ever had sex with a Pokémon Raph?" asked Joy. "No, I however thought about it though" I said as I took off my shirt. Joy was completely naked and stretched, arching her back, making her curves come out. "You should consider it, Pokémon like having sex as much as humans" said Joy as she walked towards the big couch in the lobby. I joined next to her on the couch, completely naked, just like Joy.

Joy noticed a lack of erection; she placed her hand on my thigh and slowly moved towards my cock. I never really got problems getting 'it' up, soon enough, my cock was rock-hard and Joy grabbed it with her hands. "Oh, I bet you pleased a lot of my family with this" she said before she took the length in her mouth. "Not just your family" I said while stroking her hair. She stopped using her mouth and stroked my cock, tickling my sack with her free hand. "I always love the smell of a hard sweaty cock. To get pinned down by a strong man and just get fucked without any mercy" said Joy as she went on her knees on the couch. Her ass was aimed at me, her cunt dripping with her juices. She was inviting me to ravage her like an animal, being as dominate as I want to. I placed myself behind her, rubbing my hands together. I pulled Joy's arms away and pushed her face against the couch and rammed my cock inside of her.  
>"Oh yes, fuck me!" yelled Joy. For the first time, I was comfortable with a girl screaming, I hated audience and I was glad that nobody was here. I moved so fast and hard, I tired myself out quickly, but I kept going. Joy had an expression on her face that just kept me going, she was already fucked silly. She just moaned loudly while having her head on the couch. She just ended up being a puppet, her ass in the air, waiting to be mounted. I could only imagine how she sat like this in the Safari Zone, just inviting a random male Pokémon to stick his pink cock in her snatch. I was thinking about her throwing her mercy at a wild Tauros for a few minutes until she got filled up with cum. I couldn't understand why people didn't come to this center more often; having someone just waiting for cock, yet nobody gave it to her. I guess the people in Fuchsia city weren't that bright.<p>

Sweat was dripping from my forehead onto my hands that were slapping Joy's ass. My thrusts were getting a bit shorter because I was getting awfully close to cumming. "Oh I can feel your cock twitching, do it inside, I want to feel your semen" said Joy. After she said that, I could just feel it coming out, shooting jets of cum deep inside her snatch. I pulled out and wiped off the leftover cum on her ass. "Thanks for filling me up, always enjoy the feeling of feeling cum in my pussy" said Joy, still pinned down on the couch with her ass raised in the air.

She fell asleep, still on the same position as always, cum still dripping from her cunt on to the couch. I left her there and went to bed myself, taking my clothes with me. What could be the worst thing to happen to Joy? Worst possible thing is that she doesn't start the day with a stranger pounding her ass. Quickly enough, I fell asleep and reached the wonderful world of dreams.

"Hey Raph, wake up" said Leaf who was in a better mood than yesterday. "Wait, shouldn't you guys be at Cinnabar Island?" I said to them, still getting used to be awake. "Can't, everything is blocked off for Volcano warning, let's go to Saffron City together, c'mon hurry up" said Leaf as she and the rest walked out of the room. I guess I had no choice, I didn't know why we were going to Cinnabar first, I guess people make mistakes. As I got dressed and rushed by Ashley, we all headed towards Saffron City. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, you can let me go now" I said to Ashley, who dragged me all the way to Saffron. This place was huge, Celadon City was already pretty big to begin with, but this seemed bigger with the skyscrapers, we felt small when we saw the Silph Co. building. Finally, Ashley let go of me, it was amazing how much strength she had in those puny arms. Instead of heading to the center, we walked around town first. The Silph Co. Building was the largest building and they were rumored for making the Master Ball, a Pokéball that could catch Pokémon without fail. That would be a very interesting invention 20 years ago, Pokémon were mainly used for pets instead for fights. This was a new age where we solved the fights ourselves instead of with Pokémon, it wasn't completely banished, but when I see a female trainer, I rather use my own methods.

Other places in Saffron that were interesting are that there were two gyms, instead of one. They were next to each other, but one of them was an actual official Gym. That was the bigger of the two, but we didn't much through the window, the second Gym caught the interest of Ashley, Chelsea and Leaf. There were around 10 trainers there that seemed to know about martial arts, they had black belts and everything. I can only guess what was going through the minds of Ashley, Leaf and Chelsea. I didn't bother with that gym; it was to no use for me, if I can't get a badge, then I don't even see the point in taking on a gym.

After I had to drag my friends away from the window, we went back and went to the Pokémon Center, it was getting late and I wanted to get my badge and check out what the deal was with all the Rocket Grunts around the town. Definitely around Silph Co., I just knew that they weren't up to any good. "And I thought I wouldn't get to see you guys" said Joy as soon as we entered. "Let's just say that we took a wrong turn" I said to Joy. By now, every Joy knew about the shenanigans we pulled off in every town, definitely what I did. As if I'm going to forget about her.

We all sat down and asked something to drink before we were going to bed. Joy bent over to give Ashley her drink, I couldn't resist but to say "Nice". Her dress was pretty short in comparison to the other Joy and she wore a G-string, what was I'm supposed to do. "Raph, easy there, we just got here" said Leaf. Joy then gave me my drink, instead of putting it on the table; she pushed it in my hands, closer than necessary. She nearly pushed her tits in my face. All the guys turned around when she walked back, we could see a part of her butt sticking out. The girls laughed as we all turned our heads at the same time. "Oh man, I'm going to bust a nut in her now" said the guy next to me. I pulled him back down on the couch. "You can go after me" I said, I practically ran to Joy's room, where Ashley yelled good luck before I actually entered the room.

Joy didn't hear me enter, she was watering the plants and listening to her MP3-player, there were so many things I could do to her now. I pushed away her G-string and plunged two fingers deep inside her pussy. Joy gasped and let her watering can drop on the floor, making the carpet on the floor soggy. "Hmm, those are some big fingers, I hope that isn't the only thing big" she said after removing her ear buds. The music was still playing through the ear buds, but it didn't break my attention, I still had two fingers plunged inside of her pussy. I started moving my fingers faster and faster, making Joy's body hot. She was soaking wet, I could hear it as clear as I could hear the loud music from her MP3-player.

Joy was panting loudly, her face was red and her tongue was unknowingly out of her mouth. She reached for my crotch and started squeezing and rubbing it, as it wasn't tight enough there. I responded to her cheekiness with my own, I placed my thumb in her tight anus. She squeezed harder in surprise, but the extra push made her climax. My hand was soaking wet, it glistened in the light when I removed it. Joy fell on her knees after her orgasm; her legs already couldn't keep her up anymore. Joy wasn't done; she placed her own fingers in her cunt and resumed massaging my crotch. I helped Joy out with removing my jeans, Joy pulled down my boxers after seeing my erection poking the fabric of my underwear. Her jaw dropped as soon as she saw the length, her eyes widened in surprise, I felt proud at that moment.

Joy licked the drop of pre-sum on the head of my cock, she grabbed the length by its end and took the head in her mouth and tries to get it all in. She wrapped her tongue around my cock; it felt amazing to say the least. She slowly removed every inch of my length from her mouth and licked the bottom side of my cock all the way to my sack. She took them in her mouth, playing with them for a bit with her mouth. Her hands were busy grabbing and stroking my cock, I could feel her fingers over the popping veins. It was amazing that her own hands kept going without stopping, the rug under her was getting wet and dark from her own juices, but she never stopped fingering herself. "Enough foreplay, I want you to plow me until I can't walk" said Joy, who could barely walk as it is. I did agree though, I wanted more, I wanted to explore her body a bit more.

Joy took off her dress slowly, making her boobs jiggle when she put her dress over her head. I kicked away my jeans and underwear and took off my shirt, making us both naked. Joy bent over on the table and raised her ass in the air, begging me to ravage it. I grabbed her hips and thrust deep inside her snatch, she yelled in pleasure. The table shook with every thrust, making the vase wobble every time. The table finally hit the wall and it kept pushing against it, making loud thumping noises. Joy didn't seem to care that I was breaking her building. I used the same thumb again to please her more; she reached another orgasm when I tried to reach the very end of her ass. She twitched when she climaxed over my cock and accidentally knocked over the vase, definitely catching the attention of my friends in the lobby.

I was pretty sure all my friends were fighting for a spot to watch through the window, even that didn't cause to break my concentration. I grabbed a chair next to me and placed it behind me so I could sit on it. I grabbed Joy before she could even think of getting up; her pussy was still soaking wet, dripping on the table and on the floor. Joy lowered herself on my cock; I made sure I aimed for the correct hole. As soon as my cock entered her tight ass, she had to gasp for air. When she got used to the position, I pushed her down as far as I could, I could feel my cock go deeper until it was too tight. Without waiting, Joy started to bounce on my erection; I couldn't do much myself in this position. I placed my hands on her breasts and let her nipples go through between my fingers. Her tits were soft and quite big, but her nipples were so hard, I pinched them between my fingers.

"Cum in my mouth" said Joy. It was like she was reading my mind, I was getting close and I rather stick around for longer and feel her tight hole a bit more, but I was about to blow it inside. Joy got off of me and got on her knees, her legs could barely keep her up as it was. Joy closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Her tongue was so inviting, but I barely had to stroke before I started cumming myself. My cum disappeared in the back of her throat, she swallowed every single drop quickly. As soon as I stopped cumming, Joy licked the very last drops from my cock, not letting a single drop go.

Joy fell on the bed as soon as she swallowed everything, I saw her breathe heavily when I got dressed. "I'll send in the next person" I said before I left the room. I could see the reaction on her face through the reflection on the window, it was priceless. "Dude, you can go now" I said to the guy who I pushed on the couch because he wanted some himself. It was a bit selfish, but it's a harsh world. "What did you two do in there for so long" asked Leaf. "Yeah, like you didn't see any of it" I responded. I knew they were spying on me, it was pretty obvious. I went to bed and let them watch Joy getting plowed again, I was too tired and I had some idea on my mind for tomorrow.

The next morning started with a Joy that was a little tired, she didn't look all that great. She probably still enjoyed it though, I quickly ate my breakfast and got out, after last night, I felt like I was new. I had my spark back, maybe it wasn't much of a change, but I felt great. I couldn't wait to fuck a new girl. I could go for the Gym, but the Silph Co. building was inviting me. I still couldn't believe how big it was, it was even more amazing inside. There were two giant fountains and a girl working at the desk, saying that building was under hostage by Team Rocket. That gave me an idea; I had some unfinished business with someone.

The nice lady told me that the president was on the top floor and it was my top priority, I could go through every floor of this building and defeat every trainer one by one and waste time or I could just go the top immediately. I went the smart way and took the elevator all the way to the top. The ride took long, I could see through the window that I got higher and higher, the people seemed like ants. Before I reached the final floor, I quickly called the police department and told them that the building was under attack. I wasn't worried at all; I knew exactly what was going on there and had the solution.

The door opened and I saw a huge room with a huge table with several people surrounding it. At the far end was a fat old guy, who was none other than the president himself, next to him was a busty secretary that would only sit next to him for a salary. Besides them were simple employees and members of Team Rocket. "Kid, run when you can, it's not safe up here" said the president. Surprisingly, he was worried; he didn't seem like a person that cared. I still ignored him, when I didn't leave; all the team rocket grunts surrounded me and made sure I didn't do anything they didn't like. "Well, well, well" said an all too familiar voice.

She pushed away the grunts and stepped up to me, this time she didn't have a look that would end up in a blowjob. You could tell that she was fed up with me showing up everywhere. "Kid, you just walked in on the wrong day" said Jessie. I just smiled; I didn't have a witty comeback. I'd rather perform than just say smart-assed things; she didn't like my smug face and slapped me. Honestly, it didn't hurt; it would all be worth it in the end. "You better change that smirk, brat" said Jessie. Without delay, her hand slapped my cheek again. I could feel my cheek getting red and warm, it barely hurt. "Why look at this kid, he got some balls" said a random grunt. Jessie turned around and looked at him mean; she didn't like him giving me a compliment. "Why not let him join Team Rocket Jess, he'd probably end up as an executive" said James.

I sort of felt flattered, but I had to deny, there was no way I'd trade in my life to join a silly gang like this. "No way he is going to join, this is just an act, he's pathetic in every single way" said Jessie. "Take off your pants brat; let's see if you are all high and mighty with everyone around" said Jessie who got on her knees. As she ordered, I dropped my pants, showing her my flaccid cock. It got up pretty soon as she touched it; it was rock-hard soon enough when she took it in her mouth. "Oh man, that kid is lucky, not even in Team Rocket, but already having Jessie on her knees" whispered a grunt a bit too loud. "I heard you had to be an executive for this, we only get the lousy female grunts" said the Grunt, still too loud. A female grunt hot him on the back of his head in anger, I noticed how similar the outfits looked, only her outfit was black instead of Jessie's white clothing. I never got how these criminals wore skirts; it would just slow them down.

After Jessie slowed down a bit on the blowjob, I decided that it wasn't enough. I felt like I was submissive for a bit too long with her. I grabbed her long red hair tightly and forced my cock back in her mouth. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes; she pushed herself away from me and couched loudly. "What do you think you are doing, have respect for your super-" she said before getting cut off. I thought she had her breath back, so I jammed my cock back in her throat, this time she won't get away. Tears rolled from her eyes, she couldn't breathe. Jessie punched my leg, so I would let her go. "Ah come on, I barely have it in there for 20 seconds" I said disappointingly. She didn't last as long as I thought she would, I completed a whole minute by fucking her face roughly. My sack hit her chin every time I thrust; it was amazing to see that she wasn't in charge this time. After a minute, I pulled out and found out that my cock was covered in saliva. Jessie coughed loud; she was pissed off at me. "I see that you learned a new trick" said Jessie, still having trouble breathing and having mascara on her cheeks. Before she could recover, I picked her up and placed her face down on the table. I made sure that she couldn't fight back, so I tied her arms up on her back, so she couldn't do anything. There she was, a heavily panting Jessie with her ass aimed at me. I had hundreds of possibilities, but I had to humiliate her as much as I could. I ripped the clothes off her body, throwing the shreds of cloth on the ground. Everyone was staring at us both, waiting for me to make a move. I pulled down her black thong and kept it to myself; she was now bent over naked in front of a crowd.

"Ow! I dare you to do that again" said Jessie. She didn't appreciate getting spanked; my hand was seen on her ass in bright red. I couldn't help that she was a naughty girl, so I didn't spank her once, but at least ten times. Her ass was completely red; she didn't complain anymore, she just mumbled something that I couldn't understand. I needed some pleasure for my own now. I poked against her ass with my cock, giving her a heads-up for what was about to come. "Don't even think about it, if you stop now, I'll let you go and make sure you are being paid in great wealth" said Jessie. It was a blatant lie; she knew I wasn't the smallest one in town. There was no mercy; I rammed myself in her ass, making us both scream in pain and pleasure. Without giving her time to recover, I started pounding her ass like it was my last day alive.

The papers and coffee mugs on the table shook with every thrust, even the President's secretary went under the table to give her boss a little something. Everyone was still focused on Jessie and I, nobody said something or did something. Everyone just looked how I single-handedly took over the hostage situation and fucked their boss. I was so happy that I turned the tables, I didn't even care that I reached an orgasm, for all I care the police could just barge in and arrest everyone now. It couldn't be too much longer anyway. Jessie's legs collapsed and her body was the only thing that kept her on the table. As soon as I came close, I could hear loud footsteps, the police were coming and I hard to hurry up.

"Saffron City Police!" yelled someone behind the door. It was like we were all in the same wavelength at the moment. The door opened and Jenny walked in with her sexy legs, the President splurged all his cum on her secretary's face and me? I came deep inside Jessie, filling her up to the point that it came out and oozed on her ass. The moment I was done, I got pulled away by Jenny, who arrested Jessie and took her to the station. Jessie left a trail of cum on the floor, she was finally defeated. When the police did their work, I realized I was the only one naked in the room. With a blush, I left the room with my clothes and Jessie's thong as a souvenir.

I couldn't get my clothes back on before I got interrupted again. The door opened and it was the old President and his secretary. "Excuse me sir? Thanks for helping Silph Co in this dire situation, is there anything we can do for a great hero like you" said the president. I could see the secretary eyeing my cock; she wasn't subtle, even with cum glazing her face. "No I'm fine, I just want to get dressed" I said politely. The president left right away after I was of no use any more, his secretary stayed and was still staring. I would have mounted her right here and now, if it wasn't for the fuck I just had. She and her jugs snapped out of it when I pulled up my pants and went back for the room.

I took the elevator down and pretended nothing happened, I was tired and I really could go for a nap at the Pokémon Center, I still had something to do and I needed rest. The nice lady thanked me for saving the building, she just shook my hand. I'd prefer a kiss, but whatever, won't sleep less on it. There was a huge crowd outside; police agents were arresting Grunts that roamed the streets. "Excuse me, what happened inside" asked the reporter. Oh great, the media, I was hoping this would end up on the down low. "No clue, had to go to the bathroom" I lied. The reporter stopped talking to me and the cameraman stopped pointing his camera at me.

I sneaked through the crowd and went for the Pokémon Center. I blended in well and nobody recognized me. I sighed when I left the ruckus and opened the door. "There is our hero" said many voices. You have got to be kidding me; Jenny apparently threw a party, just because I had sex with a criminal. The media was there as well, ready to interview me. "On behalf of Saffron City, we would like to thank you" said Jenny professionally. I didn't know what to say, if I knew this would catch so much attention, I wouldn't have done it. I didn't get how Team Rocket was such a big deal; the police department was probably full of slackers.

"Raph, how do you feel now that you are a hero" asked the reporter. I could see myself in the reflection of the lens in the camera and got nervous. "T-tired" I stuttered. I now made an ass out of myself on national television, not really how I was going to plan the day. The media harassed me for a good hour, after they were done asking me about my personal life rather than asking me about the hostage situation, the party died down. Before more people could disturb me, I quickly went to bed; it was already pretty late in the afternoon.

After that quick nap, dinner was served and everyone was already sitting at the table. "Nice job on saving Silph Co. Raphy" said Ashley. I sat down next to her and told her that it wasn't a big deal. "Not a big deal, you are a hero man, you can get all the ladies now" said some guy energetically. "I don't want to be a hero and unlike you, I already could get all the ladies" I said to him. I may be a bit rude, but I was getting tired of the compliments. I just resumed dinner and enjoyed the crap out of it, so I could do the next thing on my imaginary agenda.

Dinner was had, and I was the only one leaving for tonight, the rest stayed in so they could get their badges in the morning. All by myself, I walked down the road, even though it was lit, I had trouble seeing. People sometimes bumped into me and congratulated me, I just kept walking. At the very north side of town, I finally reached the Gym. The lights were still on, so without hesitation, I opened the doors. Sabrina was sitting on her throne at the end of the hallway. She changed a lot over the years; she was more of a fun person than she used to be. Her outfit changed from a red suit and a whip to tight white jeans and a purple top.

"So, you wish to 'fuck me like crazy'" said Sabrina. I haven't even spoken yet, it was a bit freaked out. "There are no secrets in this room, I can read any mind and I can tell that you rather use actions than words" said Sabrina. She basically summed me up in one sentence, at least she know what was going to happen. No words were exchanged for quite some time; she looked at me with intensity. I could feel her mind reach my brain; it wasn't the most pleasurable feeling in the world. "Normally people would've ran out by now, apparently I'm a 'cold person'" said Sabrina. I agreed to the extent that she wasn't Miss Sunshine.

After another cold stare, I felt my body solidify, I couldn't move. "Yes, don't try to resist either, I'm using my psychic powers" said Sabrina who was concentrating. "Like I said before, there are no secrets" said Sabrina. My arms were being thrown in the air; I didn't have any control over that. My shirt flew off my body; I stood there shirtless with my arms in the air. Sabrina walked up to me and touched my chest, unlike her cold attitude; her touch was warm and inviting. "Such a fine chest, but that doesn't satisfy me" said Sabrina who stepped back. My arms lowered and I finally didn't look like I was doing the wave. Sabrina's tongue was licking her own lips when she took off my pants with her psychic powers. "I know what you want" said Sabrina. She took off her top and threw it on the floor. She didn't wear a bra, her boobs jiggled when she moved. "Do you like what you see?" asked Sabrina. Before I could answer, she already interrupted me. "You don't have to speak, your body speaks for yourself" said Sabrina who finally pulled my boxers down with her powers.

"At least you have some meat between your legs, you are not completely talk" said Sabrina who started to take off her tight white pants. "This is all what my powers can do for you and me, it doesn't make you bigger or better" said Sabrina who finally removed her pants. She didn't wear panties either, she was completely naked. "Psychic trainers like me go through a ritual, we are thrown in state where we can't fight back and then we are being used by psychic Pokémon for 24 hours" said Sabrina seriously. "Only then, you are worthy of being a psychic trainer, I reached an orgasm more than 50 times on one day and it killed my drive" resumed Sabrina. "Since then, I haven't reached an orgasm once; I always ended up with semen on or in my body. I just hope that you can change things" said Sabrina. After she done talking, I could feel my body again. "I can't promise anything, but I will try my best, can you lead me to your bed?" I asked.

She walked with me to a door behind her throne, leaving our clothes behind. Her bedroom was grand, the color purple was being seen back a lot in the room. Sabrina didn't want to talk about her room; she sat on the bed and used the finger to spread her pussy. At any other time, I felt like I had to stick it in and just fucked her silly. My thoughts changed with her story, instead of going all the way already, I went in for something else. Sabrina widened her eyes when our lips met, she didn't expect that, she stopped reading my mind. Our tongues intertwined in our mouths, my hands caressed her nipples. From her mouth, I kissed her neck and every other part I could think off. Her body heated up, her nipples finally started to get hard. I massaged the sides of her tits; mouth and tongue were busy trying to get her nipples even harder. I softly bit in her nipples, making her starting to moan, I was on the right track.

Before I started to bore her, I kissed from her breasts to her stomach and to her pussy. I pushed my tongue inside, trying to make her wet. Her moans were more regular, her body heated up even more. She even started to touch her own breasts, I couldn't give up now. I sucked on her clit and fingered her inside. Soon enough she started to get wetter, her juices were leaking on the sheets. Sabrina grasped the sheets tightly, her breathing became irregular and she moaned more. "Getting…close...don't…stop" said Sabrina, she placed her hand on the back of my head and pulled my hair. I licked as fast as I could; she pushed me in her crotch so I couldn't stop. Sabrina used her other hand to rub her clit, it wasn't smooth, she moved as fast as she could with her fingers.

"Fuck! I'm Co-ho-ming!" said Sabrina. She pushed me away, if it was dangerous. It was amazing to see what happened, she started the scream and arched her back. Her fingers weren't stopping until she hit her climax she was waiting for, at a certain point, it all became silent. A huge squirt blasted to the end of the room, it didn't stop there. More and more squirt reached far in the room, almost hitting me in the process. Her legs trembled and twitched for what has seemed the biggest orgasm. "Hah, hah. That felt so fantastic" said Sabrina, who barely got the words out. She was so exhausted, yet she didn't want to stop, she just smiled. This was the first time that I ever saw her laugh, her smile was affectionate and it made me smile too.

Sabrina crawled towards me; her legs barely could keep her up. She just insisted of paying back the favor, my erect cock felt the back of her throat in mere seconds. Her tongue was licking the head so softly, so unlike her. She had trouble getting every inch in her mouth before her gag reflex worked up. She slowly let my cock leave her mouth and kissed the tip; Sabrina grabbed my head and pulled me in her chest. She rolled me over and placed her hands on my shoulder blades, she kissed me back with the same intensity. It caught me off-guard; she changed so much since her orgasm.

Sabrina placed herself on my cock and started going up and down for a long time, reaching another orgasm over and over again. She became so sensitive that it didn't take much to make her cum. She didn't let me raise a finger anymore, her hands that were on my shoulders kept me in place and made absolutely sure that I didn't move. The times between her orgasms increased, it was still regular and every time that she came, my crotch and stomach got all wet. Eventually, she was worn out and couldn't be bothered to ride me; she placed her head on my shoulder and breathed softly in my ear. I grabbed her ass and moved my hips myself; it wasn't long until I would hit my own orgasm. "Don't bother anymore Raph, just cum inside" said Sabrina softly. She knew I was close and I didn't take more than a couple of thrusts to cum.

My hands fell next to my body, I haven't been this tired after sex in forever. I looked at Sabrina who just smiled at me and moved her hands through my hair. "Why don't you stay here? I'll make sure that you will like it" said Sabrina. I was slightly scared; she wanted me to move in with her. It was astonishing to see her from a cold person to someone who started to love me, a little bit too quick for my taste. "I see, at least stay for the night" said Sabrina after she obviously read my mind. She wasn't sad, I was glad that I didn't have to tell her that. The lights went off by themselves and we both fell asleep, in the exact same position as we ended.

"Wake up, breakfast is set" said Sabrina in a red robe. She placed one of her robes next to me to put on. "Thanks" I said. I still felt nervous and comfortable after her request; she looked at me with a smile when she sipped some of her hot tea. "The reason I asked you is because I want some company, not every trainer stays here for lunch or dinner" said Sabrina. Nothing was a secret to her all right; I just nodded and started on my breakfast.  
>After breakfast, we both got dressed in the bed room and got ready for the day; it was also the last chance that I could take a look at her naked body. "You really are some guy, aren't you Raph" said Sabrina who kissed me on the cheek.<p>

I stayed for a little while to check out the battles and to see Sabrina get plowed by my male friend, after last night, there was no trouble in her reaching her orgasm. It was like nothing ever happened; there was no need to know for others anyway. After everyone, including me, got their badge, we left towards Cinnabar Island. "Can I walk by myself now Ashley?" I asked. 


	12. Chapter 12

Cinnabar Island was finally open, the boat trip was fun, we got to see a lot of girls in bikini and the girls probably saw some male nudity as well. If they didn't, they probably created it. The island drew near and I saw and hear that there was a party going on, it was a tourist island anyway. I leaned over the railing and heard the music getting louder, ants started to become more like people. They were walking on the streets with lots of stands that sold lots of crappy souvenirs that would end up in a box anyway. The smell of several kinds of food became more noticeable as the boat reached the pier.

When we got off the boat, girls in hula skirts gave us those flower necklaces. I always forgot the name of those, but everyone got one of them or wore them on vacation. I was amazed by the amount of people on the island; hardly any of them had Pokéballs on their belt. Almost every single one of them was just a tourist, we felt out of place in the middle of the street. I did have an idea to mingle though; I put my bag on the ground and pulled out a Hawaiian shirt I hardly ever got the chance to wear. I took off my own shirt and wore the green shirt without closing the buttons. I'd also love Chelsea's expression when I took off my shirt, she was staring a bit too long.

I felt so much more comfortable now, everyone had a weird side and Hawaiian shirts were mine. At the end of the road, that seemed one of the few on this island, there was a Pokémon Center that looked pretty empty for a busy place like this. I opened the door so we could settle in. "Hi guys" said the over energetic Joy. She definitely looked like she loves to party, instead of a pale skin, her skin was tanned. Her dress was also missing, instead of a dress; she just wore a green bikini that barely kept her jugs in place. She leaned over the counter and squeezed her tits together, my jaw literally fell. Joy enjoyed a little beverage in work-time as well; she was probably tipsy all the time. The kind of girl you could easily take advantage of, even though everybody would already have sex with you if you were friends.

Joy danced the music that was playing to the radio; I still couldn't stop looking at her skimpy outfit. "You know, it's great to have some company, let's have a party tonight, outside in the hot tub" proposed Joy. How can anyone say no to that? It was bunch of half naked girls in a bath. Uncharacteristically I cheered, letting my opinion be known to everyone in the room. It could swear that it was the shirt that made me more jolly than normal; I got everyone to agree with the party. "Hey Raph, do you want to check out the Pokémon mansion tomorrow?" asked Leaf. The question was out of the blue and I stopped acting crazy for a second to answer her. "You mean the old, deserted building that we passed" I said. "Yeah, I hope you aren't scared, because you still have a promise" said Leaf. I couldn't believe myself for forgetting about that, this shirt just made me dumb. "But why there" I asked Leaf. "Because I don't want every dingbat to look at us fucking, unlike you I care about whom I fuck" said Leaf. I just took that as a compliment, I just nodded in agreement.

Dinner was kept simple, normally Joy would cook, but this Joy preferred fun over work and just ordered pizza. It was pretty amazing what a girl could do when the delivery boy cam to deliver the pizza's. "Hmm, I'm a little short on money, I hope this is enough sweetheart" said Joy. The kid almost fainted when he looked directly into her tits; he was at a loss of words and just agreed. He would probably be fired, but I think it was all worth it. "Wow, these things are great" said Joy pointing at her breasts. Some guy agreed a little bit too loud in hilarity to us. The music became louder and the Pokémon center lost its quiet and calm charm and became more of a nightclub. Pizza boxes were on the table, having crusts in them when we walked outside to the hot tub.

I could hear that the streets outside were still busy, but we had our own private party here. I as the lucky one to sit next to Joy, I just kept looking at her cleavage. But I couldn't help but to stare at everyone else. So much female nudity, my mind was in overdrive. I knew that I had to find someone to share a bed with tonight, or wherever we would end up. Joy brought drinks with her, I was a little occupied to find out that they were slight alcoholic and some of us were a little young. As the night went on, I noticed that some people acted a little bit more crazy than usual. Ashley was the one that made this night crazier, everyone cheered when she took her yellow bikini top off. Joy was the one that cheered the loudest; she was getting into it as well and took her green top off as well. Eventually, all the tops came off and I could enjoy even more nudity.

Joy definitely had a little drink too much; her hands moved underwater to my shorts and started to get me going. Her tongue ended up in my mouth as well, I could smell that she was drinking. I didn't care, I was infatuated by the girls and just wanted to have fun. After Joy got my completely hard, she suggested a little drinking game. She grabbed an empty glass and said "This is my favorite game, I always try to *hic* lose. Every guy has to cum in this glass and the last girl to make the guy cum has to drink it all". "I'll take my best friend Raphy here" said a drunken Joy. "Come on Raphy, stand up" she said loudly. I stood up and already she started tugging on my shirts. "Hmm, hopefully you girls aren't jealous, it's so big" said a Joy who almost fell in the water taking off her bottom.

I sat back down and Joy immediately started grinding on me. More and more clothing were thrown in or outside the hot tub and every girl was now riding a guy. This party switched to an orgy and I was glad that it happened. The only I heard was the hot tub making sounds of making those streams and moans and grunts. Joy was going like crazy; she had no control anymore and just went as fast as she could. I had to stop many times to push it all back, I didn't want to blow my load this early and seeing a Joy chug 4 loads of cum would be pretty amazing. She pressed her tits against me and jammed her tongue in my mouth. Ashley and Chelsea made it hard, in their tipsy mood; they started making out while being fucked from behind.

Leaf was getting a little bit frustrated, her guy already ejaculated in the glass, but she didn't want it to end, she forced him to become hard again. Ashley and Chelsea giggled when they kissed, paying more attention to each other than the guy slamming inside of them. Leaf finally got her guy hard again and started humping him until he would pass out; they lost anyway, so it didn't matter anymore for them. Nobody had the competition on their mind, but I felt like an Alpha male and needed to finish last, I had an urge to win and show off. Soon enough, the other two guys started to go slowly and came in the glass that filled up quite a bit. Ashley and Chelsea hardly noticed that they were and ended up eating each other out. Alcohol was such an amazing tool, Joy cheered as soon as the guys ejaculate in the glass. "Woo I won, I get the price" said Joy. I finally could give up as well and took the glass from Joy's hands and came in it and filled it to the brim.

Joy was so happy because she had her favorite drink, everyone stopped to see Joy chug it all down. "Chug! Chug! Chug!" chanted everyone, including me. She had to shake the final drops out of the glass. Some of it landed on her tits and it the water, Ashley made sure that no drop was spilled and licked the cum from her boobs. Leaf got his guy to cum another time, making him pass out in the tub. Leaf stood up and bent over, showing another load of cum flowing out of her pussy. Chelsea, who showed some bisexuality, went in and sucked the cum from her pussy. The party raged on and on, Ashley went to bed with the two guys that weren't done yet. We had to put the passed out guy inside on the couch, so he wouldn't drown. Now it was only Joy, Chelsea, Leaf and I left in the tub, we went all out, asking crazy stuff that we wouldn't ask anyway. We all danced in the water, touching each other on our naughty places, the party just raged on for us four.

"Oh fuck, my head hurts" I said when I woke up in broad daylight. I was on the grass and had a naked Joy on top of me. She was still wide asleep, even when I pushed her off of me. My eyes had to get used to the light, it was so bright that my head hurt. I checked the tub if my shorts were still in it, I put the wet shorts on so I would be remotely decent. I tried to crazy the naked Joy, but she was too heavy for me. "Hey, wake up sunshine" I said to Joy. She still wouldn't wake up, after a big sigh, I stood up again and washed my face in the water that probably was a little bit dirty to wash me with and grabbed some water with my hands so I could splash it in Joy's face. "Huh, what, Ow!" said Joy when she finally woke up. Her hangover must be bad, she yelled when she realized that she was naked and outside, she grabbed her bikini and ran inside to see the others with headaches, except for Leaf who was the only one fully dressed.

Joy put on her bikini, even though I had a major headache, I still couldn't stop staring at her tits. She walked behind the desk and pulled out some medicine. "Oh thank Arceus" I said and took two pills and swallowed them down. I immediately felt a lot better and put on some better and dryer clothes. I couldn't resist but to wear my Hawaiian shirt and some sunglasses, they felt lucky, but they made me arrogant. "Hey hun, you were amazing last night said Joy. She kissed me on the cheek; it definitely gave me a boost to my arrogance. I sat down on the couch with the girls; Ashley and Chelsea still had trouble waking up and still wore their bikinis. "Leaf, don't you have a killer headache" I asked. She sat a little bit closer to me and whispered "I didn't drink, I knew that that whore would drug us up, also a great opportunity to act a little bit slutty, I deserved it". I only laughed.

After everyone's headache started to disappear, Leaf and I left together to check out town a little more. Chelsea and Ashley decided to sleep a little bit more. I was glad that I recovered so quickly, it was a new day and I had to perform again. Leaf was waiting for our little date and we hardly ever got to do this. "You know, that shirt looks ridiculous on you" said Leaf. "I know and I don't care" I responded. We walked around town and checked out some stalls, it was pretty quiet for now until it would get busier in the afternoon. Leaf constantly had some remark about my outfit; I just had to laugh and told her that she was jealous because she couldn't wear one in public like this.

After some unhealthy food that we gulped down for breakfast, we headed for the mansion. We would've eaten at the Center if the Joy wasn't as lazy. We would probably end up ordering some food later tonight as well. The Pokémon mansion was next to the laboratory and Gym on the island, we would visit the Gym tonight with the whole group; it would be more fun to watch each other's match. The mansion was abandoned but not closed; everyone could just enter it to their liking. The building had some old books and it seemed that team Rocket used to be here; according to some logs they were creating a Pokémon, the strongest one.

Leaf and I ventured through the whole building, reaching even more books. Being the nerd that I was, I felt the need to check them out to see something interesting. Most of the important stuff here was probably already stolen by Burglars or taken by Team Rocket. "Hey Raph" said Leaf. "Yes Leaf" I said while looking in a book. "This is pretty fucking boring, I didn't come here to read, I came here for a whole other thing" she said. "Sorry, that reminds me, how did you like Chelsea eating you out" I said when I put down my book. "I wouldn't have to do that if I didn't have such a lousy partner, I wanted to win, you know?" said Leaf. "I didn't know that you were so competitive, or were you going for the prize?" I asked Leaf. "Little of both, you know that I love some cum, or has it been that long?" said Leaf who grabbed my shirt. "I'll try my best then" I said while removing her hat. "Just shut up and fuck me" said Leaf who walked to the beds that were in the rooms with the books. "Yes ma'am" I said.

I removed my shirt and threw it on the table and pushed Leaf onto the bed. We both smiled at each other, we were so close and we knew that it was going to be good. "I never really answered your question, I kind of did like Chelsea eating me out, but you better not fucking tell anyone" said Leaf. I just had to giggle, Leaf was so proud, so unlike her sister. She took her clothes off and started to rub my groin with her foot. "You know, that whore was right, it is pretty big" said Leaf when she took off my pants. "Were you also jealous?" I asked with a smile. "Of course I was, you are hands down the best of the guys in the group, those other dingbats don't know how to fuck a girl" said Leaf when she finally took everything off my body. "That's probably the nicest thing you ever said about me" I said to her. "Stop being such an ass and start making me cum already" said Leaf.

I lie on the bed and put Leaf in the opposite direction; I haven't done position 69 in a while and really felt like it. I started licking her pussy, I couldn't see how she handled my cock with her mouth but I had a great sight of her ass. It was hard to keep going, she handled my cock so well that I wanted to stop and enjoy everything. I slowly entered her butt with my thumb, making her stop and moan on my cock. My other hand was rubbing her clit as I entered her pussy with my tongue. She suddenly stopped and started to sit up and rubbed her pussy on my face. It felt so weird when she reached her orgasm; it was the second time that she came on my face. I really didn't mind, as long as she was happy.

"Don't stick fingers in my ass again, next time I'll do something worse than using your face as a toy just to get off" Said Leaf. I'll probably have to make a note of that, Leaf went on all fours on the bed, spreading her legs. "Are you going to stand there all day" said Leaf, she was getting impatient. I didn't blame her for it after last night. I quickly placed my hands on her hips and started thrusting away. "Fuck yes, how I missed this" said Leaf, speaking exactly what was on my mind as well. I still had an urge to just help her out by sticking a finger in her little asshole, but I was afraid she was going to bite my dick off, I still liked her. Leaf held the sheets tight and bit in the pillow, she didn't want the building to hear that we were having sex and the windows were open as well, last thing that she wanted is to have someone break our privacy. 

"Oh fuck yes, I'm cumming again" said Leaf whose arms didn't keep her up anymore. I stopped for a bit for her to get herself back from that orgasm; I fell back on the back, making her ride me. "Wow there cowboy" said Leaf in surprise. She placed her hands on my legs and started going up and down and making circles. She threw her head back and noticed that I was staring at her ass. She slowed down a bit and started spanking herself. "You like that don't you" said Leaf, teasingly. She put a finger in her mouth to make it wet and placed it in her ass, making her gasp for air. A second finger did the trick; she immediately came on my cock again.

She fell on my chest; I grabbed her butt and slowly started to thrust again. "I missed doing this" said Leaf. "I know. I missed this too" I said. "Why do the fun guys always have to fuck everyone they see, I wish I could keep you for myself" said Leaf with a smile. I smiled back, seeing her smile got me a little too excited and Leaf noticed directly. She got off of me and started taking my erection in her mouth and started sucking like crazy. "Oh shit, I'm cumming" I grunted. Leaf eyes widened as several jets of cum hit her mouth, she tried to swallow it all but couldn't keep up. The last jet hit my own chest; Leaf quickly gulped everything down and used her tongue to lick up the trail of cum on my chest. "Always such a nice taste" said leaf when she swallowed the very last drop.

We didn't have much else to do in this old building, we both got dressed together. "This really made my day, it's a great warm-up for the gym leader" said Leaf. "Too bad it will be last Gym Leader in the region though, even worse that this Gym Leader is an old man" resumed Leaf. "Last one? How about the eight Gym Leader" I asked. "Haven't I told you? Gary is my brother, so it's going to be Ashley's last one as well" said Leaf that got fully dressed. I didn't know that Gary Oak was there brother; I never asked them about their last name so I wouldn't have known. "I guess Chelsea is going to be lucky then" said Leaf. We left the mansion and noticed that the streets were getting really busy.

When we arrived at the Pokémon Center, we noticed that everyone was up, nobody had a hangover and it was just another day. Joy welcomed us again in her bikini, still drinking and partying at work. "Where were you two?" asked Ashley. "The mansion" answered Leaf. I didn't pay much attention to the conversation; I was staring at the bouncing tots from Joy. "Right Raph?" said Leaf after she poked me. "Yeah sure, why not" I responded vaguely. As I was walking to the couch, I just kept staring at them, they were so hypnotizing. "You did it with my sister huh?" whispered Ashley in my ear. "Yeah and it would be great if you stay silent about it" I whispered back. "Sorry I'm just bored because I have to wait for the gym battle" said Ashley. "You are going to watch right? It's going to be my first time with an old man" said Ashley excited. "I wouldn't miss it for the world" I said sarcastically.

Ashley sat next to me and we whispered more about what happened between Leaf and I, I knew that she would shut up about it and she really enjoyed the stories. I still am just as crazy about sex as her, that's why we were such good friends. Ashley told me about the fun she had last night, she enjoyed waking up with two cocks still in her. Chelsea heard us talking about last night and joined in on the conversation, she didn't really remember much of it. She did remember Joy taking off my shorts and after that, it was a blur for her, it was also when she started going crazy. Ashley kept her mouth shut, because she knew that they kissed. "Did we do something crazy together" asked Chelsea. "I remember you giving me a lap dance" I said. Chelsea blushed; she wasn't the type that would get all this crazy.

We talked more until it would get dark, so we didn't have to battle in the afternoon heat. Ashley found it a little bit too hot and just wore a bikini and her red skirt outside. Everyone else wore their normal clothes that would probably end up on the floor soon. All seven of us walked towards the Gym and we came across a lot of dancing on the streets, this island never stopped. The Gym finally changed locations, it was located inside of the volcano, but the government stopped that because it was slightly dangerous, the government regarding Pokémon Gyms wasn't all that smart. The gym was just a standard room and field, the only gimmick was that it looked like the inside of a volcano. We still felt a breeze from an air conditioner.

This Gym Leader was named Blaine, he seemed like he was about to take a nap. I would love to see how he would fuck three girls on one evening without passing out. It was still amazing how Gym Leaders could keep that up, there had to be medication involved. "Alright, here you guys go" said Blaine who handed over badges to the guys. "Don't worry, take them, I didn't become a Gym Leader to fight battles" he said. I shrugged and put the badge in my bag and sat in the audience, even though I would like a challenge, Gym Leaders were pretty crap since everything changed. Since the whole revolution of sex came around, Gym Leaders were lucky enough just to sit in a building, collect royalty and fuck whoever knocked on the door. This guy was such a pervert that he threw the original concept of 'Gym leader' right out of the window.

Leaf and Chelsea sat next to us and we all watched Ashley, who didn't want to be second in line. Ashley only wore so much and it was off in mere seconds, soon enough we saw her on her knees giving the old man a blowjob. "I'll be surprised if he can still go after he is done with Ashley" I said with a chuckle. "Yeah, Kanto is pretty depressing when it comes to Gym Leader, only Brock was good" said Leaf with a sigh. "Oh come on old man, done already" said Ashley when she got off of him with a snatch filled with cum. "Spare me girl, I'm too old for this" complained Blaine. Ashley put on her clothes in disappointment and took one of the badges. Leaf wanted to take one of the badges, but according to Blaine she didn't deserve one. "If you want a badge, you have to follow the rules and earn it, now wait until I am ready" said Blaine who grabbed her arm that reached for a badge. "Oh boy, this might take a while" I said.

"Finally!" said Chelsea when she got the old man to cum a third time. "Huh, we're done here?" I said. I went to sleep on the hard benches because I didn't want to bother waiting, Chelsea woke me up and I saw her with a volcano badge in hand. "Oh finally, we can get out of this hellhole" I complained. We saw that it was past midnight when it was outside, the party outside died down and it became awfully dark for this island. We rushed back to the Center in a bad mood, not even Joy's party would cheer us up. Joy did try to convince us for a party, but we all left to bed directly.

It was surprising that even Ashley was too tired for some late night fucking, I couldn't sleep tonight. I shouldn't have slept in the gym and it killed my pattern, I got out of bed and put on some clothes, this time I didn't wear my Hawaiian shirt, it was a little bit too cold for that in the middle of the night. The Lobby was dark and even Joy went to bed; I sneaked outside to see if people were still outside. The streets were almost empty except for a few bars that were occupied by older guys that were drinking. I didn't want to wake up again with a hangover, so I decided to see if there were more stands open at the time. Sadly, there were only bars that played crappy music and had guys drinking and were complaining about their sex life.

"What do you do this late at night" said Jenny. I bumped into her when I walked back to the center; she was patrolling the area for some criminal activity that probably wouldn't happen. "Wait, aren't you that kid from Silph Co." said Jenny after she got a better look of my face. "Raph was it, right?" said Jenny who dragged me to the police station by my arm. "Thanks to you, our streets are safer" said Jenny when she finally dragged me all the way to the station. "Anytime" I said. "Before you leave, how did you put Jessie in submission? Nobody got to see it and it would really help us if you told us your secrets" asked Jenny. "I would, but I need someone to be the criminal in the situation" I said. "Oh, I think it is best for me to be the criminal so I can observe it better" said Jenny.

"Alright what do I have to do?" asked Jenny. "Are you sure you want to do this, it hurts a lot" I asked. I didn't want to end up in jail for violating an officer; I always had trouble with authority. "How else are we going to take on the criminals of the future, come on!" said Jenny. "Alright, get on your knees" I said. Jenny followed orders and went on her knees; she smiled at me, having no clue what was going to happen. I dropped my pants in front of her, making her smile chance into a surprised face. "Yeah, we can do the trainer later" she said before she started licking the head of my cock. She got the wrong idea, I felt stupid not explaining that I actually fucked Jessie into jail. Then again, who was going to believe that?

Jenny got my cock hard in the mean time that I was thinking how I stupid I was. I really didn't want to hurt Jenny, but I can only show her once how I subdued Jessie. I placed my hand on Jenny's head and started thrusting away. Jenny surprisingly didn't resist, she couldn't breathe alright, but she just let it happen. I facefucked Jenny for a good minute, making sure that she wouldn't choke to death. "Hmm, how did you know that I liked it rough" said Jenny. I stuck my cock back in her mouth until it wouldn't go any further; I even tried to get my sack in her mouth. After another minute of ravaging her throat, she started taking her clothes off.

I picked Jenny up from the floor, her mouth was covered in her own saliva, not that she cared. I took a chair and sat on it, having Jenny bend over my knee, making sure that she knew that she was naughty. Juices dripped from her pussy every time I spanked her, she did not complain once. "Come on harder, punish me" yelled Jenny. I spanked her as hard as I could, I did not miss one spot on her ass. I pulled her hair while I tried to make her ass even redder than it already was. "Is that how you punish a bad girl?" said Jenny. I yanked her hair even harder and threw her off my lap on the cold floor.

She tried to get up, but I pushed her back down and spanked her one more time. I spread her ass and placed the head of my cock against her anus. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes were showing tears of pain from the spanking, but I knew she wanted it. I rammed my cock deep inside her ass, making her scream in pleasure and agony. I pulled her hair and started thrusting away. The combination getting fucked anally, hair pulling and spanking made sure that Jenny stayed silent. She only moaned and just waited for me to be done with her.

Without waiting any longer, I fucked her harder and came deep inside her ass. I rolled over next to her, seeing her ass close up and see cum flow out. Jenny ran her fingers over my chest and kissed me. "Thanks hun, I was in need of that, you want to teach me how you caught Jessie now?" asked Jenny. "I just did" I said. Jenny's eyes widened in surprise, but she laughed about it. "Well, if that is how you catch criminals, I might just want to rob a Pokémart" said Jenny. Both of us got dressed, she didn't mind the large amount of cum in her ass. "Hey you, if one of my family members needs assistance, you better give it to them. We might be officers, but when it comes too fucking, we are no less slutty than Gym Leaders" said Jenny with a kiss. "I'll make sure of it" I said after receiving the kiss. "Okay kid, don't lose your talent" said Jenny when I left the station.

The sun was about to rise, I could get a few hours of sleep if I hurried. The streets were completely empty for once, except for me. When I arrived back at the Pokémon Center, I noticed that the lights were on. Apparently, everyone was awake to my surprise. Joy wore a new bikini that made me reconsider to stay one more day, but everyone was packed and ready to go to catch the boat. "Hey guys, before you go. What do you guys think of my new outfit?" asked Joy, adjusting her top to her tits. "What is the occasion?" I asked. "Free pizza and a delivery boy plowing me" answered Joy. Leaf whispered "whore" softly, but I just give Joy a thumbs up, I was about to drool over the carpet. "Bye guys, it was fun. Be sure to come back for another party" said Joy before we left.

After the doors closed, we headed for the boat that would take us to old Pallet Town.


	13. Chapter 13

Pallet town still had its quiet charm, for the past months I met so many people and visited so many loud places. I left this place because I got bored, but when you leave something you'll find out what was so great about it. I'd love to stay in Pallet Town, but I wouldn't trade my current life as Pokémon Trainer for the world. We rushed directly to Viridian City, there was a badge to win, the eight one to be exact. We were so close to the end, only a badge was in the way between me and the Pokémon League. I was starting to get tired, even though it was the afternoon, I screwed up my sleeping pattern by going out in the middle of the night and I haven't slept as of yet.

We quickly passed by Pallet Town, I was going to come back after the Pokémon League regardless. The group just wanted to hurry up and reach Viridian City and challenge Gary Oak the Gym Leader directly. I tried my very best to keep my eyes open and not to fall asleep, I was slacking behind the group, having trouble to keep up. Route 1 didn't hold too much interesting stuff, only nostalgia. We passed the Pokémon Center in Viridian and headed directly for the Gym there. The Gym changed a lot since Team Rocket wasn't in charge anymore, now Gary Oak was the leader. Gary lost against Ash and Ash then became the Champion but left shortly after. Gary refused to become champion then and enjoyed life as a Gym Leader. Gary Oak was a ladies' man; he'd flatter girls before he would get them in bed.

"Hey Leaf and Ashley, and hey you" said Gary when we opened the doors to his Gym. He saw his two sisters who were repulsed by him trying to seduce Chelsea. Chelsea blushed and giggled at the sight of Gary and almost fainted when he talked to her. "Here we go again" said Ashley. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, so you want to challenge me?" said Gary. "Might as well, so I can go to bed" I said, a little bit too loud than I actually wanted. "I really want to fight you all, but I have to go meet the other Gym Leaders tonight, so I'm just going to give everyone a badge and I'll be seeing you in the arena" said Gary, who then pointed towards Chelsea.

It was obvious what they were going to do, so Ashley and Leaf left the room and went to the cafeteria. I followed them, so I could sit for a moment. "Hopefully he keeps it short" said Ashley. "Gary? No, he enjoys foreplay too much" said Leaf. "Remember when the walls shook for two hours straight whenever he brought a girl over?" said Leaf. I smashed my head on the table; I didn't want to wait for two hours. I watched the clock slowly move for what seemed to be hours. We couldn't see what was going on between Gary and Chelsea; he wanted his privacy so there was nothing interesting to do. Ashley got impatient and started teasing one of the guys in the room to have some fun. They ran off to the bathroom together, only to wait for the other guys to realize that they are bored. I would jump in myself, but I had trouble keeping my eyelids up.

"Do you want to become the champion" asked Leaf. "Yes, but not no, I want to see more of the world" I responded. "You mean: fuck more girls around the world, right?" said Leaf. "Sure, but you get to fuck a lot of girls as Champion" I said. "Money will come rolling in if you star in a movie or stand on the cover for a magazine" I resumed. "So, if you become champion, you have to throw away your privacy?" asked Leaf. "Yes, but on the upside, you are filthy rich and never bored" I said. "Would you do those videos" asked Leaf. "Not for free, maybe it is a little bit whorish of myself, but you are the champion, people dream of that status" I said.

Leaf and I talked more about what we would do with the money and shared our dreams, until the door finally opened. Chelsea had a red face and didn't talk at all; Gary gave everyone a wink and showed us the door. We told Ashley to hurry up, so we could go. Asking Chelsea how it was had no use, everyone time we mentioned Gary she blushed and giggled even more. I sincerely hoped that that wouldn't last forever. "Everybody here, great, can we go now?" I said. After whining so much, everybody left towards the Pokémon Center. Ashley was in a better mood, she was still flirting with some guys, Chelsea was still giggling and I was just beat. We got back to the Center before it would get really dark, Joy wanted to serve us drinks but I didn't bother. Everything became white noise when I finally felt the soft fabric from the sheets on my bed, I fell asleep quickly.

I felt like a new person when I woke up, I was one of the first, but I knew I got my pattern fixed. I got dressed quickly and waited for everyone in the lobby, while waiting I decided to talk with Joy. Joy wanted to know about my trip since I left Viridian for the first time, I told her every detail that popped up in my head. Of course, she wasn't the only one without a story or two. Occasionally Gary would come by here and have some fun with Joy, or some random person that just happen to walk by to heal his Pokémon. "So, can you give any tips for the Pokémon League?" I asked Joy. I really could use the help, things changed and I didn't know anything about it. "From what I've heard, you better get your cock ready, they will try to match you up with a girl, it gets more views on TV and internet" said Joy, sipping on her coffee. "Wait, it's going to be broadcasted?" I asked in surprise. I was flabbergasted, only a few years ago it was the only thing that was purely battling, but they changed it this much. "Oh yeah, it's going to be live, bunch of kids and veterans fucking each other knock-out, I can't wait" said Joy happily.

Í was pretty nervous now, those stadiums can hold several thousands of people and not to mention is that the whole world is watching you. Sweat was dripping from my forehead just thinking about it, I want to do it, but am I able to. "Here" said Joy. Joy handed me a little box of medicine, I tried to read the name of the medicine, but the word was out of my vocabulary. "Be quiet about this, this is what male Gym Leaders use to keep up, how do you think they are able to fuck so many girls in a row" said Joy. "Don't use it prior to the match, keep it in your mouth, the drug tests will catch you there, I just want to see you in the finals" said Joy. I opened the box to see that only one is left, I looked at Joy and showed her the box. "I can get in serious trouble for this you know. Just use it in case you need it, as a last resort" continued Joy. "You'll get an infinite supply when you work as a Gym Leader, you better thank me by doing good on TV, I'll be rooting for you together with my toys" finished Joy.

I wanted to hug her, but I got interrupted by a gang of people who just woke up. "Good morning everyone" said Ashley. I quickly hid the box of medicine in my pocket and greeted everyone. Chelsea, who was the only one wide awake, asked me if I wanted to go to Victory Road with her. Victory Road was the cave between Viridian and the Pokémon League and wasn't a joke, you could travel around nowadays because Victory Road seemed so hard so before the biggest tournament. They made a train that went around the cave that made it easier, but Chelsea insisted on going through the cave with me. Even though I preferred the train, I agreed, I didn't want to have her tackle the cave by herself.

Chelsea and I left sooner because we didn't want to arrive late at the League; the rest would beat us there eventually. We said goodbye to Joy, who gave me a wink. Victory Road was accessible if you showed the guards your badges; I showed them my little box where I kept the eight shiny badges. Chelsea showed them as well and we were granted access to the cave. This cave was no joke; Mt. Moon was easy compared to this. Pokémon were flying and walking everywhere, at least it was still lit. Chelsea clung to my arm as we walked through the massive cave, the silence was killing me. I had to break the silence. "So, what would you do as a champion" I asked Chelsea. "Never really thought of it, basically the same thing as I do now, only everyone will know me" said Chelsea. "What would you do then" resumed Chelsea. "Probably the same thing as you" I answered.

We talked more about what we would do as champions; it seemed that everyone would stay modest about it. We shared stories that we haven't shared yet, still no clue about Gary Oak. I really shouldn't worry about him, I'm hardly ever jealous. We had no clue where we were going in the cave; it was just one big trial and error way of doing. "Are you ready for the Pokémon League" asked Chelsea out of the blue. "Unless I have to go against Ashley, I think I have a decent shot at winning" I said. "Why Ashley" asked Chelsea. "Because there is no stop button on that girl, I have no clue how I'm going to beat her" I answered while looking for a way out. "Stop button?" asked Chelsea. "Well yeah, I fucked her about a couple of times" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Wait, there is no battling there" asked Chelsea who was getting nervous about it. "Yes, they will try to put you against someone of the other gender and you just have to fuck the other knock-out" I said, thinking she would know that. "Crap, I have to go all out then, can you help me with something Raph?" asked Chelsea, getting really busy all of a sudden. "Sure, how?" I asked. "Take off your pants and sit on the ground" ordered Chelsea. "Sure, I guess"

I took off my pants for the suddenly bossy Chelsea. She took off her pants and panties and raised her shirt so her tits were showing. It wasn't all that erotic, but her body was still hot and I started to get into it, whatever the plan was. She got on the rocky floor with her knees and gave me a pretty sloppy blowjob from what I was used to. Her movement was irregular, she was just rushing. Even though it was sloppy, her tongue and mouth still felt nice. "Sorry that this is such a crappy job, the real fun starts soon, I promise" said Chelsea. After she was done talking, she started licking every part of my cock. "If you tell what you want to do, maybe I can help you" I said to Chelsea who was slobbering over my dick. "Fine, if I want a decent chance at winning, I need to utilize everything I can" said Chelsea. "Because you have the biggest cock in the group, you can help me here" said Chelsea. My alpha male instincts made me want to cheer at that compliment.

"I'm the only girl that has never tried anal, Ashley can probably take multiple and I'm pretty sure Leaf likes it" said Chelsea. "I would love to stay and do some foreplay, but we are running out of time" resumed Chelsea who started to climb on top of me, having her ass above my cock. She lowered her button my cock, closing her eyes for the upcoming pain. My head pushed against her hole, she started breathing more loudly. She lowered her ass even more, having half of the head of my cock in her ass. "Ow, this hurts so much" said Chelsea whose eyes started to water. Against her will, she lowered more to have the whole head in. Chelsea started crying in pain and starting cursing at the pain. Even though I felt bad for her, she was so ridiculously tight. Chelsea got a little bit more used to it, she swallowed her fear.

"Ouch, fuck!" cursed Chelsea. She lowered herself all the way down as far as she possible could. Chelsea's head landed on my chest, she cried even more, but I was so proud of her. "You did great" I said to her, stroking her red hair. We didn't move for quite a while, Chelsea needed time to get used to this. "Thanks for doing this, if I can take your cock, then the rest will be a breeze" said Chelsea, wiping the tears of her face. Chelsea slowly started moving up and down, sometimes gasping for air and cussing at the pain. "If it is any help, it feels great" I said. Chelsea kissed me and started moving faster, the cussing eventually became less and less and she actually started to enjoy it. After she started bouncing on my cock, she worked her own pussy with her fingers. It didn't take much for her to reach an orgasm, soon enough my belly started t get wet from her juices.

"Chelsea, I'm cumming" I grunted. "Just fill me up" said Chelsea, still bouncing up and down. I grabbed her hips for support and came inside. Chelsea's eyes widened as she felt my cum hit her inner walls, I emptied myself out in her. Chelsea stood up, my cock easily slipped from her ass. Cum dripped down on the rocky floor, she didn't care and got dressed, even though it probably would feel weird. I watched Chelsea get dressed and cover up her beautiful body; I still sat on the cold floor with my cock out. Chelsea got dressed and I snapped out of it and quickly got dressed myself, well I just had to put my pants back on.

Chelsea thanked me lots of times along the way, she was telling that she would take on everyone and win. I had to laugh at her sudden confidence. We met many new Pokémon along the way, even some trainers who liked to stay in here to train. They gave us directions to the end of the cave; apparently we have been walking in circles. It all went quicker now; in no time we reached a light that indicated the end of the humongous cave. We ran towards it, finally having daylight instead of this dark cave. Outside, we were greeted by giant pillars with flags on them, all of them in front of one giant building, the Pokémon League.

Inside, we were hurried to sign up for the tournament. The people working here wanted to get the preliminaries over with tomorrow and start the finals as soon as possible, they were in desperate need of a champion apparently. Only the best four would be competing in the finals with the Elite 4 who already passed. People rushed us to our bed so we could start as soon as possible in the morning, they weren't very happy with us staying. The lights went off and we had no other choice but to sleep, from everyone being happy and excited, it was suddenly silent as the dead.

The morning came around and we were all woken up at six in the morning, it felt like boot camp. The Elite 4 was being treated with outmost respect, we were treated as dogs. We were even fed like dogs; the breakfast was not so great. I couldn't identify what it even was, I don't even know if it had a name. When everyone was done, we saw a Tournament Ladder with our names on it. Because nobody cared, we could decide if we want to battle or fuck, it wasn't broadcasted yet. Luckily, my opponents were all male, that saved me a lot of possible trouble. Most of the people had mixed match-ups, Ashley would've loved a few guys more than the ones she already had.

The fights went over quickly; you could tell that trainers didn't care so much for Pokémon anymore. I still did, they were my friends, but I didn't use them for fights only. I wasn't the best trainer in the world, but I didn't misuse any of my friends. During the battles I could see the other battles being taken place. Some of them were actually fighting; some of them were on the ground enjoying having sex. I had to wait before everyone was done, so my next opponent would show up. I was outright bored how easy it went, soon enough the arena died down to only eight people. I had to fight some guy nobody gave a shit about. Ashley had to against one other male from our group, he was going to lose. Leaf had to fight against some chick who rode several guys next to me. Chelsea also had to fight against some girl that nobody cared about.

The conclusion was certain from the beginning; I won my match with ease. Ashley had the guy cumming in several minutes and Leaf and Chelsea who actually trained their Pokémon won their matches. The 28 losers were being escorted out of the League and they got tickets to see the matches as a consultation price. Chelsea, Leaf, Ashley and I were escorted to the lobby of the Pokémon Center. The first thing I saw was cameras that were pointing at us; I already did not like this. Next to the reporter, there were the four members of the Elite 4. They were standing in a row being bored; they had better things to do apparently. The first of the four was Lorelei; her knockers almost made her orange top rip apart. Over that she wore a blue vest and a black skirt. She looked like a secretary with the glasses that she wore. Next to her was Bruno, a big shirtless guy with lots of muscles. Ashley would probably love to meet him in bed. Next to Bruno was Agatha, she was definitely a veteran, she was old and used a cane to move around, I praised to Arceus to not being put against her. The last of the four was Lance, shortest of them all and had spiky red hair. He also wore a cape, which just made me feel weird. Which grown man wore a cape?

"All right, welcome to the finals. The winner will become the champion, if you are being put against the other gender, fighting is not allowed" said Joy who I totally missed between these important people. "This nice lady will give the four winners of today a nice interview, please co-operate with her, before we do that, we have to announce the match-ups" continued a Joy that was bored with her work. She sighed after every sentence; it was the least of her problems. The screen showed the four match-ups, instead of names, we finally got pictured that were taken when we signed in. At the very left was my picture with Lorelei next to it, I could sing in excitement. Next to us, was Ashley and Bruno, Ashley cheered and got the attention of the camera. On the right side was Chelsea and Agatha, Chelsea had to draw the short end of the stick with this. At the very right was Leaf and Lance.

After the match-ups were announced, the Elite 4 went to their private rooms. I looked back to see that we got our own as well, finally some privacy. "Raph, how do you feel with your match-up?" asked the interviewer. I almost jumped in the air, she came out of nowhere. I saw the lens of the camera pointing at me, I saw myself in the reflection being very small and not worthwhile. I tried to man up and show some. "Couldn't be happier" I said. "Oh, not even scared that you have to go against a veteran who has been doing this for years?" asked the Interviewer. "She might have experience, but I have skill" I said confidently. "Well, this rookie thinks he has a shot against Lorelei, which has been famous for her giant tits, now to move on to the next rookie" said the interviewer walking away from me. Everyone got interviewed with the same questions; I didn't make an ass out of myself for once, so I was happy.

After the TV crew left to set up in the stadium, we had the lobby to ourselves. "Raph, did you hear that rumor about Bruno?" asked Leaf. "What rumor?" I asked. "Well, it seems that he rigs the tournament every year so he can get the easiest match-up" said Leaf. "So, he chose Ashley, she can take him with ease" I said. Ashley overheard of us and agreed with me. "Believe me, Bruno isn't all talk" said Leaf, holding a DVD in her hand. We all sat down on the couch, wanting to know what was so special about Bruno. Leaf popped the DVD in and it showed a match between Bruno and a shy girl, probably even smaller than Ashley. This match was from last year, with the same rules as now, no battling allowed. Bruno laughed and dropped his pants, the crowd cheered as they saw Bruno's ten inch cock. The giant picked the little girl up and pulled the panties from under her skirt. It wasn't a fair match, the girl tried to resist, but Bruno put her against his cock. The crowd became silent; they all knew what was going to happen. In one smooth movement, Bruno pierced the girl's ass with his monstercock. The girl screamed in agony and slight pleasure and became a doll for Bruno to use; Bruno pounded in her like crazy and finished off on her face, leaving her there, the DVD cut off there.

"See, that's why you have to be careful" said Leaf against her younger sister. "But that was so hot, I'm better than that girl anyway" said Ashley. I knew that I didn't have to doubt her, nothing was impossible for that girl, sex wise that is. We talked more about strategies for tomorrow, and we just had some old-school fun together, just the four of us and the best from Kanto. "What do you want for dinner, so I can go to sleep" said Joy, who probably had a bad day. We all gave her our wished and she was off to get it. "She could remove that stick from her ass, it wouldn't kill her" said Chelsea. "I might just stick mine in hers" I said. "Do you think that's a good idea, you have to perform tomorrow, remember?" said Leaf. "Don't worry about me, you should get worried about Lance tomorrow, he is short, so he is not a member of the Elite 4 for his cock" I said.

Joy gave us our dinners and went off to bed; everyone ate in silence because we didn't want to wake Joy up. Last thing that we wanted is that she was more pissed than she already was. Everyone sneaked to their rooms after they finished their plated. Instead of going to my room, I just had to pay Joy a visit. It wasn't completely dark in her room; the moonlight helped me see in her room. I closed the door behind me softly, without making any noise, I took off my clothes. Joy was sleeping on her stomach, this time she had a smile on her face, probably something fun she was dreaming about. I was glad that she slept naked, or else this would be so much harder for me. Her naked body looked great in the moonlight; it was a piece of art. I climbed in the bed, my knees beside her. I spread her butt cheeks and saw her glorious pair of holes.

My cock was hard by the thought of what I was going to do; I placed the head against her ass. I wanted to cover my ears for the scream that was about to come, but my hands was occupied with her hips. With all my force, I rammed my cock deep inside of her. "Fucking Bruno, you had your turn last night, you got your wish in the tournament" yelled Joy. She just told that she rigged the tournament, not really what I was going for, but I'll take it. "Wait, you don't feel like Bruno. What are you doing here Raph?" asked Joy with a face that scared me. "It doesn't matter, I was here for some fun, but now I know that you rig the tournament" I said with an evil grin. "Fine, you got some nerve to assault me in my sleep, at least fuck me a little bit harder so I don't fall asleep" said Joy.

As she wished, I raised the tempo and fucked her faster and harder, reaching my absolute speed limit. I hated it that she wasn't enjoying it; I thought that this would get her in a happy mood. I pinched her nipple with fingers, as my other hand was for support on her hip. She didn't say anything, let alone let out a moan. Her hair, that always amazed me with every Joy, had two rings in it, made for pulling it. I stopped pinching her nipple and used both hands to grab her hair and used that for support. "Ah" said Joy quietly. I finally got her to moan, why are people always acting like this? Can't people just suck it up and enjoy the ride and stop pretending that you don't like it?

I turned Joy around on her back, having a better look of her naked body. I was still ramming my cock deep inside her ass, making her boobs jiggle with every single thrust. I stopped pulling my hair and started rubbing her clit; she started to blush but didn't want to show it. It was like I was fucking Jessie again, only she wasn't a criminal, just stuck up. I moved my fingers over her clit as fast as I could; she had no other choice but to give in. Soon enough, she started to cum, making her ass feel even tighter. "You got me to cum, are you done now?" asked Joy. I turned her over her side and spanked her, girls like her need some direction. "What did you do that for?" yelled Joy. I spanked her once more; hopefully she would get the hint.

"Well, if you are done, do me a favor and cum on my ass, I hate having it in my ass" said Joy who turned on her stomach again. I spanked her again for talking again and acting like she was in charge. This time, she did not complain and let me do my thing. She simply refused to enjoy it, or at least show that she enjoyed it. There was no use in prolonging this, it was pretty disappointing, but I sure enjoyed it. I let my cock slowly move out of her ass, seeing her ass close slowly. With a few tugs on my dick, I came over her ass and back, like she wanted it. I rubbed the last few drops on her face, as a sort of thanks. I grabbed my clothes and went to my room naked, falling directly in bed.

The next morning started with an extra moody Joy, but I was glad that the tournament started, so I wouldn't have to deal with her anymore for a while. Everyone besides Lorelei and I got escorted to the Skybox, it had the best view of what happened in the arena. I got escorted to a deluxe waiting room, I felt rich just walking into it. Just after I woke up, I put the medicine that Joy gave me from Viridian in my mouth, just in case. I had to wait in the room for an hour; I didn't have any company, which kind of sucked. There was a lot to do though, I could take a bath, I could watch TV and there were magazine to read.

I took a drink from the bar and sat on the couch and relaxed a bit in front of the TV, there was no use thinking about the match, it would only get me worried. Before I turned on the TV, the door opened and Officer Jenny walked in, wanting to announce something. "The match will begin in 2 hours from now, there are some technical difficulties with the camera's, the Pokémon League apologizes" said Jenny. She walked towards the door and stood there, guarding it. I couldn't really concentrate anymore, I felt the urge to talk or do something. Jenny stood there as a statue, staring at nothing. "Got any tips for me, first Pokémon League for me" I asked Jenny, wanting to break the silence. "If you want to last longer, just get some out of your system now" said Jenny, not breaking her stare. "I don't masturbate, but I could go for a blowjob, ha-ha" I said with a laugh.

She looked at me weird, as if I just killed her best friend. She looked around and walked over to me. "Alright, I'm actually not allowed to physically touch you, those are the rules here made by the higher-ups" said Jenny. "However, you are more fun than those Elite 4 pricks, so just be quick about it" said Jenny. I couldn't believe it, I was making a joke, but she actually gave me honest advice and now she is offering to help me. Just too bad that I had to be quick, but I won't complain. I opened the zipper and let my half-hard cock out, not bothering to undress.

Jenny got on her knees, still checking if nobody was here. She took the length in her mouth and started sucking on it. Her skills were amazing; it has been a while since I got a blowjob. For once, I could just sit back and relax. Her head bobbed up and down, taking more than half in her mouth each time. Her tongue whirled around the head, it felt just amazing. Her hand worked the shaft; she slowly jerked it and tickled my sack. She was such a pro at this, I couldn't sit still anymore.

Jenny saw in the corner of the eye that someone tried to open the door; she quickly got back on her post. I grabbed a magazine with Misty on the cover to cover up. "Everything alright sir?" said the old man who entered. "Yes, I was busy with something, excuse me" I said. "I surely hope that our beloved Officer Jenny didn't help you" said the old man, having an eyebrow raised. "Not at all, she hasn't moved from that position" I lied. "I can possibly arrange someone to help you cope with your current situation, we have a wide selection of females here" proposed the old man. "No, it's fine" I said. The old man finally left, I threw away the magazine to reveal my erection again. "Thanks for covering me" said Jenny. "Thank me by resuming" I said.

She immediately got back to business, assuming the same position. Too bad the feeling went down a little, lot of work was lost and I didn't have all the time in the world. Jenny stopped using her hands all of a sudden and used them to pull out her bra from under shirt. She pulled the bra from her sleeve and threw it on the ground. She lifted her shirt and placed my cock between her tits and started to rub her tits against my cock. Only the head peeked out, but Jenny's mouth took care of that. Her tongue felt so great in combination with her boobs. I couldn't hold it much longer, she was just too good. "Cumming, gah!" I said. I grabbed the side of the couch with strength and came deep inside the throat of Jenny.

One more time opened the door of the room with the same old man. "What's the ruckus" said the old man. Jenny didn't swallow yet and couldn't yet, she couldn't be caught. Her bra was still on the floor, out of the man's sight. "Nothing sir, I just finished" I said. He left with a skeptical look. When the door closed, Jenny opened her mouth and showed a mouthful of cum. She swallowed it all and showed her empty mouth. "Good girl" I said. I put my cock back in my pants and just waited, Jenny and I whispered a bit, so we didn't made any more noises. Eventually, the clock hit the noon mark and Jenny opened the door and wished me good luck, for my first match. 


	14. Chapter 14

The crowd cheered as soon as I entered the giant stadium, it was overwhelming. Everybody cheered at the sight of me; I even saw signs with my name on. People were even wearing shirts with my face on it. Some girls flashed themselves when I looked at them, yelling my name to catch my attention. Maybe I was modest, but they all barely knew me, I just arrived here. Even though my entrance was spectacular, Lorelei topped it. When she entered the stadium, the crowd burst into cheers, she waved at her fans. "Amazing huh" said Lorelei. I just nodded; it was too loud to talk anyway.

"Hello everyone, my name is David and I'm your today's host, next to me I have John, how are you John" said a loud voice. "Doing good David, I can't wait for the first match" said John. "Alright, we have Raph from Pallet Town, hometown of the famous Ash" said David. "And we have Lorelei, Elite 4 member, she hasn't lost a match since Ash, this is not a simple task for Raph" said John. "It sure isn't, but he left quite the impression at the interview, we'll just have to wait and see" said David. "Crowd is cheering, the weather is nice, these are perfect conditions" said John. "They sure are John, now that the introductions are made, the match can begin!" announced David.

"You won't win kid, nobody can beat my titjob" said Lorelei, suddenly more serious. She removed her blue jacket and threw it aside, showing her orange top. "Starting already, too bad this is a yearly event, I can never have enough of Lorelei's tits" said John. "You said it John, let's see how Lorelei will use them" said David. Lorelei slowly lowered her orange top, showing her huge bust. The crowd cheered in excitement, chanting Lorelei's name. "Now show me your weapon kid" said Lorelei. I slowly removed my shirt, making girls scream and whistle. "Not bad, but you need more to make me beg for mercy" said Lorelei. I unbuttoned my pants slowly, letting them fall to the ground. "This kid knows how to throw a show alright" said David. "Come on kid, show what you are made of, make the crowd crazy" said Lorelei. Only my boxers were left, but that didn't last, I let them drop on my pants. "Finally we get to see Raph's weapon of choice, it's not as big as Bruno, but it packs a punch alright" said John. Hearing those two about my cock made me think if they were slightly bisexual.

"There it is, I have to admit, that's pretty big" said Lorelei. "However, length does not matter, just try to keep everything in" said Lorelei who walked towards me. "And in she goes, directly for her famous titjob, people lose at this part" cheered David. Lorelei placed my cock between her tits and moved as fast as she could. "So kid, how are you holding up" said Lorelei. "Why don't you shut up and use your mouth for something useful instead of smack talking" I said annoyed. Actions speak louder than a thousand words, this was nothing compared to Chelsea. "Raph sure has some balls to say that" said John excitedly. "You got nerve kid, I guess my titjob has no effect on you" said Lorelei. I was a little bit sick of her talking so much, there was only one way to shut her up. I pinched her nose shut, so her mouth would stay open to breathe. I put my cock in her mouth to suck on, she was all talk. "Come on Lorelei, at least put some effort into it" I said. I held her head and moved my cock deeper in her mouth, she wasn't used to deep throat, she coughed and saliva hit my leg. I pulled my cock out of her mouth in disappointment. "You are pathetic, the only thing you are good for are your tits" I said.

"Now, let's end this silly foreplay. Shall we?" I said. I ripped Lorelei's shirt apart and threw it away, she was too slow to cooperate in my opinion. I moved up her black skirt and removed her yellow panties. "Now I'm going to show you what skill is" I said with an evil grin. I rammed my cock deep inside her pussy, it wasn't wet enough yet. With that big thrust, Lorelei's glasses fell on the ground. She couldn't pick them up with me pounding her pussy as hard as I could. Jenny really helped out, I wasn't even close yet and I had more up my sleeve. "It seems that the tables have turned" yelled David. Lorelei became wetter and wetter by the second, I could feel it. I placed my thumb in her ass, which made her moan loudly in pleasure.

"I will not give up" mumbled Lorelei, she got up and took things in her own hand, she moved herself from side to side on my cock. "There is no way I'm going to lose after my winning streak" said Lorelei louder than before. "Fine, then I'll just move it up" I said. I pushed Lorelei down, she might be older, but I was stronger. "I hope you are ready" I said. "For what" said Lorelei, wondering what I was talking about? Then she felt it, I jammed my cock deep inside her ass. "Fuck!" she yelled. "And he fucked her ass, is it over now for Lorelei" said John. She had the tears in her eyes; she wasn't used to getting fucked there. Lorelei was too used to using her tits; I finally found her weak spot. "Listen up, either I'm going to make this hard for you and pull your hair and spank you like the slut you are, or you give up, it's over" I whispered. I didn't stop pounding her, even though she had trouble making an answer. "You'll have to cum eventually" said Lorelei. "That's right, but then I'll just fuck you more and we can prolong this more" I bluffed. There was no way I could go on if would cum. "Fine, I give up, just finish" said Lorelei. "And Lorelei gives up, we have a winner, it's Raph!" yelled David. The crowd cheered even louder and chanted my name.

There was only one thing left to do; I had to finish what I started. I pulled my cock out of her butt and started jerking off on top of her. She turned around on her back and looked at me jerking off. "Hey Lorelei" I said. "Yes?" said Lorelei. "It was a bluff" I said. Her mouth opened in surprise, it was the cue to cum. Several jets of cum landed directly in her mouth, but some hit her face and hair. The crowd cheered when I was done, I officially beat Lorelei and was the first to progress in the tournament. Camera's rushed to me when I wanted to pick up my clothes, not giving me a chance to get dressed. "Raph, how do you feel now that you have won" said the reporter. I saw the camera move down and up the whole time, now I had no reason to be ashamed in life whatsoever. "Good, Lorelei is hot, just not that special" I said.  
>I answered more question and waved at some people in the audience, trying to get my attention.<p>

After everyone was done trying to talk to me, I walked back to the room to get dressed. I thanked Jenny one more time for the tip, it really helped me out. I went to the skybox to see my friends there; I had a major smile on my face and skipped my way there. I was greeted by my friends in the luxurious Skybox, congratulating me. They were all sitting on a giant couch with the Elite Four members, even Lorelei. "Before we move on, now that Raph beat Lorelei, he has the possibility to take her place as a member" said a very official person. Everyone looked at me, dying to know my answer. "No." I said. Lorelei looked at me like I was crazy. "Fair enough good sir, now if you'll excuse me, will Ashley and Bruno come with me" said the official man. "Are you crazy, why didn't you take the offer" said Lorelei in her robe. "I just only started, I can't imagine how many girls and adventure lies before me, maybe I'll become one later" I said. Lorelei still thought I was crazy.

We had nothing to do for the next 30 minutes besides talking; I ordered a drink from the man behind the bar. This was some room all right, even nicer than the waiting room. The waiter brought me my drink and I thanked him. I felt like a royalty here, I would try to snap my fingers to have a servant ready to do anything I wish. I didn't want to come over as a major prick. "So, were you nervous" asked Chelsea. "At the time, no." I said. "But, when they interviewed me and filmed me naked, I was pretty nervous, yes" I said. "You will get used to that, I have been interviewed without a shirt a couple of times" said Lorelei. "You can catch a good buck if they request it, they will hand you an amount of money to get you naked and answer some questions" resumed Lorelei. "How did you like with Raph, Lorelei" asked Leaf. "He is the type that likes to be in control, pretty old-fashioned. But most girls just like a strong man, I do too" said Lorelei. "How good is that little girl that has to go up against Bruno" asked Lorelei. I laughed; she had no clue about Ashley. "Just wait and see you" I said.

The big screen turned on and we saw Bruno and Ashley coming up on the field, the difference in size was crazy. Bruno was getting into it; a huge bulge appeared in his pants at the mere sight of Ashley's petite figure. I bet Ashley was going crazy at the sight of his bulge. "Here we have Ashley, also from Pallet Town and Bruno from the Elite 4" said David the announcer. "Yes, it seemed that Bruno got lucky again and has the smallest girl in the group" said John. "And we all know that is Bruno's specialty, last year he fucked a girl unconscious" said David. "Well, anything can happen, surely after the last match, let's see what they have in storage" said John. Bruno dropped his white pants on the ground and made the crowd cheer. Ashley bit her lip and took off her own clothes, like any other day, she wore no underwear. It seemed even more unfair when they were naked; Ashley was so small and flat with blond hair. Bruno was the opposite; he was dark, tall and buffed.

"If you don't want to feel pain, I suggest giving up now" said Bruno, crossing his arms. Ashley didn't say anything; in fact, she ran towards Bruno and jumped to his chest. Bruno quickly caught the little girl, almost falling down. "There is no way I can pass on a cock of this size" said Ashley. "So be it" said Bruno as he grabbed Ashley by her hips. We all knew exactly what was going to happen, but the question was if Ashley could handle it. Bruno had Ashley in his power with his strong arms and placed her on his cock, the same way as the girl who passed out last year. The crowd became silent, even the commentators were watching in silence. Bruno lowered Ashley in one big smooth move. Ashley's head fell backwards, was this too much for her? "Come on then, fuck me" complained Ashley. Bruno was simply amazed by this; he just stood there trying to grasp what happened. It was no different from Lorelei, her tits were amazing, but that's it. "Are you going to fuck me or what?" yelled Ashley.

Bruno shook his head and started fucking Ashley by making her move up and down. "There we go. I was almost falling asleep" said Ashley. Bruno started to go faster and faster, not even trying to enjoy it, he was trying to win. Ashley surely enjoyed it though, just like I suspected she would. Even Leaf regained her trust in Ashley, maybe even proud this time. This match was over when Bruno used his famous move; Ashley just had to finish him off. Soon enough Bruno could barely keep it in any longer and removed Ashley from his cock. She went on her knees in front of him, just to receive the sticky load on her face. Bruno's cock went flaccid and despite Ashley's best efforts to get it back up, Bruno lost.

"Yet again, we see a rookie trainer beat a member of the Elite 4, this is a good year" said David. The crowd cheered, even though Ashley was disappointed. Camera's rushed to her, she also had no time to dress up or wash off the spunk on her face. Bruno came upstairs fairly quickly, he wasn't all too happy with the results. Bruno sat next to Lorelei who still had her mouth open because of Ashley's performance. "You guys are from Pallet Town right?" asked Lorelei. We all nodded. "Is there some secret to your potential" asked Lorelei. "No, we're just good" I said. "We may have lost, but Agatha is going to win, she has been battling for years now and her Pokémon are strong and you kids don't know the old way of battling" said Bruno. "Then you still have Lance, he's better than us" said Bruno pointing himself and Lorelei. They haven't said anything yet in the time they were up here, but I wondered how they were going to fight. Ashley came upstairs as well with her face clean and clothes on and sat next to me, getting the same question from the official.

"Miss Ashley, now that you have beaten Bruno, you as well have the chance to take his spot, what is your answer?" asked the man. "Easy, I'll pass for the same reason as Raphy, I want to travel with him more" said Ashley. The man left again and asked for Chelsea and Agatha to come with him. "I hope you don't mind me going with you Raphy" asked Ashley. "Of course not, we had lots of fun in Kanto" I said. "We are going to have more fun in the stadium tomorrow" said Ashley. She was right, I had to go up against Ashley and she was the only one that I was afraid of to go against. There was no way in defeating her unless you would be able to keep going for the rest of your life.

The next fight was probably going to be least spectacular, the crowd cheered less to the apparent lack of sex and the commentators had to change their subjects. Sadly, this was a battle that finished before it started. Chelsea just didn't have enough experience to compete against a veteran like Agatha. But with a day like today, anything just might happen. When the match started, Agatha raised her hand in the air, away from her cane. "After seeing the young folk fight the Elite 4, I would like to spare myself the humiliation and give up, also I give up my position as a member of the Elite 4, I am simply too old to keep up." said Agatha. Everybody was flabbergasted, but it actually wasn't surprising, she has been in the circuit for years. Agatha left the building and never came back, Chelsea got interviewed, someone with clothes on for once.

I needed another drink and got one from the bar, I seriously hoped that Lance would put up a good fight against Leaf; they were both equal in size. I went back to the couch and waited for Chelsea to come up. She will probably be pestered with the same question if she wants to become a part of the Elite 4. At least we did Bruno and Lorelei a favor, they kept their jobs. Chelsea came upstairs and immediately got the official man in her face to ask the same question, he seemed desperate. "Ha-ha, I would love to, but I want to travel more with Raph and Ashley" she said. I could tell that this wasn't according to plan, at this rate; they would only have three Elite 4 members. Chelsea sat next to us, she wasn't disappointed, it was an easy victory and she took it. Leaf and Lance followed the old man downstairs, back to the same waiting room.

Now it was time for the last match, of course we had to wait the mandatory thirty minutes. "You guys are crazy, being an Elite 4 member is great" said Lorelei. "We agree, but I just want to see more of the world, there are more girls than just in Kanto, why quit there then" I said. They just couldn't grasp it; maybe we were totally missing out. The crowd suddenly cheered as Leaf and Lance walked up to the battlefield, they were finally going to see something again. "Huh, oh shit. Okay, now we have Leaf, also from Pallet Town and Lance from the Elite 4" said David, he sounded like he just woke up. "All right, let's do this" said Leaf, cracking her knuckles and throwing her trademark hat on the ground. "Go Dragonite!" said Lance, throwing his Pokéball on the floor. "Hey, you know the rules, no battling" said Leaf. "Oh he's not going to battle you" said Lance. We could all see it, the Dragonite showed his throbbing pink erection, it was around my length, but it had more girth to it. I don't know if Leaf actually did it with a Pokémon yet, I wonder how it would feel.

Not only Dragonite, but Lance showed his erection. It was nothing too special, but Leaf had to handle two at the time. Leaf took of her own clothes, showing more curves than Ashley. Dragonite flew behind her and grabbed the girl and put her on all fours, the Dragonite quickly placed his pink erection in her pussy. Dragonite was going at it like a beast; it was then time for Lance to join in on the fun. "Oh fuck, this feels nice" said Leaf, overpowered by the dragon Pokémon. She took the cock of the dragon trainer in her mouth and started sucking. I wonder what Lance has more up his sleeve, Leaf handled this with ease. At the rate it was going now, Dragonite and Lance will just cum and the fight would be over. "Does that girl have no boundaries?" asked Lorelei. "What can I say, it runs in the family, we all love cock" said Ashley. "I couldn't walk for a day after fucking Bruno and I was scared of Dragonite, you guys are monsters" said Lorelei. Bruno felt proud after hearing that, but he agreed, he was scared of this generation.

The match was pretty vanilla, there wasn't much going on, Leaf came a couple of times on the dragon's cock. She wanted to wring out every last drop from both of them, Leaf didn't show any signs of stopping. The Dragonite was just a scare tactic, but that doesn't work with girls with the last name Oak. Soon enough, Dragonite started the grunt and growl and started cumming. The dragon came in Leaf's pussy; the amount exceeded what a human could possibly do. "Oh fuck, that's a lot" said Leaf. The Dragon removed his flaccid cock from her pussy and a lot of cum came out from there, making a huge puddle of dragon cum on the floor. Lance was next; he didn't hold out much longer, there was no need to stall anymore anyway. He came in her mouth, easy for her to swallow. Lance called back his dragon and got dressed; he was done, meaning Leaf was the victor.

The crowd went ballistic again, the whole Elite 4 got beaten and nobody expected that. Leaf put on her hat, before she got interviewed, still having cum dripping from her pussy. The station was probably happy with the footage they had. Lance quickly came up to join us on the couch, still not saying anything. It took a while for Leaf to show up, she probably had to take a shower. The official man was waiting for her impatiently; he kept looking at his watch. I wanted to go back to the center as well, haven't moved from this room for hours. Leaf finally showed up with wet hair under her hat. "I know what you are going to ask, but I won't settle unless I become the champion" said Leaf. It was funny to see the man get frustrated; he thought he would have a new cast of members at the end of the week.

The seven of us were released from the skybox to do whatever we wanted before tomorrow's matches. "Sis, how did it feel" asked Ashley, who was interested in all the details she had to share. "It felt like any other dick, but you could feel the amount of cum fill you up" said Leaf. "Did you taste it?" asked Chelsea. "Yes I did, it tastes kind of sweet, not really special, it was just a lot" said Leaf. She did not expect that question, it made me chuckle. "You guys should get ready" said Lorelei at the bottom of the elevator. "Why?" I asked. "You'll see" said Lorelei. The moment the doors opened, it almost seemed that the audience has moved here, so many fans screaming. Bodyguards pushed us to tables where lines were formed for autographs. There went my chance for a good night rest.

"Raph?" said a nervous girl. She was the very first in line and looked like she had to pass out, I felt like a movie star. "Yes?" I said. She squealed and bragged that I talked to her; she obviously didn't know I talk to everyone. "Can you sign this, my name is Katie" said Katie. "Okay Katie, this is for you" I said while writing on the paper that she gave me. I saw that I had a way longer line than the other, I had the majority of the girls, but they had all the guys divided by three. Most of the autographs went normal and they were just casual, but some were just crazy. I got several phone numbers that I could call, if I ever wanted to plow someone. I was flattered, but the numbers kept stacking up after one girl decided to give her number.

"Raph, what do you like more, tits or ass" said a girl. "I like them both equally" I said honestly. "Can you sign them for me?" said the same girl lifting her shirt. I love doing this. "To who?" I said, holding a pen. "Cathy" said the girl. "All right, to my beloved fan, Cathy" I said. That was only the tip of the iceberg, sometimes I had to write on other body parts. People requested that they wanted to get spanked, there seemed no end to the line. I ended up with a box full of gifts; most of them were pictures and underwear. Some of the gifts were very kind and sentimental, like teddy bears and homemade stuff. I didn't have the heart to throw them away, I probably needed to visit my house to store all that stuff. The rest of the girls showed their talents, I was amazed by girls being able to deepthroat a banana that easily.

I was the last to finish, some girls just didn't get the chance to get my autograph and I felt bad for them, but I needed my sleep. I was escorted back to the center; I heard more fans screaming when I was outside. "What is that stuff?" said Leaf who saw the box in my hands. I pulled out a thong and showed it to them. "Do you like getting your dick signed Raph" asked Leaf. "I rather get it sucked, why?" I said. "There are so many guys that want our autograph on their cocks" said Leaf. "I know, people are weird, I got like one hundred phone numbers and pictures" I said. "Not everyone seems totally crazy" said Leaf who pulled out a teddy bear out of the box, covered in bras and panties. "It seems like that, but if I accept it, they think I am their best friend and that I'm going to marry them" I said. "But if they going to give me something like panties, they just want my cock, not my personality" I said. I pulled out a box of candy and took a few. "Sadly guys don't do that, I only got phone numbers and around two hundred and fifty pictures of their dick" said Leaf. "Should I send you a picture of mine to cheer you up" I said with a laugh.

I took the box to my room and fell asleep quickly, if only sleep wasn't necessary, I could stay up all night and sign more body parts. When I woke up, breakfast was ready and I realized I haven't had dinner yesterday, I was starving. We had more time today, the fights started late, so they could be aired at prime time. I had two portions of scrambled eggs; I needed all the energy I could today. As I thought that, I looked at Ashley, she was my opponent for today and I still had no idea how to defeat her. If I didn't have an idea, I would still had the medicine to go two rounds in one night. If I would lose, I will go out with a bang, or two.

After we had our breakfast, I wandered away from the group to think about what I was going to do tonight. There was a small town at the Pokémon league, similar to Cinnabar Island. It may not have been my smartest idea, I wasn't under supervision of the body guards and people recognized me quickly. I quickly forgot about the fight and started thinking about my fame, not what I was going outside for. Not only fans, but even the reporters show up. "We are here at the Pokémon League, we see one of the semi-finalists, a rare occurrence to see one outside" said the reporter. Every fan surrounded me and cheered, the cameraman and reporter pushed themselves through the crowd to give an interview. "So Raph, how are you going to battle against Ashley?" asked the reporter, putting her microphone in front of my mouth. "I think I'm just going to improvise" I said. "Surely you have a secret tactic that you would like to share?" asked the reporter. "My tactic is that I know how to please a girl" I said with a wink to some fans. "And how do you know that so well then?" asked the reporter. "Actions speak louder than a thousand words, maybe if I ever have time, I can get under that skirt of yours and show you every corner of the room" I said. "Ahem, this is the Pokéchannel, signing off" said the reporter with a blush.

I walked more down the street to see if there was something interesting to do, I still had a horde of fans swarming behind me. I walked for hours and needed a place to sit down for a bit with a cold drink. I came across a little restaurant, before I went in; I needed to pick a few girls to come with me. As much as I wanted to have all my fans at my table, it was impossible. I quickly noticed two familiar faces in the crowd; they were Katie and Cathy from last night at the signing. Lots of girls were disappointed, but they wanted a piece of me, they stuck around at the restaurant, waiting for me to be done.

"Ah monsieur Raph, what can we do for you" said the awfully French guy at the desk. "Table for three please" I said. Katie and Cathy couldn't believe it, I loved their response. We were escorted to the end of the restaurant, a nice round table with a clean white cloth on it. I sat down on the bench, each one of the girls next to me on both sides. We got our menus and I saw Katie pull out her wallet. "Oh no, don't worry about that, I'll get it this time" I said. She stared at me with her mouth open, thinking I was the messiah. We ordered some drinks first, I had to stay sober, so no alcohol for me. "Raph, can I ask you a question?" said Cathy. "You just did sweetheart, ask away" I said, taking a sip from my coke. "Sorry, but don't you really have a strategy for tonight?" asked Cathy. "I know Ashley for quite some time, there is no stopping in that girl and I'm open to every idea though" I said.

As soon as the dinner progressed, I noticed that Katie and Cathy sat a little bit closer to me than they did before. We finished our meal and we stayed behind for some more drinks and some chit-chat. The talk became a little bit more personal than I thought it would. "So Raph, what is your biggest fantasy?" asked Cathy. "Multiple girls" I said. We giggled and talked more about dirty things. Hands started to appear on my upper legs, they were getting pretty close now. "If you will excuse me, I have to go to the ladies' room" said Cathy. As soon as Cathy walked out of sight, Katie moved her hand up a bit, all the way to my crotch. "You know we could go to my place and have some fun, right?" said Katie. "My sister is also a big fan and would love to lose her virginity to you" said Katie. At any time, I would accept this offer, but Ashley would hate me if I didn't show up. "Maybe we can ask Cathy to join in on the fun" said Katie. Cathy walked back and saw Katie rub my crotch. "You fucking slut, don't listen to her Raph, come with me, you can show me the corners of my room" said Cathy jealously. "Girls, I am not here to have sex, I have a match tonight" I said. Sweat was dripping from my forehead, I had a raging erection and it was easily noticeable. "I have to go now, if we ever meet again, I'll be sure to arrange some fan service, cheer for me okay?" I said. I walked away and paid the French sounding person at the desk.

I sprinted back to the center; I wanted to be alone for a while. This whole fan thing wasn't really working out for me. Fans tried to catch up, but they gave up eventually. I was so glad that I was back at the old trusty Pokémon Center. "Why are you exhausted?" said Leaf, reading a magazine on the cough. "Fangirls" I said. "Well, you should get ready soon, we are expected in the Skybox in an hour" said Leaf, looking at her magazine. I went to the bathroom to take a relaxing bath, I needed to relax. I brought a new set of clothes and a towel with me. The medicine that I removed after the match with Lorelei was still in my pants, I quickly put that behind my teeth. I stepped in the hot water and lied down, it felt so great. I let my arms float on the water, feeling light as air.

After a refreshing bath, I put on my clothes and waited in the lobby. There was nothing else I could do, I hated waiting. Eventually, we were all called to go to the Skybox, in a group of four we all took the same elevator up to the luxurious skybox. We all sat down on the cough, the same official man wanted to have a word. "All right, the semi-finals, to my surprise, nobody has taken a spot as an Elite 4 member; hopefully we will get a new champion" said the man. "Last night watched 5 million people the broadcast, we are expecting another million" said the man. "You guys are great for the money, people love watching you" said the man. "Especially you Raph, you are the new hot shot, we want you for a commercial" said the official man. "I'm not going to do that" I said. "Why not kid, don't you realize what kind of opportunity this is? Soon, you will be on every poster in every bedroom, you just have to say some stupid lines" said the man furiously. "Tempting, but not now, and that's final" I said. "These contracts are not easy to arrange kid, don't get cocky" said the man.

He was mad, he expected me to join in his commercial, but I have other things to do than to star on TV. "Fine, Ashley and Raph please go to your waiting rooms" said the same man. Nothing has changed, in no time I was waiting for the match. The waiting times were reduced, the show had to go on and people were now waiting for two people to fuck. Millions of people were going to watch me; it wasn't overwhelming anymore now that you have done it before. A strong looking bodyguard looked at his watch and opened the door to the arena. "Good luck kid" said the guard. The crowd cheered, but I didn't pay attention to it like I did with Lorelei. There was Ashley walking towards me, she was intimidated by the audience either. We stood in the circle in the middle of the arena. I looked down in her eyes, she looked up into my eyes.

"Two contestants from Pallet Town, they both surprised us, now they are against each other" said David. He named some statistics about us and how we did in the first match. Ashley and I haven't broken the stare. When David was done talking and started the match, Ashley moved her hand to my crotch. She squeezed in my crotch, she found what she wanted. "Ladies first" I said, pulling on her shirt. Ashley smiled and took off her shirt, leaving her in her skirt. I followed her and took off my own shirt; my bulge grew at the sight of her naked chest. I helped her with her skirt and took it off, making her completely naked for everyone to see. She went on her knees and started taking off my jeans. She quickly got everything down, including my boxers. Ashley saw my throbbing erection and couldn't wait any long, with her small hand she worked the shaft and tried to get everything in her small mouth.

The head filled her mouth; she had to resort to licking to get my cock wet. She spat on my cock and licked every single spot. Even my sack wasn't unnoticed, she took the whole sack in her mouth and started licking. "Not everyone gets a blowjob from you, isn't that right" I said. My balls left her mouth with a 'pop' sound. "People never ask. They just want to fuck my tight ass" said Ashley. "I can't blame them" I said. She giggled and thanked me for the compliment. I pushed her down on all fours; she was done trying to prep me. I went on my kneed behind her, I could stare at her tiny ass for all day and it looked so perfect. Her snatch was soaking wet, ready for a pounding. I rubbed my head against her pussy, making wet and squishy sounds. "Come on, just stick it in" said Ashley. As she wished, I rammed it in; it was quite a while ago since I fucked that delicious pussy of hers.

I took it easy; I was pounding her for quite some time, not feeling the need to cum just yet. I grabbed her long blond hair and pulled it a little. She started to moan more like the slut she was. I teased her by rubbing against her ass; she couldn't take it much longer. "Oh Yeah Raphy, I'm cumming" she said. The crowd cheered as she came, but Ashley was not close to done yet, if there even was a 'done' in her vocabulary. I raised the tempo a bit, pulling a little bit tighter on her hair and sticking my thumb in her ass. It wasn't long until she reached her second orgasm, making the crowd cheer once more. "C'mon Raphy, I need more" said Ashley, she was rubbing her clit. She breathed more heavily, but she didn't give up. I pounded as hard as I could and plunged my middle finger deep in her ass. "Yes, that's the spot, keep fucking me" said Ashley.

I gritted my teeth, I wanted to break my limits and go faster. Ashley looked over her shoulder and saw me having trouble. "Just fill my pussy Raphy" said Ashley. I couldn't bare how cute she said it. Against my will, I slammed by cock deep in her one more time and filled her up. "Oh yeah, cumming again" said Ashley. My cock was still deep in her, shooting the last bit of cum deep inside her pussy. "And it seems over for Raph" said John. "I guess I won Raphy, but I enjoyed it a lot" said Ashley. With my tongue I found the medicine stuck behind my teeth and swallowed it. The feeling I got was indescribable, it didn't feel bad or good, it just feel weird.

I pulled my cock out of Ashley's pussy; it quickly became rock-hard. This medicine was amazing; I couldn't wait to become a Gym Leader or anything. Ashley thought she was done and was ready to leave, but I sure wasn't done yet. I grabbed Ashley by her hips and got her back in place. I placed Ashley's favorite hole on my cock and did it feel tight. "Hmm, you should do two in a row more often" said Ashley. She bounced on my cock while having a snack directly from her cunt. I didn't know her for her lust for cum, but her skills with her ass. There were no breaks or stopping, she just kept going, how big or fat a cock may be. She started anal with me; it went so easy that I barely believed that she just started.

"Fuck you are so tight" I said. She really was, even though she likes to go around, her young body always kept things tight. "Fuck, cumming again" said Ashley, fingering as fast as she could. I turned her around so she faced me; I wanted to see her face. I grabbed her and stood up, never leaving her ass. She wrapped her legs around me as I fucked her as hard as I could. With one hand Ashley hold onto me on my shoulder and her other hand was pleasing her snatch. "Harder Raphy, harder" said Ashley. This was a match I would never forget, we were going at it like animals. It was the perfect match-up, possibly the two horniest people in Kanto against each other, fucking each other knock-out.

Sweat was dropping from my face as Ashley came for a fifth time; she was still going at it. I was getting close however and I knew from the beginning that I stood no chance against someone like Ashley. She was a sex-driven monster, even more than me. "Shit, I won't hold out much longer" I said. Ashley became a whole lot heavier when you are about to come. "Just fill me up" begged Ashley. I gave her what she wanted, a nice big load inside. Ashley hugged me, making it easier for me to carry her. "I'm done, I can't go on any longer" I said. I haven't been this exhausted after sex in a while. "Well David, it seems that Raph is finally done, the kid did well, but Ashley seems to be in an even bigger league" said John. "Thanks Raph, that was the best one I ever had" mumbled Ashley. She got off of me, falling almost immediately on the ground; she could barely stand up as it is. I took it as a victory that I got close to winning.

Camera's rushed to Ashley who was sitting on the ground, this time the media didn't pay attention to me. I went back with my clothes in hand to the waiting room and took a shower. I was being rushed because the match lasted for so long that we didn't have time, the match had to start. I quickly got out and was still wet from the shower; they didn't give me the time to dry up. On the way back I met Leaf and Chelsea who were going to battle. I quickly wished them the best of luck. The elevator brought me upstairs to an empty room, Ashley wasn't even there yet. I sat down on the couch and looked bored at the screen. The fight has begun already and as much as I liked a good battle, I wasn't in the mood.  
>Ashley didn't show up all night either, it was just me sitting there looking at the match. They had to keep it short, so it was only a three on three. We were probably going to hear more bitching about ratings, I can't help that I have a limit. The commentators slacked off and some people already left the stadium for an apparent lack of fucking. I guess that's the price to pay for changing the world. The battle wasn't spectacular and the crowd stayed mostly quiet, but Leaf beat Chelsea in the match. It was pretty predictable seeing that Leaf has way more experience.<p>

Because I lost, I wasn't allowed in the Center anymore and had to get tickets for tomorrow instead. Most of all, I needed a place to sleep, I could try and hook up with the occasional fan that still roamed the street. It was great to hand out another autograph or two, but it wasn't crazy anymore. I was quickly running out of options and I didn't want to stay on the streets all night with a box full of panties and a backpack full of valuable stuff. "Hey there" said someone behind me. When I turned around, I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Deliah. "Two times Raph? In that poor little girl" said Deliah. "She isn't all that poor when you get to know her" I said. "So what are you doing here?" I asked. "I came to see your matches, hoping that you would last to the finals" said Deliah. "I know what you want, follow me to my apartment, my toy left this morning after we were done so I'm all alone there" said Deliah.

At her apartment, I could drop all my stuff and rest my arms. This was a great chance to catch up on all that she missed. I sat down on the wooden chair, I really missed her. Not only was she a buddy I fucked, but she was a genuine friend. "So, you are such a big shot to end up in the Pokémon League" said Deliah. "I have to thank you for that as well, you helped me practice" I said with a laugh. "So, tell me about your story" asked Deliah. I had so many stories to share, not realizing I could make her jealous or sad that I have more fun without her. I felt like a kid coming home from an amusement park to brag against others. "Sorry, I didn't want to go on for that long, how have you been when I was gone" I asked. "It's okay, don't worry, I missed you a lot" said Deliah, touching my cheek. "I missed you too" I said. "The first week was rough without you, but life must go on, I have the occasional visitor" said Deliah. As much as I would like to be there for her as well, I had to make a choice and in Pallet Town I couldn't get a future. It really pained me to stay away even more; I was going to leave Kanto eventually.

"Listen Deliah" I said. She placed a finger on my lips to shush me; she didn't want to hear it. She kissed me on the lips, something I haven't done for a while. This kiss wasn't ordinary, not to get aroused, it was a real kiss with feeling. Our lips locked for a minute until she stopped and grabbed me by my shirt. "I need you" said Deliah. She let go of me and went to her bedroom. I quickly followed her in there, closing the door behind me. Once again, our lips met in a kiss, which got more tongue this time. I pushed her on the soft bed; I kneeled down to her and kissed her more. Her lips weren't the only things that were on my list, I kissed down to her neck, sucking on it. I moved my hand under her shirt and cupped her breast. It felt great to be on familiar territory again, I didn't have to rush or try to win.

We took our time and got undressed slowly, a part of clothing per time. I didn't miss a part of her body with my lips; her nice body made me do that to her. After exploring her body fully, my head ended up between her legs, licking her pussy that was dripping wet. Her legs flailed around as soon as I started licking her, she was so sensitive. In the corner of my eye, I saw that she grabbed the sheets tightly. She was about to cum already; she was going crazy from it. She squeezed her own nipples to make them even harder than they already were. I let my tongue rest and placed my fingers on her clit and rubbed it in a fast pace. She moaned so loud that the neighbors knocked on the wall, we didn't care. That loud moan ended up in a huge orgasm, making her moan even louder in annoyance to our neighbors. Deliah laughed at the loud bonking on the wall, I crawled back to her lips and kissed her. I was so happy that I could hear her voice again, it felt nostalgic.

I wanted a more nostalgic feeling, as we were kissing, I entered her snatch. I heard the squishy sounds as I entered, she was soaking wet. I slowly moved in and out as we were still locked in a kiss, I wanted this moment to last forever, so I refused to move fast. My lips moved all over her body again, kissing every possible place. Her breasts were my favorite spots to kiss; I loved to just place my head between them. Deliah loved when I softly bit her nipples. I paid more attention to her than my own pleasure; I loved Deliah so much in that way. She helped me relieve my stress In the past, so I was eternally grateful for that. We went at it for hours, but it was too short for me. Eventually, the moving became too much for me and I almost started to cum without realizing it. My mind was somewhere else for once, when I noticed it, I pulled out and came on her stomach.

"That's a lot, let me go clean it off" said Deliah, getting out of bed. She left the bedroom naked, which made me want to have her more. She just walked sexy, even when she came back. She got back in bed and moved against me, wanting to cuddle. We cuddled for a bit before I started to feel tired. She fell asleep first and i couldn't but look at her cute smiling face. Still close against her, I fell asleep quickly as well. For once, I remembered my dreams; it was a replay of everything I did with Deliah last night. She wanted a second turn in my dreams and started giving me head. I wanted to fall back asleep when I opened my eyes at that part of the dream. I rubbed my eyes out and saw that Deliah wasn't next to me. In fact, I looked under the covers to see that my dream was more real than I thought. Deliah was busy with my already erect cock; she took it in her mouth as far as she could.

I closed my eyes again and enjoyed the moment as much as I could. My mind wandered off to everything that aroused me. I felt bad for thinking about other girls as Deliah gave me a blowjob. From still being drowsy, I quickly became fully awake. Today was the day off the finals, I completely forgot. "Deliah, what time is it!" I said. Deliah looked at me if I was crazy; she still had my cock in her mouth. "Two in the afternoon, we were up until four in the morning" said Deliah as soon she let go off my cock. "Shit, I'm too late for the finals" I said. "Well, at least let me finish you off" said Deliah. "Sorry babe, I can't." I said, kissing her on her forehead. I got dressed quickly and left a naked Deliah behind, as much as I hated to say that.

I was running towards the arena, I was glad that I didn't have an erection anymore since I left the building, I can't imagine how I would run with that. Everyone was in the arena or outside to watch the game, it was the main event of today. I showed the people at the entrance my ticket and ran upstairs to the chairs where all the contestants were of the Pokémon league. "Where were you?" asked Chelsea, as I reached the top part of the stadium. "Sorry, I overslept" I said. "You overslept until two in the afternoon?" said Chelsea. "I'm sorry" I said. I missed everything, as soon as I caught my breath; Leaf dealt the finishing blow with her Blastoise. Ashley's Pikachu had a type advantage, but it stood no chance. The crowd cheered as soon as David announced Leaf the winner. The crowd burst into a big cheer, I was still breathing heavily, I just wanted to know what Leaf would do. The official man that bugged us before about becoming an Elite 4 stepped towards Leaf in the middle of the Arena.

The man took out his microphone, holding it for his mouth. "Congratulations Leaf" said the man. The crows cheered once more, but the man wanted to continue. "Now that you have won, will you become the Champion of Kanto?" asked the man. I looked into Leaf's eyes, she didn't see me. Leaf stumbled a bit; she didn't have any time to make a decision. "Y-yes, I'll become the champion" said Leaf nervously. The crowd cheered for the last time, except for me. I knew somewhere that this would happen; I just hated that I wouldn't get to see Leaf anymore. If I were to become the champion, I would've probably done the same. I was still staring at her, my mind racing. "Come Raph, let's say goodbye to Leaf" said Chelsea. She tapped on my shoulder and I followed her, still looking at Leaf who was being crowned.

"What's up Ashley?" said Chelsea as we saw her in the corridor for the contestants. Ashley acted happy, but I knew for sure that she wasn't really happy. "No, don't worry about it, I wanted to go with you guys anyway" said Ashley with a fake smile. Chelsea and Ashley talked some more before we saw Leaf come down the hallway with some men in black. Leaf told the men to leave; they all left with their cell phones on their ears. Chelsea congratulated Leaf and Ashley wanted to make this moment as painless as possible. They all left, having said goodbye to Leaf. "So, do you also want to say goodbye" said Leaf, crossing her arms. I just smiled at her; I hated to see her go. "Yeah I guess, who were all those men by the way?" I asked, changing the subject. "Oh them, they are from magazines, they want a champions edition with me on the cover" said Leaf. "Cool, that'll probably give you a nice amount of money" I said. Leaf didn't say anything; she walked towards me and did something I never expected. I hugged her as soon as I realized that she was kissing me, not a very common thing for her to do. "I'm going to miss you" I said, still hugging Leaf. "Likewise, but you are going to miss me more when you see me naked in the magazine" said Leaf teasingly. "Naked? Already?" I asked flabbergasted. "I knew you would miss me, you are so easy to cheer up" said Leaf. "I have to hurry, be sure to take care of my sister and here" said Leaf. She pulled down her panties from under her skirt and gave it to me. "Here, for your box of panties" said Leaf with a laugh. "This will get a better spot than my box" I said. Leaf laughed and left to her photo shoot.

A month later, Chelsea, Ashley and I were on the boat at the docks at Vermillion City, ready to take our adventure to Johto. Before I got on the boat, I stopped at the Pokémon Mart to buy a magazine. I knew exactly which one I needed to get, her white hat was easy to spot. I paid the man behind the counter and put the magazine in my bag where it still was. As soon as the boat departed, I rushed to my room and checked it out. I quickly read through the interview and found out that she was busy with videos and more photo shoots. Next to the text was a picture of Leaf in her standard clothes. The next page was more revealing, she was bending over and her skirt was raised, showing her in a black lace thong. More and more clothes disappeared as soon as I looked through the magazine; the last picture contained a naked Leaf on her knees with two fingers rubbing her pussy. She was right, I missed her more, but I didn't mind so much anymore as soon as I came. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Now arriving at New Bark Town" said a voice over the intercom. I was up early and I have been sitting by the railing for hours, just looking at the sea. I went to bed directly after I had my own masturbation session which I normally don't do. I slept like a rose and woke up a little bit too early. It was very early in the morning and the people were probably starting to wake up after that announcement. I was stoked to start my adventure again, lots of new Gym Leaders and trainers. Of course, a whole new set of Pokémon Centers to visit. In the distance I saw the coast come closer and closer, I just wanted to swim there to get there faster. People started to join me at the railing, looking at the Pokémon swimming around and flying in the air. "Wow, you are here early" said a cheerful Chelsea. She was just as happy as I was, probably thinking about the same thing, new Gym Leaders and guys everywhere for her.

Ashley had a slow start; she was still half-asleep when she joined us. "Ugh, I need to stop going to sleep so late" said a sleepy Ashley. Knowing her, she'd probably take a poor soul to her bedroom. I was glad that I had at least two friends together in Johto, it would be weird without Leaf, but I wasn't alone. Leaf would probably wake up and count her money from the deals she has done already. I could manage by myself, but having a good set of friends was important. Hopefully I can remember the names of the guys that were in the same group in Kanto. I haven't seen them since Viridian City; I hope that they aren't waiting for us. I stood up and placed the chair against the wall and waited for the boat to stop. I wanted to jump up and down and run of the boat, but they had to lower the stairs in such slow fashion.

Most people stayed on the boat to finish their cruise, but a handful of people left the boat at New Bark Town. This town had the same feeling Pallet Town did, not much happening and a noticeable laboratory that caught our attention. We didn't really need a new Pokémon and we could exit to the next town, the routes were straightforward anyway. You had to be a complete idiot to get lost in the normal routes. Together with Ashley and Chelsea we looked around town and found out that there wasn't much to do. However, we found someone jerking off at the window at the laboratory. This kid was busy alright; we ignored him to see what was so interesting. I knew soon enough why that kid was tugging it, a girl with a huge white hat was giving this nerdy man with glasses a blowjob. Brown pigtails came from under her hat, in my opinion, they were great handles. She wore a red shirt and blue overalls over those. Her overalls didn't end at their feet, but around where shorts ended. Her legs were covered by knee-high white socks and red shoes. Not the most arousing set of clothing.

As soon as I was done inspecting her, the nerdy man zipped up and the girl stood up. The guy that was jerking probably finished as well and entered the door next to us. As much as I wanted a turn from that girl, we decided to move to the next town. Nobody had any clue what the names were of these towns, we just had to find it out ourselves. It all seemed so alike, New Bark Town looked so alike to Pallet and this route was infested by normal-typed Pokémon for the rookie trainers. It was all a joke to us, we all had fairly decent trained Pokémon, even though that wasn't our specialty. Some guy offered to teach us how to catch Pokémon, we ignored him to spare ourselves an explanation that we already heard and knew of. We rushed through the first route and left it behind us; we needed some direction and information. The best place for that was a Pokémon Center and I hoped that the next town, which was already in sight, had one.

Before we could actually find out if there was a Pokémon center, an old man handed us some map cards for our PokéDex. We checked it immediately and fund out that this town was called 'Cherrygrove City'. Then the Old man offered us some shoes, which we rejected, because the offer was weird. We already wore shoes, why need new ones? Some people were just plain weird and needed to be ignored. We found out quickly enough that this town had a Pokémon Center; we all sighed and went inside. I could not wait to hear some familiar moaning again from the nurse. Joy was definitely waiting for people, nobody was there besides her. "Wow, you guys are early, got your Pokémon from Professor Elm?" said Joy with her usual smile. "We are actually from Kanto" I said. "Oh wow, that far? Well I was just waiting for the new trainers to arrive, have a seat" said Joy. I missed this, being in a random town served by a happy face. "I always love this time of the year, a lot of young new faces, totally unaware of what is going to happen" said Joy. "Sometimes I wished I was a trainer, just go around the world and do whatever you want, not stuck in one place just to wait for a guy to come through and show me every corner of the room" said Joy. We all looked her with our eyebrows raised; she was getting a little bit direct. "Oops, didn't mean to say that" said Joy with an innocent laugh. "But enough about me, tell me a bit about you guys?" said Joy.

We all introduced ourselves and told her about what we all saw and did in Kanto, she was honestly impressed. "Wow, you guys were in the finals? That's amazing, I guess you will be leaving and go to Violet City soon right?" asked Joy. "Well, we can stay here for the night, maybe meet some new people" I said. I winked at Chelsea and Ashley; they knew instantly what I was going to do and agreed to stay here. Joy laughed and left to do some more work. "Sorry that I dragged you into this, I figured that we could use a break" I said. I was more talking to Chelsea than to Ashley, she was always in the mood. Just like Joy, we were eagerly waiting for some people to come in and maybe group up with us. The first group that entered with their starter Pokémon was all guys, Joy's spirit lifted in an instance. They sat down and ignored us and just talked like we weren't here, one of the guys left to talk with Joy. I couldn't hear them with the other two talking next to us; Joy dragged the boy into her room and stayed there for a while. About ten minutes later, the guy came back with his shirt unbuttoned and his hair in a mess. He left as soon as he got his clothes back on again with his friends. That was a pretty short stay; at least it made Joy happy.

Group after group came in, just as regular as the first one. We needed people that we could be friend with and it wasn't interesting yet. Joy was happy with the fact that she could go again with some nameless guy. Every trainer came fresh from school, talking about how they passed their exams and girl or boyfriends. It reminded me how I loved this world; I passed my own exam with flying colors. The teacher teamed me up with Susie and I had to apply everything that I learned there about sex and girls. At the end of the day, the last group entered the Center and they decided immediately that they had to stay for the night, there was no way that they could make it. This group consisted of the red-haired boy that was masturbating at the lab and the girl that gave head. The third guy wore a black and gold cap, wore a red shirt and black shorts. It was pretty standard if you ask me, but it wasn't the time to be picky. They sat next to us, the guys showed no interest in Joy, too bad for her, but she already had some fun today.

"Hi, my name is Lyra, what is your name?" asked the girl with the pigtails. She stretched out her hand for a shake; the two guys didn't really care. "My name is Raph, and that is Ashley and her name is Chelsea" I said, pointing at my friends. "Hi Raph, this here is Silver and that is Ethan" said Lyra. They sat down as well and we started talking, like we knew each other already. "So Silver, did you like the window at the Laboratory?" said Ashley with an evil grin. He blushed; he knew what she was talking about. "I only saw you in the laboratory Silver, what are they talking about" said Lyra. "Well, we saw that you enjoyed giving head on your knees" said Ashley interrupting Lyra and Silver. "What's giving head?" asked Lyra. Was she joking? Or was she completely stupid? Ashley looked at her like she was stupid. "We saw you on your knees in the laboratory, remember?" said Ashley slowly. Lyra placed a finger on her chin, collecting her memory. This girl was a complete airhead, forgetting something that happened earlier. "Oh that, yeah I had to help collect research" said Lyra. "Didn't you go to school?" asked Chelsea. "No, I don't want to brag, but I skipped it, they said I was good enough" said Lyra with a naïve smile. "So, you don't know what sex is?" I asked. "No, I tried to ask people around town but they said I should help with research instead and just stop talking" said Lyra. I can only imagine that all the men in the town missed her already, they were basically abusing this girl and she had no clue. "Do you like to collect research?" I asked. "Yes, do you like it as well Raph?" said Lyra. I felt bad about this, but how can I pass on this, I would teach her everything later. "I love it, we should totally do that sometimes, I even have some new tricks and tips for collecting research" I said.

I heard Ashley whisper the word 'slut' loud enough so that she didn't hear it. That's a big thing for Ashley to say about someone else. The night came closer and Ashley grew tired of Lyra and went to bed, this time without a guy to accompany her. She probably had to do something about that herself. Ethan, Silver and Chelsea left as well; Chelsea could go without any for a night. Ashley would have trouble for not having sex every night. "I think I'm going to bed as well, goodnight Raph" said Lyra with a smile. "Wait Lyra, before you go to bed, read this" I said. I pulled out a book with everything about sex, I felt bad for her lack of education. She left and thanked me for the book; a whole new world would open for her. Joy joined me on the couch as she saw that everyone left to bed. "So, all those young boys and their energy, I love it" said Joy. "Yeah, seeing all those kids go into your room reminds me of myself" I said. "How so?" asked Joy. "Let's just say that I had a little reputation in Kanto" I said. It wasn't that I wanted to brag, it sure felt that way. But Joy seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say. "Reputation?" asked Joy. "Apparently, my name went around with the nurses in Kanto, I tried to have some regular fun that went a little bit out of my control" I said with a laugh. "So, I guess there is hardly anything to teach you" said Joy. She placed her hand on chest and started to sit a little bit closer to me. "Well, I don't know how good the women are from Johto, maybe you can give me a walkthrough of how things go around here" I said.

Her hand moved to my cheek and she turned it so I faced Joy directly, I stared in her eyes as her lips moved closely towards mine. As soon as I noticed her tongue invading my mouth, I knew I wouldn't be disappointed in Johto. Just like in Kanto, they were crazy about sex. "Hmm, even though I like to get the rookies started, there is nothing like an experienced man" said Joy. She stood up and pointed at her back of her dress, she couldn't reach her zipper. Slowly, I pulled down the zipper to see her back, bra and panties. Just like her dress, they were all in pink. I could stare at her body like it was a piece of art; her family had great genes to create such great bodies. My eyes followed Joy going on knees between my legs; she immediately started to release the tightness and unbuttoned my pants. My erection popped out together with my boxers, the fabric showed a little wet spot from the pre-cum. "Great kisser and packing, don't tell me that you cum fast" said Joy, pulling down my pants. "Well, for me it's always too short, but I'll let you decide" I said after taking off my shirt.

She was eager, in no time my boxers were also on my ankles with my pants. Joy went from bottom to top, her tongue moved from my sack to the head. She took the head in her mouth and licked the tip. Johto made me feel at home, the women were fine and they gave nice head, what's more to life than that? Joy slowly took my cock out of her mouth with a kissing sound, I wanted more from her and I got what I wanted. She spit in her own hands and rubbed it together for a nasty handjob. She took my length with both hands and started going up and down, making my cock all wet from her saliva. She grabbed my cock tightly, suppressing all possible cum, making me go back to square one. Joy still had my cock in her hands with a tight grip; she wanted me to last as long as I could. Her tongue went back to my sack and she didn't miss a single spot, she made sure she didn't by taking all of it in her mouth. Her tongue weighed my balls and played around with them, it felt so great that I had to grunt loudly and throw my head back.

After she handled my cock with her hands, mouth and tongue, it was time that we both enjoyed it at the same time. She turned around and lowered herself on my throbbing erection. I grabbed her waist and helped her move up and down. I had a great sight of her ass going up and down; she was still wearing her pink panties that she moved aside. Those had to be my favorite clothing of girls, they just look so sexy when they barely cover any of their ass. I placed my finger behind her bra lock and pulled it so that the bra would come off. Her tits were going up and down as fast as she did as soon as the pink bra hit the ground. "Fuck, I'm cumming on your cock!" said Joy. She stopped to catch her breath; she almost got me to orgasm with her. She came so suddenly that she tightened up so bad that she almost made me shoot my load.

I sighed deeply and tried to hold it in, Joy resumed and started moving faster, even more than before. At any moment I would get my very first orgasm in Johto, deep inside this horny nurse. "Crap, can't hold it anymore" I said with my eyes closed shut. I held Joy down as I shot my load deep inside her snatch. "I can just feel it pulsating inside" said Joy. I filled her up quite good, cum started to come down from her pussy alongside my cock. Joy got off of me, and sat next to me, the cum still dripping from her pussy on the couch. "So, how are the women of Johto?" asked Joy. She was playing with her clit,with cum-covered fingers. "Fantastic, thanks for the preview" I said. I would've loved to stay here and chat more, but Joy seemed to enjoy herself and I was beat. Without saying anything, I picked up my clothes and went to bed.

The next morning started with the usual breakfast at the Center served by Joy, what's more to say besides that it was delicious, as usual. Maybe it was sexist for me to think that Joy was the perfect wife, great in bed and knows how to cook. I should keep that to myself, I don't want to ruin something that is fun. "So, Raph, ready to go to Violet City?" asked Ashley. "Sure, but I wanted to go together with Lyra, if that is okay?" I said. "You can try to know Ethan and Silver a little bit more" I said with a wink. "Sure, that sound like fun Raphy!" said Lyra is her usual happy voice.

"Alright then, we are heading out then, we will see you in Violet City" said Chelsea, who left together with Ashley, Ethan and Silver. I was pretty sure that Ashley and Chelsea were in the mood, they haven't got any action yet in Johto. I don't think Ethan and Silver will say no, if they see the lack of panties under the skirt of Ashley. Joy cleaned up the table while Lyra and I were talking about the book I gave her. She told me about what she learned and what she wanted to try out, I was glad to help her in that. I can only imagine how tight she was, she only had actual sex once. My pants got extremely tight when she wanted to try anal even. I made this innocent girl in a naive slut, a lot of people would be grateful for that.

"So Raphy, how many girls did you have sex with?" she asked suddenly. It was only fair to tell her, since she told me her magic number. "Around thirty, I think" I said. I didn't know the actual number, I rather increase the number without counting. "What do you want to try out the most?" asked Lyra curiously. "Sex with multiple girls, but I'm open for a lot of things" I said. I didn't mind telling her, she wouldn't blurt it out whenever she can anyway. If she did, then her dream of anal would be realized and it wouldn't be pretty for her. "Alright, ask me questions along the way, we don't have all day" I said. We grabbed our bags and left the Pokémon center.

Lyra said goodbye to Joy and I walked behind her, mumbling goodbye as well. I looked at her round butt, I had the major urge to just grope it. Together we walked north, leaving Cherrygrove behind us. It seemed like the first route but larger, not really intimidating for me anymore. Lyra took on all the battles she could find for training her Cyndaquil, I was just enjoying my own view. There was only one thing going through my mind, I wanted to feel the tightness.

In the middle of a battle, I walked up to her and cupped her small breasts from behind. I poked my groin in her back, letting her know that I was in the mood. Her Pokémon delivered the final blow as I was groping her. "I wondered when you wanted to do it, you had such a raging hard-on at the center" said Lyra. She took off her blue overalls, throwing them a little bit away. Lyra stood there in her red shirt that was a little bit too big. It almost covered her butt, but you could barely see her black and white panties sticking out. I watched her taking off her own shirt next, revealing her bra-less chest. If it was possible, my cock would break through my jeans. I quickly removed my own clothes to join her in the nudity.

I didn't care that we were on the middle of the route, I didn't even realize it. When I'm horny, everything is irrelevant except for sex. Lyra's hands were buried in her panties, rubbing her clit softly. I could see that the panties were barely white, they were starting to get gray from the wetness. Without stopping, she got on her knees, she knew that we needed some lubricant for this. On her knees, she took the length in her tiny mouth, trying her absolute best to get everything in. Saliva ran down from my cock, she wanted to take every inch in her mouth. She reached the limit and she slowly let go, inch by inch came from her mouth, soaked in her spit. Lyra looked at me with horny eyes, telling me that she wanted it. It reminded me of Ashley, the only difference was experience. Ashley knew everything and she had as many guys in her than a regular porn star. Lyra only had one, to break in and take her virginity.

I grabbed her and hugged her against a tree, her legs went over my shoulders and there was only a small thrust needed to enter her. She was so light and it took no effort to keep her up, even her legs felt nice against my shoulders. Her white socks probably made it better, it was the only thing she was wearing anyway, besides her hat though. I looked deep into Lyra's eyes as I made one big pelvic thrust. Her eyes widened as she felt my erection enter her tight hole. "Oh Arceus, this feels great" I said. I started moving slowly, I rather not blow my load in this very tight and very cute girl. Her tiny hands grabbed my shoulders as I fasten the pace while I moved my tongue around her tiny stiff nipples.

Lyra was extremely submissive, she didn't say anything and her moans were little squeaks. She was basically my own personal sexproject, completely fresh and open to so many things. This power that I had felt so great, she shut her eyes everytime I reached in her balls deep. She was so heart-aching cute, I wonder what her parents would think when she gets home and talked about the numerous guys that she would do. The old generation of parents would have trouble seeing their little boy or girl being so vulgar and tainted. I couldn't blame them, working so hard to keep your kids on the good path and in just a few weeks they become a totally different person. Maybe it was because I was just as tainted as the rest, but I would love to see my son get home and tell me stories about the girls he hooked up with, or to hear it from my daughter how many guys she hooked up with. People already started accepting that these situations were perfectly normal, so why not me?

Lyra moaned and squeaked more when she got close to an orgasm, tightening up even more. The feeling was intense, so great that it gave me that final push. "Shit, i'm cumming!" I grunted. I shot thick streams of cum deep inside her pussy, filling that tiny hole so much that it leaked out. I let out a big sigh, removing my flaccid dick together with some cum. "I thought we were going to do anal?" asked Lyra. "You know, guys have a limit sweetheart, can I get a rain check for that plan?" I said with a laugh. Lyra still had a lot to learn, if I had the ability to cum as much as I liked, Ashley probably would've married me and dragged me to an uninhibited island. It's not that I wouldn't like that ability, but I like my diversity with girls.

"There is still so much in here" said Lyra while getting dressed. A sense of pride ran through my body when I heard that. I zipped up my pants and noticed a guy in the famous berry-tree house. He had this creepy perverted smile on my face that changed my sense of pride into fear. I guided Lyra away from the house, she didn't even notice the guy, she was too busy noticing the warm cum inside her snatch. "By the way, you'll save the anal for me right?" I asked. "I suggest hurrying up then" said Lyra while grabbing my crotch a little bit too hard. "Okay, next tip, don't do that, that hurts" I said, still with a smile. "Thanks for all the help by the way" said Lyra. "Don't worry, I like helping, too bad I can help only so much" I said, pulling Lyra closer to me, throwing my arm over her shoulder. We walked until it got dark, we saw the lights turn on in the passing station between a route and a city.

Luckily we reached Violet City before it got too late, not that it wouldn't be fun with Lyra together in one tent, but with that creep in that house, I rather not sleep naked with that stranger close to us. Even better for us, because the Pokémon Center was close to the entrance of Violet City. For some reason, I felt like I missed something, it felt like my average of girls that I had sex with went down. "By the way Lyra, who was the first guy that you had sex with?" I said while opening the door to the Pokémon center.

"Get your hands of my girlfriend!" yelled Silver. "Oh shut up, you didn't complain when you fucked me from behind. If there is someone who should be taking his hands off someone, it's that slut" yelled Ashley. "Don't you dare call my girlfriend a slut, you whore" said Silver. "Well, this is awkward" I mumbled.


	16. Chapter 16

"Listen, I'm not your girlfriend Silver, that was a one-time thing and you know it" said Lyra. "Raph, if you don't let go of that slut now, I won't have sex with you ever again" said Ashley. "No you won't" said Chelsea and I in choir. "Are you really that jealous of her, Ashley?" I asked. "Maybe a little, i thought that she would replace me" mumbled Ashley. "Listen Ashley, nobody is ever going to replace you, that's impossible" I said. "At least tell me this, does she take it up the ass?" asked Ashley with her arms crossed. "Not yet, but I made the first reservation" I said. "Hey, don't you dare do that to my Lyra!" said Silver. He was really getting pissed off at me, freaking hypocrite. "I'm not your Lyra!" said Lyra. "I can make decisions for my own, isn't that right Raph?" asked Lyra. "Of course, if you want to fuck every guy in the world, then I'm behind that decision" I said.  
>Lyra went over to Silver and hugged him, "You were my first one and that is special, if anything, you helped me become like this" said Lyra. <p>

"Great, now that is settled, I can have some shut-eye" I said, walking to my room. "Wait Raph" said Chelsea. "Listen, Ethan told me that he wanted some pointers, he told me that he was still a virgin" whispered Chelsea. "Then why don't you take his virginity away from him?" I whispered furiously. "He doesn't want me to do that, he actually respects me and wants to be on his best" said Chelsea. "Fine, I'll do it, it isn't because I'm tired or anything" I said sarcastically. Chelsea left together with Ashley, Lyra and Silver and left me and Ethan behind, who hasn't said a word to me yet. I stared at him with drowsy eyes and asked myself why I am doing this. "Alright Ethan, you learn by doing, because I could just fall asleep, I'm going to join you" I said. "Nurse, could you help me for a bit?" I yelled. "Alright Ethan pay attention, this is the first step" I said. I slammed my hand against the round behind of Joy. I poked two fingers against her wet pussy and my thumb against her ass, my other hand fondled her breasts. "You try it now, notice how wet she already is" I said.

Nervously Ethan moved his hand under her skirt, his face was even more red than a tomato. "I never touched a vagina before" said Ethan. "Okay dude, that's very cute, but you need to get her excited as well, tell that she is a dirty slut" I said. "Y-you're a d-dirty s-slut" said Ethan nervously. "You have got to be kidding me" I whispered. "You need to work on that, ask Ashley as well" I said. "Alright, take off your pants" I said. "What, now? Here?" said Ethan. "How the hell do you think you are going to lose your virginity?" I said. Ethan slowly dropped his pants after I dropped them without any fear. "Now Joy, can you give Ethan here a blowjob" I said. I barely completed that sentence before she already took his length in his mouth. "Are you going to stand there all day man? Push that further in her mouth" I said. "There you go, didn't that feel wonderful?" I asked. Ethan nodded at me, he was as happy as a newborn puppy.

"You don't want to bore her now, tell her to take off her clothes" I commanded. Ethan finally said something without stuttering, Joy followed his command and took off her clothes. Ethan's jaw fell open as soon as he saw Joy's tits, I couldn't blame the kid, they were nice. Joy went on her bare knees and took my erection in her mouth this time, letting her ass face Ethan. "Are you going to stare at her all day? Fuck her!" I said. Joy moaned as she felt the erection enter her pussy, Ethan was throwing his arms in the air, cheering out loud. "C'mon dude, start moving already, she would be falling asleep if I wasn't to keep in her company" I said. Slowly Ethan started pounding Joy's butt, I wondered what he did in class to pass as a virgin. I noticed Ethan getting really red and breathing loudly. "Don't cum yet man, pull out if you are too close" I yelled. I'm not going to fuck a pussy with someone's cum in it, I'm horny, not crazy.

I pulled my cock from Joy's throat and got beneath her, already having my cock in her wet cunt. Ethan was stupefied, he was just as clueless as Lyra. "Don't you want to fuck her ass?" I asked Ethan. "That will never fit" said Ethan. "Tell that to Ashley, come on man, I want to sleep today if possible" I said. My patience was seriously running low with him, he slowly penetrated her ass. "Damn, this is too tight, I'm cumming!" said Ethan. Joy's eyes widened as she felt Ethan's cum inside, so much for my chance of fucking her ass. "What now?" asked Ethan. "Go to sleep and get more practice, I'll finish up here" I said. Without any care in the world, he left to bed, such amateurs.

I didn't want to risk the chance of Ethan's cum leaking out, so I turned Joy on her back and started pounding furiously. If I wasn't so fixated on cumming, I wouldn't went to bed, I hate to leave a job unfinished. Mindlessly, I was pounding away, hardly liking it. My eyes felt heavy and that was taking up so much energy that I sometimes forgot to move. "Just a little bit more" I mumbled to myself. Half-asleep, I reached my climax, shooting all that I had inside her soaking wet pussy. My cock went flaccid almost immediately and I just fell, there no ounce of energy left in my body. Joy got away from me and left me on the ground, soon enough I was already away to my own dreams.

"Good morning Raph, rough night?" said Chelsea. I got up from the floor, wiping the drool off my cheek. "Damn right it was rough and you owe me big time" I said. "Yeah, about that, how was Ethan?" asked Chelsea. "Terrible, I told him to go to Ashley next" I said. "He'll get better, I still have a Gym Leader to fuck anyway" said Chelsea. I completely forgot about the fact that there was a Gym in this town, I've been paying attention to other things. More people woke up and they noticed that I didn't wore any clothes, I should really make a routine of getting dressed after I'm done having sex. I picked up my clothes from last night and passed a few people to my bedroom where I should have slept. With a fresh set of clothes, I joined the people at the dinner table. Everyone received their breakfast, Only my plate was almost thrown at me. I got what I deserved, I wasn't so much of a gentleman last night. I smiled and thanked her, even though I only got an evil stare back.

I quickly ate my breakfast, I didn't want to spend a minute longer in the same room as Joy, she'd kill me in my sleep. I got all my stuff and made sure I was ready to leave this town today, the others took their time eating, at least they hadn't anything to worry about. I figured they would be busy for quite some time so I decided to check out the town with my heavy luggage. The gym was the center point of the town, I'd probably be bored here after I'm done fighting, it's such a shame that there are more male Gym Leaders than female. The absolute north of town was the place that had the shaky Sprout Tower. I read about this and it was a very pure place, monks were here training their Bellsprout and Hoot-Hoot. There were no distractions allowed there, it was meant to battle and to do some new-age stuff with your soul and zen. Basically, no sex allowed. Ashley would avoid this as the plague, not that she didn't have enough. South-West of Violet City was the home of the Ruins of Alph, mysterious place. Archeologists looked around to discover more about unown, unless the tour-guide showed up in their shack with her short skirt, I would've loved to join in on that gangbang.

I figured that everyone would be done eating by now, I headed for the Gym as I saw the group walk towards it from the Pokémon Center. I joined them as they opened the giant door to the gym. Surprisingly, the gym had no roof and the Gym Leader was sitting on the highest point, his hair blowing in the wind. He looked down and stared at the six of us, he got a good look before he jumped down to meet us. "Well, I am pleasantly surprised to see such beautiful girls here" said the Leader. He grabbed Lyra's hand, who was blushing enough to heat up a room, and kissed it. "I hope you girls don't have any boyfriends, or am I interrupting someone's relationship?" said the Leader. Silver was about to flip shit, Ethan and I ignored him, but Silver was about to Punch the dude. I didn't like his 'Casanova' behavior, I hated it more when girls actually like that. "I assume everyone is here for a battle? My name is Falkner, and I like Flying-typed Pokémon, but not as much as I like the company of a cute girl" said Falkner. He pointed towards a box filled with badges for the guys to take, that douche could at least handed it himself. He didn't care, before we knew he already got naked together with Lyra while Ashley and Chelsea were watching from the sidelines. As we got our badges, we were roughly escorted out by the security, his majesty didn't like to be watched by guys.

Ethan and Silver left already to the south for the next town, I still had something important to do, I needed to set something straight. Chelsea still owed me one and I didn't like how that went last night, so I had to wait to set that straight. I sat outside the Gym waiting for the girls to be done, I couldn't even join or watch the fun. I wish I made this up, but a girl in a kimono landed from the sky. I definitely didn't see that everyday, she looked around like she was looking for someone or something. She finally noticed me, even though I was in front of her. I didn't see her feet, so it seemed like she was floating towards me like a ghost. "The Gods seemed to place me here, you must be the chosen one" said the girl. "My name is Zuki and I'm one of the 5 descendants that create the ritual to summon Ho-oh and Lugia, the legendary creatures" said Zuki. She bent over to see my face up close, the first thing I noticed was the cleavage of the girl. "I hope the Gods were wise with the decision, you don't seem qualified for the sacred orgy to summon the legendary beasts" said Zuki concerned. I was about to shove my qualifier in her mouth, she obviously didn't know me. "Why do you need me if you have 4 other descendants?" I asked, still a little bit displeased by the lack of confidence in me. "Because the moans from the orgy will summon the legendary beast and the fifth of us will take care of the creatures by herself, we just need semen from the chosen one as the offering" said Zuki.

I was interested how this would all work, I had no reason to decline the offer, Zuki was still a cute girl. "Just curious, but how does getting fucked by a legendary Pokémon feel?" I asked. In my mind I was still wondering how sex with a Pokémon feel, it wasn't frowned upon, but nobody really spoke about it. "It was my turn last time, I never get used to it in the beginning, it just hurts too much" said Zuki. She blushed, she was thinking back of the event. "But it will feel gradually better until the legendary creature will roar in the sky and cover me with his semen" Said Zuki. Personally, I would pay money to see that, there was no way I'm going to miss this. "Alright, I'll help!" I said determined. "You need to be tested first and the ritual won't be happening for days" said Zuki after stopping daydreaming. Before I asked what the test was, she undressed to clarify what the test was. Her robes fell on the ground and showed a magnificent pale body, she didn't wore any undergarments. "Show me what the Gods blessed you with" said Zuki. As I took down my pants, I realized that we were in the very center of town. "Maybe I was wrong, from the looks of it, you seem to be qualified" said Zuki. I took that as a compliment, without anymore waiting she got down to business.

Zuki went on her knees gracefully and started licking the root of my shaft to the very top. A shiver went down my spine, this felt so great. Sh didn't allow any mistakes, this was so graceful that it seemed perfection. She grabbed the shaft with her soft and delicate hands and took the head in her mouth. Her tongue licked around the head while she sucked softly on my cock, her hand slowly moved hence and forth. Her other hand moved under my cock and tickled my sack, to put it simply, it felt awesome. Besides the awesome feeling, I saw a mother closing the eyes of her young kid in the window. I smiled nervously, even more when the father stood next to them holding his thumps up. Something told me he was going to sleep on the couch tonight, so much for good impressions in Johto.

"I think we had enough foreplay, right?" I said. I wasn't bored, but I thought she wanted to enjoy a thing or two. "Your other skills will be tested with other Kimono Girls, I'm just here to test your semen" said Zuki after letting go of my cock. She got right back on it, I was hoping for a little bit more enjoyment from her. I grabbed her hair to guide her, but to my surprise, it was a wig. "Did you really think I would walk like this all day? These clothes and wig are ancient and are passed on with every generation, the make-up is made from the cum from Lugia and Ho-oh" said Zuki. "Just tell me if I need to go deeper, I might wear a kimono but I do know how to suck a good one" she said, annoyed. Without asking her, she did it anyway, it wasn't gentle anymore, now she was trying to get every inch in her mouth. Drool dripped from her lips on the ground, the soft moans turned into gags and wet sounds. She didn't need to use her hands, so she reached for her pussy and started rubbing it like crazy.

"Cumming!" I grunted. To her surprise, I suddenly blew my load deep inside her throat, making her eyes wide and couch loudly. Zuki took a moment to swallow the load, she whispered something to herself and got dressed in her kimono. "Good enough, as much I rather have someone else, your next challenge will be soon" said Zuki. It seems that Violet City doesn't like me much, she left and she didn't leave with a smile. I pulled my pants back on, wondering when the next Kimono Girls would show up. To my surprise, Ashley, Chelsea and Lyra still haven't left the gym, even though it was late in the afternoon, there was no way that we could make it to the next town. As soon as I was ready to leave, the giant doors opened with 3 giggling girls and a smiling Falkner. "I hope to see you ladies again someday, it was my pleasure" said Falkner. They all giggled again, it was the same thing again with Gary from the last gym in Kanto. I made a gagging motion and waited for them to be done and go to the next town.

"Hey Raph, been here waiting for us?" said Chelsea. "You could say that, let's go" I answered. I still had something in mind, I wanted to get back at Chelsea, friends or not. As we walked to the south, I behind them for a reason. They were still 'giggly' about Falkner, but when girls walk, I just can't stop staring at their asses, I should acknowledge that more often. But out of those three, Chelsea was the definite winner, I was about to do bad things to her bubble-butt, I just needed a perfect opportunity.

The sky was getting darker as we reached a giant mountain with a Pokémon center in front of it, I was glad that we didn't have to camp, the next stop is going to be the Union Cave. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**: _Sorry for the short last chapter, I want to update regularly, but i can't seem to find the motivation, I'm open to ideas, feel free to message me._

The four of us walked towards the Pokémon center just outside the mountain, thanks Arceus they mentioned that there was a center, I was staring at them for the whole road and didn't pay attention. This center was smaller than the ones in the town, it was great for resting up. As we entered, we were greeted by the nurse, she probably had nothing to do, seeing it was empty. Ethan and Silver probably made it to the next town already, those idiots could have at least waited for us. "So Raph, who did you bone when we were in the Gym?" asked Ashley. "It's pretty obvious, there is no way you were going to wait for us the whole time" continued Ashley. I lied and told her it was just another girl, didn't want her to get jealous.

I had to make up a good and believable story, they seemed to buy it. Not just Ashley was listening to it, but it seemed Joy was eavesdropping to the conversation, I saw her walk by more than once. With one eye on the lady, I continued my fake story and made it as hot as possible. Joy eventually just stayed at the couch and just listened like she was one of us, the other were still listening deeply to my story. I even amazed myself and got turned on by my own story, making it so hard to hide my boner. Joy leaned over the couch and I could see deep inside her cleavage, it was definitely not helping with my boner. Joy noticed that I got turned on and teased me, she licked her lips softly. My attention to the story slowly drifted away and I started mumbling stuff, the only thing I was thinking of were Joy's luscious lips.

"Alright it's bed time" said Joy all of a sudden. "Already, it's barely nine o'clock?" said Ashley. "My hospital, my rules" said Joy with a strict tone. Ashley complained more and went to bed, telling me that she wanted to hear more of my story. I lied to her and said I was tired, after much kicking and begging, she gave in and decided to sleep herself. Early or not, they all fell asleep quickly. I would make up an excuse to leave the room anyway, but this works out for the best. I walked past by the three sleeping beauties and went to the lobby and noticed that the lights were dim, just enough that I could see where I was walking. Joy was sitting on the couch in her revealing work dress, I loved the people that made all the Joy's wear this. Her long legs were crossed in a sexy way, her bust almost popping out of her dress. I couldn't wait any longer and sat next to her on the couch, without anymore waiting, our lips met for a romantic, yet slutty kiss.

I reached for her back to pull down the zipper of her dress, I was so extremely horny that I didn't want to wait a minute longer. In just mere seconds, her dress fell on the ground and showed a Joy with a see-through bra and a white thong. Without any delay, my hands went for her chest and massaged her breasts. With our tongues still wrestling in our mouths, I managed to get her bra off, throwing it across the room. Her hand massaged my crotch, almost making me burst through my pants. She opened the zipper and took my cock out and stroked it, I felt relieved with more space. After I softly squeezed her pink nipples, I buried my hand in her panties and rubbed her most delicate place. I could hear the squishy sounds over the moaning, I removed my hand and licked my fingers, she was soaking wet. I took my own clothes and threw them in random directions, Joy removed her wet white thong and rubber-banded it away.

I lied on the couch and let Joy ride me, she lowered herself as soon she aimed my cock for her snatch. I grabbed her bouncing breasts and played with her soft pink nipples, she placed her hands on my chest and rode me in a fast pace. Quickly enough, I could feel that my cock was just as wet as her pussy, even my sack became wet from it. Joy was about to reach her first orgasm, she pushed harder on my chest and became tighter and more wet. "I'm cumming!" yelled Joy, she probably woke everyone up with that loud yell. She fell down, her arms couldn't keep her up anymore. I grabbed her butt and pounded away as Joy was breathing heavily on my shoulder, too tired to do anything.

I was a little bit paranoid that people were watching, so I stared at the window from the sleeping room if people were looking through it. Joy's moans were close to my ear, making me even more excited. It's kind of a shame that the female partner just lies there and enjoy the ride, I also love the dirty talk. I just took the silence as a compliment. For a brief moment, I could have sworn that I saw something or someone in the window, it was too dark to know for sure. Then again, there were only girls besides me in this building, if anything, I should invite them. The thought of having sex with four girls did it, I grabbed Joy's ass and unloaded deep inside her snatch. After a deep sigh, my cock went to its flaccid state and left her pussy. We lied together on the couch, breathing heavily with an occasional drop of cum that hit the couch.

Joy fell asleep and I wanted to go to bed without anyone seeing me here in this position, I softly rolled over Joy to get away from her. Without waking her up, I managed to find a blanket and placed it over Joy with her clothes neatly stacked on the table. Even with a blanket, you could see that she had an amazing body, the curves were perfect. Naked and with my clothes in my hand, I went back to bed, just to get greeted by a naked Ashley. She was in my bed masturbating, the sight of it was great, but I have limits. "Why in my bed?" I asked. "I saw you fucking Joy, We haven't done it in a while" said Ashley. Ashley resumed, I just stole her bed and fell asleep, I would have love to watch her, but I was honestly about to pass out.

The next morning started great, Joy was as happy as usual and I got the last piece of bacon. I haven't been this happy in a long time, such a shame that I had to leave for the next town. I woke up pretty late, the last of the group, so everyone else went ahead and left me behind to get dressed. I quickly did so, as much as I would love to stay here, I had unfinished business with Chelsea. After they left, I hurried to get dressed and take my backpack. With a final goodbye to Joy, I went outside to the cave.

The cave itself wasn't too bad, it was lit and you could see everything perfect. There was a lack of Hikers here, normally they swarm caves. In fact, there weren't any trainers nearby. It was silent, the occasional cry of a Pokémon broke the silence sometimes. Confused, I ventured through the cave in search for people. The cave was the home for usual zubat and geodude, nothing too special. On the occasion, a magikarp jumped out the bodies of water in the cave. I was starting to get worried, I saw a brighter light in the far end of the cave and no sign of anyone.

I walked towards the light and noticed an all too familiar sound, a sound that made me happy. I saw a glance of someone's hat sticking out above a cave wall. I took a little peak around the wall and saw that my prediction was correct, a large hiker with his pants on the ground getting pleased by the biggest slut ever. His big hand guided Ashley's head over his cock, great to see that everyone is safe. They hadn't noticed me, the Hiker picked the petite Ashley up and placed her on his erect cock. Ashley laid her head on his shoulder and caught me staring, the hiker was still having the time of his life. "Hey Raphy, want to join in? There is still room" asked Ashley. The Hiker finally noticed me, he didn't seem all that happy with that request. "No, that's all right, where are Lyra and Chelsea?" I asked. "Lyra went off with some Pokémaniac and Chelsea took the other five which I really wanted...harder!" said Ashley.

I left directly after saying that the hiker should do anal, without sound of course. He read my lips correctly and I heard Ashley cry out in pleasure. With a smile, I quickly walked further to the end, greeting Lyra quickly. She was on her bare knees on the cold floor getting fucked by some random guy in a costume. Not just to far from that, the sound of men grunting increased. I didn't want to jump in immediately and just wanted to check it out. A couple of Hikers and fire-breathers stood around a naked girl. That naked girl was Chelsea, I could recognize her tits from a mile away. She took turns, she quickly blew one cock to another, using her two hands to please others as well. Such a hot image, the other two played with her tits, or rubbed her clit.

The got bored quickly and wanted more, soon enough a Hiker lied on the cold floor, covered by his own clothes, Chelsea didn't wait a second and joined the Hiker on the floor and lowered herself on his cock. The second guy had his cock out in front of Chelsea's mouth, which she was more than glad to suck on. Two other guys were gettong pleased my Chelsea's hands, the fifth guy was a little bit disappointed though. He kneeled down behind Chelsea with the idea to fill her ass, Chelsea noticed and stopped him. "That is for special people only" said Chelsea. The guy joined up in front for a shared blowjob, definitely bummed out.

Myself, I had a raging erection, I could go back and join Ashley, but surprising Chelsea sounded more fun. I got undressed soundlessly and placed them neatly on a stack and tippy-toed towards the gangbang. I placed my finger in front of my mouth, I wanted this to be a surprise. With only some precum that made my cock wet, I wanted to ram it in once, so I could call it even. I was on my knees behind her and was just one well aimed thrust away. I grabbed her waist and placed my erect against her tight ass. She couldn't say anything, she was too busy pleasing two men with her mouth. Before she was able to speak, I rammed my cock deep inside her. I went in as far as I could, she was so tight. "I told you not to use my ass" said Chelsea went she removed the cock out of her mouth.

"You liked it the first time" I responded. Chelsea was surprised and stared at me like I was a wizard. "You know, you could have asked" said Chelsea. "This is so much more fun though" I said with a laugh. Chelsea didn't respond, she just went on with orally pleasing other trainers. It was an awkward position to be in, I couldn't really perform that well. Regardless, it still felt great, Chelsea helped me as much as she could by squeezing her ass on my cock and by bouncing on top of the other guy. The sounds now consisted of the moaning from Chelsea and the grunting of six men, Chelsea sure enjoyed it, not stopping once. Her hands took care of two cock with ease and her mouth took care of the two cocks in front of her. Even with that, she still could enjoy the cocks that filled her holes.

It was just too bad that it didn't last much longer, most of the other guys were close. Chelsea got on her knees, squeezing her boobs together, making sure she wouldn't miss a drop of cum. Quickly enough, two loads hit her in the face and chest. "Hmm, it's so warm" said Chelsea. I was heavily tugging on my cock, I was nowhere near cumming yet and those five were already ready to bust their nuts. Chelsea closed her eyes for the third load to hit her face, right after that, the fourth and fifth load covered her face. Chelsea smiled, she was tempted to start licking it off her face, but she knew that my load was still coming. "Oh yeah Raph, give me that big load" said Chelsea. Sweat was dripping from my forehead, but I managed to force myself to a quick orgasm, shooting thick threads of cum over her face, neck and tits.

"it's so much" said Chelsea, she had a blast licking it around her mouth and using her fingers to get the rest of it. While Chelsea swallowed the product of the gangbang, I got dressed to move on the next town. Just moments after my pants were back on, Lyra and Ashley joined the group. They saw Chelsea naked on her knees, licking the cum off her body. Their eyes filled with jealousy, they were almost licking it off themselves. The hikers went back to their places after this little break, close after that, Chelsea and I finished dressing up.

Barely outside of the cave, we ran into Silver and Ethan, they were in a pinch. They were breathing heavily from running to us and tried to explain what happened, we had no clue what they were trying to say. Eventually, they calmed down and told us that the slowpoke well was under attack by none other than Team Rocket. We followed them to the well, which was just outside Azalea Town, the next city. I found it weird that Team Rocket decided to return now, just after we sent the two main executives to jail, their boss was absent for years. We followed them down the well, which had a staircase down to the bottom.

For a well that's called the 'slowpoke well', there is a surprisingly little amount of slowpoke here. This place was moist and dark, just like the cave we just left. I was walking up in front with the three girls with Silver and Ethan behind us, scared for some reason. We reached a pretty big open place in the well and saw a group of people surrounding a slowpoke with his tail cut off. From what I've heard, they are very expensive. "All right, you guys can stop now" I said. The group of grunts turned around, they weren't very intimidating. "It's you two, came back for more?" said a female voice. The woman, who was smaller than the grunts, stepped in front in a white coat. She had short red hair and matching lipstick, just like Jessie. The woman looked at me and suddenly realized who I was, even though I have never seen her before. "Ah you brought the famous Raph" said the woman. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ariana, the new executive for Team Rocket. After we heard about you Raph, I had to be trained to deal with someone like you, after all, you beat my mentor" said Ariana. "We were supposed to wait three years for the return of or boss, but I couldn't wait that long, Team Rocket wants to see the world bow before us" said Ariana.

Ariana moved to me, I stood firm in my place, there was no way that I'm going to lose. "You're two friends didn't last all that long, I hope you can live up to my expectations" said Ariana. She moved her hand to my crotch, if I knew this would happen, I wouldn't joined in on the gangbang. Without asking any questions, she went on her knees to get started. She already started sucking on my cock, I could tell she was a student of Jessie, she was very skilled. However, I cannot just enjoy this, I grabbed her red hair and made her go all way down. Her lips were pushed against my body, she didn't even flinch from that. She smiled, even though she still had every inch in the back of her mouth. I couldn't stand her smugness and started thrusting away in her mouth, but it was to no avail. "You don't seem to realize that i'm better now, do whatever you need to do, there is no way you can win" said Ariana after forcing herself away from the blowjob.

"You seem to be speechless, I'll make it quick" said Ariana. I was speechless, she had no trouble with having her mouth filled. Ariana turned around and bent over, pointing her ass to me. I lift up her dress and say her panty-less crotch, probably from the fuck she just had. I spanked her as hard as I could, she just screamed in pleasure, begging for more. I didn't want to give more pleasure, I just did what I could and rammed it in her tight asshole. Not even a single 'ow' came from that, her mouth was open in ecstasy. I kept pounding away, there wasn't much else in my repertoire. The grunts in front of Ariana started to get excited as well. "Don't worry guys, we won this battle, I'll reward you guys later" said Ariana. The grunts cheered, they couldn't wait for a turn with Ariana. She started to move on herself, increasing the tempo, making it hard to keep it all in. As much as I hated to admit it, she was good, maybe even too good.

I didn't want to be here anymore, I gave up. I took over and pounded away as fast as I could, shooting my cum deep inside after I was done. "Done already? I hope you will do better next time, but i'll see this a victory" said Ariana. She stood up and left together with the horny grunts. I was left defeated, it's been a while since I got defeated this badly. I didn't what to do next time, I couldn't let them win. With this defeat, Azalea Town started off bad.


	18. Chapter 18

We went directly to the Pokémon Center, it was already pretty late and i needed sleep after that humiliating defeat. Joy tried us to offer dinner, but we ignored her and went straight to bed, wandering off to dreamland.

I didn't get out of bed next morning, I really didn't care. Everyone else was in the lobby chatting, I could hear them perfectly. They talked about last night and that they called the police for this matter, not that It would matter, seeing that they failed to capture Jessie and now Team Rocket are actually serious. I eavesdropped on them more, not that I had a choice, but they started talking about me. "I'm worried about Raph" said Lyra. "I don't know why he has to be the hero, nobody is perfect" said Chelsea. It made me wonder why I felt the absolute need to win at this, I thought I wasn't this competetive.

"Are you awake?" said Ashley. I stared at her, my bed was next to the door and my head was resting on my arm. "You want some breakfast, you need to eat" said Ashley. They must be really worried if Ashley really cared about me this much, it was all sex with this girl. "I'm not really in the mood" I said. Ashley put her hands on her hips, wondering what she had to do to get me out of bed. "Okay maybe no breakfast, but maybe some morning sex, I'm in the mood" said Ashley. I turned and stared at the ceiling. "You are always in the mood" I said. Ashley didn't like that comment and jumped on the bed, sitting on top of me.

"Just let the police care about Team Rocket, just have fun with your friends" said Ashley, grinding on my crotch. "But they can't, I'm the only one" I said. "You couldn't even beat me at the Pokémon league, besides, the Police has a special squad" said Ashley, still trying her best to get me hard. To be honest, it kind of settled me down, it was I who taught the police force how I caught Jessie. "You know, this is just like our first time, You don't want to but I do" mentioned Ashley. She lifted up her shirt and it revealed her bare chest, her pink nipples were hard. "Ah there we go" said Ashley. Depression or not, I'm very sensitive for naked girls. I was starting to get rock-hard under the covers.

Ashley removed the covers and saw the tent in my pajamas, her eyes sparkled with hornyness. She licked her lips while pulling down my pants, now I know that there was no turning back. Ashley grabbed my erection and decided just to hop on. "Hmm, so good" said Ashley when she lowered herself on my cock. Her pussy was soaking wet, making squishy sounds every time she moved. She had her tiny hands on my shoulders and started going up and down as fast as she could. Her mouth was open and her eyes were in the back of her head, her nipples were stiff. Ashley never ceased to amaze me, it almost seemed like a brand new experience every time we fucked.

I sat up and kissed Ashley's neck, it was something that we never did, our sex was always raw. She moaned when I kissed her on her collarbone. We started kissing all of a sudden and with one hand on her cheek, I used the other to remove her red skirt. She never wore panties for this reason, she could do it anywhere and everywhere she wanted. "I'm cumming!" said Ashley, I could feel her tightening up. Her head fell on my shoulder after her orgasm, she rested a little bit, even with my cock plunged deep in her tight snatch.

Ashley slowly got off of me, her legs were trembling as she stood on the bed. She immediately fell down face-down on the bed. She spread her ass with both hands, showing her tight little asshole. "Fuck me hard" said Ashley with her face pushed to the bed. I followed her demand and slowly stuck the head of my cock in, making Ashley moan. I grabbed Ashley's thing waist and started pounding away furiously. Ashley grabbed the sheet tightly, moaning in the pillow. "This feels so good!" moaned Ashley in the pillow. She wasn't the only one, it felt so good that I was getting dangerously close. I pulled out of her tiny ass and came all over her back. Her lightly tanned back was covered with my thick cum.

Ashley and I went to the showers, I didn't bother to do it last night. I was always glad that the showers weren't divided by genders, it was an open room with multiple shower nozzles. Ashley quickly washed my cum off her back and started washing her long blond hair. Hot water blasted on my head and even with my hair blocking my eyes after I wiped it away, I couldn't help but stare at the naked Ashley. The rest apparently heard the showers go off as well and they joined us. I didn't mind Lyra and Chelsea, but I couldn't care less about Silver or Ethan. I almost got another erection when I saw Chelsea soap in her tits and that Lyra was staring at the cocks. It was pretty obvious that she did, she turned around and blushed when I caught her. Even with that much eye-candy, I decided to step out of the shower before I would drown.

After that refreshing shower and great morning sex, I was in a way better mood. I just get depressed too easily I guess. After that, I had no choice but to skip breakfast and go straight for lunch. As usual, Joy made a great meal that I devoured in mere minutes, regaining my strength for the rest of the day. There was still a badge to earn and maybe some other stuff to do, maybe even someone to fuck. If anything, Joy would probably love it to have me in her room. She walked away while getting the plates, I stared at her sexy long legs. That is definitely a point on my imaginary agenda.

I left a little bit sooner than the rest to check out the town. The Gym was in the middle of the town, having a slowpoke chilling on the roof. Slowpoke were everywhere in this town, just laying around on the street or any other random place. I figured they all live in that well and just hang out here sometimes. Azalea Town was famous for a certain person, Kurt. Kurt was an old man who made custom Pokéballs, but the sales have been so bad that his daughter had to earn some extra money to keep everything running. Kurt was too old to do anything and because people didn't care so much for catching Pokémon anymore, nobody really needed the old man. I knew that her daughter was working, because I saw her at the charcoal house where the son of the lumberjack got a blowjob from the slutty daughter. Charcoal never did well, but lately they sold like crazy. Items that make a certain type of a move stronger, also increased the lust of a Pokémon. Charcoal would be great for a trainer that would love to get fucked by a fire-type Pokémon.

After seeing the guy cum in the daughter's mouth, I decided to go. I didn't have all day and there wasn't much else to do. I picked up the group at the Pokémon Center and we all headed for the Pokémon Gym. Too bad this Gym had another male Gym Leader, it has been too long since I fucked a Gym Leader. The Gym itself was one big forest, no seats to be seen, just a forest. In the middle was a big tree with a small boy holding a bug-catching net. "Hello?" said Lyra. The boy turned around, and greeted us. "Are you here for a badge?" said the young boy. We all nodded in agreement. "Alright then, my name is Bugsy and I like bug Pokémon" said Bugsy. I wasn't all too fond on bugs myself, I had a feeling that something could crawl up to my feet the whole time. "Great timing, by the way, we were starting to get antsy" said Bugsy. We? What did he mean by 'we'?

Ashley, Lyra and Chelsea were ordered to get undressed, something I wouldn't do this place. Bugsy held up two Pokéballs and threw them in the air, releasing them. After the white flash, a Beedrill and a Scyther appeared. Beedrill was an oversized bee and Scyther was an oversized praying mantis with arms that were as sharp as scythes. They saw the females and slimy pink erection were revealed from their crotches. Bugsy took off his own safari clothes and got ready to join in on the fun. "Anyone got a preference, they can get pretty wild if they are antsy" said Bugsy. Lyra stepped up in front to take care of the Scyther. She went down on her knees and took the slimy erection in her mouth. Ashley looked at Bugsy and she wasn't impressed and decided to go for beedrill. Chelsea was left and she had to take care of Bugsy, I was wondering who was the luckiest, I couldn't imagine liking having sex with a bug.

I was wrong, Ashley and Lyra were enjoying it a lot, they were both on their knees getting ravaged by the Pokémon. Chelsea was riding on top of the small boy, smothering him with her giant boobs. I looked back every couple of seconds, I didn't want any bugs crawling on my back when I'm sitting down. The Pokémon were pounding furiously, they were down quickly as well, covering Lyra and Ashley in sticky white cum. Bugsy didn't last long as well, Chelsea was out of his league and in no time, he blew his load inside.

"Thank you for helping with my Pokémon, here are your badges" said Bugsy, he held 6 badges in his arms. The kid was nice, but weird and he should get a new hobby. The naked girls got dressed and really needed a shower, those Bug Pokémon could ejaculate like crazy. We went back to the center and the girls washed up quickly, they should have swallowed it to save the trouble. When they got back, we resumed the talk about sex with Pokémon, it was so much easier for girls to do this. Males hardly did it, except for the Gardevoir family, which were known for having sex with human males. Hardly anything would work for males except for the eevee family or certain legendary Pokémon like Mew or Celebi. Chelsea was talking about the idea to use her Venusaur in a sexual way like that, the vines for perfect for that. Ashley wondered how it would feel with Blastoise, even though Blastoise was twice as big as Ashley herself.

I had chosen Charmander myself and it had grown out to a fully evolved Charizard, I knew for a fact that it was a male. Even if Charizard was female, I wouldn't know if I wanted to have sex with Charizard. We talked about more possibilities, mostly for guys and how it would feel. The thought of fucking an Espeon aroused me, Apparently, we had someone else joining on the discussion. Joy listened to quite some bit of our talk and wondered about my Charizard, asking if it was a possibility to borrow him for one night. She looked at me with hopeful eyes, there was no way I could resist a cute face like that, on top of that, her cleavage was welcome as well. "Okay, How about I join in as well, I never did this before and I'm nervous about lending out my Pokémon" I lied. I loved my Pokémon and lending them out to someone you could trust was no problem, but I want to join in on the fun.

Luckily for me, Joy didn't mind. We all decided to spend some time with our Pokémon, Ashley would occupy the bathroom with her Blastoise. Chelsea went outside with her Venusaur. Lyra, Silver and Ethan would probably have fun with their Pokémon as well. Lyra told me she had some fun with her Quilava. When Joy and I were the last ones in the lobby, I called out my Charizard. A red Dragon-like Pokémon entered the room. My Charizard was above average in size, almost as tall as me, normally he should be way smaller than an average adult. Charizard was confused with the lack of a battle to fight, he quickly caught on when Joy got undressed. Charizard roared and his pink erection showed up from his scaly skin. The fire on his tail burned with intense when Joy went down on the Pokémon, licking his giant pink cock.

The sight of my Charizard getting a blowjob aroused me, I got undressed myself and got a share from the blowjob. Charizard got a little bit ticked off by the lack of attention and became rougher with Joy, he used his strong hands to push Joy further down on his cock, making her gag and gasp for air. Joy didn't complain, her eyes were watery with tears and her mascara ran out, but she tried her best to take everything in. Charizard really got jealous and demanded more attention, instead of forcing her to deepthroat, he grabbed Joy and forced her down on his cock. She cried out in pain and pleasure, but it at least gave us the chance to have fun at the same time.

Tears were rolling down her face, but she was smiling, even with Charizard's cock plunged deep in her ass. I joined them and rammed my cock deep in her pussy, matching Charizard's speed. Charizard and I were in a direct competition, I had no clue about this with Charizard. Joy seemed out of it, she was smiling with her mouth open. We were so busy trying to be better than each other that we fucked Joy silly. Charizard kept continuing, he didn't see the current state of Joy anyway. Sweat was running down from my skin, Charizard was no joke, I wondered if it passed down from a trainer to his Pokémon.

Charizard however was close to being done, I could tell he had it rough. In just minutes, we both gave up and came simultaneously, filling her two holes with hot sticky cum. Pridefully we let Joy rest on the floor, cum dripping from her holes on her legs and the floor. Charizard and I stood tall next to Joy, we were breathing heavily but smiling after doing such a great job. I called my Pokémon back and left for bed, filled with pride, I fell asleep quickly.

Everyone was unusually happy in the morning, I couldn't complain either. As we all waited for our breakfast, we told our experiences with our Pokémon. Question were asked about how many vines Venusaur had and how big Blastoise was. Joy answered how it went for Charizard, she hadn't even got dressed yet and wore a gray T-shirt with her nipples poking through it. She blushed when she saw me, leaving as quickly as she could, trying to cover up for her lack of panties with her shirt. Immediately I got asked if I could lend out Charizard, I was okay with it, he seemed up for the task.

After that delicious breakfast, it was time for us to leave Azalea Town, we got what we wanted. We went to the West, to the Ilex Forest. It was the home of the Legendary Pokémon Celebi, a shrine was there to honor its existence. Next to that very shrine was a old lumberjack getting a blowjob from Kurt's daughter. She was definitely going around, kind of a shame I had to leave. This forest was darker than the one in Viridian, what a shame, it would be a great place to camp next to the lake. Across the lake was someone I knew all to well, her white make-up was easy to see. That girl seemed lost, It seemed like an opportunity for another great fuck.

I lied to everyone and told them that I was going to catch some Pokémon with the Headbutt move we just acquired, they were probably on to me, but they just nodded and went in front of me to the next city. I yelled to across the water to catch the attention of the Kimono Girl, I told her to wait and went back to the other side of the small lake. While I was walking, my thoughts went back to the great blowjob I received from the beautiful Kimino Girl, maybe she would repay me in a different way.

"Everything alright Zuki?" I asked. "Ah, so you are the one who Zuki spoke off, my name is Naoko" said Naoko. It was an honest mistake, they all dressed the same and wore the same wig, how the hell am I supposed to figure out who's who. "You seem lost Naoko, can I help?" I asked nicely. "Yes, I was actually supposed to meet you later, but this works out as well" said Naoko. All of a sudden, her robe fell from her naked body, her nipples were stiff on her perky boobs. I was offering to help her out of this forest, but I guess this was more important.

While staring at her body, I took off my own clothes, not wasting a second. She blushed at the sight of my cock, Naoko went on her knees and turned around and bent over, raising her ass in the air. "I normally don't do this, but go right ahead, no strings attached" said Naoko. She spread open her ass with her hands, showing her two holes I could choose from. A grin appeared on my face, no strings attached right? I grabbed her thin waist and positioned myself against her ass, I heard her swallow her fear. With a single thrust, the silent forest turned into one in uproar. Multiple Pokémon flew away or made loud noises as Naoko yelled loudly, her voice reached every corner of the Ilex Forest.

"Fuck. Me. Har. Der." Yelled Naoko after every pound. As she demanded, I tried my very best to do it more roughly. This girl liked to scream, by now everyone in the forest probably figured out what we were doing. The loud cussing and begging really turned me on, if she wanted more, she can get more. I licked my hand and let it fall on her small ass. The sound of my hand hitting her behind made some Pokémon wake up and fly away from the trees. I switched from side to side, painting her ass red. Her mouth was open and she was trying to say something, but no sound came out. I moved my hands from her hips to her tiny breasts, squeezing her nipples to the point of pain. She definitely liked it though, her snatch was soaking wet.

I broke her, her legs couldn't keep her up anymore and she just lay flat on the grass, it didn't stop me. Without showing signs of stopping, I pounded her further into the ground. I could hear her muffled sounds in her kimono every time she came. Her fingers were stuck in her snatch, there was no way to remove her arm in that situation, not that she wanted to. Her pussy was wet, I could hear it easily, her fingers were going crazy in her pussy. The tightness and the muffled moaning got to me, It was really hard to keep it in. I took out my cock from her tight hole and came all over her back, it was perfect timing, Some of my cum landed in her wig, but I plastered her back with hot sticky cum.

I stayed with Naoko for a bit, I didn't want to let her stay here by herself. The road to the next city was as obvious as it could be, I guess she wasn't all that smart. "Go on, I don't want to keep you here, I'll wait for the next guy to help me" said Naoko, a little bit annoyed with my sighing while waiting for her to get up and go on. "You sure?" I asked with honest concern. "Yeah, don't worry about me, you have to go win badges" said Naoko. "Well okay, even though I hate it. If nobody helps you, just follow the road, I can't believe that you ended up deep in the forest" I said. She blushed in shame and gestured me to go on. I followed her instructions and walked around the lake to the border to Goldenrod City.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for being so extremely slow with updates, I'll try to make it every two weeks from now on, because weekly is a pretty tall order with school and other stuff.  
><em>  
>I got an offer from the guard between Ilex Forest and Goldenrod, I had to bring a Pokémon with mail attached to some guy. Was she insane? I could just take the Pokémon and keep it, just too bad it was just a mere spearow. I denied her offer and kept walking north to the next town. When I left the borderhouse, I saw a huge amount of trainers around a fence. I wondered what the big deal was, even at this time of day, it was getting dark. I spent way too much time with Naoko in the forest, It was fun, but the waiting sucked.<p>

I joined the group of people, most of them way younger than me. An old couple stood next to the door in a relatively large house. Just like them, they were watching the main event. A chikorita and a heracross were having fun. The show didn't last much longer, Heracross grunted his name and ejaculated into the little dinosaur-like Pokémon. Most of the people went back to their spots or went home. There was just one girl still standing and I knew her all too well. "Hey Raph" said Lyra. "This is the day-care center of my grandparents, I come her occasionally to help out" said Lyra all too happy. I wondered what she helped with.

"Well if it isn't it our dear Lyra" said her grandma. "And who might you be, you seem to be a little old to be her boyfriend" said her grandfather. "Don't embarrass me like that grandpa! This is Raph, he's a friend of mine" said Lyra with the same blush I had. "Is your friend staying over?" asked her grandma. Lyra looked at me and I nodded, I didn't mind staying here, maybe a good opportunity to have some fun with Lyra before I go to bed. "Feel free to stay at home, dinner will be served soon" said her Grandma. Lyra showed me the guestroom where she stayed in as well, I placed down my stuff and went downstairs for dinner, nothing beats eating right after sex.

I was as beast-like as I could be, I devoured the food, yet her grandparents didn't mind, they approved of it. They took it as a compliment, glad that they did, the food was really great. Even some Nurse Joys weren't as good. "Raph was it? Why don't you and Lyra help out some Pokémon in the back after the dishes, she will teach you how to do it." said her grandfather. Lyra agreed happily and left with her grandma to the kitchen to do the dishes.

"So, do you like having sex with my granddaughter?" asked Lyra's grandfather. Well, that's one way to break awkward silence. The funny thing is that he didn't say it like he wasn't mad at me, just like it was normal. "I guess" I said nervously. "Now son, there are no secrets in this household here, this place is where Lyra learned about Pokémon, like homeschooling" said her grandfather. It all came together, her lack of knowledge but sluttiness had finally an answer. I changed my answer to the whole story, there was no reason to lie anyway, they could just ask Lyra.

"What are you two talking about?" said Lyra after she was done with the dishes. "Nothing special, you two should be off and go help the Pokémon. Professor Elm requested some more starter eggs, just so you know" said her grandfather. We had to go through a few rooms to see a huge room with Pokémon in their own spot, so many different kinds were here. Their room got a tag with the trainer's name on it, people could leave their Pokémon here for the Day-Care people to raise. "Lyra, why do we need to help with making eggs, can't they just do their business themselves" I asked curiously. "No silly, most Pokémon need some help unless they are of the same kind, didn't you know?" said Lyra, sounding like an expert on this subject.

All the way in the back were the three fully evolved forms of Cyndaquil, Totodile and Chikorita: Typhlosion, Feraligatr and Meganium. "These three are all male and I have to use Ditto for them, Ditto himself won't be needing help, just watch and learn" said Lyra. Lyra went for Typhlosion first, she stroked him on the fur around his crotch and quickly enough his pink throbbing erection showed. It was obvious that she couldn't finish the Pokémon herself, she gave the erection a few licks and some tugs and Typhlosion was ready to go, quickly mounting Ditto and he quickly show his cum deep inside the Pink Pokémon. Ditto was known to be able to breed with anyone, that's why he is so valuable in breeding centres. Lyra did the same thing for Feraligatr and Meganium and they also impregnated two other Ditto's with their cum.

"Don't you get tempted to have some fun for yourself here as well?" I asked. "Sure, sometimes I have to help other Pokémon and then Typhlosion helps me, I'm pretty sure that my Quilava is a kid from that Typhlosion." said Lyra. "So, how can I help?" I asked, ignoring what she just said, it wounded a wee bit too weird for me. "We only have these two eevee's here and then we are done, just use one finger and just rub her until she gets wet, just like me" said Lyra happily. I guess this is the moment I lose my own virginity with a Pokémon. The little eevee got excited when I rubbed her under her fur, her furry paws couldn't keep her up anymore already. Lyra was stroking eevee's tiny cock under his fur with two fingers, in just mere seconds they were already fucking like rabbits.

"I just have to note this down" said Lyra. She went back to the entrance of the room and wrote down what she did and if it was successful. My mind was playing back to the moment where Lyra took care of Typhlosion, Feraligatr and Meganium, it turned me on. I placed my hands on her hips, letting her know that I was in the mood. My slightly hard cock pressed against her tiny butt, making it harder by the second. Lyra stopped writing and pushed her ass back against my erect cock. My hands moved from her hips to her tiny breasts, caressing them softly. I could almost feel it, nothing beats taking someone's anal virginity. "Let's go the bathroom" I whispered in Lyra's ear.

Lyra grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bathroom, just like the breeding room, it was spacious. Lyra went to fill the bath with warm and soapy water, when she bent over, the sight was incredible. She may not have the most curves in the world, but she knew how to get a man crazy, even though it didn't take much for me. As I almost walked into the door while staring at her behind, I realized that anyone could come in here. Her grandparents were nice, but I didn't need them to hear or see us. I locked the door and went back to Lyra.

Our tongues found each other really quick, her hands were all over my body, just like my hand on her body. Her blue overalls were held up by two buttons, I quickly unbuttoned them. Lyra's overalls fell on the ground, she stood there In her red shirt, white kneesocks and stereotypical blue and white panties. She grabbed my black shirt and pulled it over my head, her hands instantly moved to my bare chest. Her hands moved to my crotch, rubbing the bulge, trying to make it possibly even harder. Her tiny, soft hands undid my belt, she looked at me like she wanted it more than anything else on this world. Before I knew it, I was standing there in my boxers, well more of a tent.

I took care of Lyra's red shirt, pulling it over her head, making her ridiculous white hat fall off. It belonged to her as a whole, she just put it back on like it was no big deal. The water eventually hit three quarters of the tub, Lyra turned the crane off and bent over for that one more time. In a quick movement, I took off her white bra, She caught it without letting it fall down. She teased me by cupping her breasts with her hand, not like I haven't seen them before. In the same speed, Lyra took down my boxers, she licked her lips at the sight of my erection. Not just her lips became wet, I saw a clear wet spot in her panties.

I stepped into the bath and sat down, waiting for Lyra to take off her own panties and join me. With her back facing towards me, she took down her delicate. As her pnaties slowly fell down to the ground, I had a great sight on the hole that I was about to penetrate. She joined me in the tub and sat on my lap, my cock between me and her back. She got to relax immediately, I did too, the bath was nice. My hands moved from the warm water to her chest and played with her nipples, her moans indicated that she enjoyed it. My left hand was playing with her small tits, my right hand moved to her bare pussy and rubbed her clit gently. "Tell me when you are ready, I'll be gentle" I said.

"I'm ready" said Lyra softly, I could tell she was nervous, slutty or not. With my fingers buried in her snatch, I raised her on top of my cock. The head was poking her anus, ready to penetrate. I lowered her slightly until just my head was in. She took it surprisingly well, she let out a big sigh and lowered herself a bit more. Inch by inch went in rather quickly and she quickly got used to the feeling. "How does it feel?" I asked. "Weird, but in a good way, how about you?" asked Lyra me back. "You can't believe how tight you are, I probably don't even have to move to be able to cum inside of you" I said. "Well, I want you to move, I want the full experience, do it as hard as you can, like with Ashley" said Lyra. She didn't need to say one more thing.

I stood up while carrying Lyra, I told her to place her hands against the wall. She looked at me back, horniness filled her eyes. I started to move slowly but I quickly changed the tempo to as fast as I could, slamming against her ass. "I should have done this a long time ago, fuck me Raphy" moaned Lyra. Lyra had trouble keeping her hat on, I was pounding her so hard that I constantly knocked it off, with one hand she grabbed her hat and her other hand was on the wall, she still enjoyed it, the giggling and moaning were so cute. She squeezed her insides together, which sent me a huge wave of pleasure through my body, enough to reach my climax. "Oh crap, I'm cumming Lyra!" I said. I grabbed her hips more tightly and shot wave after wave deep inside her little hole.

After some cleaning up, Lyra decided to sleep together, we ran from the bathroom to our bedroom, hoping we wouldn't come across her grandparents. We jumped in bed together, still exhausted from that little meeting, still completely naked. Of course we couldn't help but fondle under the covers, it's pretty hard not to fool around with a naked girl. Eventually we did fall asleep, with our naked bodies hugging each other under the covers.

The next morning started with a delicious breakfast from Lyra's grandma, just as great as the dinner we had last night. Lyra was happy, she had a smile on her face the whole time. Her grandma didn't know why and she was curious, her grandfather knew and elbowed me on a job well done. I'd rather not get in detail with them, I don't want to get in an awkward situation where I tell someone that I took their granddaughters anal virginity.

Lyra and I packed our bags headed for the actual city, which wasn't far off. We had to pick up the gang and they were probably worries why we weren't there with them. Then again, Ashley and Chelsea could keep Ethan and Silver company, and there was always Nurse Joy. We arrived at the Pokémon Center and we quickly found out that everyone left, we asked Joy where everyone went and she told us that they went to the bike shop at the end of the alleyway. Who the hell would place a shop in an alleyway?

Lyra and I walked to the other side of the city and entered the alleyway, some Team Rocket members were here and some shady characters. Bringing Lyra with me maybe wasn't the best idea ever, I could see them stare at her. Maybe she didn't notice, but she kept smiling. "You know kid, you shouldn't bring such a cute little girl here, something might happen to her" said a bald guy in a leather jacket. We ignored him as he chuckled, along the way more people whispered and whistled to Lyra. It annoyed me more than Lyra herself.

"It's so big" said a girl. We arrived at the store and I quickly noticed that Ashley was back on her favorite place, not just her, together with Chelsea who said the compliment. "What's happening?" I asked Ethan and Silver, who were leaning against the wall. "This guy promised us bikes in exchange for some pleasure" said Silver. The store wasn't so much of a store, just a few chairs to sit on and a ton of bikes. "If you two want free bikes, then that girl has to join in" said the man. Lyra didn't even second-guessed it and joined the fun.

"So where we you guys last night?" asked Silver. Normally he is so quiet and hostile towards me, he probably doesn't trust me alone with Lyra. "Had some (cough)anal(cough) fun with her" I said. I didn't want him to choke me out, I'd rather avoid violence, even though I could probably take him. We enjoyed the sight of our three girls making sure everyone got a bike. The guy's expression changed quickly enough and shot threads of cum over their faces. Even with a shop like that, he was considerate enough to give the girls some towels to clean up.

And in just moments after that, we were riding our bikes out of the alley. I drove right behind Ashley, why? She always wear a skirt and never wears panties, I didn't pay attention to the things I almost hit because of that. In just mere minutes we already hot the north side of town, reaching the Pokémon Gym of this town. Ashley stepped off her bike and I got an amazing crotch shot from that. We placed our bikes against the wall and entered the Gym

The Gym itself was nothing too special, The Gym Leader however was. She greeted us with open arms. The gym leader was finally a chick, my first one of Johto. She had pink hair, with two short ponytails. The buttons of her pink and white shirt almost popped off due to her well-rounded tits. Next to that, she wore some white shorts, fitting with the rest of her outfit. "Hey guys, my name is Whitney" she said very happily. "You guys must be here for a badge, but I want to tour you guys around" proposed Whitney. She didn't take no for an answer, she already moved and ordered us to follow. What could she show to us, seems like a standard arena to me.

"These are my students, they help me in what I'm about to show you" said Whitney. The girls looked pretty, I saw from far away that they wore no panties under their skirts, not that I mind though. They were all busy doing their make-up and hardly paid attention to us, Whitney didn't mind, I guess that's standard around here. She opened a large and heavy gray door, showing shelves and shelves of bottles of milk. We entered the room and we got a sample pushed in our hands. "Go on, try our moomoo milk, 95% of this very milk is produced here, with the lovely help of my Pokémon" said Whitney, pointing at the several Miltank and a couple of Tauros. I guess the Tauros were for breeding purposes, Miltank is female only.

We didn't get the chance to finish our milk, Whitney was a little bit hyperactive. The next room had also loads of shelves with milk, what was so special about this. She pushed another sample in our hands and ordered us to drink it. This time it tasted more sweet, like some fruit was added to it. "Well, do you like it?" asked Whitney. "Yeah, but why is it so sweet?" I asked. I should've known actually, but Whitney started to giggle. "You know, they aren't only big" said Whitney, holding her breasts up, shaking them a little. "Real men drink straight from the source, but before the fun starts, I have to show you one more room" said Whitney.

This door was colder than the others, when it opened it became eve colder. I felt bad for Ashley who wore next to nothing, her nipples poked through her shirt soon enough. Not just her, but every nipple got erect quickly enough. "This is my most treasured room, everyday people donate their own 'milk' to me" said Whitney. The room was ice cold, but it was huge, so many jars of thick cum were stacked and ordered. "Seeing this gets me horny already. On a slow day I just fill up my bath with cum and just relax in it, nothing feels better than soaking in a giant bukkake" said Whitney. Her shorts were getting wet from just the talk.

When Whitney snapped out of it and that some people were freezing, we headed back to the arena. One of the girls left with an old man, probably ready to donate. Basically this gym is a Sperm bank, Gym, Milk Factory and whorehouse in one. It left Whitney satisfied alright, I guess that's important. "Valerie, could you guide those girls to the badge room and provide them some drinks or a snack, I have to work" asked Whitney to the leftmost girl on the bench. She just sighed and dragged Ashley, Chelsea and Lyra with her.

Whitney opened her blouse in one smooth move, showing her huge breasts to us three. "Don't worry about donating, cum wherever you want guys" said Whitney who took off her shorts, making her completely naked besides her shoes. "Now who is first? From the look of it, you seem to be the most eager one, so I'll pick you" said Whitney, pointing at me and my crotch. She was right, eager was just one of the things I was at the moment. I took off my shirt as she walked towards me, she released me quickly by lowering my pants to my ankles. Before she made another move, I just had to try something, something a real man does. I pressed her boobs together and took a nipple in my mouth and sucked on it.

Sweet milk streamed into my mouth and I swallowed it as fast as I could. "It tastes so much better from there, doesn't it?" said Whitney, rubbing my crotch. With some of her milk in my mouth, I pressed my mouth against hers, sharing the sweetness. Milk slipped from our mouths to over her body, mixing with the leaking juices to make her tits get covered in her own milk. Whitney swallowed what I shared and moaned in pleasure. She wanted more, she went on her knees and took my cock between her milk-covered breasts. She rubbed the goodness over my cock and started sucking it dry. "This is my preferred way to get some of my own milk" said Whitney after she got done sucking the milk from my cock.

It was time to wring out the other kind of milk, with her still on her knees, she turned around and bend over. Her slit was soaking wet and her facial expression begged me to enter her, I followed her on my knees and positioned myself behind her, pushing my cock against her cunt. I forced my cockhead in, making her moan loudly. "Deeper!" begged Whitney, So I did. I forced my whole cock in her snatch and started humping and pounding away. Whitney's tits were flopping around, waiting for me to grab them.

Just by grabbing, some milk came from her nipples and dripped on the floor. I milked more and more from her breasts, without stopping the moving. Her wet pussy tightened every now and then over my cock, every orgasm made her more wet, enough to see it drip along her legs to the floor. The arena was one big mess, there was precum, sweat and milk everywhere, it didn't stop Whitney from slurping it off the floor. "I want your cum so bad" said Whitney. The cute pink-haired girl got what she wanted. She could feel it coming, I squeezed my cock tightly to push the feeling back. Whitney got on her knees and opened her mouth, ready to take it in there. With just a couple of tugs, I shot cum deep inside her mouth, filling it with salty goodness.

Whitney showed how much there was and swallowed it. "So good!" said Whitney, she showed me her empty mouth. "Good girl" I said and I walked away, wanting to get dressed again. "Next Please" said Whitney in a cute voice, Ethan was eager to give her what she wanted while I got dressed. As much as I would like to see some more plowing, I wanted to spend some time with the girls, they were so much more fun to hang out with. I never had a male friend that I 'bonded' with, I guess Charizard was the closest thing to it.

"You guys take forever" said Chelsea. "Cut us some slack, you guys had two Gym Leaders already" I said in response. "By the way, I can't help it that I'm this good" I said cocky. Lyra giggled at that comment, she'd better not disagree with me. "How was she?" asked Ashley. "Messy" I said honestly. "Wet pussy plus lactation is a big mess, glad we didn't do it on a bed" I said. "But just as always, it was awesome" I continued. I talked with them about Whitney for a bit, it was sort of a ritual for us. Gym Leaders are always a bit special to us.

The chit-chat continued until Silver and Ethan were done, both were very happy. It was the first time with a Gym Leader for them, I guess the real journey started for them. We collected our badges from Valerie and left a happy Whitney behind.

It was starting to get dark outside, I guess we do take our time, it's all worth it though. We got on our bikes and rode to the Center for the last sleep in this town before we were going to move tomorrow. During the ride, I got an amazing view under Ashley's skirt and I wasn't the only one noticing that. Goldenrod is the biggest City of Johto and people on the street almost snapped their necks looking back so suddenly. I can't even imagine how uncomfortable it must be for her without any form of underwear.

Slightly disappointed, we arrived at the Pokémon center, now unable to see under Ashley's skirt. We entered the giant building and we were immediately greeted by the Nurse, she seemed to know Lyra already, but we never met. "How did the Gym Battle go?" Said Joy while serving dinner without asking. "Great!" said Ethan out loud. "Good to hear, are you girls attending the competition tomorrow?" asked Joy who placed the final plate with food down. "What competition?" asked Chelsea. "Haven't you heard about the bug-fucking competition? It's held weekly in the national park, we could really use some new contestants, this girl Casey won so many times already" said Joy.

The girls agreed on joining, I guess that makes it fair between us, now they can enjoy some fucking themselves. Joy told us more about this Casey chick, she was apparently crazy about Pokemon with the color yellow with black stripes. She would take on a swarm of beedrill by her own and win the competition every time. Even though I wasn't too big on the insect-thing, I would like to see that. The girls talked a bit more about certain strategies, even though the rules were pretty clear. The girl that gets the most bug-pokemon off, wins. I was busy with something else, I still had to fuck the nurse here. It may not be necessary to others, but I just had to make a promise to myself.

Everyone except me went to the sofa to watch some TV, even though I could use some relaxing, I was in the mood for something else. Joy came and picked up the dishes, because I'm such a sex-driven guy, I decided to help her, I expected something in return though. Joy and I placed the dishes in the sink, she thanked me and started washing them by hand. I don't know why people haven't switched to a dishwasher, but I guess this works out best for me. I slowly closed the door without anyone realizing it, they would probably find something to do themselves. My bulge in my pants grew as I saw Joy bend over for a great panty-shot. I grabbed her hips and slowly placed my crotch against her behind.

"You guys have a lot of sexual energy, Ethan and Silver showed up last night as well" said Joy as soon as she realized what was going on. "I could also hear Chelsea and Ashley having fun in their bedrooms, I admire your spirit" continued Joy. She pushed her ass back against my crotch, making my erection grow larger and harder. "Even though I would love to make this special, I have to get this work done, so knock yourself out" said Joy when she pushed away her pink see-through panties. I was a little bit disappointed, but I guess it had to do. I let my pants drop on the floor and quickly entered Joy's wetness.

She didn't say anything, I could hear only small moans. I barely moved and she already started shaking, the plates hit the sink as she tries to keep them steady. When I increased the tempo, she kept letting the plates drop in the hot, soapy water. I upped the tempo once more, which made her moan louder. A plate fell on the ground as I grabbed her boob from behind. I stopped to hear if someone was coming, glad that the coast was clear, I resumed pounding Joy. "I guess there is no other way" said Joy, who placed the plate down gently.

Joy moved to the counter next to the sink and jumped on it, she unbuttoned her dress and showed her tits. Her fingers played around under her dress, rubbing her wetness before removing her panties. It was all the perfect height for me, I slid my cock in her pussy and started slamming into her. "Might as well do the dishes...Hmmm...Later" said Joy. Her fingers rubbed her clit while her other hand fondled her breast. Joy rubbed faster and faster and used her other hand to grab hold of the faucet next to her. "I...I'm Cumming!" yelled Joy. If the others heard the plate drop, they definitely heard this. I just hope they don't barge in and ruin the moment, I rather have them eavesdrop so I can pretend that they weren't there.

My cock glistened with her juices, that orgasm wore her out. Joy slowly rubbed her clit as she breathed heavily, waiting for me to reach my climax. "I want you to fill me up" said Joy as her hand gently stroked my cheek. I looked into her cum-begging eyes and pounded faster, the sweat was dripping from our faces. I could feel the cum rising, ready to release deep inside this beautiful woman. "I'm going to cum!" I said with the last pelvic thrust. It felt like I shot a week's worth of cum inside, it seemed forever, but it finally stopped. "There is so much, it's so warm" moaned Joy. I pulled out and the cum already started to leak out.

My cock went to its flaccid state almost immediately, at least I made Joy happy. The fact that I'm happy is just a bonus. Joy probably wouldn't get up anytime soon, I pulled up my pants and zipped it shit and went to the lobby. "Ouch, fuck!" said Ashley, who was sitting on the floor in front of the door. The rest had their ears glued to the wall, just to hear what was going on. "Seriously?" I said. They all looked up with a blush on their face, I guess privacy isn't in their dictionary.

Even though my bedroom secrets weren't secret anymore, we all had a great time together again. We were one night's sleep away from moving forward to our next destination, the national park!


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **_WHAT? An update within 2 weeks, how is this possible? Week off and a sudden interest for Pokémon, not just fanfiction._

After a great fuck and an equally great night's sleep, we all joined the table for breakfast. Joy was happy as usual, because of me for a bit of course. Lyra, Chelsea and Ashley were really aching for the the Bug-Fucking Competition, they ate their breakfast quickly and told us to hurry. I guess there was no way I could argue with them, I wanted to see it anyway. Of course I was the one getting the hiccups, but we were off to the National Park fast enough.

We probably didn't have to hurry, I was still not used to our bikes, walking was no problem anymore. As we passed by loads of trainers, who were smart and horny enough to look at Ashley, we saw a couple of guards around the park. They probably increased the security with Team Rocket in mind, maybe a bit silly, but it's better to prevent than to cure. While cycling through the trainers, some guy stared at Ashley and his girlfriend did not like that and hit him on the back of his head. It made me chuckle, they are kind of old-fashioned there, you don't see that often.

We arrived at the park and parked our bikes at the entrance next to the stacked benches which you see in stadiums. Ethan, Silver and I took place on the seats and waited for the show to start. The girls were taken back with the other contestants, all of this was being broadcast on a big screen in front of the seats. More and more people joined us to watch the event, talking about Casey and how she would win like normally. I just hoped that streak would end, if it did, it probably be Ashley that pulls it off.

The seats were all occupied and when it did, the show started. Some random guy came on the screen with all the girls following him. Casey was the one upfront, her purple hair was unique. Ashley, Lyra and Chelsea were all in the back with numeral girls in front of them we have never seen. "So Casey, for the people who still don't know, show what you are made of and give us your cupsize!" said the interviewer. She quickly took off her clothes with everyone cheering in front and behind us. "36B" said the tall purple-hair girl. The interviewer asked the same question over and over again, Lyra, Chelsea and Ashley didn't hesitate and answered them honestly and the people cheered just as much as they did before.

"You girls know the rules, the winner gets the title of being the biggest slut of the National Park." finished the Interviewer. He left and the match started with a gunshot, most of the girls headed deep in the woody area. Casey, however, stood still and as she was a magnet, multiple beedrill flew in with throbbing erections. She was the first one to be covered with cum, leaving happy beedrill behind. The camera switched over to Lyra who found a horny Pinsir, the Pokemon grabbed her and started mounting her. Not just Lyra had fun, the several couples in the audience were having some fun. I guess some people couldn't resist having an erection, a girlfriend would be great here.

The camera switched through the girls until my big-breasted friend Chelsea showed up on the screen, she found a shy butterfree who wasn't too sure about this, but after some begging, Chelsea got the Pokémon to coperate. As soon as Butterfree released in Chelsea's snatch, the camera witched to Ashley who has heavily assaulted by a Scyther who rampaging her asshole. The score on the bottom of the screen was pretty close, but it was far from over. I had no clue how I would manage through all this, the sight of Ashley being fucked so hard aroused me. I don't think the guy in front of me would appreciate if I started to jack off, so I lied to Ethan and Silver and told them that I went to the bathroom.

I sneaked behind the audience and went to a control building between the park and the next city. As soon as I opened the door, I heard a voice from someone I haven't heard in forever. "ID please?" said Jenny. She stood near the entrance doing check-ups. A TV was in the corner showing the contest. "I said: ID Please" Said Jenny slightly agitated. I gave her my PokéDex and she checked it before giving it back to me. "Aren't you going to watch the contest?" asked Jenny with one eye on the TV behind me. "Yeah, I was going to get some fresh air" I lied. "Well, enjoy it while you can, I have to watch it on this dinky TV, I'd rather join" said Jenny.

I wonder if I'd get an open invitation, lonely woman plus porn on TV is just a given. "I'm just waiting for my friends to be done, we could watch it together" I said, pretty much ditching Ethan and Silver. Jenny was happy with the company and she pulled out a stool for me to sit on. Her guard duties were pretty much over as she leaned against the wall with her back and her legs on the desk itself. I did the same while keeping on eye on Jenny's legs and one eye on the TV. Every now and then, someone passed by, Jenny didn't care for his or her ID and let the person go. "So, who of these girls are your friends?" asked Jenny. "The girl with the white hat is Lyra, the red-haired girl with the big tits is Chelsea and the blonde girl that got violated by Scyther is Ashley" I said. "I wouldn't mind getting violated by a Scyther right about now" said Jenny.

I looked at her with raised eyebrows, she noticed me staring at her body. I saw her eyes slowly drift off to my crotch, the bulge was too big to be unnoticed. "Wanna fuck? "I asked carefully. "I thought you'd never ask" said Jenny. We both stood up from out stools simultaneously, our lips being locked in a sloppy french kiss. Her hands went all over my back to my ass, pinching it softly, I did the same, only my hands ended up under her blue police skirt. My fingers managed to find her wet spot, rubbing it through her panties. She moaned through the kiss when I hit a sensitive spot, she nibbled on my lip and moved one hand to my crotch, skillfully unzipping me and releasing my cock from my pants.

I removed her black thong, which was soaking wet, from under her skirt and started entering her with my fingers. She stopped sucking on my tongue to moan deeply, seemed like I struck a weak spot. Our tongues resumed the fight in our mouths as I fingered her deeply, Jenny still had a hand on my ass, squeezing it harder and harder, and an erect cock in her hand that she slowly stroked. Jenny pushed herself away from the kiss and went on her knees, she immediately took my dick in her mouth and started sucking and licking the head. Her head bobbed hence and forth as she unbuttoned her shirt, releasing her full breasts.

As I received a great blowjob, I tasted my fingers that were in Jenny's pussy just moments ago, definitely not bad. I deeply enjoyed the taste as she used hand to stroke my cock for what she couldn't get in her mouth. The soft touch of the white silk sent a chill down my spine, that felt awesome. She slowly let my cock slip out of her mouth with a 'pop' sound and started sucking on my ballsack. She weighed my sack on her tongue, juggling and teasing my balls. Her hand grabbed my cock tightly and stroked it a bit, her other hand was buried in her cunt, making the white silk wet from her own juices.

"Wet enough, enough foreplay for you, time for the big stuff" said Jenny, abruptly stopping. She didn't take no for an answer and bent over on the desk, facing the TV. The porn wasn't really necessary, but my friends getting pounded by Pokémon was arousing. Jenny spread her ass open, pointing with her index finger to her asshole. At least she gave me permission, I didn't want to go to prison for 'anally assaulting' an officer on duty. I stuck the head in her ass very slowly, either I was too big or she was too inexperienced, but she yelped in pain and pleasure. As soon as she yelped, a horny trainer entered the house, with the same idea I had.

Jenny took her time to choose her words, was she going to send him out and leave us alone or what? "How long do I need to keep my mouth open, stick it in already!" complained Jenny. The kid jumped in shock and lowered his pants and followed orders. The kid went in too far and made Jenny gag, he kept thrusting while Jenny tried to push him away. While she was trying her best to deepthroat someone, I went deeper into her ass. She tried to resist more, but either that kid was unaware of what was going on, or he was evil and it all was intentional. Either way, he didn't last long and came deep in her throat.

"Fuck you" said Jenny after being forced to swallow his cum. He smiled and left, every fiber in my body wanted to punch him in the face. "So, are you going to fuck me, or what?" asked Jenny. Another great moment to daydream, but I quickly got back to what I was doing. My cock reached the very end of Jenny's ass, the only thing left was to pound her round buttocks. Jenny moaned, either in pain or in pleasure, but she really got into it, begging me to go harder. With one eye focused on the TV, I copied the speed of the Heracross that was pounding Lyra, can't miss the show obviously. I just hoped nobody else would disturb off and just go jack off in the bushes.

Sadly, my wishes weren't granted and quickly enough a group of three guys which I've seen before in Cherrygrove walked in, looking for a fuck. Jenny gave the OK to the guys and they already started to lower their pants. I rolled my eyes back in my head in annoyance, but I didn't want to argue with an officer. "Hey man, are you done soon?" said the last guy in line to me. "No, but feel free to pick a number, asshole" I said back to him. Jenny laughed, even with meat in her mouth. The other two in line couldn't wait any longer and received handjobs, they've been jerking off the whole time that it literally took moments before they all three came on Jenny's face.

The three guys left and of course the one guy flipped me off before they went back to the competition. "Finally" I whispered, Jenny giggled in response, it didn't fit her. With them gone, I could stop holding back, I hate to share such a fine piece of ass. "Going to cum soon Jenny!" I grunted, still going on a frenzy. "Quick, do it in my mouth" said Jenny. I pulled out and squeezed the head as hard as I could to hold it back, I ran around the desk and stroked my dick off before I came thick layers of cum in her mouth.

Tired, I sat back down on the stool and watched Jenny wash her face off with a bottle of water, she sat back on the stool herself and started fingering herself while watching TV. It was pretty to choose between the TV and Jenny, both were pretty hot. The competition was almost over, even though Ashley came close to Casey, she dominated the rest by finishing off more than 100 Pokémon. Every girl was getting tired, there wasn't much action going on and you could see their bodies covered up in cum. If there was some action going on, Jenny started moaning louder and louder and reaching orgasm after another orgasm. It kind of made me regret finishing so soon, I was already getting horny again.

A loud horn went off and that indicated the end of the competition, the girls walked back to the beginning and jenny hurried up and got dressed properly to go back on guard's duty. She gave me a very old-fashioned kiss on the cheek and a thanks. I went back to my seat, passing many people leaving through the guard house. "Where have you been?" asked Silver when I got back. "Why do you care, please don't say that you missed me" I said jokingly. Silver made a nasty face and stopped asking me.

"Stop sulking Ashley!" said Chelsea. The three girls walked towards us, they apparently took a shower. "What's the matter?" I asked Chelsea. "Ashley is disappointed because she didn't win, you got second place and got fucked by 90 Pokémon" said Chelsea, fed up. Chelsea was right, if anything, Ashley should be the most cheerful. Along the way to the next town, we saw Casey getting her prize for being the winner. I saw Ashley getting more depressed as the medal went around Casey's neck. I placed my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close for a hug. "Come on Ashley, if it makes you feel better, you are my number one slut" I said. Maybe it was a tiny one, but I did saw a smile on her face.

We passed easily through the guard house, our ID wasn't necessary this time. I gave Jenny a smile before we passed through, she did the same. We finally left the park and now we could either go back to Violet or go north, because Violet served no purpose for us, we just went north. Passing a couple of trainers, some of them busy 'battling'. But quickly enough, we already arrived in Ecruteak City on our bikes. The town had a very old feeling to it, there were two towers in the back, one of them was burned down. All the houses had a old-school Japanese look to it, at least it is calm, unlike Goldenrod.

Of course, there was a gym here, but the sun already started to set and it just seemed a better idea to rest up at the Pokémon Center. Ashley was more tired than I thought, she ignored the greeting of the nurse and went straight to bed. Chelsea and Lyra were pretty tired as well and skipped dinner so they could get their sleep early. I guess it takes 50 and more pokemon to wear them out, I should make a mental note of that, maybe it would come in handy. Ethan, Silver and I were still pretty active, these aren't exactly the people I'd spend the night with.

We received a quick, yet delicious, meal from Joy. As soon as she walked away, I took a quick peek and stared at her legs. I didn't want an evening to go to waste like this and I rather stay away from these two as much as I could. A great fuck always made me hungry, definitely after my little adventure with Jenny, I could use the energy.

"Alright, I'm going to bed myself now as well" said Ethan, standing up from his chair to the bedroom. I fist-pumped in my mind, the less the better. Too bad, there was still Silver left, I'd rather have Ethan back to be honest. "I know what you are up to, there is no way that I'm going to leave you alone with her" whispered Silver across the table. My mind imagined me choking him until he passed out, but I was better than that. I gave him an evil look until Joy came back. "So, you are going to challenge Morty the gym leader huh?" said Joy. Silver and I nodded, even though it wasn't really us that was going to challenge him. "Bring something to do, that might take a while if those three girls are going to challenge him, Morty has the tendency to take things slow. Believe me, I know" said Joy.

There was no reason to doubt her, it's true that Gym Leaders tend to fool around with Nurses for some special medication. This would be Falkner all over again at this rate, might as well take a look around town then during the match. "At least I can relax for a bit, seeing that most of you went to bed" said Joy, leaning back in her chair. She stretched and my horny mind quickly noticed her curves sticking out, Silver did the same, which I gave him an evil look for. "You guys don't like eachother, I can just feel the tension between you two" said Joy, ignoring the fact that we were just stared at her chest. "What happened, If I may ask?" asked Joy, releasing the inevitable hell.

"I fucked his quote-on-quote girlfriend" I said. "Yeah, who gives you the right to fuck whoever you want?" said Silver. "First of all, she wanted it, can you blame her? Second, You didn't complain when you stepped up to Whitney back in Goldenrod" I said. The first comment made him lean over the table to punch me, luckily Joy stopped him just in time. "Alright, that's enough, both of you follow me" said Joy. I avoided Silver as much as I can, I rather not get his fist in my face. Joy took us to the bathroom, specifically the shower area. "You two are going to learn to work together, because I'm not going to sit on the floor, you two need to sandwich me, I want two cocks in me!" ordered Joy.

"Truce?" asked Silver. "I guess" I responded. Joy took of her pink dress and her underwear and turned on the hot shower. "That's it, show me those cocks" said Joy, rubbing in her breasts with water. We quickly undressed ourselves and joined Joy, using our hands to please her. "That's what I like to see, two hard cocks, ready to pound me" said Joy. Truce or not, I still ignored Silver and pretended he wasn't there. I carried Joy and placed her on my cock, leaving her rear-end open for Silver. "Both cocks are in so deep, I love it" moaned Joy after Silver thrust his cock deep in her ass.

The position was slightly awkward, but at least Joy enjoyed, she just had to stand still. I was a little bit too tall for Joy, it made thrusting so hard. Silver was humping her ass like his life depended on it, there was no way I'm going to lose to him. I bent through my knees and started pounding her pussy. Almost synchronized, we hit the end and retreated to thrust it back in. "Easy there guys, I'm cumming!" said Joy, she grabbed my hair, but we outright ignored her request. Joy's body went weak and she was about to fall over. I grabbed the beauty and resumed the pounding, at least I could stand straight up.

Joy grabbed my shoulders, we were fucking her so hard that she was afraid she would fall over, as if I would let that happen. "If you guys do this daily, then I envy your three female friends" said Joy. It wasn't much longer before she hit another big climax, her couldn't keep her up anymore and she just landed on me. Her arms were swinging next to my body and her head was resting on my shoulder. Joy moaned in my ear or mumbled words like "Fuck, cum, cocks", we literally fucked her insane.

As proud as I was, my knees did get weak, she wasn't exactly a feather and I was close to my own climax. "I can take it over if you want?" offered Silver after seeing my trembling knees. Like I was going to hand over Joy to a twerp like him. I manned up and picked up the pace, it made Joy breathe heavier and use her two arms to grab my ass. "Oh my God, three times, I feel like I'm going to die!" said Joy. She sure had enough energy to 'accidentally' slip a finger in my ass, it sent me over the edge, even though I wanted to outlast Silver. "Crap, I'm cumming" I grunted, I unloaded loads of semen in her snatch. "So hot, you both filled me up" moaned Joy softly.

I placed her gently back on her feet while she washed the sweat and cum from her body, we did the same. "I'm going to walk funny tomorrow" said Joy with a modest chuckle. I quickly washed up and got dressed and went to bed. If I stayed under the shower for a minute longer, I would probably pass out. I fell face-down on bed and fell asleep, at least I fell asleep satisfied.

I woke up quite late the day, everyone was already at the table for breakfast before I finally decided to show up. Late or not, I had a terrific sleep and I was ready to tackle what was about to come. I was dreading the Gym fight, I wondered how long this would take. After being rushed by Ashley, who was all too happy for a good fuck, I scarfed down my food and headed out. Before I left, I gave Joy a thank you with my mouth full of egg.

The Gym was located right next to the Center, but on the other side was something way more interesting. A Kimino Girl entered the building on the other side, that gave me something to do during the battle. Here's to hope that that jackass Silver doesn't follow me, the truce was over anyway. The Gym itself had the same old-school look, I wonder what type of person the leader was.

It was dark inside, only a few candles lit the room. You could just figure out that the Gym Leader likes ghost-types or dark-types. It all became clear when a Gengar showed up behind us and pushed us further down the room. The ghost pokemon were sneaky, they were invisible on top of that, that just created the perfect scenario to have some fun time with a girl in the dark. "Greetings, my name is Morty" said Morty the Gym leader, he wasn't as sneaky with his blue shirt and blond hair. "If you men would like to follow Gengar, he will provide you of your badges and you can be off or stay to watch, just do as you wish" said Morty. Gengar pushed us further back to a cardboard box with badges, I just picked one and placed it next to my other three. It felt great to be half-way in Johto, they could use more female Gym-Leaders here though.

I stuck around for 5 minutes, but I was already sick of the lack of nudity. Morty thought it was fun to closely inspect every part of Lyra's body, with her clothes on. I stood up and left evreyone behind, calling it done here. I'll just hear the short summary from someone, not that I care. The transition from dark to light hurt my eyes, but I rubbed the pain away and went to the place where the Kimono Girl was headed to.

"Closed, our next show is at 3:00" said the sign on the front door. I was disappointed, I could have used a quickie. Because I wasn't going to wait three hours, I decided to check out the burned tower, the actual tower wasn't being hold off for the general public by some old sages. A door to the burned tower wasn't present, but it sure looked like a place to have some private time with your girlfriend or just some random girl. There were only stairs leading down, because the ground floor showed nothing of interest.

"You, what are you here for mortal?" said a man in a purple suit. "Killing time" I said nonchantly. "Get out of here then, Suicine could show up at any time!" said the man. "Suicune? The legendary Pokémon? Why would he show up here?"I asked. "Silly boy, you know nothing. Suicune is a 'she' and will show up for the destined trainer" said the man. "And what is destined trainer supposed to do?" I asked, getting annoyed by his arrogance. "The legend goes that Suicune has to mate every decade, and the creature just prefers human seed" said the man. "A legend huh? So this could be all bullshit" I responded. The man grabbed my collar and started going crazy "Do not refer the legend as 'bullshit'". It seems that someone cannot take criticism very well, I calmed him down.

He introduced himself as Eusine, a PokéManiac who has been researching this legend since he heard from it. It didn't explain why he walked in a purple suit, but I'll take it. He explained more about the legend and why he thinks he is the chosen one. It quickly reminded me of what Zuki told me in Violet City, maybe this was connected as well. But before I could mention it to Eusine, a cold gust went through the building. "She's here!" said Eusine. On the rock platform in front of us, a blue creature appeared, she was majestic. Everything became quiet, only our breathing was being heard. Soundlessly, Suicine stepped towards us, maybe it was the cold, but I was frozen in place.

Suicune walked specifically to me and sniffed around me, not making any unnecessary sounds. It bowed his head and ran off, so quick that we didn't see her anymore. "It chose...you?" said Eusine. I didn't know if he wanted to punch me or congratulate me, but I was shocked. "I think she did choose you, it must be fate, you didn't know anything about Suicune" said Eusine. "I must go now, until we meet again" said Eusine, throwing his red cape in my face. "W.-What?" I stammered.

It took me a moment to get back to reality, first this stuff about Ho-oh, now suicune as well, do I attract legendary Pokémon? Confused, I walked back into town and went to see if the building was open, confused or not, I'm still horny. I checked my Pokédex and noticed it was still an hour away from the show, that didn't stop a member of Team Rocket though. "There, you got what you wanted, please leave us alone now" said the Kimono Girl. "Is this man bothering you?" I asked. "No, I got what I came for" said the Grunt, while zipping up his pants. "Excuse me, but did Naoko arrive here safely, I met her in Ilex Forest?" I asked as soon as the grunt left. "Wait, you know Naoko? That means you are the chosen one, we thought you would arrive sooner, please come in" said the girl.

"Well, I actually arrived last night" I said. "Didn't Naoko tell you?" said the girl. "No, she didn't tell me anything" I said. "Please forgive me for Naoko, she is sometimes mentally absent. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Miki" said Miki. "Don't worry about it, but why do I have to be here?" I asked. "Your next trial of course, we have to see how well you perform with other humans" said Miki. Miki lead me to the room with the stage, a soft mat was place on the wooden floor in front of about 100 seats. "I hope you are ready, the show will start in about 30 minutes, there is tea ready if you need any" said Miki, leaving with a bow. So much for having a choice in this situation, I just hope there aren't going to be many people.

I sat in the backroom with all the Kimono girls, including Zuki and Naoko. This show is normally a lesbian orgy, but tonight they made a special edition. Everyone except Miki and I would start off the show before Miki will join up in their dance, but without any clothes. Then it will be my turn to also show up, naked. I was silent and just praying that nobody would show up, I hate being watched. The 30 minutes seemed forever, no tea was able to calm me. The 4 dancing Kimono Girls grabbed their umbrella's and got ready, Miki started undressing herself in the meantime. Even though I was extremely nervous, her body looked great, just like the others. "You should get ready" said Miki. I followed her lead and got undressed myself, at least it wasn't a problem getting hard.

I joined Miki behind the curtains as we watched them dance in sync, it was pretty amazing how well they did it. I couldn't tell if there were many people, my angle wasn't the best and the music was louder than the voices. "Alright, Come out when I lie down" whispered Miki. She almost seemed like a model how she moved to the little mat. The sweat was dripping from my forehead, it wasn't even that hot in here. Miki lied on her back, that was my cue to come out. I took a deep breath and stepped on the stage and quickly scanned through the audience, most of them were old men. However, I noticed a face that seemed all too familiar, it was Morty and next to them was the rest of the group. I could see the smile on Ashley's face getting bigger and bigger, this won't be funny when this is over.

I knelt down between Miki's legs and moved my mouth to her snatch. She wasn't the most turned on person in the world, I kissed around her pussy and started sucking and licking on her clit. In the corner of my eye, I noticed the other girls leaving and the music being stopped. Now everyone was focused on us, if there was a moment to do well, it was now. Miki quickly became more wet and she started grabbing the mat tightly, her breathing became heavier until she struck an orgasm. "Please stand, Chosen one" said Miki, who got on her knees as well.

I stood up, quickly turning my head to the audience. Ashley's hand was under her skirt, still with the same wide smile. Not just her, but Lyra and Chelsea were smiling a little bit too much. If this place wasn't so sophisticated, they would cheer me on or something in that nature, at least they behaved. Miki grabbed my erection with her soft hand and stroked it a bit before she took my length in her mouth. I placed my hand on her head, softly guiding her on my erection. Miki was skilled at this, even though she did more lesbian stuff. I regretted not coming to this show sooner. Her tongue licked the head as she strongly sucked my length. Before I knew it, it was already over. "Oh Chosen one, please fill me with your seed" said Miki. I swore that I heard a giggle from Ashley.

She went back on her back, opening her wet cunt. It was a pretty standard missionary position, I think that most people wouldn't appreciate some of the stuff I have done before. I slowly entered Miki's wetness and adjusted myself to it before thrusting slowly. I could go as fast as a maniac, but I rather play it safe. Miki grabbed my shoulders as soon as I started moving, I looked Miki straight into her eyes, it almost seemed that she didn't care, but every now and then, her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Her moans were soft and hardly noticeable, she couldn't really scream and announce that she is cumming.

Miki bit her lip, I could feel her tightening up for her second orgasm. I stopped for a second to wait for her, her eyes were in the back of her head for seconds. In those 20 seconds, I heard moans coming from Ashley, I could recognize them with headphones on. As soon as Miki came back to her senses, I started moving again on a regular tempo. "I can feel it Chosen one, fill me up with your semen" said Miki, she noticed it right away that I was close. With a modest grunt, I came deep inside her wet snatch. "I can feel the Chosen one's semen" moaned Miki. He other Kimono Girls appeared on the stage and started dancing after the applause. Miki led me back to the room where we waited before.

"You did great, but the trials aren't over yet, I do have faith in you" said Miki with a deep bow, acting perfectly normal with cum dripping from her pussy. "Now if will excuse me, I have to go and freshen up" said Miki before she left. I saw her walk away, staring at her body, she was really beautiful. I got dressed up and waited for the show to end, I stared at the dancer, it all worked very hypnotizing, I was in a deep trance. When the Kimono Girls were done, I thanked them for everything and left myself, adding myself to the group.

"Oh please cum in me oh Chosen One" mocked Ashley. "Shut up, you are just jealous it wasn't you below me" I responded back. "Fine, what was the deal with the 'Chosen One' stuff?" asked Ashley. "How should I know, they just randomly asked me to join" I lied. The subject finally dropped and they started talking about their time with Morty, which I really didn't care for, it's at least better than an interrogation. With the sun setting, we decided to move quickly to the next town, Olivine City. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the small delay, I don't think it's that bad though. I just had a couple of rough days behind me, school is a bitch. I'm going to start working on Part 22 soon and get that up as soon as possible. I'm currently thinking about adding a certain taboo to my story, maybe incest or something, I don't know yet. _

Ah Olivine City, a town near the ocean, its main attraction point was the lighthouse. Maybe it wasn't that special, but rumors go that a Pokémon provided the light and that the Gym Leader visited the Pokémon often. But most of all, it was your standard town with a Pokémon Center and Mart, but that didn't stop us before from having fun. The sun was already down for an hour, so it was too dark to look through town. It didn't matter though, we were all tired from the ride and wanted some rest at the center.

Just as any other time, it was dead silent, because we were the last group. "Hey, you guys are late" mentioned Joy. "I was about to go to bed, but if you need anything..." said Joy with a yawn. "No, you just go to bed, it's getting really late" I spoke for everyone. So we did, quickly enough people fell asleep and entered their dreams.

"I can't sleep" I thought to myself. My head was the only thing visible, the rest of my near-naked body was covered in warmth. I got so addicted to having sex before sleep that I just couldn't fall asleep, I could ask Ashley but she was already asleep and I didn't want to wake everyone up. I stepped out of bed and rubbed my eyes, I always disliked masturbating when you can get sex so easily. I was running out of ideas and I didn't want to fall over tomorrow, I guess there was no choice.

I sneaked to the lobby, I might as well watch some porn, I just had to put the sound on low. I changed channel after channel just to see some nudity, finally my dick responded to something. A slim blond girl was getting fucked by a zebra-like Pokémon, which I have never seen before. I grabbed my cock and started going up and down slowly as the blond girl got fucked by the twenty inch cock, she must be really experienced. Her tongue was sticking out as the Pokémon shot loads and loads of Pokémon cum deep inside her cunt, a waterfall of cum leaked out on the floor.

"Can't sleep either?" said Joy softly. "Shit!" I said a little bit too loud as I changed the channel really quick. "Shh! You'll wake up everyone" whispered Joy out loud. Joy stood there in her white nightgown, her nipples were poking through the fabric, it was all see-through. "I can see that you like it" said Joy, turning around. She probably saw my boner twitch at the sight of her, I guess actions speak more than a thousand words. "Come on, I rather make porn myself" said Joy, getting back to her room. Like hell I'm going to let her say that twice.

I immediately tossed my boxershorts on the floor and closed the door behind me, joining Joy on the bed. She placed me on my back and sat on my crotch, rubbing against my erection. I could feel her soaking wetness rubbing against my dick, she gasped for air as soon as my cock slid in her snatch. "So much better than those dildo's" moaned Joy. I looked next to me to see a ten inch green dildo on the cabinet, the rubber was dripping wet. "You know what..." said Joy, stopping the movement. She reached over to the dildo and grabbed it, having a dirty look on her face.

"Oh yes, so much better" said Joy. She fully inserted the dildo in her ass, I could feel it pressing it against my cock inside her snatch. With her eyes back in her head, she resumed bouncing up and down. Her own hands fondled her tits, squeezing her nipples tightly, it all made me feel kind of obsolete. I grabbed her ass toghly and took matters into my own hand, I went as fast as I possibly could, slamming against Joy's ass furiously. "Cuh-cumming!" stuttered Joy, her climax made her even more wet, almost a squirt. There was no time for a break, even though she was tightening up and her dildo was about to slip out, I never lost the speed.

Her own hands weren't busy with her body anymore, but she was holding the bedsheets even tighter. Her tits jiggled at the same speed I went, rubbing them on my chest. Joy tried to reach the dildo and tried pushing it back in, with success. It send her over the edge again, the shaky Joy came again, tightening up so bad that I was forced to stop. Her juices soaked the sheet below us, but we didn't care. With a few more pumps, I came as well, holding back my grunt so I wouldn't wake up anyone, shooting thick jets of cum deep in her body. I couldn't remember the part after that, but my eyelids became heavy and it all became fuzzy for me.

"Who is so heavy?" I thought to myself. The sun shone through the curtains, lightening the room enough to see that Joy was still fast asleep on my body. I stroke my hand through her pink hair and just waited until she woke up, I liked the feeling of breasts pushed against my body. It sure didn't help with my morning wood. "Morning sunshine" I said when Joy's eyes opened slowly. She groaned a bit and realized a tad late that she as naked. She grabbed the covers to cover herself, leaving me cold and naked. "Sorry, not used to having naked men in my bed, they normally leave when they are done" said Joy.

We got dressed, even though it was nice to cuddle up with her, but at least I got some amazing views from her when she bend over to put her panties on. Everyone else was awake, figuring out pretty quickly what happened as soon as I left Joy's bedroom. They all smiled sneaky at me what's the point, there was no use hiding it. "Yeah, yeah, it was good" I said followed by a big sigh. They were all grinning at me with a stupid look on their face, they knew that I didn't like that. We ate our breakfast quick, we wanted to go to the gym in this town.

In just mere moments, we turned the Pokémon center in a near abandoned place, just Joy was there. We all hurried to the Gym, just to see a note that we didn't see on arrival to this town. "At the Lighthouse" was scribbled on the piece of paper, it wasn't too bad, seeing that the lighthouse was on our to-do list. We hurried again to the other side of the town, coming across sailors. We had to drag Ashley with us when she saw a Sailor, according to the rumor, they were all well-shaped. She could go nuts on her free time, we all had to get our badges.

The lighthouse was huge, there were trainers inside, having or waiting for a fuck. It made Ashley almost uncontrollable, it almost made me wish that the Gym Leader was a guy to settle her down for 10 minutes. I seriously wished this place had an elevator, the stairs seemed endless. When I reached the top floor, the feeling in my legs was completely gone. It all regained quick when I saw a beauty treating a yellow Pokémon. "Are you the Gym Leader" I asked. She turned around and looked at me with big sad puppy-dog eyes. "Y-yes I am, b-but I can't battle now, A-Amphy is sick" said the girl. "Don't worry, we'll get this Pokémon to the center so it can heal up" I said, kneeling down next to her. "T-that won't work, I need someone to go to Cianwood City to get medicine for Amphy" she said softly. "We don't mind going, right guys?" I said. The others weren't so happy to run an errand, I gave them an evil look. "Really, you would do that? You can recognize the person by his sunglasses" said the Leader.

Like I could leave a beautiful girl like her hanging, I practically skipped all the way downstairs to go to Cianwood. We asked one of the trainers inside how to get there, Cianwood was an island south-west of here and the boat would leave soon. It was such a shame that we all got slowed down by Ashley, she managed to sneak away and jump on a Sailor. Normally I don't wish premature ejeculation on someone, but now was a good time for that to happen.

"Are you good for at least 15 minutes?" I said with an angry tone after she left the Sailor behind with a happy ending. "Yeah, we have more than enough time, don't you worry" said Ashley.  
>With less than 5 minutes to spare, we made it to the port, I was about to throw a fit for everyone being slow. Nonetheless, I was glad that I made it, I stepped on the boat and just went inside to sit down. It wasn't the most deluxe boat, but it was quiet and spacious. There was an open buffet, that I made use of, and rooms to sleep in. It wouldn't take days to get there, but 6 hours could get pretty boring. If it wasn't for the whirl islands, famous for their whirlpools, we could get there in 4 hours.<p>

Minutes passed and I was outright bored, there was nothing to do on this damn ship. I would take a nap, but I wasn't tired. I decided to get some fresh air, maybe someone else found something interesting to do. I walked to the front side of the ship, seeing trainers swim with their Pokémon in the water, some doing other things with their Pokemon. Tentacruel seemed like a good choice if you were female. Talking about females, Chelsea stood at the bow, staring at the sea. "Bored as well?" I asked. Chelsea turned around, the wind blowing her red hair in her face. "I guess, it's nice and silent though" said Chelsea, she moved a bit to let me hang on the railing as well. "Remind me to get a Tentacruel by the way" giggled Chelsea. "I will, but don't you have Venusaur?" I said with a chuckle. "Venusaur is great, but he only has eight vines, Tentacruel has more than that" said Chelsea with a wink.

"You know, I may not have more than eight, but is mine okay?" I said. "God, you are so lame" said Chelsea with a laugh. She already started to undo her pants, lowering it to her knees. The wind was blowing hard and It could send one of our clothes flying. Lame or not, she was wet, probably jealous of that swimmer who got penetrated by multiple tentacles. Maybe the boat wasn't a great idea to do this, the swimmers started to cheer for us. Chelsea didn't mind and made the crowd cheer louder by flashing them. Such a shame I couldn't see it from my position, I was already pounding her hard from behind.

Luckily, not only male swimmers cheered. In response to Chelsea's 'big' reveal, bikini tops came flying off. In no time, we already started an orgy at sea. It was sex galore, either girls started fingering, getting fucked by other swimmers or by their Pokémon. With the noise we made, other were bound to go outside to see what's up. There was so much good stuff to see, it almost made me drool. I let my hands slide over Chelsea's ass, spreading them or squeezing them together. I let my thumb slide in her butt, making her gasp loudly.

I didn't even realize it until now, but it seemed that the boat completely stopped. It all became clear when I saw Ashley being pushed against the window naked. She must have noticed the uproar we caused and decided to give the captain a hand. It wasn't much longer until Lyra came outside with Ethan and Silver. Her hand held her white hat on her head while she climbed on Ethan, riding him silly. Silver was all too happy to get his first taste of Lyra's ass, he didn't even notice that I was there, why would he?

The sound of the waves were completely changed into moans, Ashley was having the time of her life behind us, her screams were heard through the windows of the Captain's room. Lyra was riding Ethan to a big orgasm soon, with one hand on her hat and the other in the air, she really became a cowgirl. I let my second thumb slide in Chelsea's ass, it almost looked like she was going to crash and fall to her knees. "Cuh-Cumming!" said Chelsea surprised, I definitely caught her off-guard and sent her to a climax. Her juices leaked from her snatch on to the wooden deck, her body trembled in ecstasy.

I took it a bit easy from that point on, I didn't want to fuck her off the boat. On top of that, she tightened up so bad that she almost squeezed me to an orgasm. "Sounded like a big one, I wouldn't mind an one on one session with your friend" said a girl in the water. Her fingers were buried in her cunt, her bikini top was right next to her on her Blastoise. Quickly enough she raised her hips in the air and reached an orgasm, her arms weakened and fell to her sides. There was just too much sex going on to follow it all, I closed my eyes to the moans and the grunts, A horny grin appeared on my face.

"I can't wait to fill you up Chelsea" I said, picking up the pace. She looked over her shoulder with eyes that bagged for semen. One hand that supported her on the railing went for her clit, she wanted to reach another climax together with me. Her breathing became heavy, her soaking wet pussy coiled around my erection, tightening strongly. "Gonna cum!" moaned Chelsea, grabbing her breast. At the same time, my own juices filled her up, she squeezed out every drop with her snatch. I stepped back to exit her, a mix of cum dripped down from her pussy to her leg on the ground. A noticeable drop of cum was still visible on my cock, before it went to waste, Chelsea took my half-erection in her mouth and sucked the last drop.

The fucking behind me still continued, not for too much longer, Lyra was eventually filled up in both holes and the Captain was near fainting after he was done with Ashley, or the other way around. As for the people in the sea, we didn't see them much longer as the boat resumed on its trip when the Captain's pants were back on. Chelsea still had a craving for more and slowly resumed by herself, laying down on the wooden deck. I could just stare at her forever, her shirt that was raised above her tits and her pants on her ankles, but what caught my attention the most was her face. She was so beautiful with her long red hair, I knew that eyes were brown, they were just closed in ecstacy. This picture made me realize that I still had feelings for her.

"Now arriving at Cianwood City" said the Captain, slightly worn out. The six of us got off the boat to watch it leave immediately, it was getting late. The streetlights guided us to the city, giving us only a handful of options, we couldn't stay out and explore the town, we had to find a place to stay for the night. The Pokémon Center was awfully dark for a place that should be open, Joy probably thought that nobody would show up and close the building. "Shit, it's getting cold as well" I said, trembling a bit. Our pace increased to the south of the island, it was still and it looked like one of the houses in Ecruteak.

We knocked on the door to get greeted by a brown-haired woman, she was fairly old. "Can I help you?" asked the woman. "Sorry, but we just arrived and the Pokémon Center is closed, so we were wondering if we could spend the night here?" I asked. "Not at all, please come in, there should be still some food left if you guys are hungry" said the woman. As she said that, my stomach grumbled, I burned away all the stuff I ate on the boat. She lead us to the dining room, passing by multiple rooms, including a giant room with an arena. "Nice place you got, but why is there an arena?" I asked. "Because my husband runs the gym here" said the woman.

"I told you that I didn't take anymore challenges for today" said a chubby, yet strong man behind the table. So many plates were empty on the table, some still full with all kinds of food. "The Pokémon Center is closed and they needed a place to stay" said his wife. "Fine, you kids probably want to challenge the Gym Leader right, you with the blonde hair, start undressing!" said the man. Hungry or not, Ashley was always up for it, undressing in mere seconds to get on his cock. "Tara, bring these kids their badges!" yelled the man. "Yes Chuck!" said Tara in the other room. "By the way, you are in my home, so don't try any funny business with my wife" said Chuck softly.

Tara came in with 6 badges and handed those out as we were eating and watching Ashley getting fucked. There was even too much food for us to handle, I wonder how much Chuck ate per day. After he was done with Ashley, he quickly took his 'vitamins' and ordered Lyra to start undressing. The door between the dining room and the living room was wide open, we could see and hear Lyra moan. "Alright, one of you guys better meet me upstairs" said Tara. Ethan, Silver and I peeked into the dining room and saw the strong arms that Chuck had and said no. "He keeps scaring every new guy, eventually all the men on this island are getting boring" said Tara. The TV made sure that Chuck didn't hear our conversation. Tara almost begged when Lyra reached an orgasm. "Please, he will never know, just get me off" begged Tara.

Silver stood up and took the woman upstairs, I might just tell Chuck what Silver did, I wouldn't mind if he got his face punched in. Chelsea got undressed after Lyra got back, at least Chuck didn't take forever like with Falkner, I appreciated that. In the corner of my eye I noticed Chelsea's tits bouncing up and down, but I was thinking about pulling some hair from Silver's head and place it on the pillow. I wouldn't mind if he gets chased out of the house. It's as he heard me, but he came down with Tara behind her, her face was red. I quickly pulled out some hair from Silver's head. "What was that for?" asked Silver, completely ticked off. "Because you are an asshole" I responded calmly. I stood up and found the bedroom and placed the hairs on the bed, hoping it would work.

When I got back downstairs, Chelsea was done and the food was depleted. Tara showed us the rooms we could stay in, it was right next to theirs. We all placed down our sleeping bags and tried to go to sleep. I looked at the ceiling, hoping something would happen. My hopes were answered by a pissed off Chuck in the other room. "You dirty skank!" yelled Chuck. He entered our room and flipped the switch, turning the light back on. He grabbed Silver and the sleeping bag and ran outside. "And stay out!" yelled Chuck. In his tantrum he went back to bed and argued more with his wife.

"It's seems like you have to know your place" said Chuck. I could hear the struggling and the muffled sounds from Tara. Her muffled sounds turned into screams, I could only imagine how new she was to anal. At least it brought a smile to my face, maybe I didn't get as much sleep, but it was worth it.

"Thanks for your hospitality" said Ashley. Tara was walking weird and in not a great mood this morning, I wonder why. Silver was still asleep outside, with a few kicks, he got up with a cold. Maybe I went a little bit overboard, he won't die from it anyway.

Now that we spent the night here, it was time to get what we came for. The medicine for Ampharos, the best way to get directions was from Joy, she should have the Center open by now. I was correct, the center was open and besides Joy, there was someone I knew. "Just the person I was looking for" said Eusine. "Come meet me at the very northern point of the island" said Eusine, leaving the center. I placed my bag down and told everyone I would be right back. I wondered what this guy wanted.

"What is it, there is nothing here?" I asked. "Just wait" said Eusine. We were staring at a rocky wall, I knew exactly why he was waiting until a familiar cold air blew through. Suicune stopped at the wall, staring intensely at me. The Pokémon got closer to me and sniffed my crotch once more and took off again. "Okay, why did you have to drag me here?" I asked. "Because, you are the chosen one, remember?" said Eusine. "Okay, but shouldn't I mate then?" I asked. "Not yet" said Eusine, taking off. My patience was running low, he was always so vague.  
>Confused and slightly mad, I went back to hear about the person that had the secret medicine. With a big sigh, we left again to find this person, just a little bit to the south was his house. The man was sitting at the table watching TV, still wearing his sunglasses. "Jasmine..." I said what I could, he interrupted me. "Let me guess, her Ampharos is 'sick', right?" he said. He pushed a box in our hands, all with tiny boxes with long medical names on it. "That'll make her last at least two weeks" he said. "What about Ampharos?" I asked, my arms were getting heavy. "Haven't figured it out yet? I am the inventor of the medicine that Gym Leaders use to keep their erection, you've heard about it. Jasmine always picks out random guys to do her errands, you're one of the many to fall for her trick" said the man, shooing us away.<p>

The door closed behind us and I wanted to scream. "That fucking little slut, using me to hump some Pokémon" I thought to myself. I carried the box back to the center, waiting for the boat to pick us up. I tapped restlessly on the box, I wanted to get off this island and get revenge. I knew exactly what I was going to do and she could only hope she would like it. Lyra, Ashley and Chelsea took the time to get a shower and get to know Ethan a little bit more intimate. Silver was sitting on the couch, coughing his lungs up. I could join them under the shower or use my last hour getting to know Joy, she was on my to-do list anyway.

I walked behind the counter, looking at Joy doing paperwork. Her hand rubbed her forehead in agony, she didn't like this work, I hope she likes what she was going to do. Just out of sight from Silver, I dropped my pants on the floor, not caring that it was close to the opening. "Can I get some help with this" I asked. She turned for a quick second and grabbed my erection with her soft hand and started stroking. Her other hand tried to write, but she dropped it and started fingering herself. Her hands made long strokes, she made sure she didn't miss a vital point. She used my precum for lubrication, my cock was covered in my own wetness.

Her hand moved to my sack, tickling it near my ass. She knew how to get someone going, her hand moved from my sack to my cock. She didn't leave any possible spot alone, I could lose my mind here and cum all over her counter. Joy didn't let me do that, she knew exactly what was going on and stroked a little bit softer. Her fingers that were in her cunt just a minute ago were now in her mouth, she tasted her own fingers like it was a cock. Her fingers slowly left her mouth, touching her wet and full lips.

"I see" said Joy. She must have noticed the look on my face, she could tell that I was longing for a blowjob from her. She stuck out her tongue and touched the head softly, licking a drop of my precum. Joy kissed the head of my cock, her wet lips were pressed against my dick. She slowly moved her head forward, moving her mouth further on my erection. It almost seemed like air for her, but she moved so smoothly over my length, taking everything in her mouth. Not only was she great with her hands, she was very skilled with her mouth. She slowly increased the speed of her blowjob, without losing eye-contact with me.

Her eyes told me that he begged for cum, I knew those eyes all too well. One of her free hands went back to my sack, weighing my balls. Her other hand went to a place that a girl never been before, all the air seemed to have left my lungs as she entered my ass with a finger. It wasn't even that bad, as long as it stays with a finger. This combination made my mind go in overdrive, I was so ridiculously close and I tried to keep it back, this was going to be big.

"I am the king!" yelled Ethan as he left the bathroom after the girls. That was probably the loudest I ever heard him, I grunted so loud that Ethan stopped cheering for a moment. It felt like a month's worth of cum that I shot in Joy's mouth. Her eyes showed satisfaction as she swallowed everything. My cock left her mouth slowly, leaving no sign of cum behind. "Come on Raph, we have to go to the boat, we don't want to be late" said Ashley. Joy gave me a wink and a smile after I gave her an honest thanks.

With backpack and box, we all left for the docks. It wouldn't matter what happen on the boat, I am probably going to take a nap during the trip back to Olivine City! 


	22. Chapter 22

"Now arriving at Olivine City" said the captain over the intercom. I instantly woke up after that announcement, I pretty much fell asleep when I fell on the bed, Joy was amazing. I took a moment to get rid of my morning wood, it wasn't even morning. When my boner settles, I picked up my bag and the box full of medicine. I looked at the long medical name for it and tried to read what it said, but to no avail. I remembered the feeling I got during the Pokémon League when I had to battle Ashley, I realized this was a great chance to steal some. I grabbed one of the little medicine boxes and placed it in my bag, It could be useful, who knows.

"Morning sleepyhead" said Chelsea, my hair was probably messier than usual. "I guess you are ready to face Jasmine" said Ashley. I grabbed the box a little bit more tightly, I may be in a good mood, but she had something bad coming.

When the boat reached the port of Olivine, we quickly got off to go to the lighthouse, to think that we had to go through the whole damn thing again with this heavy crap. I constantly switched the box between my arms until my arms went numb from the pain, it only made me determined on showing Jasmine what she deserves.

The Lighthouse itself was worse than outside, my breathing became heavy and my arms felt like they were going to pop off at any time. Even Ashley could tell that I got annoyed by this and didn't bother with the guys, she would probably like what I'm about to Jasmine anyway. When we reached the top floor, I threw the box on the floor and took a deep breath. "We...We got the medicine" I said. She ran over to me and gave me a hug, her puppy-dog eyes didn't affect me at all. I only noticed that she was wearing her white dress, nothing else. I looked down at chest and in her dress, seeing her flat chest and her tiny pink nipples. "Thank you, meet me at the gym, I'll be there soon" said Jasmine. I saw her Ampharos getting an erection and her dress flying in the air to the ground, she can go enjoy it now.

The walk back felt so much better, the late-afternoon air made my arms feel less painful. I was just waiting impatiently for Jasmine, the light in the lighthouse turned on after ten minutes. It shined on the sea where we just were. Just moments after that, we saw the short girl walk towards us with a wide smile. "Ampharos is better now, now we can have our Gym Battle" said Jasmine, unlocking the Gym.

The Gym itself wasn't too interesting, just a normal arena, just like any other gym. It all didn't matter to me at the moment, I was looking straight in the eyes of Jasmine, she stood at the other half of the arena, facing us. "I guess you are first, you deserve it" said Jasmine with a little laugh. She went on down on her knees, softly rubbing my crotch. The zipper went down very slowly and Jasmine's hand reached inside to take out my erection. Jasmine smiled just before she took just the head in her mouth, I falsely smiled back.

I grabbed her hair tightly and gave a more honest and evil smile. I pulled her head towards me, forcing my cock deep down her throat. Out of surprise, she starting gagging and couching, her spit slowly feel down on the ground. Her eyes slowly showed tears, she tried to resist. "That is for making us do your errands, you are just a mischievous little whore" I said. I pulled out from her mouth, tears and spit were all over her face. I gave her little time to recover, I grabbed her thin body and placed her over my knee.

"You know what we do with bad girls like you?" I said. I could hear Jasmine still breathing heavily, at least she learned to deepthroat a little bit better. "Look at this, your pussy is wet from fucking your Pokemon" I said. I tore her white dress apart, throwing the white cloth away. "Let me show what I do with bad girl like you" I said, raising a hand in the air. The silence was disturbed by my hand hitting Jasmine's buttcheek, I continued to do this for multiple times, until her ass was turned completely red. She was biting her lip, I could feel the regret she had, I loved this feeling and power I had over Jasmine, she was mine.

After I was done and when I saw the tears in the corner of her eyes, I placed her on my lap. "I hope you learned your lesson" I said to Jasmine. She just nodded, almost afraid to talk. "What is that, I don't hear anything?" I said. "I've learned my lesson" said Jasmine softly, her head was bowed in shame. I placed my finger on her chin, raising it back up to face me. "That's good, but we aren't done yet" I said. Her eyes widened in fear and surprise, before she knew it, her tight asshole was placed on my erect cock, waiting to be penetrated.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" said Jasmine repeatedly, just like how Bruno did it, she was forced to take everything in the first thrust. Either she was new to anal, or very inexperienced, she was so tight. It wasn't all that bad, she eventually stopped cussing and started enjoying it, her snatch was dripping her juices all over my crotch. "See? I'm not all that bad you little whore" I said, squeezing her cheeks together. I grabbed her violated ass and moved her up and down on my cock, she couldn't resist it anymore, she actually enjoyed it. Her moans were little squeaks, pretty cute for a whore like her.

Jasmine buried her face in my shoulder, her moans were more frequently, I knew she was cumming. She refused to have any enjoyment and tried to push the feeling back by biting in my shoulder. "Fuck, that hurts bitch" I said, spanking her extra hard this time, so hard that it actually hurt my own hand. I pulled out from her ass and placed her down on her knees, I grabbed her hair to stop the struggling. With long strokes, I came all over her face, covering it in sticky, white stuff. She closed her mouth, not wanting to have the last drops of cum from my cock. "Fine, be that way" I said, slapping my dick across her cheek to get rid of that extra cum.

"Alright, don't be gentle, she likes that" I said to Ethan and Silver. They didn't really fuck her as brutally as I did, but they gave her a pretty rough time. Next time she will think twice about her actions. When Ethan and Silver were done filling her mouth with cum, we had to find the badges, that's the main thing we came here for. Jasmine lied down on the floor, next to her torn dress, cum leaking from her mouth. As an insult to injury, I stepped over her tiny body to find the badges in her room. "Thanks for the match slut!" I said before closing the door behind us.

The sun has already set when we went outside after the battle with Jasmine, the next town was to the other side of Ecruteak, meaning it is quite a ride back. I can't imagine how that would be by foot, I guess I should be more grateful towards the girls. Because we were pretty tired, we just decided to sleep at the center in Olivine city and just leave early.

We woke up a little bit too early for Joy to like it, she was definitely not a morning person. Even with her grumpiness, she made a decent breakfast, which we quickly devoured to get going as soon as possible.

The air was a little bit cold, but that's because of the sea close to us. We all stepped on our bikes, I stayed behind Ashley, for obvious reasons. We quickly passed all the trainers and ecruteak, I threw a glimpse on the closed theater from the Kimono Girls, I wondered when the next one would show up. When we exited Ecruteak to the east, we stopped to see a cave entrance and some water, we had to either cross the water or move through the tunnel to get to the other side. We also had to carry our bikes and there were only limited water Pokémon.

It couldn't hurt to explore the cave, but I wouldn't do it by myself, I offered Ashley to come with me and to lend the other her Blastoise for travel over water. She really didn't mind, she knew exactly what was going to happen and she didn't need Blastoise for that. Ashley and I locked our bikes and let them take them to the other side, it wasn't that far for them to carry the bikes anyway. Such a pain to do this, if only we could put our bikes in our bags.

After Ashley telling Blastoise to behave, we both entered the cave. I could feel the overabundance of Zubat and other crappy typical cave Pokémon, but I had one thing to look out for. I just needed to make it interesting, I could use Charizard, Ashley would love that. I was lost in thought for a few minutes, thinking of ways to make this interesting, there was no way I wanted to share with silver and Ethan. "Cumdumpster" said Ashley. I snapped out of it, she must have noticed that I was daydreaming. "Haha, so sorry" I said with a chuckle.

It felt like forever since I was alone with Ashley, she the biggest slut ever, but in a good way. From the begging on, she didn't wear any kind of underwear, I'd understand that she wouldn't wear a bra, but she never ever wore panties. Her blue shirt covered up her bare, flat chest and her red skirt barely covered her tiny butt. She was cute on the outside, but a sex-driven monster on the inside. I took part in turning her into that kind of monster and I think men all over the world are happy with that.

"So, how was Jasmine, you went pretty hardcore on her, didn't you" asked Ashley. She wasn't the type to ask about other girls, maybe Lyra turned her into one that does. Ashley didn't like to share either, she is more the type that takes on multiple men but never has any need to have some sexual pleasure with a girl. "She was awesome, you saw me covering her face in cum, didn't you? Do you think I went too far? I didn't think she had a single orgasm from me." I asked. I would have these conversations with Leaf normally, I'm happy that I can discuss this with her sister, I still miss her though. "Oh no, she came, don't worry about that" said Ashley. "How do you know that for sure?" I asked. "See it as a woman's intuition, you might have overdone it by a little though, but she'll recover" said Ashley a little bit more seriously than always. Serious or not, she always that mischievous giggle, it defined her as Ashley.

"Hit...hitmon!" said a Pokémon, we heard a couple of pokémon fighting. They seemed more interesting than the millions of zubats we encountered before. There were two Pokémon fighting a man in a white martial arts suit with fitting black belt. It was pretty weird to see them fighting against their trainer, maybe this had something to do with 'zen' and stuff like that. The Black Belt saw us and turned his head towards us and received a hard punch from the Pokémon with the boxing gloves. The other Pokémon used his feet to attack and kicked him in the stomach, that had to be painful.

"You alright dude?" I asked the Black Belt. He stood with a smile and wiped his mouth off, he seemed to take it pretty well. "Yeah, we never see anyone, so I got a little bit distracted" said the Black Belt. "My name is Yoshi and these are Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan, we train here for good challengers to pass by, too bad they always see to take the easy water route" said Yoshi. "What kind of challenge do you offer?" asked Ashley curiously. "Well, normally if you take on the three of us and 'survive', I will offer you my Tyrouge, but I already gave it away, so you can settle with Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee, but he has to join in as well" said Yoshi, pointing at me. "To tell the truth, I start to hate this place and I want to move around and start all over again and I think Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan will fit with a more experienced trainer" said Yoshi a little bit depressed. "are you sure that you want to give them away like that?" I asked. "Yes, they have a lot of energy which they can't get rid of here and I need someone to take care of them, if you pass this challenge little girl, you may have these Pokémon." said Yoshi.

Without any more delay, Yoshi managed to start a gangbang, which made things easier for me, I didn't have to to come up with a way to sexually entertain Ashley. She went on her knees on the mattress that Yoshi slept on, facing the four of us. Our cocks began to rise when she took off her blue shirt, showing her bare chest with her nipples poking out. "Four big cocks, I get wet just thinking about it" said Ashley, her finger slowly moved under her skirt. Her hands moved even faster when all the clothes were off, her eyes sparkled when she saw the four erections.

She immediately grabbed two cocks with her tiny hands and started tugging on them, trying to get them even harder. The two cocks in the middle were occupied with her mouth, quickly switched between them. It was like she was a little girl in a candy shop, trying to get everything she wanted at the same time. I could see her smiling even with her mouth filled with cock, it only made me chuckle. She wasn't all that great with handjobs, but filling her tiny holes would end up being more fun. Ashley would enjoy that more, I could see her struggling not to put her hand up her cunt.

"I'll help you" I said. I laid on the mattress, already getting a bit moist from Ashley's snatch and moved my head under her skirt. She pushed her ass down in my face, forcing me to eat her out. She came so easily, Ashley was so extremely horny that just the slightest touch would send her into an orgasm. I swallowed her juices and kept licking her bare pussy, if I didn't stop, she would just grind all over face. Ashley hit orgasm after orgasm, begging me not to stop, I pulled out every trick I had. My lips were sucking on her sensitive clit and my fingers were buried in her cunt and ass, thrusting hence and forth.

"Oh shit" said Ashley, I could hear her still with someone's erection in her mouth. It easily could have been her biggest climax ever, her pussy tightened around my fingers, squirting a little bit. I caught all of that with my mouth, the rest ended up on the mattress, making it even more soggy. "Please fuck me" begged Ashley, she became a total slave, she entered a different state of mind where nothing else mattered but to fill her own holes. "I have to experience her pussy now, she's dripping all over my bed" said Yoshi, taking Ashley onto his cock. I took my all time favorite spot with Ashley. I knelt down behind her and forced myself in her back entrance.

Ashley went on a horny frenzy, her ass bounced up and down on Yoshi, he didn't have to do anything. I grabbed her waist, making sure I didn't leave her hole and to fuck her as hard as I could. Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee got the time of their lives, their cock were being handled by Ashley's mouth and hands. Yoshi had a rough time not blowing his load inside, she came about six times now and almost squeezed his cock into an orgasm. "Not yet, on my face" managed Ashley to say between switching between Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan.

Ashley got caught my surprise when Hitmonlee started grunting and shooting his sticky load over her face. Yoshi couldn't last much long and got away from Ashley and started jerking off in front of her, covering more of that cute face of hers. I had some time left before Hitmonchan was done, she reached for her snatched and started rubbing it as soon as I started thrusting as fast as I could. Hotmonchan's hands couldn't possibly let him jack off, so Ashley grabbed his cock very tightly and tugged him to a climax. It was just me left, I pulled out from her ass and gave her my part of the bukkake she desired for. Thick clots of semen covered her face, on her lips, nose, eyes and forehead.

Yoshi and I got dressed and waited for Ashley to be done, she was still In her horny state of mind where nothing would help. We talked about his new adventure and where he was going to start, if he ever came to Kanto, he should say hi to the Joy's for me. Yoshi also took the time to say goodbye to Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee, he was very pleased on how Ashley took care of Pokémon. I really should use Charizard more often, competitive or not, it all made things better.

After Ashley was done licking cum of her still sticky face, we said goodbye to Yoshi and left for the next town. Ashley got new two buddies to play with, they shouldn't be separated if you ask me. Ashley thanked me over and over again for the 'gangbang of her life', I told her not to sweat it, anyone would do that in my position. I probably made her even more of a monster than she already was, curse and a blessing if you ask me.

The end of the cave was near, there was an equal amount of Zubat and rocks in this damn cave and I was fed up with it. Besides, the rest would probably be fed up with waiting for us as well. Right next to the entrance were our two bikes and there was no sign of the other, they probably headed to the next town, I can't blame them. I took the liberty to stare at Ashley's ass during the ride, the wind was blowing and her skirt almost got blown off her body, I wouldn't mind that either.

Mahogany town was pretty quiet, just like any other town besides Goldenrod. We all met the rest eating lunch in the Pokémon Center, Joy sat next to them as well, enjoying the lunch that she probably made. "Wow, you guys are late" said Lyra, pointing out the obvious. It wouldn't be a surprise for them, bu Ashley was kind enough to explain the details of the gangbang while eating her lunch. I just stayed silent and just ate and listened to Ashley's interpretation of it. Of course she told everyone about her two new Pokémon, if she continued like this, she would probably ask for a second round, I couldn't handle that at the moment. Ashley couldn't resist and had to get more, there was really no end to her. She dragged us all to the Gym, even though I wasn't done eating. Joy waved us all goodbye, acting like this was a daily occurrence.

"Alright, we are here, now settle don for a moment" I said, slightly annoyed with the hyperactive Ashley. She pushed open the door to the gym, we were greeted by a cold gust of air, blowing Ashley's skirt up once more. This whole place looked like a winter-holiday, there was snow and ice everywhere with dozens of snowboarders and skiers. They all didn't seem like a Gym Leader, just average trainers. Of course, Ashley wouldn't mind, but we were here for a badge. Too bad for me, the Gym Leader was male, too bad for the girls, the Gym Leader was pretty old, older than Blaine.

In his raspy voice, he greeted us and started undressing in this cold. With his age, he should be careful about hypothermia instead of getting laid. Either hypothermia or a broken hip, Ashley would fuck him into one. One of the snowboarders raced over to us, getting snow all over us when he stopped. "Sorry, here" he aid, handing out the badges. Yet again, no effort was needed and we gained another badge. "Alright old man, you better not disappoint me" said Ashley, stepping forward and throwing her shirt in the snow.

"Missy, you better have respect for the elders, my name is Pryce" said the old man. He was more impressive than Blaine to say the least, even though it wasn't much. Ashley was bent over enjoyed the old length pounding in her snatch. She loved it even more when he rammed his cane up her ass. Eventually Pryce wasn't able to keep up with Ashley, and he filled her up with cum. He popped some pills and asked for the next lady to step up.

When Lyra and Chelsea were busy with Pryce, Ashley found out that she might consider snowboarding as a hobby. Her new acquired friends gave her what she wanted, until Chelsea and Lyra were done, having their holes filled up as well. I was slightly afraid that Pryce would end up in a coma after that, Ashley didn't go easy on him. Eventually everyone was satisfied and we all left the gym, nothing too special, but you can't do much with an old man.

We moved pretty fast between places, it was unlike us, we always were the slowest bunch. Normally someone wants to have some fun with the locals, but that hasn't been the case lately. We finally took some time and discovered town a little, maybe that would settle down Ashley, she was really energetic, more so than usual. The town had a little shop that was a little bit fishy, the shop-owners wanted us out immediately. They weren't as friendly as the regular Pokémon mart where they would gladly help yo in exchange for money or some other way to repay someone.

"Lake of rape" said Ashley. We were almost done exploring this boring town until she found a signpost aiming for the north and the east. Some vandal scratched off a part of the word 'rage' and made it look like 'rape'. The one the east said 'Ice Cave', something tells me that it's not going to be my favorite place on earth. "I don't know about you guys, but I'll avoid rape" said Chelsea. Everyone else but Ashley agreed, they felt like going back to the Pokémon Center and just stay there for the night. "How about you Raph? Are you going to let a little girl go alone to the lake of rape?" said Ashley, teasingly. There was no way I would let her do that, she probably wouldn't listen to my advice anyway and still go. "I guess I'll accompany you" I said with a sigh, at least it made Ashley happy.

She skipped like a little girl to the north with me slacking behind her, I had to keep a close eye on her so she wouldn't get in trouble. Then again, I sometimes worry more about the other person. It all seemed like a normal route to us until we reached a toll house, which is weird, because I have never seen one before. Graffiti was sprayed all over the walls with warnings, this didn't look well. "Come on scaredy-cat!" teased Ashley, opening the doors. I followed her with a big sigh, she left me no choice but to follow her into whatever stupid trap there is ahead of us.

"Alright you two, pay up if you want to pass" said the rocket grunt, grabbing Ashley's arm. There were two of them, guarding the other door, not letting us pass without paying up. What a common theft, this was a complete joke, Ashley took it like that as well. She dealt with this situation rather 'Ashley-like'. "Oh come on, I can so something better than pay" said Ashley, rubbing the crotch of one of the grunts. I should apply for a job as a Psychic, in no time, the two grunts had her pinned down on the floor naked. They tried to be as rough as they could, thinking Ashley was some clueless girl.

"Thanks guys, it was fun" said Ashley, opening the door to the lake. She was a monster today, destroying everything on her path, but in her own way. The two grunts were on the floor resting while we sneaked passed them. The rest of the route leading to the lake was the standard grassy area with loads of new Pokémon. Next to the Pokémon, there were a lot of trainers, I wondered how they passed that toll booth, unless they stood here for eternity.

In the distance, we could see the giant lake, it looked beautiful, it seemed like a perfect place for Suicune to show up. I'm actually glad that she didn't, I didn't see a strange character in a purple suit either, so I was safe. However, we did see another character that was familiar to us, but we hadn't seen him in forever. His red hair and cape moved in the wind as he looked over to the lake. It was Lance, part of the Kanto Elite Four. We knew him because Leaf beat him in the first round, his specialty was Dragon-typed Pokémon. He wasn't type that would get dirty but let his Dragonite do the work for him and if I'm right, Ashley would probably beg for a turn.

"And what is Lance doing here by himself" I asked. He didn't look behind him, he just kept staring at the lake. The silence was killing me, he just stood there doing absolutely nothing, not even saying hi. The silence was disrupted suddenly by a huge Red Gyarados coming out the water, I never seen a red one before. "Finally" whispered Lance over the sound of the splashing water. He grabbed a purple-colored Pokéball and threw it at the Pokémon, catching it without fail. The ball landed in his hand and he placed it on his belt. "Come" said Lance, he called out his Dragonite. He was a man of few words, he ordered us to hop on his Dragonite, there was room enough.

In mere moments, Dragonite brought us back to Mahogany, right in front of the shady house. Lance barged in, catching the merchants off-guard, forcing to say where 'they' are. The Dragonite looked menacing, you could see the fear in their eyes. They pointed us to the secret stairway leading down. Lance's Dragonite was amazing, he is a very strong trainer, he has been a member of the Elite for years now, even when Red was still around.

We went down the stairs, I wondered what Lance meant with 'they'. It all became clear soon enough, this town was being invaded by Team Rocket. They were aiming for a world where they could dominate everyone sexually and become world leaders, they needed to take away the Pokémon from the trainers to do so. They weren't all that great and didn't seem all that threatening in low numbers, but they could pose a threat in larger numbers, or their executives.

A group of grunts greeted us when we reached the bottom of the stairs, a male and a female grunt. Ashley quickly took off her clothes and took care of the male grunt that already had his cock out. Dragonite grabbed the female grunt and shoved his massive pink erection under her mini-skirt. They didn't stand a chance, the grunts sat on the floor, recovering from their climaxes. Ashley was amazing, but I noticed that she was getting tired, something you didn't see often with her. The amount of sex she had today eventually wore her down, but she just didn't give up.

There were more stairs leading down, right to their core. This time the grunts didn't show up to harass us, but they went full force with executives. "Well, if it isn't you again" said Ariana, she was the executive that made a fool of me in the slowpoke well in Azalea. Next to us as a generator powered by Electrode, we didn't know what it did, but it couldn't be good. "I could say the same about you" I said. Ariana had a smug look, the apprentice of Jessie was no joke, but she had to be stopped. She took off her white dress and taunted me, if she wants it, she can get it. Ashley took care of the executive with green hair next to us, she was on her last legs, it made me worry.

With a strong look on my face, I followed her lead and took off my own clothes. "Like it matters, you won't be able to get me tired" said Ariana. Before she knelt down and starting taking my cock in her mouth, I took a pokéball from my bag, it was time to use my old friend again. "I wonder how well you can last against two of me" I said, throwing the Pokéball behind her. After a giant white flash, the huge fire-type Pokémon appeared. Charizard let out a menacing growl, he saw the naked lady in front of him and his pink erection responded well to it.

Ariana's behind got lifted in the air, right on the massive dragoncock. I saw her eyes widen in surprise, she didn't foresee this. Charizard went on a massive frenzy fucking as hard as he could, his strong arms kept the redhead in place. I grabbed her hair and starting pounding in her mouth, shoving my erection down her throat. We finally did some damage, Charizard and I were a force to be reckoned with. It became a spit roast, Ariana's arms and legs dangled alongside her body, not even touching the floor.

"I think I'll add a little bit more fun as well" said Ashley. She was tired, her knees were trembling in fatigue. She still called out Blastoise, only making it harder for herself, the executive that she was fucking had it rough. The giant turtle Pokémon shoved his erection straight up her ass, making her fall directly on the executive, she was too tired to keep herself up anymore. Ashley was being completely sandwiched on the ground, just laying there just to be fucked. I saw her face turn my side and her awkward smile, she knew that she overdid it, out of all the people, it was Ashley.

"Hey skank, how about we finish this up quickly" I said. Ariana looked mad and started to resist the blowjob while trying to yell at me. "Sorry, you stupid cunt, I can't hear you with my cock down your throat" I said. I pulled out to hear her witty response, but she immediately fell down, spit dripping from her mouth. I got beneath and started ramming her pussy without stopping, Ariana couldn't get a word out. "I take your silence that you really like my friend Charizard, as far as I can tell, he likes you more than I do" I said, kissing the lady on her mouth.

Ariana pulled away from the kiss and slapped me across the cheek, she didn't like defeat so much. "You seem to be very quiet, you were so confident last time, is it defeat that makes you so silent?" I asked sarcastically. She looked away in anger, I would've let that slip with anyone else, but not her. I grabbed her throat until she turned red, even more red than he already was. "You better fucking look me in the eyes while we are talking" I yelled at her. I could see her eyes getting wet with tears, her make-up was about to run out. "I give" she squeaked, I let go of her throat and finished off. Charizard was a true hero, he didn't even look like he had trouble for a long time, but finished off in her ass, I followed by filling her pussy with sticky semen.

The guy under Ashley went too far and came as well, almost fainting from the orgasm, it seemed like he just wanted to get laid. Blastoise followed as well, filling Ashley in her other hole. Ashley tried to stand up, but failed to do so. She was completely out of energy and couldn't move, she really needed to get back to the center. "Come back with someone if you can, we need to move to Goldenrod, the president is being held captive" said Lance. I nodded and left with Ashley's unconscious body in my arms, I hope Lance would make sure that they would be locked up.

I rushed to the Pokémon Center, it was way past bedtime, but there was no time to lose. I kicked open the door and rushed Ashley to the bedroom and put her in bed. I quickly had to get someone with me, chances are that it had to be a girl. Chelsea was fast asleep but Lyra was wide awake, too bad she was humping Silver. "Lyra, I need your help, come!" I said. "No way dude, I'm busy fucking her, wait for your turn" said Silver. I didn't even ask him, if he wanted to see me madm he can get it. "Listen up you dirty little cunt, I hope you value your face enough, so I recommend beating off to something else before I smash your face in with a Pokéball" I whispered loudly.

I looked at Silver with a straight, angered face. He agreed, even though he didn't want to. "What is all going on and what happened to Ashley?" asked Lyra while getting dressed. "I'll explain later, just come with me" I said. Before I closed the door, I grabbed the medicine I stole from Jasmine, it might come in handy. We left the center and a very confused Joy behind to save humanity in Goldenrod City.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note**: _Sorry for the millionth AN, but I feel like I need to say I'm sorry for that little delay, exams are starting and I've been playing videogames(and a bit of studying). I won't stop this and I hope that the next part will be up faster, I love writing this(for obvious reasons ;) ). For the people who read this, I'm looking for characters to use. I asked this before, but I didn't really like them so much, but feel free to send some ideas in a message._

"So, let me get this straight, because Ashley is passed out from all the sex she had in one day, I have to do the work instead of her?" asked Lyra, keeping her hands on her white hat, after all, we were high in the sky on a Dragonite. "Yes, that's basically it, do you mind?" I asked, I didn't really want to go back and wake up Chelsea instead. "Not at all, but who is this guy?" asked Lyra, pointing at Lance. "My name is Lance, member of the Elite 4, this is my Dragonite" said Lance, giving his Dragonite a tap on his shoulder. Goldenrod was normally pretty far away from Mahogany, but by flying on a Pokémon, it all became so much faster.

I started to regret waking up so damn early, it was already the next day and I yawned more than I could count on both hands. At least the cold air blowing in my eyes was keeping me awake, I'm afraid that we had to stay in Mahogany for one more day.

We arrived in Goldenrod, it was so quiet in the middle of the night, so unusual. We silently walked to the radio tower and headed in, the lights were on and the desks were unmanned, it was dead silent. Unfortunately for me and Fortunately for Lyra, two grunts came checking up the main floor and noticed the three of us and Dragonite. Dragonite growled towards them, letting them shake in fear, I guess that's one way to do it. However, Lyra had something else in mind, she told Dragonite to take ti easy and she wanted to do it herself.

The grunts still stood there, looking at Dragonite in fear, but they quickly snapped out of it when Lyra started rubbing their crotches simultaneously. "Look at this slut, does she want to lose on purpose or something?" said the first grunt. "I don't know, but she seems tighter than that bitch upstairs that won't put out" said the other grunt. Just like any grunt, they think that they can overpower every girl they see, but soon enough Lyra had them filling up her holes. "Already?" she said, in a sad way.

She didn't even bothered getting dressed, her next challenge was upstairs for her anyway. The third Executive was harassing a girl in the studio. I wouldn't mind harassing her as well, she filled up that sweater well with those jugs. After getting a slap in the face, he decided to leave and noticed us. "Didn't those two grunts try to stop you" he asked. He then understood what was going on when he saw Lyra naked. "Those two couldn't please a whore" he said, immediately going for Lyra.

At least he lasted longer than those grunts and Lyra was slightly satisfied from what I heard, but he knocked himself out pretty quickly. There was only one grunt left, she was upstairs with the president of the radio station. "Come on then, you know you want to cum in my pussy" she said, riding the president. The dragonite took care of her, quickly letting her scream in pleasure and slight pain when the dragon took her on his cock. That saved me some work at the very least, we saved the president, now I can finally sleep.

"Thank you for saving me, but..." said the president. "But what?" I asked annoyed. He pointed at his unstaisfied erection, it looked like it was about to blow. Lyra quickly went down with the horny sparkle in her eyes, letting the man finish off in her mouth. "Thanks missy, I would've let Mary do that, but she's a little bit prude" he said, breathing heavily. Lyra finally got dressed and seeing as we got every rocket member an orgasm in the past 24 hours, I think we are done here for a little bit. Lance went and got the police of Goldenrod to clean up the mess.

"Oh, you guys did all the work here already" said a Kimono Girl. "Can you get the police to clean up the Goldenrod tunnel for me?" said the Kimono Girl to Lyra. I did not like where this is going, I just had to do this quickly. "Now that we are alone, my name is Kuni and ahhhh!" she said before getting interrupted by me. I didn't expect myself to be ready already when I barely finished off Ariana, I guess the medicine wasn't necessary for now.

"Aren't you frisky" said Kuni. She was right, I was fondling with her dress, pulling out her soaking wet panties and opening the front to see her bra-less chest. I lifted her and placed her against the wall, penetrating her without delay. "A man that likes to get straight to business huh, I like that" she said, kissing me on the lips. Her hands went all over my body, she was probably trying to get me talking dirty, I was just here to cum and move on.

"I see why you are the chosen one, oh my god, I'm cumming!" she said. She sure liked to talk a lot, at least that orgasm kept her quiet for a minute. "I always like the silent-type, they are so much more better in bed than the loud ones" said Kuni. Oh my God, she kept going and going, is there a mute button on this girl? Maybe this was the trial what everyone had to do, trying to get me insane and not slap her in the face. She did a really good job at this if she was, I felt like duct taping her mouth shut and just fuck her like a rabid Ursaring.

"Does my pussy feel good? I am fucking cumming again!" said Kuni, shoving her tongue in my mouth. With her talking so much, I didn't even realize how heavy this was for my arms, she was a slim girl, but I was at my limit. My eyes were getting heavy and my thrusts weren't as they used to be. "Sorry for being so silent, your cock is so good that I'm so quiet" she said, moaning loudly in my ear. This was quiet? Am I complaining too much or does she fuck like a banshee? I had to finish this soon.

"Hey guys, the tunnel is cleaned up, Jenny wanted to thank you Raph" said Lyra, she just came around the corner. "Oh I see that you are getting a 'thank you' from someone else, you can help me with some paperwork afterward if you know what I mean?" said Jenny. She didn't have to say anything with her giant tits breaking out her shirt like that, her cleavage was so big you could see it from Kanto. "Cum...ming" I said softly, without any warning, I came deep inside Kuni's wet snatch. "So much cum, I can't wait to lick it all up. Hey, what are you doing, are you there?" said Kuni. My eyes closed and everything became dark and I only heard worried female voices before I was knocked out.

"Afternoon sleepyhead" said a familiar voice. I opened my eyes to see the bottom of the mattress above me, I found out that I was naked under the covers. "To think that you would do this to yourself" said Ashley, she was the one that greeted me. She lied on the other side of the room, also naked, because her covers were right next to her. "The same can be said about you, we should have asked someone else to come with us" I said. "And share the cocks? No way, the only reason I passed out is because I underestimated Blastoise, he might have been a little too big for anal, we still liked it though" said Ashley with a giggle, at least I knew she was alright.

"Why are you still here actually?" I asked, also wondering what time it is, I could smell food, so I would assume it's close to the evening. "Joy's orders, even though I've been awake for hours and masturbation is boring" said Ashley, giving me more information than I asked for. "You should totally prank Joy though, she blushed so hard when she saw the tent that you pitched while you were asleep" said Ashley, she was probably thinking about it as well, her hands already went for her snatch, masturbation is boring huh?

Ashley and I devised a plan, good for me, because I was back to my old self and could use a fuck. I just had to pretend that I was asleep and strike when the time was right. To get Joy's attention, Ashley would be louder while fingering. I closed my eyes and listened to Ashley's pussy making wet noises, her moans were cute and really arousing. Her breathing became louder and I could hear her fingers going faster and faster, her moans became so loud that it started to get a little bit awkward, I had to force a smile away. "Oh my God, I'm cumming so hard!" screamed Ashley at the top of her lungs, if that didn't get Joy's attention, then I'll be damned.

"We have a patient sleeping here" said Joy angry, she immediately barged open the door to yell at Ashley. "Sorry, but please fluff up Raph's pillow, he is really comfy" said Ashley, mentioning my erection. "Oh my, I wonder what this boy is dreaming about to get so hard" said Joy. I could hear her very close to me, I could feel her breath hitting my face. I opened one of my eyes to peek at her cleavage. "You" I said, catching Joy off-guard. I grabbed the pink-haired beauty and dragged her on my bed.

"Hehe, we got you" said Ashley, still rubbing her pussy like crazy. I lifted up Joy's pink dress and started moving my hands all over her body. "Haven't fucked someone on this bed for ages" said Joy, it wasn't saying much, she could have been fucking people everywhere. My hands moved to her back, unzipping her short dress. I tugged on her white thong, making the fabric rub against her snatch. It seemed forever since I saw someone in a thong, it had to be my favorite kind of lingerie. As I suspected, she was already dripping wet, her underwear was wet when I pulled it away. There was only one piece of clothing on her body, her push-up bra could make someone splurt in their pants just by looking at her cleavage. With a quick swipe, her bra fell of her chest, making her completely naked.

"Let's throw this away" said Joy, I still had the covers on me. She quickly pulled the covers and threw it on the ground. "Not bad" she said, I appreciated the compliment. She turned around in the small space we had and placed her ass in my face, forcing me to eat her out. Her head already started bobbing up and down on my cock, her hands were playing with my sack. I grabbed her round ass and spread her asscheeks, placing my tongue to her pussy. "I'd grab the sheets if I were you Joy, Raph can lick a mean pussy" said Ashley, grabbing her almost non-existent tits while fingering herself. "You aren't lying, he licks better than the Lickitungs outside of this town" said Joy as quickly as possible, she went back to sucking right away.

"His dick is even better, almost enough to die for" said Ashley, giving me a wink. I could tell that she was getting bored form the masturbation, so she grabbed two Pokéballs from her bag, I knew exactly what she was up to. Two pokémon appeared after a blinding flash, Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee could probably tell what was going on in the Pokéball, their erections were ready fo some fun with Ashley. So in no time at all, Ashley had her holes filled with cock, just the way she likes it.

"Alright, let's fuck you silly, get on your back" I said, I wanted to get to the real stuff. Joy turned around, but refused to lie down on the bed. "A patient should lie down and take it easy" said Joy, rubbing her breasts on my body. She rubbed her soaking wet pussy on my crotch, readying it for penetration. Inch by inch, my cock slid into her snatch, Joy's mouth opened wider by every inch. "So big" she moaned softly, Joy wouldn't let me do anything. I tried to grab her tits and hips, but she wouldn't let me. Joy guided my hand to her mouth, she sucked on my finger like it was a cock. That very finger went down her body, all the way down to her clit, rubbing my finger against it.

Without stopping rubbing, she started grinding on my cock, she already came close. Joy reached her orgasm, her eyes and mouth widened in ecstacy and her cunt tightened around my erection. She grabbed my hand so tightly when she reached her climax, she almost broke my hand. She still refused to let me do anything, she moved my hands to her nipples, squeezing them softly. "He really is something" said Joy to Ashley. "I told you so, he's part of the reason why I passed out" said Ashley with a smile, it wasn't really something to be happy with. "So, you're picking on the little girls, try someone your own size" said Joy teasingly.

"Alright" I said, agreeing to Joy, maybe I should try someone my own size. I overpowered Joy and placed her on her back, she wasn't all too happy with me ignoring her orders, but I felt great and I can only do so much on my back. I re-entered her snatch and started pounding her furiously, Joy didn't quite know hoe to deal with this, so she grabbed my shoulder tightly. "Holy shit that feels good" moaned Joy. "Just seeing this makes me so much more wet" said Ashley, cumming hard on the two cocks she had inside of her.

I lifted Joy's leg over my shoulder to go even deeper in her pussy, she responded so well by cumming all over my cock. "So fucking deep" cussed Joy, her hand rubbed her clit so hard, she wanted more. She didn't stop rubbing and reached another orgasm in just mere moments after her last one, I couldn't take the squeezing anymore. As soon as she hit her orgasm, I twitched heavily and came deep inside her cunt. I fell on the bed, breathing heavily, looking at Ashley who got her two loads. Joy crawled over to me and licked the lat drops of cum from my cock, such a polite girl.

After that 'second opinion' I went back to bed and waited for dinner, nothing beats a fuck before dinner to regain your energy with delicious food. We were still 'sick', so we couldn't eat it at the dinner table with the rest, at least Ashley was here to keep me company. Of course we weren't allowed to lift a finger for the rest of the day, so we were forced to sleep until the next day.

I was up extremely early in the morning, even before Joy would wake up. The sun wasn't even up to say hello, at least that gave me some time to take an extra long shower. I always hated taking showers, but as soon as I got under it, I wouldn't leave for gold. The shower gave me some time to think, only the sound of water was to be heard in the dead-silent building. The Pokémon league was coming up and I had no clue who I was up against or how I would deal with Ashley. There was also the ritual with the Kimono Girls on my mind, I already met four of them and there wasn't much time left for the fifth, she had to be near.

The shower took way longer than it should have, at least I was clean and ready to start the day, it was a damn shame that nobody else was going to wake up as soon as I did. The sun wasn't up yet and I was incredibly bored, normally I would end up being the last one to leave, time to change that. I grabbed some paper and wrote that I already left. The slightly cold, morning air blew in my face when I opened the door, it wasn't all that bad.

Mahogany was silent as a mouse, only the streetlights were on, guiding me the way out of town. The route after that wasn't as lighted as it was in town, I could barely see the Pokémon sleeping in the tall grass. I saw the 'Lickitung' that joy mentioned before, his tongue was gigantic, that would probably be a point of interest for the girls. Even the small lake on the route was silent, no pokémon were swimming or jumping out of the water, it was perfectly flat.

The sun eventually did rise and it made seeing so much easier, I probably wouldn't see the entrance in the rocky wall to the east. "Ice path" was written on the sign next to the entrance, I wasn't going to like this. The cold air was already blowing out, hitting my bare arms. I was already feeling bad for Ashley, how was she going to hold out in her skirt? Cold was one of the feelings I had, Ice Path looked pretty beautiful, the ice made everything sparkle like diamonds. Sadly for me, I was forced to move around over this ice and I hate walking over ice, gear to look at, worst kind of floor ever. 

With almost falling over every minute, I managed to get to the very end, it should be around the time that the rest would wake up. That would give me some time to check out the next town, I guess. "Man, why do I have to walk through the fucking cold" said a voice. It came from behind me, even though I didn't hear anyone before. I looked back and saw a colorful piece of clothe slide across the room. "Hey wait, I know you, oh shit!" said the last Kimono Girl before she fell. Speak of the devil, I helped her get up.

"Thanks, time for your final trial, this will benefit the both of us. I'm here to test how well you do under heavy circumstances, there is no comfy place here and it's fucking cold, solve that and you will be ready for the ritual" explained the Kimono Girl. She was right, what's a better way to get some heat by having a good fuck? There was no way in hell that I would take my shirt or pants off in this place, I just opened my zipper and released the tool that would convert the cold into heat.

"Come on, what are you waiting for, we're freezing here" said the Kimono Girl. She already lifted up her kimono, pointing her ass in my direction. That was the kind of girl that I liked, no bullshit. I spat on my hand, rubbing my cock to make it wet. Before it froze, I already started to penetrate her ass. I grabbed her cold, white ass for support, the support didn't really help, the Kimono Girl already pushed herself deeper. "I guess I'll have to do it myself, grow some balls and fuck me" said the very impatient woman.

"Fair enough" I said softly to myself. As a sort of a starting sign, I spanked her once for her behavior and started fucking her. "There we go, I didn't know you had it in you" said the Kimono Girl sarcastically. I wondered what the 'heavy circumstances' were? The cold, or this girl. My hand went underneath her Kimono, groping her small tits. Her nipples were rock hard, pointing me in my hand. "Speed it up, will you?" said the Kimono Girl. "What was your name again, if I may ask?" I asked politely. "Sayo, what about it?" she said. "I need to know your name just in case you faint" I said. "Who would I faint exactly?" said Sayo.

I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back towards me, my cock was still far up her behind. I put two fingers in Sayo's mouth, making them wet. My hands slowly reached down hr body, all the way down to her crotch. I slowly started rubbing her clit, she finally let out a moan. She finally was silent for a couple of minutes and didn't mind just some fingering, she was starting to get hot, my fingers were almost dried up from her body heat. I slowly placed my fingers in her pussy, they were immediately wet again. If she wanted some speed, she could get speed. Slowly, I started to move my fingers in and out her pussy, but my fingers went faster and faster, until my hand couldn't move any faster.

Her cunt was dripping wet, it was trailing alongside her legs. "Holy shit, this feels so great" said Sayo in a shaky voice. Finally a compliment, I should get those more often, definitely from her. "Holy fuck I'm cumming" yelled Sayo, her body twitched as soon as she hit her climax. When I removed my fingers, her juices leaked out, resulting in a squirt. She didn't say anything, for a good 20 seconds, she kept twitching and getting some 'aftershocks'. Sayo looked dumbfounded, she didn't say anything, she wasn't even aware that she was here.  
>I didn't wait for her to regain her senses, not to blow my own horn, but that could take a while. I lowered her back and started pounding again. Sayo was still completely silent, it was a whole lot better than her yelling at me. Her hands finally started moving again, although they were very slow and shaky. 'Those very hands moved to her snatch, rubbing it so gently. "Haven't squirted in years" said Sayo so softly that I could barely hear it. She finally started moaning again, that's the way I liked it.<p>

"I hope that you like your ass filled with cum" I whispered in her ear. She moaned softly when she heard that, giving me the okay. With some final, quick thrusts, I came deep inside of her. "That'll keep you warm" I said. I was about to leave, she would be able to get back, and if she didn't, the group would probably help her. "Wait, come to the Bell Tower in Ecruteak tomorrow evening, the ritual will start" said Sayo, tired on the cold floor. I helped her get up, I didn't want her to get sick. With Savo resting on my shoulders, I headed for the final town in Johto, Blackthorn City.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** _Okay, it's been several months since my last updates. To sum it all up, I've had issues with my school, not ending in my favor. With just that, I probably would've stalled it with just a couple of weeks, but seeing someone on this site leave because of the rules got me a little demotivating. This kind of story isn't exactly allowed and I thought it wasn't all that big of a trouble. I have everything saved, so I won't lose my work, but I hate to switch to another site and as far as I know, this is the biggest fanfiction site. I'll just keep updating(now that I'm back) until I get banned or something, for the people that read this, please give me suggestions for a new place to write, where it is actually allowed._

"You can put me down here" said Sayo as soon as we left the Ice Path. The afternoon sun shined upon our faces as we left the cave, it felt so nice after the freezing cold. I placed the Kimono Girl down against the rocky wall, equally exhausted as her, I sat down next to her. "Tomorrow already huh?" I said, trying to make a little conversation, I was still unsure about this whole 'ritual' stuff. "Yes and if you perform just as well as just now, you will see 5 pleased girls" said Sayo, still trying to catch her breath. I liked that image, five pleased girls.

Sayo told me to buzz off, she could manage by herself, I would assume. There was still no sign of the others, at least that would give me some time to get myself acquainted with the lovely nurse of the town. Knowing my past experiences, I should have her legs open in about 10 minutes. Normally I wouldn't be in the mood after my adventure on the Ice Path, but I wasn't completely satisfied.

Blackthorn city was surrounded by mountains, there was a constant danger for rock slides. The town didn't seem to care and they liked the place they lived in, the buildings seemed pretty sturdy to prevent a catastrophe. What else could be said about this town? Not much if you ask me, it doesn't get very interesting if you keep moving from place to another.

To the very north was the Pokémon Gym with a man blocking the entrance to the Dragon's Den. The gym and its surroundings were the most colorful of the town, not that it really mattered. With still no sign of the others, I decided to go to the Pokémon Center to wait for the other and have some fun time with the nurse.

As soon as I entered, I got knocked over by a box full of that great medicine. "Please get out of the way, I need to deliver these boxes to Clair" said Joy agitated, she fell over as well. She was sweating and she didn't look like she wanted to get plowed anytime soon. "Need a hand?" I asked, hoping to increase my chance of getting some. "That would be lovely, because that stupid cunt of a Clair won't pick her own stuff up and hands out those pills like its candy to her students" said Joy on a very pissy tone, I let it slip, just this once. "And why are you still bringing the boxes over then, it's not your problem" I asked, carrying a box outside to the Gym. "Because she constantly threatens to fire me because she is the sister of Lance of the Elite 4, if she doesn't threaten me, she cracks her whip. I hope you like it rough, because she spanks really hard, I even got hit by that whip once, not really fun" said Joy.

Box after box, joy told me stories about Clair, she was always going on about the unlimited use of a Dragon's Cock and that human cocks are inferior. I'd normally say that she needs someone to go down on her and give her a good one, but from what I hear, she is getting more than enough. "On top of all that, I received some awful news, it seems that my family in other regions are getting replaced by computers." said Joy slightly depressed. We just delivered the final two boxes to the storage room of the gym, hearing this news made my heart skip a beat. "You are kidding right? What's a Pokémon center without a nurse? What are they going to do?" I asked hysterically. "No, it's to cut back on funds and to add a little bit more help to other departments, they didn't give me enough details. I hope my family can find a different job or start a family with someone, not to end up as a whore" explained Joy. "What about you then?" I asked. "I can still stay, but who knows before I end up sucking a three incher from someone who doesn't get laid" said Joy, almost completely depressed.

"No more Joys huh? That means you are the last one for me" I said, thinking about how this would change. "What do you mean 'last one'?" asked Joy. "Well, it may sound a little bit silly and childish, but I made a promise to myself that I would fuck every Joy" I said with a chuckle. "Yeah, that's one thing I'm going to miss at my job, getting fucked senselessly by a young trainer" said Joy, finally starting to cheer up a bit. "Well, we have the place to ourselves and I wanted to save Clair for tonight" I said, giving off way too many hints to be subtle. "You're right, I'm going to call it quits for work today and make sure that your 'last Joy' will be an experience you'll never forget" said Joy, taking off her dress, showing off her sexy see-through lingerie.

I stared at her beautiful body, her curves were perfect. I could vaguely see her nipple through her white bra, poking the fabric. The temperature seemed to rise and my pants were getting uncomfortable, she did a great job already. "Turn around" I ordered. "Thought you were a breast-person, you were staring at them so intensely" said Joy, slowly turning around, sticking her ass back. She as just as curvy there as she was on the front, her thong almost completely disappeared in her crack. I grabbed her hips and pushed my crotch against her bottom, showing her what she could expect. "Not bad, I bet you made some girls really happy with your...tools" said Joy, pushing further back against my crotch.

I kissed Joy in her neck, going down to her back, all the way to her curvy behind. I grabbed her thong with my my teeth and pulled it down. With her panties on her knees and with my face on the same level as her ass, I couldn't help myself but bury myself in those two buns. My nose poked against her anus and my tongue licked her already dripping wet pussy. Joy reached back with her hand and pushed my deeper in her ass. "You lick like an Growlithe, ready to mount me like an Arcanine?" said Joy, moaning as my tongue reached in her snatch.

I removed my head from her ass, wanting to fulfill her needs. I unbuttoned my trousers and let them fall on the floor. Precum made my boxers revealed a dark spot, the underwear almost got ripped apart from my throbbing erection. Those boxers followed my pants on the way down, my erection was ready to penetrate Joy. I could hear Joy take a deep breath, she knew that my cock was just an inch away from her ass.

"Ahh, so fucking deep!" moaned Joy, I pushed my cock in as far as I could, filling her ass with my meaty cock. "It's so tight, I love it" I said, bending over her body to her her moans more closely. "it has been a while since someone lasted so long, normally they fill my ass with jizz as they enter, I want you as a Gym Leader" said Joy. She threw her feet in air, balancing on the table, she must enjoy it so much.

"You're the worst Raph, leaving us early in the morning and then proceed to leave one of your kimono friends out there and now you are already banging this nurse" said Chelsea. Joy and I looked behind us, apparently everyone finally caught up and they saw my generic greeting with the women. "Do you mind?" I asked Joy. "Are you kidding? The table under me is already soaking wet, let those two guys have at me when you are done" said Joy. I shrugged sarcastically towards Chelsea and continued my pounding.

"You are not the only one who is allowed to have fun" said Ashley, most likely a little bit jealous of the small trail of women I left behind. Her hand went from my back to my ass, her finger slid through my crack and entered my ass roughly. "Let's see how long you can last now Raphy?" said Ashley. Lyra and Chelsea were kind enough to help her, only making this harder for me. Lyra turned my cheek towards her and shoved her tongue in my mouth. Chelsea lifted her shirt and let Joy take one of her nipples in her mouth.

I removed my hands from Joy's ass, wanting to have some more fun. One hand went behind my back, reaching under Ashley's skirt, sticking a finger in her own behind. My other hand grabbed the chest of Lyra, massaging her tiny breasts. It all didn't help, it only got me more excited, I could already feel the cum getting ready for release. Ashley's finger went deeper and she used her other hand to tickle my sack. I was surprised that I lasted so long, with a step back, I pulled out of Joy's ass and shot streams of cum all over Joy's back. A small portion even reached Chelsea, still having her tits being sucked. Lyra had enough of me and wanted something else and proceeded to lick off the cum from Joy's back. Silver pushed me out of the way to give Joy what she wanted.

Everyone had their turn and it was barely noon, I told everyone about the worldwide firing while Joy was passed out on the table, still very naked. Nobody had a connection to all the nurses like me, but they were all surprised from the news.

"Joy, why haven't I received my order yet" Yelled a woman when she abruptly opened the door. Joy hasn't moved away from the table yet, her legs still spread from before. The woman had blue hair and wore a tight outfit, her breasts were large, her legs were long and her cameltoe was obvious. "Facedown and your ass up in the air like the prideless whore you are" said the blue-haired woman, slapping her hard on the ass. I could clearly see the print on her ass, must have been painful. "Fuck you bitch, Like I am going to listen to you anytime soon" said Joy. "In fact, you should start worrying for some competition, your piece of shit dragons don't get me off as hard as that guy could" said Joy, pointing at me.

Great, more problems I got dragged in. It was clear that this was Clair that Joy told me more than enough about. Clair slapped her ass once more after that remark about her Pokémon. Clair walked towards me, the expression on her face was cold. Her grip tightened on her whip and It made me feel uneasy. I did not move an inch from the couch I sat on, I looked up to her as she stood in front of me. She might be mean ir negative in any way possible, but her body was curvy in all the right spots.

Clair grabbed my crotch a little bit too hard for it to be erotic. "You might want to take it easy next time, I plan on using that thing" I said. Maybe it was because I tend to run my mouth, but I didn't deserve to be slapped. My cheek was burning up, she was no joke. "Who said you could talk?" asked Clair, I was at a loss for words, I just shrugged. "You are definitely not the worst, but anyone can get a whore off like Joy. You should keep yourself busy with these skanks, you have yet to fuck a real woman" said Clair. She let go off my crotch and walked out of the center.

Chelsea, Lyra and Ashley looked angry, that wasn't the nice 'You-like-cock-so-much-slut' comment they get, but the mean one. "Raph, I normally hate to share, but I want you to fuck her so hard until she can't walk for a week" said Ashley. Fire burned in her eyes as she stared deep in mine, she really meant it. "We can help too" said Silver, pointing at himself and Ethan. "You should stay out of this, Raphy is better at stuff like this" said Lyra. That comment made me laugh, I coughed to cover that up, I savored that compliment. "We are not going to sit still though, you need to practice" said Chelsea.

The next hour was one of my favorites I had in my life. Chelsea, Lyra and Ashley took turns to get eaten out by me, I even gave Joy another turn. Clothes from everyone but me were scattered on the floor, the aftermath was to be seen. Wet spots were on the furniture and the floor, Chelsea had her head on my lap. Ashley was on top of Ethan and Lyra was on the table with her legs spread wide open. Silver ended up behind the couch somehow.

The agony of not being allowed to fuck the four naked women in the room made me really agitated, and a passed out Chelsea on my lap didn't help either. The agitation would help to fuck harder then I ever did before. It became silent in the Pokémon center, I didn't want to wake everyone up with the television. I stroked through Chelsea's red hair, she was in a deep sleep with a perverted smile on her face. Her fingers were still buried in her pussy, probably still soaking wet, if it wasn't for this stupid gym leader, I'd fuck her here and now.

The sun went down and I was sick and tired of all the waiting, they were better ready to see the show of their lifetime. "Chelsea, wake up, time to get moving" I whispered in her ear, she slowly woke up and slowly realized she was naked. I woke up the rest, telling them to go to the Gym. "Where are my clothes?" said Lyra, only wearing her white panties, barely covering her front and back. "Whatever" she said, giving up her search for her clothes, I sure as hell didn't mind.

Some of us eager, some tired and some cold, we all went to take on our(or my) biggest challenge yet. The sun was close to being fully set and only the faint sunlight illuminated the way. I tried not to look at Lyra along the way, her pointy nipples would probably send me into horny rampage. There was probably a guy here or there, wondering why there was a cute, almost naked, girl walking in a group.

The lights turned on as soon as we hit the front door of the Gym, the water behind it was silent, not showing any life. The man was still guarding the holy Dragon's Den, only letting in visitors that got accepted by either Lance or Clair. Speaking of Clair, we saw her through the window, giving one of her subordinates a spanking of a lifetime. The student was blindfolded and cried out in pain as she got hit by Clair's hand. Other students were tied up and received the same kind of punishment.

"Who do we have here, I honestly thought you were too scared" said Clair, judging Lyra's choices of clothes as she said that. Clair still wore her blue leotard, whispering something in her subordinate's ear. The girl stood up and rallied everyone to the arena, we followed them to the place where I had to prove myself. "Before your imminent loss, I will acknowledge your futile attempt, so my students will provide you with the Risingbadge. Second, let me show you the last cock that made me cum, truly curling my toes" said Clair, taking place at the other side of the arena.

Clair's students took place at both sides of the field, wearing all kinds of bondage gear. My friends took place in the audience, getting ready for something big. Clair threw an Ultra Ball in the air, it landed on the floor, releasing a Pokémon that the sister of Ashley knew well enough. Dragonite showed his massive pink erection upon release, even bigger and it had more girth than the cock of Bruno, something Ashley was very familiar with. I could only imagine how jealous she was of Clair, I looked for her and saw her mouth wide open. Her hands disappeared, I had a good feeling where those would end up. "This is my Dragonite, I only let him out on special occasions, he will have to finish the job that you started. By the off chance that you will succeed in our match, someone will have to stop his massive 'fury'" said Clair, winking at Ashley, Chelsea and Lyra. They were already doing a game of Rock, Paper and Scissors to decide who will be the lucky one.

"Take off your pants, I'm going to finish this quickly, consider yourself lucky that I will give you a badge, regardless of you winning or losing" said Clair, getting on her knees in front of me. She didn't beat around the bush and opened my pants for me, grabbing my erection with a tight grip. "Not even a challenge" said Clair, taking my erection in her mouth, all the way in her throat. Without any effort, she took every inch in her mouth, her tongue touching my sack. She might have a lo of bark, but quite some bite to go with that as well. She looked at me with her slutty eyes while going back and forth on my cock.

"I guess you win" I said, I had to admit, she was good. The hours of foreplay I had with the other took its toll. I grabbed Clair's blue hair and grunted loudly, cumming deep in her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise and she back off, receiving thick cum on her face. "If I knew you would cum this quickly, I would have let my students do the dirty work" said Clair, looking very disappointed. "Don't look so sad, I never said we were done" I said, still with an erect cock pointing at her face, veins popping out.

I carried Clair to the seats against her will. I was far from being done and I wanted my friends to see the revenge that I would place upon Clair. I bent her over the wall, her face almost in the lap of Chelsea. I opened the zipper to Clair's black and blue skintight suit, her tits were bigger and better than I imagined and her snatch was more wet than the lake of rage. "Don't think that's because of you, Dragonite always gets me this wet" said Clair, but I ignored her. She noticed Silver and Ethan getting turned on, facials are always great to look at. "I'll take all three of you on" said Clair, grabbing both cocks tightly.

The girls weren't happy, we had too much fun, we really needed to end it as quick as possible, I just needed to wring out one orgasm and we would win, how hard could it be? I got Sabrina, who was a similar case, to a raging orgasm. I stopped looking at Clair trying to take two cocks in her mouth and put all my skills to the test. Without any delay, I dropped myself onto my knees and buried my face in her round ass, my nose poking at her hole and my tongue licking as fast as I could over her swollen clit.

"I'll have to admit, you aren't doing that bad" said Clair right after receiving two loads on her face. She became less of a bitch each second, at least towards me. I stood up and removed my tongue from her snatch and replaced it my my hand. Clair was still bent over, sucking the last few drops from Ethan and Silver. As she enjoyed the taste of cum, I was busy making sure I could get anyone off. With just little start-up time, I fingerfucked Clair so fast that my arm became a blur.

Clair gasped, I finally had the upper hand, I could just feel her tightening up. The look on her face was priceless, sweat was dripping down from her face, she tried her very best not to succumb to my fast fingers. It was to no avail, it was like a bomb dropped, Clair screamed out in pleasure and shook in delight. My fingers were soaking wet, I held them up in front of Lyra for her to taste, it tasted sweet, like victory.

"Say it!" I commanded, Clair fell down to her knees, catching her breath. "Alright, you win, but someone needs to take care of my Dragonite. My students aren't able to do that, in fact, the last one who tried turned lesbian" said Clair defeated, even though with a slight evil smirk on her sticky face. "If it wasn't for a tight schedule, I would give her a turn so good that she will become bi" I said, gathering my clothes.

It seemed that Chelsea won the prize, she rushed to get her clothes off her body, her curves were eye-candy for all the males in the room. "She is definitely a better choice than those two skinny girls, Dragonite would break them in half" said Clair. "You obviously don't know them well" I said. "It does not matter, if my Dragonite won't do it, Bruno will" said Clair, standing up with the help from some students. "Bruno? Isn't he an Elite 4 member of Kanto?" asked Ashley. I could see her mind drift off to that time. "Wait, is she the girl that defeated him?" said Clair, pointing at Ashley's grin.

Just in a day, Clair's opinion changed about us, maybe not about Ethan and Silver though. Clair told us about her personal experience with the Elite 4, they were all co-workers if you think about it. Of course, Ashley had stories to share. Lyra listened carefully, and probably silently hoped that Dragonite would like a second round. "It's so fucking huge!" screamed Chelsea, in slight pain, but she's enjoying it a lot. "You guys are monsters" said Clair, with a smile for once.

I enjoyed the evening looking at Chelsea getting her face covered in cum and Ashley and Lyra taking care of every male student. Now I had 8 badges again, almost ready to move on to the next region of this world. There were just a few minor stops I had to go to before I took on the Elite 4.

I woke up in Clair's king sized bed, it wasn't until very late before everyone was completely satisfied, and because of a sudden lack of beds, I was forced to sleep with Clair. I didn't mind it though, it was fun to meet her human side, also she liked to rub her body against mine. "Rise and shine" whispered Clair closely to my ear, she placed some extra emphasis on 'rise'. She bit her lip and looked me deeply in my eyes as her hand traveled down my body. "I would love to stay here with you, but I need to get to get some stuff done" I said, kissing Clair on her lips. 

"Why would you want to pass up on this" said Clair, throwing the covers off the bed, showing her naked, curvy body to me. "Just stay here, I'll be your queen and you can use my students as your personal harem" begged Clair. "C'mon Clair, don't do this" I said, getting out of bed and putting my clothes on. "I'll be sure to come back" I whispered in her ear, letting my hand slip between her legs. She remained silent as I left her room, I heard a dragon's roar as soon as I closed the door behind her.

With some help and directions, we found out that Johto and Kanto shared the Indigo Plateau as their arena for their tournament, if we crossed through Mt. Silver, we would get there faster, saving precious time. Of course, I had to visit Ecruteak one more time, I said goodbye to everyone telling them that I would meet them there. I mounted Charizard as he took off and flew over the mountains of Johto. If only I did this more often, flying was such a great experience.

I was only expected late in the afternoon, Charizard and I flew around Ecruteak to see what I traveled from above. The hours flew by and I got the chance to see most of the towns of this region, I even took the change to stock up on some items that I might need, you never know.

The burned tower was in sight, the attraction that made ecruteak so popular and known. I dismounted Charizard and let him rest in my Pokéball, he deserved that and I might need him later. I don't think he would mind some fun soon, it's been a while. I opened the door to the building leading towards the new tower. It was silent and empty and three sages blocked the path towards the tower, not letting anyone trespass that isn't allowed in. "Ah, we've been expecting you, they are waiting for you on the top of the tower, please take off your clothes before entering" said the sage in the middle.

It was a tad awkward, but I was glad not many people were allowed inside. After handing my clothes over to the sage, I went through the door. The path between the building and the tower was blocked on the sides by a small forest. To my surprise, I met someone on the path which I really didn't want to see. Eugene was here, waiting for me, holding a bell in his hand. "Well, f it isn't it Raph, you must be wondering why I am here" said Eugene. "Let me guess, it has something to do with Suicune" I said, sarcastically. "Just you watch, I have discovered a secret" said Eugene, holding up his bell, shaking it to make a nice, soothing sound. He waited with a smile on his face, the wind slowly became colder and colder and I could hear something approach. Suicune rushed through the forest and stopped just in front of us, immediately turning around and lied down.

"Aren't you going to wait and see how I will breed with this majestic Pokémon" said Eugene as I slowly tried to walk away. "I think you got it on your own, I don't want to disturb you and your business" I said, hesitantly. "Are you sure, I don't want to hog up all the fun" said Eugene, he really tried to get me into this. "No, it's alright" I said with a nervous chuckle. I quickly walked to the tower, not wanting to hear or see what Eugene was going to do to Suicune.

The new tower was huge, the stairs seemed endless, if it wasn't for the five girls at the top, I would've gave up immediately. My legs felt heavy, my hands clenched the rails of the stairs, step by step I reached the final set of stairs. Maybe it was my mind going insane, but I swear I heard giggling and moaning. I let go of the railing and used my hands to drag me up the stairs like a dog.

The sight was incredible when I arrived at the top, the door was open and I looked directly at the girls. I guess I wasn't imagining it, five naked bodies, all wet and sweaty. It didn't take long for my body to react, the pain in my legs seemed to have disappeared immediately. "I guess you are more than ready to start, come here and lie down, we'll take care of you now" said Zuki. My brain didn't work anymore, it was just my cock that did the thinking now.

I did as they said and saw the five girls surrounding me, I couldn't follow it all anymore, it was too great for me to fully pay attention. One of the girls sat in my face, rubbing her snatch on me. One of the girls sat on my cock, the third using her tongue to tickle my sack. The last two girls took care of what was left, my feet and body were massaged erotically with their hands and mouths.

I was heating up, my mind was going crazy, the fact that we were high in the sky didn't even matter. It was like I was having a fever, but the good kind. The girl on my face enjoyed my tongue deep in her pussy, moaning loudly. The other girls giggled as they licked parts of my body, I couldn't really see them, but I reached out my arms to feel what was happening around me. I hit certain curves and with a little bit of prodding and poking I found some holes to finger.

The girl that was riding my dick, came. She yelled it out in pleasure and got off, the girl that was working on my sack noticed the free spot and took my cock in her mouth. There was no time to rest, there was only pleasure. Using parts of my body, I let one girl cum after another, juices reached my lips, it just tasted too great. "I hope you are ready for your first release, Naoko is ready for the ritual" said Zuki. As Zuki took my erection in her mouth, Kuni grabbed a stone bowl. "Cum, oh Chosen One, fill up her mouth with your seed" chanted some girls. I tightened the grab on Zuki's shoulder, releasing everything in her mouth.

Zuki opened her mouth, showing that her mouth was close to being full. She looked to her right and passed on the cum to the next girl, not spilling a single drop, all the way to Kuni. She filled the bowl with my cum and placed it on the pedestal. Everything became quiet, Naoko seemed more nervous than the rest. Eventually I started to hear a cry of a Pokémon in the far distance, this just had to be Ho-oh. I looked around in sky, trying to catch a glimpse of the legenday Pokémon. A tiny silhouette appeared in the distance, coming at us at a impressive speed. The silhouette became bigger and bigger until it reached the tower.

Ho-oh's wings flapped at the arrival, in front of the pedestal, enough to cause a strong gust. If he would put effort into it, he could throw us off this tower. Even with the potential chance of death, he looked amazing, twice the size of a normal human being. Naoko slowly stepped towards him, taking the bowl and drank the contents. The legendary Pokémon nodded in approval and with that, his erection showed up, right in front of Naoko. It had to be at least 20 inches, exceeding any normal human being. Naoko grabbed his cock and made it wet with her tongue, it was impossible to deepthroat.

As soon as Naoko made sure she didn't miss a spot, lubricating Ho-oh's erection with her own spit, she stood up and got ready. Ho-oh sat still as Naoko grabbed his erection to carefully place it between her legs. Sweat was running down her face, she closed her eyes and lowered her body, getting the first few inches in her snatch. The combination of pain and pleasure seemed almost too much for Naoko, although the pain seemed the dominant feeling.

She did manage to get semi-comfortable and slowly moved up and down, not taking much more than a third of his length. While Naoko was getting a fuck that she would never forgot, I still had 4 girls around me. I blew most of my load already, but it didn't stop me from having a little more fun. Zuki and Kuni were having a great time together, kissing eachother sensually, I took care of the remaining girls, just until Ho-oh was done.

Ho-oh let out his intimidating cry, it seemed that he was ready for release. With a deep sigh, Naoko got off him and used both hands to stroke his massive erection. With a final shriek of the flying Pokemon, he let out an insane amount of semen, covering Naoko's sweaty body. Her face, Body and hair were messed up. Naoko made sure not a single drop was spilled, Ho-oh left immediately after this. Naoko fell on the floor in exhaustion while the other girls surrounded her, licking off the semen from her body, feeding some to Naoko herself.

I didn't even realize it, but it was dark, probably close to midnight. It was the day of the Pokemon league and I should leave, but I really enjoyed the sight of this. "Thank you for your cooperation Chosen One, a sage has brought your stuff upstairs, we knew you had to leave" said Zuki. I hated to leave, but I had no other options, I went to the staircase and got dressed. While pocketing my Pokeballs, I noticed a paper in my pocket: "Good luck with the tournament, we'll be rooting for you". It was signed by the girls, I should stop by again.

My Charizard flew me over the mountains, it took us a while and I was exhausted, almost falling asleep on his back. Not really a safe move, but this night could hardly end bad. Just a few more hours until we reached the Pokemon League.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** _Yeah, yeah I know, but it's a lot faster than last time and there is a whopping 15 pages this time, all full of smut. Thanks for the people that requested sites to upload this sad excuse of a story. I just hope that I don't get caught and it's all right to keep this uploaded, although a story with more than 20 chapters will draw attention eventually. Oh well, have fun reading this, I don't know why you guys like this, it boggles my mind._

I called Charizard back at arrival, it was way too late and I didn't want to wake anyone up, he landed a bit off the Pokémon Center, I was familiar with this place. The Johto Pokemon League was held at the same place at the Kanto Pokemon League, it was between those two regions, so I guess it made sense.

There were only a couple of lights turned on, barely enough to show where I was walking. I couldn't exactly turn on the lights. I bumped my knee into multiple objects, almost enough to make me curse out loud. I didn't want to limp all the way to the sleeping room, so I crashed on the bed, making sure nobody was sleeping on it. It didn't take much for me to fall asleep, I deserved it.

"Should we wake him up?" whispered Lyra. I pretended to be asleep, but with my eyes closed, I knew I was surrounded. "Look at him dirtying my couch, he smells like Muk" said Joy. "I guess it's time to wake up the king" said Chelsea, placing her hands on body and rolling me off the couch. "Morning sunshine" said Chelsea, obviously her greeting was filled with sarcasm. I try to be nice and not make a ruckus very late, but of course I get attitude from someone. "Alright, alright, I'm up" I said, moving towards the bathroom, getting myself cleaned up for the big day.

I got told that the official drawings were at noon, we would find out who would be facing each other. I wanted to know the Elite 4, hopefully there was someone I could have some with. There weren't any other contestants, probably stuck at Clair. Next to the drawings, there were a lot of journalists, it wasn't really a time for privacy. Ethan and Silver backed out of this competition because they both knew that wouldn't go far, the girls would destroy them.

Just before noon, the doors opened with the members of the Elite 4, all stepping from their high horses, it is how it is, Elite 4 and the like just got treated as royalty. To my surprise, I saw a bunch of familiar faces. Bruno was one of them, he probably cheated his way into becoming an Elite 4 for Johto as well, Ashley gave him a sneaky look. Koga was another familiar face, he was the father of Jasmine, a cute Gym Leader whom I had fun with. Lance was the champion of this bunch, a step up from his position in Kanto. The other two faces weren't familiar, there was a purple-haired guy with a mask, he reminded me of Eugene. The other person was way more interesting, she was a tall woman with long blue hair, yellow top, tight white pants and yellow heels.

We didn't exchange greetings, they were just here for the drawings, I wouldn't mind a 'hello'. Just like last time, we were all standing in a row while Nurse Joy as waiting for the TV crew to show up. The doors swung open one more time and several camera's entered the room. "For a bitch like her, she can give decent head" said one of the cameramen, probably talking about the interviewer, it was widely known that she was a bit of a slut, showing up multiple times in magazines. She followed the other men, her hair was frizzled and I bet her panties were still in the van.

She looked at Joy and nodded, the nurse grabbed her microphone and started the event. "Welcome to Johto's Pokemon League drawing" announced Joy. The machine behind her contained 8 balls with numbers ranging from one to eight, all representing a contestant. The champion only had to fight against the winner of the 4 trainers and the Elite 4. The balls in the machine swirled around, as if they were caught in a tornado. The machine stopped and a ball rolled out of the exit, showing a '2'. "The first contestant in the first match will be Ashley!" said Joy.  
>Ashley looked around and picked a victim, I bet she wouldn't mind a second round with Bruno. Koga was the lucky one to be matched up against Ashley, the second fight consisted of Chelsea and Will, the guy who looked like Eugene. There was no way that Chelsea would lose against a scrawny guy like that. There were only 4 people left, the girl without a name, Lyra and Bruno and knowing Bruno, he would probably go for Lyra. The next two balls rolled out of the machine, Lyra and Bruno were set up for the third match. "That makes the last two contestants Karen and Raph, we hope to see you in the arena, this is going to be special!" closed Joy. Her fake happy attitude disappeared and she left the room for the interviews.<p>

"Let's start with a contestant we saw in Kanto, who gave me quite the impression" said the reporter with a wink in the camera. "So Raph, how do you feel about the match-up?" asked the interviewer. I hardly paid attention to the multiple camera's aiming at my face, it almost seems like I got used to it. "Great actually, I hope she is fun to play against" I said. "It's actually unfair of me to say this, but I'm actually a huge fan of you" said the reporter, suddenly getting a bit more physical. She wasn't in sight of the camera's, but I had to stay normal as she unbuttoned her blouse to reveal her deep cleavage. "A very big fan" she said, while grabbing my crotch.

She signaled the crew to stop recording, swiping her hand at her throat, telling them to 'cut'. "Get in the van outside, I'll be waiting" she whispered. "I'm going to take my break now" she said on a bossy tone. "What about the interviews?" asked one of the cameramen. "Just let the intern deal with it. Get over here Roxy!" she commanded. "Yes Gabby, what can I do for you?" said Roxy. She didn't receive an answer, she got a microphone pushed in her hands and Gabby walked away.

I sneaked out, I would've stayed to know Karen a little bit better, but I had the feeling Gabby wouldn't like me as much if I ditched her. The black van was parked outside, having the logo of the station painted on the side. I figured it was safe for a while, Ashley might just stall them to have a little fun with the recording crew. I peeked my head around the corner to see Gabby leaned against the backside of the driver's seat. Her light-blue blouse was still open, her facial expression inviting me to come inside.

The floor of the van was soft carpet, it didn't fit the van at all, I guess someone got sick of the standard hard floor. "Quick, get in and get undressed, we don't have all day" said Gabby. "The last thing I want is to get caught, I already gave everyone head at the station, don't make this worse for me" continued Gabby. She quickly took off her blouse and jeans, her two part underwear followed after that. I didn't get the chance to get fully undressed, my pants were still on my ankles and my shirt was still on my body.

The short-haired woman quickly climbed on top me, lowering herself all the way. She let out a big sigh as she felt every inch in her body. Her face said it all, her eyes rolled back into her head, nibbling on her bottom lip. "Finally someone with actual size" she moaned, she placed her hands against the ceiling and roughly ground on my erection. I didn't have to do much, I was looking at Gabby going absolutely insane. Her tongue fell out of her mouth, making the moans and the constant yelling incoherent.

He van shook with every motion she performed, people should notice what would be going on in here by just looking. I didn't want to make this a live show, I got caught on camera for free a few too many times for my personal taste. I tried to look through the window to see if someone was peeking, there was no way I could hear something. "Pay attention, a beautiful woman is riding your cock" said Gabby, turning my cheek back to where it was, so much for helping then.

Ego or not, she was pretty and she had to right to say that. "I'm going to cum so hard" she said, letting go of the ceiling, replacing one hand on the driver's seat and the other on her clitoris. She squeezed her eyes shut, she focused completely on getting off now. Her fingering hand moved at the speed of light until she hit orgasm, her inner walls tightened around me cock, nearly squeezing me to my own orgasm. "No" she paused, "Don't cum yet, I need to taste it" she said, breathing heavily in between.

Letting out another deep satisfying sigh, she slowly raised her waist. Gabby sat on her knees in front of me, using both her hands to grab my drenched erection. I could even hear how wet it was, but she did know how to handle a cock well. Her tongue swirled around the head of my length, while her other hands massaged my sack and shaft. "Get ready" I grunted, grabbing her short and blue hair, making sure I shot everything I had in her mouth. Without hesitation, she swallowed everything down the last drop, sucking as much as possible from the source.

"Want one?" said Gabby, holding a cigarette. "No thanks, I don't smoke" I said politely. "Good for you, I'd quit as well if this didn't come close to an orgasm" she said with a light chuckle. The window in the roof of the van was open, the smoke didn't bother me. I always disliked smoking, but Gabby was fun company. "If you don't mind, can I write something about our little secret in my column?" requested Gabby, the question was a little bit out of the blue, I almost forgot she was a reporter. "I won't use your name, it's more from my personal point of view, it's for my loyal and probably lonely readers out there" continued Gabby. "Not at all, I'm flattered, I'm supposed to be flattered, right?" I said with a nervous chuckle, the last thing I want is to be rated negatively. "Don't you worry about that, I'm actually thinking about going to work freelance with a single cameraman and just promote Roxy. I've treated that girl like a slave and it's about time she moves up in this industry" said Gabby, pushing out her cigarette in the ashtray. "Maybe I can see some of the world, I just need someone with me to keep me pleased, I should ask Ty" she said to herself.

Gabby told me to get out first, probably didn't want people thinking. I was honestly surprised I wasn't caught for once, I always get caught. Making sure I looked normal, I stepped into the Pokemon Center just to see pure chaos. The Elite 4 and lance have left, but the rest was still here, looking at a circle of cameramen. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. "She is definitely the sister of Kanto's champion, she is a candidate to become Johto's champion, you people at home can't see it, but I'm getting quite aroused" said Roxy, trying to see what was happening in the circle.

"She's making it into a show again?" I asked Chelsea who spectating from the sofa. "It all started with: 'Do you think you have a shot?'" said Chelsea, slightly upset it wasn't her, but annoyed with how big of a deal it had to be. At least it was fun to see Ashley pretend to see four dicks at the same time for the first time, better than regular TV.

"Raph?" said Lyra, she stood behind the sofa, I threw my head backwards in laziness to get eye contact with her. "What's up?" I asked, Lyra looked more serious than usual, very unlike her normal happy way of life. "If we get to fight in the semi-finals, please don't hold back" she requested, even Chelsea looked amazed at the serious tone that Lyra set. I nodded in agreement, I could do that for her, It felt a little bit awkward to verbally answer. "I mean it though, I want you to be as rough as you can get" said Lyra. "Sure, but after that, no hard feelings?" I said, holding out my hand, Lyra smiled and shook my hand for confirmation.

"How was it when you guys participated in the Kanto League?" asked Lyra, sitting next to us, also looking at Ashley. "You'll get a bunch of phone numbers and cocks to sign" said Chelsea, thinking back about the signing sessions we had. The box of panties was still at home, I'll probably have to get another box ready. I started to wonder if the people from the Kanto side would show up, would love to see Leaf again. My mind wandered to my experiences in the Kanto league, I knew I wouldn't stand a chance against Ashley anyway, I shouldn't get my hopes up.

Ashley's show ended with a blast, you know what kind of blast I mean. The crew packed up and left with more than just a smile. "That was a nice warm-up for tomorrow" Ashley said while stretching her naked body, all littered with sweat and semen. She picked up her clothes and headed for the showers, Chelsea giving her an evil look. "What's up with you and Ashley, she always acts like this?" I asked, worried about her sudden change of attitude towards her. "I know, the problem is that I have no clue how to deal with her tomorrow, she will beat Koga and I'll beat Will for sure" said Chelsea with a sigh. I knew how she felt, Ashley destroyed me in the semi-finals. "I wouldn't worry about it, you should just have fun" I said, patting her on the shoulder.

The rest of the day went pretty straightforward, there wasn't much to do and I couldn't have much fun because I had to save some for tomorrow. It was very tempting to turn that negative attitude from Joy around, she probably had a little fun time with Bruno so he could match up with Lyra. Last time he tried that, it totally backfired on him. Joy spent most of the time in her room anyway, probably wanting to avoid any social contact. Ethan and Silver were moping around as well, I told them to just barge in Joy's room and fuck her. Under normal circumstances, I would've done it myself, but they deserved some fun. The loud noise that followed was quickly silenced, I hope for Ethan and Silver that she doesn't bite.

It was hilarious to see Ethan and Silver sprint out of the room completely naked, Joy turned her cum-soaked head around the corner and cursed at them. "You got something on your face" I said, holding back my laugh as much as I could. She gave me a nasty look and left, I'd probably take the bait if she challenged me. Joy locked herself in her room for the rest of the evening, forcing us to cook for ourselves, which wasn't too bad. Eventually after a mediocre dinner, everyone went to bed early, there was a big day coming.

My morning wood lasted longer than normal, I was the last one waking up and I saw everyone getting dressed. Some extra sexy lingerie was worn, others decided to not wear any underwear. I waited for everyone to leave, pretending not to have a throbbing erection. Everyone was having breakfast at the dinner table, most likely self-made. Hunger wasn't one of my problems, soon I would be on television again, attempting not to make a fool out of myself. Ignoring everyone, I just decided to take a shower, maybe it will calm me down a little.

Warm water hit my face, I closed my eyes and tried to think how I would approach the first match. I knew nothing about Karen, she didn't seem like she would be weak for anything, I haven't even heard her speak yet, let alone know her personality. "Don't tell me you are getting stage-fright" said Chelsea, hearing my deep sigh. I wiped my wet hair away from my eyes and looked at her walking to the shower next to me. This was one of the reason why I kind of wanted to avoid contact, the temptation skyrocketed when she stretched her body. "Don't worry about me, I'll pull something off" I said, failing to believe my own words. "Good, because I want you to be in the finals with me, I'm so extremely horny at the moment" Chelsea said, slipping her hand between her thighs, I quickly averted my eyes. "I actually don't want to, if someone of us wins the whole tournament, then it's going to be the whole 'Leaf-thing' all over again" I said. "Well, I agree, but I'm just so frustrated at the moment, because Ashley has been hogging up all the fun" Chelsea said, fingering herself faster. "Fuck me" I whispered as I closed my eyes so hard that it started hurting, no way I'm going to get involved in this. 

I waited until Chelsea left, my skin must have soaked up so much water to create a river. The sky-box where the contestants were sitting had refreshments anyway, I didn't need breakfast, I was still anything but hungry. For someone who has done this more often than the normal person, I was quite nervous. Still, we all left together to the arena, maybe getting to know Karen a bit better after the first matches.

The officials of the Pokemon League guided us to the Sky-box, the same one as last time. It looked just as luxurious as before, eight comfy-looking chairs in front of the big-screen TV that showed what happened in the Arena. There was a bar in the back, a table with fruit and all kinds of other stuff. "You can order a fluffer if you so wish gentlemen, just ask Jenny. However, Mr. Raph, she does not qualify as a fluffer" said the official. Jenny stood behind him, giving me a wink, she gave me great head before my match with Lorelei. A fluffer was someone to get you hard, I guess millions of people looking at you can be pretty intimidating. Then again, you get to fuck a hot chick.

People started to fill the seats, it was always a big thing and people came from long ways to spectate the event with their own eyes. A lot of them come with the idea of having a one-night-stand with their favorite person, that idea doesn't sound bad, but there are like hundreds in line. If I had the energy and time, I'd probably be the Champion of Kanto. I was always glad to sign something for my fans. "Alright, will Ashley and Koga follow me?" said the officlal, reading the schedule. "Lucky Ashley gets to go first, I just need one good turn and I'll stop complaining" said Chelsea, jumping into the chair. I myself picked the chair next to Karen, wanting to see her reaction to the matches.

"It's great to see everyone back again, and there sure are a lot of familiar faces in the competition" said the announcer. "That's right David, who can forget how Ashley destroyed Bruno, who is known to take out the competition in just one thrust" said the co-host. "Speaking of Ashley, she will be up first against the newest addition to the Johto Elite 4, Koga" said David in his radio-DJ quality voice. The crowd cheered as Ashley and Koga entered the arena, Koga wore his purple ninja outfit, just like his daughter. The referee whistled to start the match, the crowd followed him with a big cheer.

Before Ashley could say or do anything, Koga made the first move by throwing out a Pokeball. A giant spider called Ariados appeared on the field. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Karen licking her lips at the sight of the Pokemon. Ashley did the same as soon as she saw the erection of the Pokemon, not wanting to wait another second, she got onto her knees and hiked up her skirt. Ariados swiftly moved towards her and leaned himself over her, his erection was already dripping with what seemed to be pre-cum. Ashley's face shifted from need to pleasure, the Pokemon's thrust almost knocked her out of position.

Ariados wanted her to get her down, the giant spider was stronger than the small girl. "You know what to do Ariados" said Koga, still standing in the back. The Pokemon listened to its trainers' call and shot web from its mouth to Ashley's hands. Ashley started to struggle, but couldn't break free from the web. "Oh well, I don't have to move this way then, I prefer it rough" taunted Ashley. Koga remained silent, he is not the type of guy that would take the bait and give Ashley what she wants. One of Ariados' legs twitched, without making a sound, he came deep inside Ashley's snatch. "So much, I can just feel it stream inside" moaned Ashley, she wasn't kidding, Ariados still had his cock plunged in for 20 seconds, thick cum started streaming outside her pussy. More and more came out when Ariados pulled out, creating a small puddle of cum.

"Remind me to get one of these" said Ashley, impressed with the amount still leaking out. Karen seemed to enjoy it too, her nipples started to poke out of her top. Ashley didn't see what was coming, Koga already took off his pants and crouched behind Ashley and filled her second hole with his own cock. "Nice" Ashley moaned, softly biting her own lip, Koga went as far as he could, just like Ashley preferred. Koga did his best to win against Ashley, but she was enjoying it way too much, she was far from satisfied.

"Finally" Chelsea complained after the match was over, Koga filled Ashley's ass with his own semen and cut her hands free with a knife from Ariados' web. Koga surrendered when Ashley begged for more, he couldn't believe the energy she had himself. In just mere minutes, the official showed up and asked for Chelsea and Will to come with him. I wished her good luck, but she didn't hear it, sex was the only thing on her mind now, I didn't mind. They both left, now it was just the four of us in the room, making it seem more silent than I thought it was. "You think Chelsea will be alright?" asked Lyra, coming to sit next to me. "She is going to destroy him. Besides, you should be worrying about yourself" I said, followed by some laughter from Bruno. "What's so funny?" I asked. "He may not look it it, but he is good" said Bruno with a smile on his face, a smile that I didn't like.

"Next up is Chelsea and Will, Chelsea is another contestant from Kanto. Sadly enough, we haven't seen much of her" David said. "That's right, I hope that we finally get to see some of that slamming body of her, just look at those tits" Matt said, all too enthusiastic. Chelsea and Will both stepped in the arena, under wild cheers of the audience. "Alright, time to get undressed, I want it hard" Chelsea said, walking towards Will, right after the match started. "Come out Xatu" said Will, opening his Pokeball in his hand. A tall bird-like Pokemon with weird symbols appeared. A soft moan escaped from Karen's mouth, her hands were trembling on her thighs. "Whatever, I'll take him on too, two is always better than one" said Chelsea with great confidence. Will snapped his fingers, Xatu spread his wings at the sound and closed its eyes, it seemed to be in deep concentration.

Chelsea suddenly stopped walking and stood still right in front of Will, what was she waiting for? "Why can't I move?" Chelsea said, struggling to just move an inch, she could only talk. "You are under my Xatu's psychic powers, she will make sure that I win without breaking a sweat" said Will. Chelsea suddenly started taking of her clothes, starting with her black top. She bought the top one size too small, it didn't completely cover her back and front, but it showed off her curves perfectly. "Quite the set you have there, many women would be jealous" Will said, caressing her breasts. Whether it was against her will or because she was so horny at the start, but you could clearly see her nipples starting to poke out between Will's fingers. "You should try putting your cock between them and then blow your hot load all over my face" Chelsea said, desperately trying to get Will tempted. "No, not yet at least, why don't you have some fun by yourself?" asked Will, although Chelsea had little to no choice at all.

She took off her shorts very slowly, Xatu turned this into a striptease, letting Chelsea turn around, showing off her thong that she never liked to wear, but it was a special occasion. Chelsea bent over and took off her final piece, already soggy from her slit. Her hands moved against her will across her body and started fingering her pussy, her other hand doing something that she clearly haven't tried. Her middle finger reached into her other hole, this surprised Chelsea, but her expression revealed that she liked it. She moaned out loud as her body was used by an invisible force, she reached orgasm after orgasm. Chelsea breathed heavily, this gave Will the idea to strike. Xatu lowered its wings, but Chelsea didn't move, Will quickly moved in and placed his length between her tits. With just a pathetic little amount of thrusts, he came all over her face, just like she requested. Chelsea tried to retaliate, but it was to no avail, she wore herself out too much and was forced to surrender.

As surprised as I was, it didn't seem to bother Chelsea a lot, still worn out and covered in semen, but she was still smiling. They both left the arena and it was just a matter of minutes before the next two would step in the arena. Karen blushed, her hand moved between her thighs and she was just slowly fingering herself, that would make my job a whole lot easier if she would just get started. "Will Lyra and Bruno come with me for the third match" said the official, Lyra jumped out of her chair upon hearing that. "Wish me luck Raphy" Lyra said, just before heading downwards. She didn't need luck, she was another monster like Ashley.

"Will she be alright? She seems a bit fragile" Karen suddenly asked. "Shouldn't you take it easy? Lyra will be alright, unless Bruno grew twice in size" I said, pointing at her crotch. "I guess I got a little bit carried away, I hope you have a bunch saved up" Karen said, tapping my leg. "We all know Bruno and his tactics, but we have a new contestant from New Bark Town and boy, is she a cutie" Matt said. "Her name is Lyra, but the match-up seems to be in favor for Bruno, you all know how brutal his signature position is" David said. Lyra starting taking off her clothes before the match even started, her blue overall already fell on the ground. Lyra didn't even hear the starting sign, she only saw the bulge grow bigger and bigger. Her red shirt followed her overalls, showing off her clean white panties.

Lyra stared with open mouth at Bruno, who hasn't even moved an inch. She fell on her knees in front of him and started taking off his trousers. His whopping erection almost slapped her in the face, she couldn't believe it herself. Before she could even fathom what was going on, her tiny body was being lifted in the air, her drenched panties were removed and she was being positioned above his cock. Everything went silent and with just one thrust, the world seemed to be upside-down. Two loud moans overtook the silence, Lyra almost hit an immediate orgasm by by that one thrust, moaning and begging for more. The other moan came from next to me, Karen had her hand stuffed down her pants and started going crazy.

"Not another one" Bruno complained, it was the same as last time with Ashley. "Why aren't you moving, pound me please" Lyra begged. She hugged Bruno as he continued to fuck her senseless, even though he knew he lost, it also made my chances to win against Lyra even less than before. I wished I had more eyes, I switched between the TV and Karen, the moans kept making me switch, I was like a kid in a candy store. Lyra threw her head backwards, making her hat fall off, but she didn't mind, she just reached an orgasm I could almost feel. Bruno couldn't handle a second longer and came deep inside her. She did her best to get Bruno hard again, she was probably willing to lose for another round.

Karen stopped, she knew she was up soon and they weren't going to wait for her. Her face was more red than a tomato, how could I possibly exploit this? "Alright, come with me" said the official, getting a little bit bored form walking up and down multiple times. Karen rushed to the door as I followed her, checking out her behind. She rode up her thong when she was masturbating, it peeked out from her white pants. I was looking at her with a smile on my face, I could just deny her all the sex she so wanted. My inner evil was stronger than libido, this could just work out in my favor, so much for worrying.

"Our final contestants for today are Karen and Raph, the latter is also a contestant from Kanto, losing to Ashley, but winning against the busty Lorelei" Matt said. "Talking about Lorelei, she is the very reason why we haven't been commentating during the matches, do you want to say hi?" David said with a chuckle. A very soft 'Fuck you' followed, probably silenced by someone's meat stuck in her mouth. Karen and I stepped into the arena, followed by loud cheers from the audience. It wasn't as intimidating as I remembered, maybe because I was more at ease.

Karen rushed towards me, placing her hands on my rear, my eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Look, I really don't care about having lesbian sex with that small fry, I can let you win on one condition" Karen said, pretending we were having some foreplay. "I'm listening" I said, placing my owns hands on her behind, grabbing a handful. "Don't take my job as Elite 4, if you do take it, I'm going to find you and make sure my Houndoom does the thing I like to you" threatened Karen. "I'm a man of my word" I said, a little bit frightened. "Good, now give me what I need" Karen said, showing her affectionate smile.

"Nice pair" I complimented her after she quickly took off her shirt. "Not exactly my main selling point, I'd like them a few sizes bigger" she said, pressing her breasts together. Her tight white pants followed, showing off her small ass in her black thong. I got pushed to the ground, Karen rubbed her body against my crotch, from her mouth to her tits to her cunt. My hands played with her breasts as she bounced up and down, riding me as hard as she could. "Would you mind of a close friend of mine joins in on the fun? You are filling me up quite nicely, but my asshole is little bit lonely" Karen said, holding up a Pokéball. I shrugged, as long as this kept up, I was happy enough.

"Houndoom" growled the Pokemon upon release, the devilish looking Pokemon placed his paws on Karen's shoulder and roughly entered her from behind, pushing her down. Houndoom's thrusts were heavy, I could even feel the force in the other entrance. "He seems to like you a lot" I said, hearing the Pokemon pant heavily. "Yeah, he was one of the difficult Pokemon to tame, I noticed him walking outside causing a commotion and before I knew it he was pounding me during the night, just to settle him down" Karen said, pausing every time we hit a good spot. "Interesting way to capture Pokemon" I said right before kissing her collarbone. "I don't really like that term, they are close friends to me, I rather use sex instead of a Pokéball. When I started as a trainer, I threw myself in the wild and offered them to come with me if they wanted to, most of them filled me up and left, which was fine by me. I have more than 50 'friends' at the moment, all getting their weekly fun" Karen said, patting her Houndoom.

"Did you ever try having sex with a Pokémon?" Karen asked, it suddenly became more of a conversation, never before did I have a conversation with this much sweat. "Not really, I sometimes use my charizard to help me out with a girl" I said. "Bummer, Lance has a Charizard, I was hoping for more of a exotic Pokemon that I haven't tried out" Karen said. Houndoom started growling and his thrusts became a bit slower, his tail raised in the air. "Are you cumming buddy? Let me swallow it, I think my new friend needs a turn back there as well?" Karen said, hugging her pokemon. The Pokemon stepped off and stood next to Karen, she grabbed his pink erection without waiting and started sucking it. The dark pokemon howled and filled her mouth with semen, some of it dripping to the floor. Her fingers quickly cleaned up the mess, swallowing every drop of cum the pokemon let out.

"Good boy" Karen said, Houndoom lied down, his head resting on his legs. Karen stood up, my cock was dripping with her juices, enough to make the second entrance go smooth. She lied down next to her sleeping Pokemon, I raised her butt for her and went on my knees behind her. With one big thrust, I was in balls-deep, followed by a sudden gasp of Karen. She didn't waste another minute and plunged two fingers in her pussy. "Just too good, I'm going to cum so hard" she yelled, she saved up quite a bit for this moment all this and her solo play in the sky box took its toll, her arm fell on the ground, followed by her cum gushing out. "I don't think making that deal with you would have mattered, Finish wherever you want, you were great" Karen complimented, it sounded weird because her cheek was pressed against the floor. "I wouldn't have taken your job if they offered me a million, I have way too much fun as It is" I said, pulling out and covering her ass in cum.

Karen officially lost, I made sure I didn't waste a drop and wiped off on her behind. Karen seemed happy, her horny grin told me so, even though she lost. I wouldn't mind doing it with her again and maybe talk some more, these people were way more experienced and had more stories to tell, I hope I can do the same later. I grabbed her thong on the ground and handed it to her, I could at least help her on her own feet. "Thanks, but keep it as a trophy, you've earned it" said Karen. I reached out and helped her get up, the officials escorted us out while the audience slowly left the arena.

I got sent to the waiting room with the three other winners, they were all wearing a bathrobe while sitting on the blue sofa. "Get cleaned Raph, we have to do autographs again" Ashley said, pointing at the showers. She was right, that match took everything I had physically, I got handed a clean white robe before I stepped into the showers.

The lines were long and I had the feeling I would be here for a few hours, I also didn't really like the fact that I only wore a robe, the breeze wasn't that pleasant. This time I had to share most of my female fans, there were some that preferred Lyra and Ashley, but there was another guy that got into the semi-finals. Lyra seemed happy that people lied that they were her biggest fan, it was a lie because they just want to fuck her, which I can't blame. Multiple guys asked if they could get their cock signed, just a lame reason to get it touched by someone on TV. I had another success on phone numbers and other belongings, most of those belongings were panties pulled directly from under their skirts.

"How can I help you?" I asked the next girl, she looked really nice. She smiled at me, blowing a bubble with her chewing gum. She filled her shirt up pretty nicely with her jugs, I could see the areola though her white shirt. She turned around by not saying a word, she dropped her jeans on the floor and pointed at a tattoo. "Reserved for Raph" with an arrow pointing to her anus, she had quite the nice ass and my robe could barely contain the excitement. "My girlfriend put that tattoo there for me, you should join us sometime" she said, her girlfriend stood next to her, she wasn't as gifted as her friend on the front side. I was tempted to say the least, not everyone offers their virginity to me, then again, it could be a lie. Whether it was a lie or not, If I had sex with one, I had to make time for everyone.

The rest of the day wasn't easy, Lyra noticed the 'state' I was in and slipped a hand under my robe every now and then. I didn't mind, but if she wanted a full show, she'll need to wait. The amount of body parts I had to sign didn't make it any easier, the amount of panties grew by the minute and I had enough phone numbers to make a book out of it. Some girls requested to be spanked, some wanted a deep kiss, there were a select few that brought toys and inserted them right in front of me.

The session came to an end, the last few waited for hours and looked exhausted and just wanted to move on and get an autograph. My hand hurt from all the writing, and the spanking, and the groping. On retrospect, I had a fun time and the pain is worth it, it all went well except for that one guy blowing his load as soon as Ashley touched him with a pen. Ashley is not the worst and at least sucked it dry for him, making the others jealous. "You had a rough time didn't you Raphy?" Ashley said, I guess my robe didn't conceal it as much as I wanted. We were back in the waiting room where we had to be for the night, probably to prevent cheating or something. If they really wanted to prevent cheating, they should have checked my bag. I was planning on using the medicine against Lyra, I need all the help I can get. 

I woke up late the next day, there was nothing to do besides watching TV so I went to bed early. Karen drained me more than I thought she did, I slept like a rose, at least I saved as much time as I could. Breakfast was served my waitresses on behalf of the Pokémon League, we could order whatever we wanted for free, I guess that's the best thing about being stuck in this room. The thing I hated the most is not being able to talk to all my friends, Lyra and Ashley weren't really friends to me at the moment, definitely with the promise I made to Lyra. The only thing I got was a picture that Chelsea sent me last night, she showed her jugs being covered in spunk, she was happy having Ethan and Silver to herself.

It was almost noon, that meant the match between Ashley and Will started soon, I could hear the audience filling up with people. Ashley and Will were waiting in front of the door, waiting for the clock to hit twelve. They dropped the robe we were forced to wear, having the logo of the Pokemon league on the back. Ashley's petite body was in full display, she obviously didn't mind guys staring at her with dirty thoughts. I just wondered what she had to offer against Will, I know Ashley has massive stamina and can go on for hours, I just don't think people will want to see Ashley masturbate for hours where her real talents lie with the use of a dick.

They both stepped into the arena as soon as the official let them, she was eager and determined to win. After a quick announcement from the commentators, letting everyone know that Lorelei did a great job for those who were wondering. Lyra and I were the only ones left, both sitting on the couch watching TV in our robes. Lyra was in deep focus, for the sake of herself and her friend, even though Ashley saw her as her rival. I was a little bit more at ease, there wasn't much to gain or lose for me. Aside from the match that would test my friendship with Lyra, I was thinking about where I would go after this, the final days in Johto.

Will and Ashley entered the arena under loud applause from the people, Ashley was checking out her competition from top to toe as they walked to the middle on the field. Will wasn't checking out his competition, his eyes looked straight forward, full of determination. "Think you can handle me? The same trick won't work twice, you know?" Ashley taunted Will. "My Pokemon will make sure you will wear yourself out, my strategy doesn't contain flaws" Will said, throwing a Pokeball on the ground, revealing an Exeggutor, the cocunut Pokemon. The Pokemon stood tall with his multiple faces and its tree-like structure.

"You know what to do" Will said, his Pokemon followed by swaying his leafs and chanting his name. "I guess there is nothing more I can do" Ashley said, she didn't resist the psychic powers from the Pokemon. Her hands moved on their own to her nether regions and started rubbing her clit. "C'mon Exeggutor, why don't you join as well, you can pick any hole you want and I'll drink every drop that you have, I love coconut" invited Ashley, she was having fake fun, Ashley didn't masturbate, everybody knew that. If Ashley was in the mood, she would make sure she had a guy with her.

"Shut her up Exeggutor, don't let her get to you!" Will said, Ashley's dirty talk was working. The Pokemon's leaf swayed more, closing Ashley's mouth with psychic power. Ashley's eyes still screamed fun and pleasure, she didn't need her mouth to express her feelings. Exeggutor seemed to have slowed down in his movement, he must've read Ashley's thoughts. The pokemon stopped moving completely, but his erection stood fierce, showing the thickest cock I had seen on a Pokemon. Ashley licked her lips at the sight, not just those lips were wet of excitement. "Damn it Exeggutor, come back!" Will said, aiming his Pokeball at his Pokemon, stopping him in his tracks of having fun.

Will was furious, to think that Ashley would come up with an idea like this, it was truly mind-blowing. Will sprinted towards Ashley and grabbed her hair until her head was at the height of his crotch. "That's hardly threatening, you need more inches to actually do something" Ashley said before her mouth filled up. Will didn't listen and forced Ashley to take it all in, using her head as his own personal toy. "Too easy, maybe it would hurt if your friend joined in from behind?" Ashley managed to get through before she was unable speak once again. Will caved and let out his Pokemon out again, still with his throbbing erection.

With a little bit of psychic help, Ashley had her ass raised against Exeggutor's crotch. With one thrust, it became Ashley's favorite spit roast. Although she had some trouble with the Pokemon, her eyes widened with every thrust, she underestimated the size. Tears started to appear in her eyes, but deep down she loved it. Her Blastoise isn't exactly the easiest one to take in, Will barely posed a threat to Ashley, he hardly slowed down and filled her mouth with his cum. Exeggutor didn´t hold much longer, Ashley finished him off with her hands, covering her face and flat chest with cum. "It really does taste like coconut" Ashley said, with a satisfied look on her face.

Ashley won, now it was a matter of time before it was my turn. I slipped into my room and grabbed the medicine I stole from Jasmine and placed one behind my teeth, I needed all the energy I could get. Lyra was already waiting with the same official that guided Ashley, her robe was on the couch, she looked great naked. I always preferred some meat and curves, but Lyra's petite body looked cute and innocent. I stood next to Lyra, my robe already being removed, she looked at me with her smile. Her eyes scanned my whole body, I was quite a but taller than her, she obviously stopped at my crotch. Her smile grew even bigger at the sight, I guess she couldn't wait. "Alright, go in you two" the man said, trying his very best not to look at me, I'm not exactly comfortable being naked with a stranger in the same room.

The crowd cheered at our entrance, it never ceased to amaze me how many people want to see two random people fuck each other unconscious. I wanted to scout the audience to see if anyone familiar was there, but the numbers were insane, so many people were cheering. I cracked my neck and fingers, hoping it would relieve some stress, I guess I was more nervous than I thought. Lyra seemed unaffected, she waved to some people who yelled out her name and still had the same smile on her face, a smile that I've grown so attached to, I never want to see it leave her. I was getting second thoughts on our deal, I don't know if I'm able to do that to her. "I'm sorry, I can't do it" I said, hoping deeply not to disappoint her. "I knew you would back out Raphy, but you need to do it, if you let me win, there is a chance I'll become the champion and I'll stay here in Johto" Lyra said, challenging me, she obviously talked to Chelsea or Ashley, they knew how I hated to leave Leaf behind in Kanto.

I sighed, there was no other choice than to give it my all, be at my most extreme. "On your knees and get it to it bitch" I commanded, Lyra giggled and lowered herself, taking the flaccid cock in her mouth, quickly going fully erect. Her head bobbed back and forth, trying to take as much in as she could. "You call this a blowjob? I think you need some more motivation" I said, grabbing her ponytails at handlebars. With one big thrust, her eyes widened and became teary, forcing to get every inch down her throat. Even though she requested it, it hurt me a lot to see tears running down her cheeks. I pulled out after she started gagging, saliva was dripping from my cock as her face turned red from loss of air.

"Now, was that so hard? Time to clean up" I said, slapping my dick against her cheek, leaving a wet mark. I forced my erection back into her mouth, using her mouth as it was a cunt, humping it until she would have enough of it. She just let it happen, she didn't use her tongue or her lips, she just let me do whatever I wanted. She gagged and couched and looked troubled, I pulled out and she immediately gasped for air. Her chin glistened with drool, her cheeks were wet from her tears, but she didn't give in. "Look at you, having someone raping your mouth and you are still wet down there, such a whore" I insulted her. I grabbed her small body and placed her on my knee, my hands spread open her behind, showing her holes to everyone.

Giving her quite a hard tap on her behind, I placed Lyra on her back, my cock placed on her pubic area. I threw her legs aside and sat on my knees, prodding my cock against the hole violated by Bruno before. The entrance was rough and fast, her saliva was the only lube that made it not as painful. I pulled her body closer to me, making sure I penetrated her as deeply as I could. She wrapped her legs around me, Lyra was enjoying this way too much. I couldn't move, she locked me in this position with her legs, she enjoyed having me filling her holes. I needed to get back my control, I let my hand slide over her body to her neck, grabbing it tightly. Her legs weakened as she tried to gasp for air, I broke free of her grasp and started pounding her as hard as I possibly could.

Lyra started smiling again, she knew what was about to happen, I was reaching my limit. My thrusts weren't as furious anymore and soon I would be filling her ass with hot semen. She was right, I reached my limit, for now. I pulled out and saw her gaping ass close almost right away. "Open wide, cunt!" I commanded, not letting my power over her go. Jizz flew directly into her mouth, some barely missing, hitting other parts of her face. "You almost had me there, with a load like that I doubt you will get hard anytime soon" Lyra said, thinking she'd won. She swallowed the generous load, I swallowed the pill I hid in my mouth. "If you think we are done, you've got another thing coming" I said.

I wouldn't go down without a fight, I needed some more help, I threw the Pokéball and let out my trustworthy partner Charizard. The tall dragon stood mighty above the perplexed girl, the creature was roughly the same height as me and could easily overpower someone of her size. Lyra was stumped, her mouth stood wide open in surprise, she didn't expect the quick recover. Still on her knees with a messy face, surrounded by two strong people with the urge for satisfaction. Charizard didn't want to wait a moment longer, he grabbed Lyra with his strong claw, the fire on his tail burned fiercely and his wings were spread. "No, wait!" Lyra begged, there was no way that she could do something against the tight grip.

"So...huge" moaned Lyra, cumming almost instantly after the dragon penetrated her snatch without any delay. I wasn't going to wait either, stepping behind Lyra and re-entered her ass again in my usual rough way. Lyra threw herself completely at our mercy, Charizard and I were ruthless like our lives depended on it. Lyra grabbed Charizard's shoulder for support, her weakening arms barely kept up with our rhythm. My hands cupped her almost non-existent breasts, pinching her small nipples. The pleasure overwhelmed every other feeling, it seemed she didn't feel the pressure I put on her tits.

The heat was intense, sweat was dripping from my body, I was going at it for quite a long time. Charizard's body temperature increased the intensity of the warmth, it felt like a bad fever. The ending was near, I was just a few more thrusts away from a big release, Charizard felt the same. He gritted his teeth and growled, the massive pokemon grabbed Lyra's hips tightly and released his load inside. Semen oozed out right away, it was more than it could fit inside. The dragon's flaccid cock flopped out, followed by his think spunk. Her other hole filled up as well, streams of cum filled her ass, emptying my sack completely.

My legs started to become weak, like I was awake for two days straight. I sat down on the ground, looking at Lyra, hoping she would give up. "There is so much, and it's so warm" Lyra said, looking at her nether regions covered in cum. She crawled over to Charizard, just as exhausted as me, Lyra sucked him off, tasting his semen and begged for another round. "Please Raphy, you have another shot in you right?" Lyra said, crawling back to me. "Are you kidding me?" I said, falling on my back, ignoring the pain. I shouldn't be surprised, I knew this would happen, these girls are monsters. The crew from the Pokemon league were coming to clean up and to remove us from the field, the match was over.

"What do you mean, you're not hungry?" asked Chelsea. "I'm just not hungry, alright?" I said back, a little bit snappy. The defeat had a nasty aftertaste, I had to go back to the Pokemon Center after I was officially out of the tournament. "I'm stumped, you haven't ate all day and from what I saw, you were at it like an animal" Chelsea said, giving up. Under normal circumstances, she would be right and I would devour everything there was. Lyra and Ashley were both gone, readying up for the finale tomorrow, I knew one of them would have to win and she would automatically win against Lance. He wasn't that big of a deal and I knew either Ashley or Lyra would destroy him, even if I did win against Lyra, I had to deal with Ashley. If either of them would become champion, they would stay here, I had way too much fun with them to leave them, how selfish I may be.

"Don't worry about it Raph, everything will be alright, let's just enjoy the game tomorrow on the couch, maybe we can squeeze in some private fun-time" Chelsea said, trying to cheer me up. She knew I was still awake, like I could sleep at this point. "Don't worry, I'm fine, I'm going to see it live" I mumbled, trying to sleep afterward. It wasn't easy sleeping, my stomach didn't have any food and the thought of eating would make me sick. It was going to be a long night.

"Hey, wake up" Chelsea said, shaking me around. The sun was already shining brightly, my brain probably gave up on keeping me awake sometime during the night. I still felt terrible, like I only slept for ten minutes. It was almost eleven in the morning, it was a better idea to avoid most of the public, nobody liked waiting in big lines. I put on some random clothes and washed my face, trying to wake up with ice-cold water.

I mostly saw the stadium from the inside, it was weird to actually use the entrance for the general public. More and more people filled the line, a lot of them recognizing us from the matches even though we weren't here for attention. Chelsea and I handed over the tickets that we got for free for participating in the tournament and entered the audience. I noticed on the other side of the arena that there were a lot of people dressed in black suits. I ignored the good seats and walked around, trying to see what was up. "Do we have to sit over there, these seats are perfect" Chelsea said, hesitating to walk to the other side. I didn't say anything, I just had a strange feeling I had to be there.

"No fucking way" I said, I walked to the person surrounded by the bodyguards. They stopped me in my tracks, just pushing me aside with their buffed physique. "Raph? Let him in you idiots" Leaf said, commanding the guards. "And Chelsea, good to see you guys, have a seat" Leaf continued, my instinct was right. She looked so different, wearing tight jeans and a blue bikini top with expensive looking sunglasses over her eyes. "I was hoping to run into you guys and I wanted to see my little sister up close of course" Leaf said, although her looks changed, she seemed her same old happy self. "Especially you, your performance yesterday got me so wet" complimented Leaf. "Thanks, but how are you and why are there so many guards?" I asked, avoiding her compliment, I didn't want to go in any details. "For starters, I would be swarmed with people asking for attention. Second, I've been doing great, already made 3 movies, the business is great, they treat you like royalty and the pay is great" Leaf said, she told us stories about her career in the smallest detail.

"If you guys are planning on moving, go to Hoenn. It's a beautiful warm island and if you go there, be sure to stop by at Flannery, she is your type Raph. She has big tits, a nice ass and she's a fucking slut" suggested Leaf. It sure did sound tempting, but I wasn't really in the mood, who wasn't a slut nowadays anyway. Ashley and Lyra entered the arena at exactly noon, the audience was extra crowded for the extra long event.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Lyra asked. Ashley didn't say anything, she probably would fuck all of Lyra's Pokemon silly. Ashley's steps seemed hesitant, but she walked towards Lyra and surprised everyone, but me the most. Ashley hugged Lyra close and kissed her deeply, her hand going over her back and flat butt. "No cocks this time, just us, it's time to settle who the biggest slut is" Ashley proposed. They were rivals of course, I've experienced them both and it's hard to tell who can last the longest. Their position changed, they were eating each other out in a sixty-nine position.

"This is pretty fucking hot. Tim, you know what to do" Leaf said, snapping her fingers for one of her guards to show up. He took off her jeans and threw his head between her legs. "Chelsea, you can have one too if you want?" asked Leaf, already snapping her fingers for a second guard to show up. The guard assumed it was okay and threw his head between Chelsea's legs, it all already too good to say no. "I'd help you out Raph, but I don't want to to get in trouble with my agent" Leaf said, offering me some good time. It would definitely be great to have some fun time with Leaf, although I'd pick a different place instead of being surrounded by thousands of people.  
>"That's fine" I said, putting my focus back on the match.<p>

This could take a while, Lyra or Ashley aren't showing signs of slowing down. If anything, they are speeding up. Either next to me or on the field there were orgasms, one by one. "There is no point in this, first one to cum loses?" proposed Lyra, she was right, neither of them were going to give up. They crossed legs and started scissoring, grinding on each other until someone reaches their climax. Their wet, soggy pussies rubbed against one another, both of them were getting already close. "Crap, I'm cumming!" Ashley said disappointingly, something I've never heard from her so depressingly. Lyra came right after, throwing her head back with her fingers plunged deep inside her snatch.

"I hope you aren't tired yet, because the next match starts right away" said Lance, showing up from the catacombs. He had a smug look on his face, of course he'd knew he would have a better chance this way. Lyra was breathing heavily while Ashley was escorted out of the stadium, she looked worried. Lance threw three Pokéballs, releasing three Dragonite, all being at least twice the size of Lyra. They all were ready, their cocks erect and pulsating. The middle Dragonite grabbed Lyra and penetrated her drenched pussy and laid on his back. The other two Dragonite filled the remaining holes, stuffing her ass and mouth, all fucking her senseless. Lance undid his pants and grabbed Lyra's hand, making her stroke it.

"Talk about unfair" I mumbled. "Why the fuck are you complaining, if Lyra is anything like my sister, she can handle this with ease" Leaf said. She was right, although it was a dick move by Lance. The dragon-typed Pokemon didn't seem to last long, one by one thy filled her holes with cum. "Had enough?" asked Lance, thinking he had won, seeing Lyra breathing heavily on the floor, cum dripping out of her. She swallowed the load in her mouth and helped Lance get off. "Not really" Lyra said, taking his cock in her mouth, sucking it like it was no big deal. "Why won't you go down!" Lance screamed, grabbing Lyra's hair and fucking her mouth. It didn't seem to bother Lyra and before she knew it, Lance was already filling her mouth. "So, does this mean I won?" asked Lyra, naive as ever.

"You are going to love this, you'll get paid a lot and you just have to have sex with pretty much everyone" Leaf said, proud of the new champion. Chelsea and I were allowed to come backstage, Lyra was now officially the new champion and the magazines already wanted a piece of her. She looked a bit overwhelmed from all the attention she got, at least Leaf could help her out. Chelsea and I were in the background, spectating how Lyra went from little girl from New Bark to big time Champion. "Can we take a break, I need to talk to someone" requested Lyra, she probably saw me being depressed.

"I'm going to check up on Ashley, congratulations Lyra" Chelsea said. "Thanks Chelsea, so what's up Raphy, aren't you happy for me?" Lyra said. "Of course I am, but you know, now you are kinda out of the group" I said with a chuckle, a really bad fake one. I didn't want to make her sad because I am sad. "Why don't you wait and try the Pokemon League again, maybe you can become a Elite 4 member and hang out with me?"Lyra proposed, I would accept it of traveling wasn't as fun as it was. "Sorry, I want to see than just Kanto and Johto and there are even more chicks for me in other region" I said, declining her proposal. "Well, at least don't forget about me and the great times we had" Lyra said with her wide, affectionate smile. "Likewise" I responded.

"Hoenn right? Then we should go to Olivine to take a boat from there" Ashley said. The Pokemon League was over and all the people went back to their boring lives, I told Ashley about Hoenn and we just decided to go there, there was no real reason why. Ethan and Silver became assistants of Lyra, so they didn't come with us, I don't think anyone mind, they were just there, we didn't really bond. So it was just me and the two girls again, ready for another 8 gym leaders on a tropical island.


	26. Chapter 26

"We are barely five minutes on this shitty island and I hate it already" I said, pushing aside branches and other vegetation that was in my way. We just got off the boat and ended up in Hoenn, with our first place being Littleroot Town. Honestly, I could live without the introduction from the professor that lived there, we weren't exactly rookies anymore. "Who would actually create a town in the middle of this damn rainforest?" I complained. "Can you shut up and help me, I'm getting molested by this forest" Ashley said. It was kind of stupid to walk around here with the clothing that she wore, my choice of wearing shorts wasn't exactly my highlight of intelligence. The south wasn't exactly cool and we noticed the weather changed drastically as soon as we hit south mile by mile. My legs and arms were scratched up while I protected my face from getting the same treatment, just because it was hot.

"I think that's it" Chelsea pointed out, she noticed an open field between the dense forest. I wouldn't even mind this forest if it had some interesting Pokemon that I haven't seen, but this was an actual forest with possible poisonous plants around the damn place. With some acrobatic maneuvers, I managed to avoid anymore possible eye-poking branches and safely arrived on safe grass.

"This...this is Littleroot?" I said to myself, completely unimpressed. The town had three buildings, two houses and the obvious lab. Leaf sent me to this crap because of just one Gym Leader? This island better impresses me from this point on. "What the hell are you guys doing there?" A female voice said, wondering what we were doing behind the lab. "I was planning to start a fun adventure before nature attacked us" I said, putting bandages on my limbs to ease the pain and to stop it from bleeding. Walking through Pallet Town didn't require me to open my first aid kit, I missed normal land already.

"Wait a second, do I know you?" The girl asked, suddenly changing the topic. "No, but I've seen a lot of people lately, so excuse me if I forgot about you" I said, I would remember her if she made an impression of some sort, but I've met thousands of people who told me their names and I pretty much forgot about all of them. "Wait, aren't you Raph? And Chelsea and Ashley right?" She asked. I guess this island wasn't far from civilization, they at least had television. "I'm a big fan of you, but why didn't you guys use your Charizard or something?" She said. My hand immediately hit my face, I was more dense than the forest I walked through.

"So, you guys are starting to do your adventuring overseas?" She said, honestly interested in what we did, not to just get on some famous guy's dick. "Yes, a friend of ours told me there was someone I had to meet here" I said. "But what about you, are you going to do adventuring on your own, eh, what was your name again?" I continued, too tired to talk about myself. "My name is May, sorry for not introducing myself before. I'm going to travel with my neighbor, we both graduated from Pokemon School earlier" May said. "Shouldn't you meet up with the professor around here and get moving then?" Chelsea asked, we all knew how exciting it was to travel, the first day is always special. "I'd love to, but Professor Birch is on a expedition again, it could take a while before he gets back, that guy is never at home. That's why I go along well with my neighbor Brendan, he is the son of Birch and my father is a Gym Leader, so he is never at home as well" May said, sounding a bit mad.

"I know you guys probably want to get moving and all, but can you do me a favor?" May asked, she dragged me away from the others. "That depends on what it is?" I asked, May seemed a bit worried about this, she shouldn't be if she was going to travel and meet great people. "It may sound a little bit weird, but it's my mom's birthday today and she is also a big fan of you and because my dad isn't at home, she doesn't have any company for tonight" May asked, that was a very weird request, I don't get to hear that often from a daughter. Her heart was in the right place though, she had to leave her behind soon. "Sure, that isn't a problem, is it okay if we can sleep at your place then?" I asked, I didn't want to leave Ashley and Chelsea out of this. "Yeah, they can crash on the couch or in my room, I don't think my mom would mind" May asked, seemingly more happy now.

"I got a place to stay for the night, for all of us" I announced. "So much for that 'I hate this place' attitude Raph" Ashley said, raising her eyebrow. "What can I say, looks are deceiving" I said, shrugging with a wide smile on my face. She had to right to be skeptical, things were looking in my favor again and I kind of dragged everyone into this.

"Happy birthday mom!" May said, she was eager to invite us into her house. The place wasn't big, but it had air conditioning and it seemed cozy. "Didn't you already congratulate me sweetie?" the woman said, she was doing the dishes in the kitchen turning her back to us, no idea that three others entered. "If you would turn around, you'd see that I have a surprise" May said, even more eager to see the surprise on her mom's face. "But honey, I didn't ask for anything—Oh my!" May's mom said, May stood there with a big smile of success. "Happy birthday ma'am" I said, walking to her, giving her a kiss on both cheeks. "Oh my, please call me Caroline" Caroline said, still overwhelmed by my appearance. "I'm so sorry, would you guys like something to drink?" Caroline asked, all flustered.

May giggled, she got the response she wanted, her mother was completely confused on how her daughter managed to get me for her birthday. I wandered around the living room to see a rack of movies with my name on them, all cases without any cover, just a sticker with my name. "I heard that you were a fan of me" I said, grabbing a glass of cold iced tea. Ashley popped in one of those films without even asking and it showed my match with Lorelei in my first Pokémon League. "Yes, I've recorded all the material from you that I could find" Caroline said, using the empty tray as a fan, she was getting nervous. "I'm flattered to have such a beautiful fan" I said, and she really was gorgeous. I'd even go as far as to call her a 'milf', she wore an apron over her yellow sleeveless shirt and orange skirt. The skirt wasn't as short as Ashley's, but I could see her beautiful long legs, supported on her high heels that made her curves come out great.

"Really, you really don't have to do all this just for me" Caroline said. I couldn't imagine how it was without having a girl every night, let alone a week or even more. May asked me to give her company for the night and she would receive it. "Where is your bedroom?" I said, after picking her up, she pointed to a door and I carried her to her bed. May followed us into the room, locking the door behind us. She grabbed the single chair in the room and placed it next to the bed where her mom was.

I reached for her panties under her skirt, quickly noticing she was already drenched. I took a sniff on the moist piece of cloth, the smell was arousing, there was no stopping now. I hiked up her skirt a bit and buried my head between her legs and gave her a special treatment, I kissed around her shaven pussy and started to suck on her already swollen clit. "How is he mom?" May asked, they must be in a pretty damn close relationship if her mother let her watch this. "This is the best gift you ever gave me dearie" Caroline moaned, grabbing my hair to her. "That good?" May asked skeptically. "That good—Oh my god!" Caroline moaned, this time even harder, almost pulling hair directly from my scalp. My tongue swiftly licked her clit while my fingers where buried deep in her cunt, the deeper I went, the tighter it got.

"I'm cumming!" Caroline yelped loudly, her pussy sucked my fingers in, her climax was intense that she twitched for several seconds. While she recovered, I took my clothes off and showed them my erect cock, I couldn't help but get excited from going down on a wet slit. May and her mother both stared with open mouth at my crotch, I could only imagine what was going on in their minds. "I've been meaning to ask, you guys seem really close, how close if I may ask?" I said, I had never seen this before and was just wondering. "My mom got me my first toy, she uses them because my dad is gone most of the time and we just use them when there is something 'interesting' on the television" May explained. I guess that was a bit odd, but it wasn't that bad, just a horny mother and daughter.

"Enough talking now, I want your meatstick deep inside me" Caroline said, having lost her nervousness. Her body was amazing, May definitely got her mother's genes, both very busty ladies. Her legs were wide open and her fingers spread open her drenched cunt, ready to get rammed. I dragged her to the edge of the bed, placing my rock-hard erection against her opening and pushed it inside. Caroline grabbed the sheets so hard that they came straight of the mattress, her moan was deep and loud, loud enough that everyone in this small town knew what we were doing. "You're going to like him honey, he's good" Caroline said to May, she looked surprised with what her mother said. "Oh sorry, I thought you guys were going to travel together" Caroline apologized. "I don't mind fucking a cutie like her, ask the others downstairs if it is alright" I said, not the best to say in front of her mother, but I don't think she minded it.

May looked happy, if that Brendan guy was coming with us then Chelsea and Ashley will probably have someone to play around with. "Alright, let's get back to business" I said, turning Caroline around, ready for some doggy-style. "Other hole sweetheart" Caroline said after feeling my cock poke her snatch again, she used her fingers to please her ravaged pussy. She grabbed the sheets extra hard when she felt my cock against her tight anus, she probably wasn't every experienced yet. A loud gasp escaped when I entered with just the head of my cock, the gasp turned into moans of pleasure and pain as I went deeper and deeper. The intense combination of pain and pleasure sent Caroline into another climax, everything tightened up, getting me to the very edge.

Without asking she turned around and stuck out her tongue, ready to catch my load. She flinched at the amount but try to catch every single drop, Carolina wiped some of the cum in her hair into her mouth, making it one big swallow. I grabbed my pants from the floor and checked my pockets and grabbed a marker, I figured I could give her an autograph. "Open 24/7, - Raph" I wrote on her ass, with two arrows pointing at her holes.

I slept with Caroline for the night, she almost immediately fell asleep after her birthday present and she did it with the widest of smiles. Caroline was a still a mother and woke up at dawn, waking everyone up and gave me breakfast In bed, wearing just an apron, barely covering her naked body. "You didn't have to" I said, filling my mouth with toast. "You deserved it" Caroline said, her finger slid across my body. Her apron barely covered her nakedness, everyone likes a little show during breakfast.

How tempting it may have been, I had to get going before we had another private session. With May as our newest addition to the group, we also had to invite her friend Brendan. I hope for my own sake that he liked Ashley and Chelsea, they would kill me if we added an asexual character to our group. Ashley didn't have any fun yesterday and her addiction to sex would drive her crazy, I hope this Brendan guy doesn't mind hooking up with her. We rang the bell to his house, ready to pick him up and get started to travel. Hopefully the professor returned as well, I was starting to get bored.

"Hi May and the rest" Brendan said, he looked surprised at the amount of people picking him up. His clothes were almost identical to May's, both looking like athletes in their tight garment. Although it looked better on May, her biker shorts were a little bit too tight, showing her cameltoe.  
>Brendan also wore a hat that easily could be mistaken for his own hair, but noticed a few plucks of brown hair sticking underneath. Why he chose to wear that outfit that would easily get to warm was beyond me, this place was sub-tropical and the humidity was off the charts. "Hi, is your dad home, we should leave already" May asked, dragging him out of his own house. "By the way, these are Raph, Ashley and Chelsea, I figured we could use some extra company" May said, leading the way to the lab.<p>

"If it isn't my favorite lab helper" the chubby, bearded man said. His outfit was so contradicting, it hurt my eyes, he wore shorts with a lab coat. His aide looked a little bit more professional, but he acted anything but, the obvious wink showed that some blowjobs were exchanged in this room, probably more than that. The professor was a little bit too frisky with May than a normal person would, I couldn't blame the guy. "I only have three Pokemon and there are five here, I'm afraid two of you have to wait for the next batch of starter Pokemon" Birch said, the hug that Brendan gave him, gave it all away. "Don't worry Dad, they aren't from around here" Brendan said, we quickly introduced ourselves, notifying we have our own team. Ashley used her charms on Birch to get the last pokemon, not even trying to talk it over with Chelsea and I. A little groping and a telephone number away and she got herself a Mudkip, May got a Torchic and Brendan got a Treecko.

With help of the map and common sense, we knew we had to head north to Oldale town, it was so unnecessary close to Littleroot that it made me wonder why either of these towns existed. It had at least something more to it than just two houses, it actually had a shop and a Pokemon center, not really a Pokemon Gym but it had to do for today. We figured it was good to stay here for tonight to get to know each other better. It felt a little bit weird without Nurse Joy, it was just a do-it-yourself machine, it wasn't really needed as we hardly encountered any Pokemon along the way. It was taken care of by a Chansey, a Pokemon that could heal and cook, basically everything what Nurse Joy did.

"So, what do you think about Chelsea and Ashley" I asked Brendan, the group split up between gender and I tried to get a decent friendship out of this, those two braindead people out of Johto were such a disappointment. "Not bad, I can see right up Ashley's skirt and Chelsea's rack is amazing" Brendan said without any hesitation, I wouldn't be so confident around a boyfriend of a person. "You got the right idea, I hope for our sake that you aren't bad in bed" I said with a chuckle. "Our sakes?" Brendan said, not even looking at me but staring at the girls. "Long story, by the way, May isn't all that bad either, please tell me she likes anal" I asked, I stared at her ass the whole time, wearing such skin-tight shorts will make any guy crazy. "As long as you aren't bad, she will love it" Brendan said, finally someone who just didn't create any drama.

"Alright, I'm going to suck off the clerk for some potions" May said, stretching and leaving the Center. It was a bit sudden but it gave Ashley the perfect opportunity to get to know Brendan more intimately. "Are you joining Raph, there is still room?" Ashley asked politely. As much as I would like to see Ashley cream herself on two cocks, I declined. She shrugged and dragged Brendan in the bedroom, leaving the lobby to Chelsea and I. "You can join them if you want, you don't have to worry about me" Chelsea said. "It's fine, I kind of neglected you guys lately, hopefully Ashley will be satisfied for a while" I said. 

"What do you think of May?" Chelsea said, sitting next to me. "She's cute, why?" I asked, she looked troubled. "Well, I'm used to be the one with the tits and I don't want to be replaced" Chelsea said, looking at the floor. "Replaced? Impossible, It's weird that I say it but you are more than just a pair of tits, although they are really great" I said, staring at her chest, that never ever got old.

And then Raph fucked everyone in the ass, becoming the champion and shit. If it wasn't obvious, the series is over because it is absolute shit and it's the same thing over and over again. Look at it this way, the quality of the show/games went down significantly when the Johto-shit ended :D.

Sorry for the people that liked it, can't be for the story, but I had some good faps and you guys probably did too. Might do a new one, but they will be one-shots or something, who knows, got back into writing. 


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**: _Yeah, it's been a while. Now with the release of X/Y(message me if you want to add me), I got the hype for Pokemon back and I was horny enough to start writing. So I got back to this story, but I'm cutting it down a bit, or else I'll burn myself out after just 2 chapters. I'll mostly write about certain important events that happened in-game and keeping it to 1 smut-scene per chapter, but I'm also looking for OC, so feel free to send yours(female)._

It sure felt like it has been years since we've seen something new, Oldale kept us there for an eternity, but I'm glad we've moved on as a group. May, Brandon, Ashley, Chelsea and me, Raph all entered Rustboro City, a large town compared to Oldale and Petalburg. Petalburg wasn't that interesting either, we've actually picked up a little shit along the way, his name was Wally. May's father, also the Gym Leader of Petalburg told us to bring him along our journey. At least he was quiet; his family in Petalburg is probably having a party or something. Too bad we couldn't just fight May's father there, we just had to do it in the intended order, I'm pretty sure Ashley could blow him so we could get our badges.

Petalburg Woods wasn't much better, not for me at least. After passing by a retired sailor that had zero purpose, we entered the Viridian Forest of this region. Bunch of little shits calling themselves 'Bug Catchers', eying the girls as we rushed through the forest. Now we would've stopped here and fuck each other silly if it wasn't for the lack of girls, there weren't any cute girls in those short skirts, just Bug Catchers. I could give Wally a straw hat and a net and he could fit right in, all the more reason to dislike him. There was just one thing of importance that happened, some grunt of a group called 'Team Aqua' harassed a young woman for her 'goods', whatever the fuck that meant. We chased the blue bandana wearing guy away and the reward was a fucking Great Ball. That was a damn shame, because I would've loved to shoot a big load over her cute glasses

After all that stuff happening, we arrived at Rustboro City. The sun was still shining brightly on this tropical island and there was no reason to rest, the Rustboro Gym would be the first target. The only thing that went through my mind was: "Let it be a girl, let it be a girl, let it be a girl!"  
>My friends were talking, but I didn't listen to what they said, it was maybe a little bit selfish, but I wanted to work for a badge. As we walked through the city, I noticed how little people were outside, compared to Goldenrod or Celadon City, I think even these people couldn't stand this heat. But if Leaf recommended me this region, it better be fucking good.<p>

"Are you guys here to challenge the Gym? You better brush up on your knowledge in the Pokemon School" some kid said, guarding the front door. I snapped out of my selfish thoughts and demanded an explanation, because I felt entitled enough to skip this tutorial. That little shit told us the Leader wasn't there. I could have choked him to death to show him my anger, but that would just end me up In jail. So we went back to find the Pokemon School, maybe we could find information there.

The gym was located at the end of the town, so we had to walk back, we passed by the Pokemon School already, but skipped it because they are meant for beginners and after several years of traveling, you know which buildings are more important. Most of those buildings are placed close to the main street, the rest are just houses tuckered deep within the town that nobody really cares about.

I started to slack on purpose, my hopes of finding the Gym Leader and it being a girl started to decrease. I just followed my friends now, looking at their behinds, whether they were in bike shorts, a skirt or jeans, I loved looking at butts, it was truly mesmerizing. I was close to grabbing Ashley so I could push her against the wall to blow a big load inside of her, with every step she took, I could see her small butt under her skirt. "I want to fuck that little whore's ass and..."

"We're here!" May said, interrupting my lewd thought. I wiped my face from the few drops of drool leaking from my mouth. We did arrive at the school, we saw a class was in session, all young and upcoming trainers were listening to their teacher, who we couldn't see. We stepped inside to have the room looking at us. "Speak of the devil" the teacher said, she paused the movie with the remote to the DVD player. The movie was a replay of the match I had with Lyra.

The teacher stepped towards us, more specifically me, introducing herself as 'Roxanne'. She wore a blue dress with pink leggings and her black hair in a tail of some sorts, it was difficult to explain, like most hairstyles on this planet. "As you can see, I'm teaching my class the basics of sex, so that's why I'm not at my Gym, I apologize." Roxanne said. "I see that you teamed up with some of my pupils, May and Brandon" she continued. It was good to know that they weren't complete rookies, like Ethan for example.

"Students who succeed in finishing my class, will receive their first badge and May and Brandon are good examples, I think they can learn from some Pokemon League veterans" Roxanne explained. She made me wish I'd attended her class, I did notice some cuties in the class, all still silent and staring at us. "The class is still in session, but if you could help me here, I could reward you with a badge?" Roxanne offered. I nodded, not really knowing what was going to happen, but she placed me in front of her desk, my side facing the class.

"Alright class, instead of the DVD, we actually get to see this up close. Amy, what's important about the first time doing anal?" Roxanne asked a girl all the way in the back. I looked at her and saw a few girls around jerking of their neighbor under their desks, some guys fingered them back. "Lubing?" Amy said nervously. Roxanne smiled, because she knew she was correct. "That's right Amy and we do that with actual lubricant or our spit, so it slides in easier" Roxanne said as she went down on her knees, grabbing the growing erection living in my trousers. Roxanne flinched as my cock almost hit her chin when she pulled down my pants with one tug.

My ego gained two sizes as I heard some surprised and jealous whispers from the class, I hope one of these kids grow up to be like me, I may not be the best role model, but it would be flattering. "Now pay attention class, this is a situation where deepthroating can be helpful" Roxanne said, eager to take my dick in her mouth. "If you are submissive like me, make your dominant partner help you out. If you are the dominant one, make sure to let him go down on you first and do whatever you want to him" Roxanne explained. As she was teaching her class, her hand took hold of my member and slowly moved her hand back and forth.

I was surprised by her class, they were all eager to learn and most of them wrote the tips down in their notebooks. My friends took place in the back of the class, leaning against a wall covered by educational pictures about the human body. The chalkboard was filled with dirty words, probably for the dirty talk lesson. I guess that would be the drama class in a 'normal' school, I can't imagine how awkward it must be to make pairs and make a presentation by saying that you want to fuck each others brains out, definitely at their age. Maybe I didn't realize that there were about 60 eyes staring at me because I was so horny, I would hump a hole in the mattress, but maybe I lost my sense of shame over the years.

"Teach them well" Roxanne said, taking a deep breath before you stuffed her warm mouth, with my equally warm meat. I was a little nervous, because I was basically the teacher now here and the class was expecting to be taught. I could see my friends grin in the back of the class, even to this day, the fear of standing in front of the class still exists. I could feel sweat running down my forehead as the time slowly passed, I had not moved a single inch as Roxanne slowly tried to get it all in. "I don't really teach, but I'll give you the thought process of my dominant mind" I mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear it. "It's important that you listen to your partner, don't do anything she doesn't like, but that's barely a problem you come across nowadays" I said, blindly putting my hand on the teacher's head. "There are two ways making someone deepthroat, either you pull your partner towards you, or you thrust yourself" I pointed out to my temporary class.

Words don't say as much as action, so while lecturing the class, I demonstrated what I wanted them to know. I grabbed Roxanne's black hair and pulled her towards me, checking if her gag reflex still worked. Her bottom lip touched a small part of my ballsack, I could feel some spit running down my scrotum. It took a while, but after a good 15 second, she gagged, a cue to pull out. Roxanne's eyes watered with her salty tears, her face just as red as her lips, saliva on her chin and she was panting harder than me with Ashley on a good night. "Now, while your partner is resting doesn't mean you should just wait, make sure she knows her place" I pressed. I grabbed my throbbing, moist cock with my thumb and index finger and slapped it on the Gym Leader's face, making a splashing, wet sound.

"Time to open again, you dirty little cockwhore" I demanded, pointing the tip of my erection to her mouth. Roxanne obediently opened her mouth, taking my length until it hit the far end of her throat. "Now we are going to take some more control, the dominant one should think of some names for their pet, like 'slut' or 'cumdump'. Let's make her gag again, just grab her hair and let your hips do the work" I told the class. I could feel Roxanne's head against my belly as I was thrusting my hips back and forth, rapidly shoving my cock in and out of her mouth. Her hands grabbed hold of my jeans as I used her mouth as my own source of relief, but her strength faded after a good minute of facefucking, her arms fell to her side.

"Never overdo it, you can tell in your partner's eyes and body language when they have enough. I think my dick is wet enough for the main lesson, anal" I announced, pulling my drenched cock from her exhausted mouth. "But first, let me see what you got under there!" I commanded. I grabbed Roxanne's hand to pull her back on her feet and guided the woman to her desk. I turned Roxanne around, making her back face the class. I placed my hand on her blue dress and pushed her down, bending her over the wooden desk. Her blue dress was a bit too long to show her behind to the class, I pulled it up everyone could see the pink leggings. They were see-through enough to tell that she didn't wore panties and that a big wet spot was showing, I loved every single moment of this.

"Wow, what a slutty teacher, she doesn't even wear panties when she is teaching" I said, humiliating her in front of her students. "Strip in front of your students, do it" I ordered the black-haired female. As ordered, Roxanne lifted herself from her desk and slowly took off her clothes. Her blue dress went first, lifting it over her head, revealing her bra-less B-cup breasts. It was far from chilly, but her nipples seemed harder than diamonds. When she tried to take off her pink leggings, I stopped her. I bent her over the side of her desk, knocking over a little jar of pencils. I tore the pink, wet fabric around her two holes with ease and slapped her ass with my hand.

"Now look at your teacher, look at how her facial expression is going to change" I said. My cock was about to enter her tight rectum, the whole class was silent and looked at Roxanne's face. Some of the students couldn't help themselves and started to masturbate. I could hear Ashley whisper joyfully to our friends, probably telling a story about she got fucked in the ass. I forced the tip in her anus in a slow manner, making her eyes widen in surprise. She let out a high gasp as I pushed the whole head in, but that gasp turned into a deep moan when you got used to the pulsating cock plunged in her ass. "Now that she's relaxed, I can start pounding her for real" I said, giving my hips a strong thrust.

I hoped the class got the point, because I was all out of things to say. I only focused on ramming her tight ass. My hands moved all over her body, as of they had a mind on their own. From her thighs, to her flattened breasts and her back, my hands were everywhere. My pace never faded, she got me so excited that I pretended that this was a matter of life and death. Sweat was dripping from my forehead, I could almost feel the amount of cum becoming larger, ready to shoot. Roxanne only let out moans as her anus was being violated in front of her class. "You in front, with the huge knockers, come here and eat the cum that I will blow in your teacher's ass" I ordered.

I guess I still had an idea up my sleeve, the girl moved towards her teacher and stared at the cock that was going in and out her ass. "I'm going to cum" I groaned, leaning over the woman as I shot my warm seed into her colon. I sighed in relief for a good 15 seconds until every possible drop left my erection. I pulled out in one big tug and without hesitation, the student used her tongue to lick the seeping jizz from her butt. "It feels so good and there's so much" Roxanne moaned.

The school alarm went off, meaning it was time to go home for the students. Simultaneously the class the stood up and left, with the teacher still on the desk. "Your homework is to make pairs and practice anal and do a show and tell about it!" shouted Roxanne. As most of them left the school, they made pairs for their assignment, I think I got an A on my assignment, as she hadn't moved since I finished inside of her. One of the last girls from the class walked towards me, slightly nervously, but also staring at my crotch, probably the reason it made her nervous. "C-can I clean it?" she mumbled, I nodded in response and she slowly took my semi-hard cock in her mouth and sucked it dry.

After rewarding the little future slut with a pat on the head, the classroom became entirely empty minus Roxanne, my friends and I. She handed all of us a badge, with the offer to stay and have some more fun. Roxanne would have fun either way, the janitorial department was about to arrive and she was kind enough to lend them a hand, or a different part of her body.


	28. Chapter 28

"Alright, that's one." I thought to myself. I held the gold-colored badge up high between my thumb and index finger. I never had too much care for the badges, I had to say that my current collection of 17 badges started to look pretty good. I put the most recent one in the little badge case and put it back in my bag.

I was the only one who left the gym, it was a little bit selfish to make them watch me and not do the same for them, but I just didn't care. It was time for me to find something to do for the rest of the day, it was far too early to go to sleep and I didn't want to leave my friends behind, just because I'm an impatient asshole. See? I can be nice.

After taking a quick look though town to decide what to do, there was one building in Rustboro that stood out more than others. When that is the case, there is always something going on. So without thinking that it could be nothing or be something that wasn't fun at all, I went for it anyway, facing the consequences head on.

The signs along the main road of Rustboro spoiled the name of the building, its name was Devon Corporation. But as predicted, something did happen and I saw the grunt from Team Aqua running off with an unidentified object in his hands. He stole it from the woman I saw in Petalburg Forest. Apparently I was the only to notice that happening in this huge city, so I ignored the building and asked what was going on. "He took the Devon Goods, please return it for me trainer?" The young woman asked.

She just assumed that I was going.

That assumption was correct, although I really wanted to discuss a reward of the sorts. I didn't have the need for another fucking PokéBall. But being the good Samaritan that I am, I chased after the grunt, avoiding all possible other conflicts with newbie trainers. I don't think that they would like to challenge me either, most of them were either underage or male, this is as usual more something for Chelsea of Ashley. I may have seen one female trainer along the way from Littleroot Town to here, I seriously hope that changes soon.

The end of the route that the Team Aqua Grunt chased in had a cave, apparently leading to a different town. But what do you know, the problems didn't stop here, a man was visibly upset at the entrance. "That grunt stole my Peeko, please return it for me trainer?" said the old man. He didn't seem all that weak, he could have easily chase the grunt himself and punched him in the mouth.

I didn't say a single word and headed in the cave, it reminded me of Diglett's Cave in Kanto, only thid cave had even less Pokémon. Just a loudmouth pink Pokémon that isn't Jigglypuff, something called Whismur appeared before me every now and then. It was a minor nuisance, but at least the Grunt made it easy on me, he stood in the middle of the cave, with his problem being clear as day. Several rocks blocked the path behind him and there was no way to move that unless you have a Pokémon with Rock Smash.

"You again?" The grunt asked.

Yes, me again. If you would stop causing chaos, I didn't have to give a shit and solve problems everywhere. This isn't my hobby, I just want to fuck girls, not save a shitty Wingull for some old guy outside. I didn't why he stole that Wingull, this world is infested by them, I may understand the Devon Goods, if I knew what the fuck it did. He would be on the other side of Hoenn, if he spent more time teaching moves to his current Pokémon, instead of stealing a useless one from an incompetent retired sailor.

"Don't come closer!" The Grunt threatened with a Pokéball in his hand. I did exactly the opposite of what he wanted and he did send out his Poochyena, typical early Pokémon you can get for beginners. I lowered my head sighed, releasing my pal Charizard. This was a joke, basically bringing a machine gun to a knife fight. Even Charizard thought it was a joke, and looked at me if I were joking.

With one flamethrower attack, the enemy Poochyena fainted and the opposing trainer let go of the Goods and the Pokémon(Who could have flow away during this ten second fight). The sailor immediately entered the cave and picked up his Wingull. As a reward, he would sail me everywhere I wanted to go, he was the owner of the cottage between Petalburg City and the forest. This is a reward I could actually use, I hope his boat was big enough for the whole party I was planning to bring along.

Now that that's over, I went back to the original issue. I backtracked through tall grass and silly trainers, the sun started to set during the time I wasted. It did bring a nice glow to it, the temperature drop was very much welcome as well. Maybe this time I get really rewarded for my effort.

"Thanks for returning our Goods, have this newly developed Repeat Ball, it helps you catch Pokémon you've caught before." Said the young woman, I could feel my dream getting crushed after every syllable that left her mouth. She dragged me to the Devon building I was originally going to and brought me to her boss, named Mr. Stone. Guess what? This fucker sends me on another quest. I had to bring a letter to his son, luckily he was residing in Dewford Town, the town we were heading next anyway. Do you also want to know what the funniest part is? The people that work here were working on a device called the 'PokéNav', he could call his son with that piece of junk.

But here I am, with the letter in my hand in front of the Devon Co. building. He looked out of his window and waved at me.

I fucking hate Hoenn.

"You still have some cum here." I said, pointing at my own cheek to point out where it was on Chelsea's face. She wiped off the seed with her finger, and put it in her mouth. I could tell they had fun, Brandon was passed out on the couch and I couldn't stop staring the hard nipples of the three girls. I stabbed the last pea on my plate with my fork and didn't eat it, I just dropped my fork and stared to what was in front of me.

I could see the main street of Rustboro from this seat in the Pokémon Center. I shouldn't complain though, I had a great time with Roxanne, I just got used to more 'lively' days. I always fell back on fucking Nurse Joy, or one of my friends. I guess it was going to be an quiet, early night for me, hopefully Dewford has more to offer.

"Hi, can you heal my Pokémon?" Someone said, I didn't even notice anyone coming in from my side. Nobody usually comes in so late to heal their Pokémon, I looked behind me and I noticed it was the Devon employee that almost lost her Goods.

I never really noticed it, maybe it was because of her different attire, but she had a really great ass. I always liked my girls with some meat on them, I didn't know how I missed that twice before. I was silently hoping she'd turn around and see me, also because then I could stare at her tits, but mostly so she would notice me. She shook her butt as she was waiting for the Chansey to heal her Pokémon, her blond hair waved with the little motion that she did. I followed her hair up to see her purple hoodie and the Pokémon League hat on her head. It was only a second before my eyes drifted back to her big, round behind. Those tight, dark-blue jeans made it so much better than any other form of leg-wear.

"Fuck it." I thought to myself. "HEY!" I said, loudly. The young woman turned around and noticed it was me who said it. Her finger pointed to me as I walked to her, she remembered me at least. I took a quick glimpse of her chest, she had a moderate bust, not huge, not small. Her ass definitely made up for the size though. "I hope you don't need help here." I said, making fun of how things went with her the last couple of days. "Do you think I'm a helpless little girl? I wish that guy took advantage of my fake naivety." The blonde said, taking her Pokémon back from Chansey. "It's a shame that our company doesn't allow me to reward trainers with my 'assets'." She said out of the blue.

"Well, you aren't working now."

Those were the magic words, she whispered me to follow her. There was no way in hell I'd say no to that. I could already feel my cock growing bigger by the second, I couldn't keep my hands off of her while we were heading to her place. We made out under a streetlight, I was a fair bit taller, than her, but I lowered my head enough so that I could wrestle my tongue with hers. She was just as horny as I was, we both couldn't keep our hands to ourselves. With just one touch, I knew that her nipples was hard as a rock, I could tell easily with the lack of a bra. She could tell that I couldn't wait much longer. You could see the length of my erect dick through my pants.

The young woman trembled in excitement, she couldn't get the key in the hole to unlock her door. I grabbed her hand and lead the key into the hole. She felt my bulge rubbing against her back and tongued in return. Without breaking the kiss, she opened the door and walked inside, using her foot to close the door again. She threw the keys on the floor while she guided me to her couch.

I lay down on her small couch, my legs exceeded the length of the furniture. The blonde woman climbed on top of me and didn't waste a single moment by taking off her purple, sleeveless hoodie. My imagination was correct, there was no bra, and her nipples were visibly stiff. It was truly a great sight to behold, I bet she thought the same as she unbuttoned my pants. "Let me taste it." She said ever so lewdly.

The slut got off of me and sat on her knees in front of the couch, ready to please me. I sat normally in front of her, pushing my pants down a little. She got closer to me, between my widespread legs and took my cock in her hand. She sucked the wet tip, sending a shiver down my long spine. The Pokémon League cap hit me in the stomach when she took more inches of my dick in her mouth. I could barely see her eyes below that cap, but she gave me the sexiest look before she went down ever further.

I threw my head back in pleasure, my cock was glistening with spit from this Pokéslut. I slapped my sloppy cock against her cheek and forced it back in her willing mouth. This time I took the lead and placed my hand on the top of her head. With my cock deep down her throat, I stood up, making her shuffle back a little. I could feel her tongue circling the head of my erection, she never ceased to please me. I pushed the peak of the cap up with my resting thumb, so it wouldn't poke me with every thrust I was planning to do. Slowly, I pushed my dick further down her fuckhole that she called her 'mouth'.

Her eyes started to water as I kept my cock down her throat, those green-colored eyes were covered by her eyelids when she gagged on the meat stick that filled her warm, wet mouth. "What's your name?" I asked, I didn't ask her before and I felt our relationship was already mature enough for us to exchange names. "Katz Mmphf." Katz said, she didn't get to finish her last name, I couldn't wait another nanosecond to stick my erection back in her mouth. "Tap out when you need to Katz." I said out loud, I had to be loud, or else I wouldn't be able to overpower the sloppy, gagging noises that she made. I felt her tongue on the bottom of my cock with every thrust, even when she is just taking a throatfucking of someone twice her size, the slut is still pleasing her partner.

Katz tapped her hand on my thigh, making me pull out from her open mouth. While panting loudly, she didn't stop and used her hands to rub the drenched rod of meat that was front of her face. After regaining some of her energy, she let her tongue work my balls. "Stand up, turn around and take the rest of your clothes off!" I commanded, It was time to pay her back, this slut deserved some rest with her mouth and tongue. Not even saying a word, she stood up and slowly took down her short jeans. Remember how her ass looked in jeans? It looked even better without. It was a perfect, round, meaty bubble butt. It had to be instinct, because my hand smacked her right ass cheek.

The purple and black g-string that she wore followed the rest of her clothes, this time in a slower, more sensual way than before. When her panties hit the floor, I placed my hand on her back, telling her to stay in her bent over position. I couldn't wait anymore, and I bet Katz couldn't either, she was visibly wet. I couldn't bring myself to tease the Pokéslut a second longer, so without anymore waiting, I started fucking her snatch, hard.

A simultaneous, deep moan escaped both our mouths with the first thrust. There wasn't any building up, I went already as fast as I could. With every pound, her butt jiggled, even with my both hands supporting on her divine, round behind. It wasn't long before her first orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks, I could feel her inner walls tighten around my cock. A lot of her juices flowed out of her cunt, either hitting my legs, sack or the floor.

Katz' legs started to tremble, but I didn't want to move just yet, so I grabbed her long blonde hair and gave it a nice tug. Pulling her hair wasn't enough to give her that little energetic shock that I intended to give. The hand that wasn't tugging on her hair moved to the middle of her ass, I slowly let my thumb move down to her anus, carefully pushing my thickest finger in. A loud gasp and a second orgasm followed, this time making her almost collapse.

With precaution, I moved us to the couch so she could rest. With her legs spread, she was ready to resume, making me move down on my knees in front of the couch. I practically threw myself at her, sticking my cock back in her snatch and my mouth to her tits. It was hard to keep her boobs still, so I cupped her breasts with my free hands, holding them in place so my tongue could circle her stiff nipples. 

I went slower and slower as my inevitable orgasm neared, I wanted to stretch this moment out for as long as I could. My tongue went from her nipple to her mouth for another deep, sloppy kiss. I looked Katz in her eyes, letting her see my expression as I was about to hit my climax. "I'm cumming!" I groaned, my cock was deep inside of her as I came, as far as it could possibly go. "There is so much, and it's so hot." Katz said, pulling me in for another kiss.

I was far too exhausted to pull out and give her a taste of my cum-soaked dick, so I didn't move at all. We just rested until someone decided to break the silence, I was glad it was Katz who wanted me to stay there to sleep. After all, the Pokémon Center was probably closed by now and I needed, in my opinion, some well-deserved rest. A very rare, sex-less shower followed before we both fell asleep in her bed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note**: _Alright, I've said it before, but I'm not proud of this story, the later chapters were far better than the earlier ones of course. I appreciate every comment you guys have left on this story, but I have to end it, it's making me not want to write. The whole story is stale, boring and one-dimensional, I dislike the characters, even Chelsea. She was based of a close friend of mine with the same name and I liked it back then, but we got into a fight, proving that you really can't trust people. If by any chance, someone wants to resume the story, feel free to send me a message, maybe someone better than me can salvage this junk. I hope you all had terrific orgasms, I sure have, but I need to keep the smut to one-shots or very short stories, not 150 pages long._

I didn't stay long at Katz' place, as much as I would like to stay there and fuck her some more, there were more important things to do, which is weird to hear from me. Katz was still asleep, considering it was close to noon, she either had a day off or she just didn't care. Sleeping in until this late was a little bit too lazy for me, so I just left, perhaps a little bit mean to her, although the dicking I gave her made up for it.

I still had the letter that I had to bring to the son of the CEO from Devon Corporation. The son was in Dewford Town, which was located on an island and I was glad I helped out Mr. Briny with his Wingull, so he owed me. My friends were probably still at the Pokémon Center, I could only hope they weren't too bored waiting for me. I would make it up to them with a free trip to Dewford anyway.

Most of my friends were hanging around in the Pokémon Center, it made me wonder if they would stop breathing if I asked them to. Considering I had my own personal adventures from time to time, it surprises me that they didn't go ahead of me at times, I probably would. "Shall we get going to Dewford?" I asked the bunch, sitting around wasn't really my thing and it bothered me that they weren't having any fun. "We don't have enough Water-Pokémon to carry everyone over though." Chelsea said. "Don't worry about that, I arranged something." I said, feeling like a born leader. These slackers wouldn't get past the starting town if it weren't for me, my ego is growing by the second.

"What did you arrange, if I may ask?" Wally said. I was in too much of a good mood to not sigh at him. We were all walking through the Petalburg Woods, back to Petalburg. "Someone owes me because I tend to be fucking amazing." I said. I was secretly hoping everyone would look at me in awe, it was most likely the other way around, I'd get sick of myself if I would listen to myself.

It wasn't long before we got through the forest, we jumped down the ledges in the middle of the forest, so we avoided the tall grass and all the Bug Catchers that inhabited the grass. I'm sure the girls would slow us down if they would suck their insignificant dicks on the way back as well. Briney's cottage was just outside the forest, I could see his yacht in the water next to the house, probably a better place to live than the house made of flimsy wood.

"Briney, you owe me for rescuing your 'darling Peeko', we need a trip to Dewford.." I said as soon as we barged into his home. The old sailor sat at his table drinking tea, his Wingull standing on top of said table. "It's the least I could do for you and your friends for saving my little friend." Briney said, petting the Pokémon on its head. The gray man finished his tea and led us all outside, except for me, of course. "You have some really cute friends with you, think they would be down to help an old sailor out?" Briney said. "I'm sure there will be some happy endings." I said, I didn't want to promise anything, although I'm pretty Ashley would be down to give the old man a blowjob, I sincerly doubt she gave a captain a blowjob while he's steering a boat before.

The group of six and Briney, accompanied by his Wingull stepped on his white yacht, before we set off to Dewford, he led us around his prized boat. The bar and the few bedrooms were few key points he really wanted to show off, take a wild guess why? Subtlety aside, this yacht was amazing, if I ever became a champion, I'd get something like this for when I retire.

Briney showed off everything he wanted to or could and went back to the deck, grabbing a small key from his pocket, he pushed it in the ignition and turned the metal key. The boat shook for a little while before it set off in a cruising speed, probably to stall as much time as he could, I started to not mind actually. The trip was very relaxing, none of our Surfing Pokémon had to be exhausted for this trip and aside from Chelsea, Ashley and I, I don't think anyone had Pokémon that had Surf anyway.

"I noticed the letter in your pocket Raph, who is it for? You'd think people would use e-mail nowadays." May said, she pointed to the letter that sticking out, I almost forgot about it. "Oh this? I'm supposed to deliver this to a Steven Stone, his father gave the letter to me, the guy in charge of Devon co." I said, grabbing the letter from my pants. "Apparently he thinks that I'm his delivery boy and I'm not going to look for some guy in a cave." I said, dropping the filled envelope in the sea, trying to make this look this as badass as possible. I'm officially the worst role model on the planet, I litter and drop all responsibilities I have, luckily Briney didn't see me throw garbage in the sea.

"I want to go to the cave though, I heard there is a person that teaches you the move 'Flash'" May said all excited. Ashley, Chelsea and I burst out in laughter, Wally, May and Brandon looked at us in confusion. "You rookies are so adorable, I'll 'teach you 'Flash', come over here." I said to May, pointing towards my lap. The brunette sat down on my lap, dirty thoughts invaded my mind the moment her biker shorts touched my lap. "This is how you flash." I said, grabbing her tight, red shirt and lifting it over her breasts. Briney looked over his shoulder to take a glance at May's big tits, we would have crashed if it wasn't one big straight road to Dewford. Wally's mouth fell open at the sight, as if that was his first pair of tits that he ever saw.

"Caves are lit up nowadays, people teaching you Flash are just too scared to ask for tits." I explained, grabbing a handful of her fleshy orbs. The dirty thoughts and touch got me excited, excited enough for May to notice my raging hard-on rubbing against her ass. This was enough to make this small overseas trip into an orgy, Briney boldly asked Ashley if she ever sucked a captain's dick and May helped out Wally, probably taking his virginity.

Chelsea immediately took May's spot when she left, grinding her big round butt on my bulge, I guess someone was a bit needy. It has been a while since such a chaotic orgy happened, that's also why I love my life. There was a flat-chested blonde giving head to a captain, I'm sure he would get more than he asked for. May was personally taking care of Wally, who probably hasn't even seen his first pair of tits.

"We haven't done this in a while, haven't we?" Chelsea said, grinding in circles, getting me all nice and hard. Over the redhead's shoulder, I notice Brandon being the only one without a partner, probably too polite to interrupt May. "Think you can slut it up and handle two cocks?" I asked Chelsea, nodding my head towards the guy behind her. "You owe me some personal time then..." Chelsea said before I interrupted her. "No problem." I interrupted. "...Whenever I want, if I tell you to drop your pants, you do it." Chelsea commanded. "Yes mistress." I said sarcastically.

Chelsea winked Brandon over to us, immediately dropping herself on her bare knees between the two of us. Saving the redhead some time, we simultaneously unzipped our pants, revealing out stiff cocks. As promised, Chelsea 'slutted' it up, already showing Brandon her deepthroating skills.


End file.
